Los juegos del destino
by Bichito
Summary: La hija de Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran con Harry y Co....¿Qué pasara? Es HOC. He vuelto, perdón por la tardanza...capítulo 22 up... Shaoran y Hien en la casa...todos juntos, es una locura...
1. Oriente y Occidente

Los juegos del destino.  
  
Capitulo I. Oriente y Occidente  
  
Hong-Kong  
  
-"Esto es terrible" pensaba Shaoran Li sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea en su despacho, mirando las llamas- "Lily y James Potter muertos...Solo Harry...Su pequeño hijo..." Su joven y atractivo rostro tenía una expresión mezcla de tristeza e impotencia, las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en sus ojos color miel. Shaoran Li, lider del Clan Li y Lider del Concilio de hechiceros de Oriente trataba de asimilar la noticia...No había conocido a fondo a James y Lily Potter, pero los consideraba sus amigos, sobre todo, después de que el concilio había decidido prestar su ayuda al Ministerio de Magia Ingles, además de a la Orden del Fénix, para combatir a Voldemort, el cual estaba ganando adeptos en todos lados...  
  
En ese momento, una dama joven de hermosa figura y grandes ojos verdes entro al estudio.  
  
-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Shaoran volvió la vista hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz...-Sakura- chan  
  
-¿Es verdad que James y Lily murieron?-preguntó nuevamente acercándose a su esposo, el cual noto que los bellos ojos de su joven esposa estaban llenos de lágrimas, así que, tomándola de la mano, la sentó en su regazo y la abrazo, colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa.  
  
-Desgraciadamente, así es, pequeña -¿Y que paso con el pequeño Harry? Pregunto entre lágrimas. -El pequeño Harry fue el único que sobrevivió- ante la sorpresa de la joven, agregó-Nadie sabe como paso, nadie tiene una explicación. -Al menos Voldemort murió ¿no?- dijo aún entre sollozos -Al parecer...aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello. -Supongo que deberíamos alegrarnos de su muerte - contesto Sakura- pero no puedo...Se ha pagado un precio demasiado alto. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del estudio -Adelante - Contesto Shaoran, aún con Sakura en su regazo  
  
Era Wei, el viejo mayordomo de la familia, en realidad, ya era una persona bastante mayor, pero se negaba a dejar de servir en la familia Li, aunque era el Jefe del Servicio Doméstico de la gran mansión.  
  
-Señor, hay alguien que quiere verlo -Wei, en este momento no estamos para visitas, por favor, discúlpanos con el visitante. -Señor-replico Wei- se trata de... -Buenas noches -se oyó una voz- espero no llegar en mal momento Sakura y Shaoran volvieron su mirada hacia la puerta y dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos: -¡Dumbledore-san! **************************** Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en el estudio con los Li, ante una taza de thé...Su rostro tenía rastros de cansancio y tristeza por lo ocurrido en los últimos días...  
  
- Supongo- dijo rompiendo el silencio- que ya se han enterado de la triste noticia. -Si -contesto Shaoran- Es una verdadera tragedia. -Lo peor que no podemos asegurar que Voldemort a muerto- Shaoran se sobresaltó, aún cuando ya lo sabía- por ello he venido a pedir su apoyo...Si Voldemort está vivo, no tardará en buscar a sus vasallos y tratar de matar al pequeño Harry. -Dumbledore-san - Habló Sakura- ¿Quién se hará cargo del pequeño Harry? Lily comentó que habían designado a Sirius-san como tutor de Harry por si...por si algo llegaba a ocurrirles. La expresión de Dumbledore se endureció- Me temo que no será posible...Sirius Black es un traidor - La expresión de Sakura y Shaoran era de puro asombro- James y Lily estaban protegidos por el hechizo fidelio y él era el guardián...él los traiciono...nos traiciono. - ¡¡¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!!- dijo Sakura molesta- Sirius habría muerto antes de traicionar a Lily y a James. -Pero Sakura...musito Shaoran. -Yo sé que el es inocente...de repente se voz se volvió triste de nuevo...Antes de enterarme de la noticia, esta mañana tuve un sueño en donde veía que Lily y James perdían la vida.... -¡¿Qué!?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Dumbledore y Shaoran. -...Y en mi sueño, Sirius trataba de llegar desesperadamente a su casa e intentaba salvarlos, ustedes saben que mis sueños son premoniciones...Sirius es inocente. -Eso es imposible- contesto Dumbledore- No solo nos traiciono, sino que mató a varios muggles y a Peter Pettigrew cuando trató de detenerlo...a su propio amigo. -Tal vez eso parezca, pero sé muy bien que Sirius no lo hizo, Él...  
  
En ese momento una vocecita infantil se oyó... "mami, mami tengo miedo"- Sakura levanto al pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años y ojos verdes llorosos- Tranquilo Hien, todo esta bien. -¿Quién es ese señor? - Pregunto Hien señalando a Dumbledore, el cual sonreía al pequeño. -Es amigo de papá y mamá- Contesto Shaoran- ¿Tú hermana está despierta? -No papi, Astra está dormina en su hab..hab..en su "cuato" contesto el pequeño. -Bueno pequeño, es hora de ir a la cama-dijo Sakura- compermiso, llevaré a este pequeño diablillo a dormir, Dumbledore, se queda en su casa. -Gracias-contesto mientras observaba salir a Sakura cargando al pequeño Hien. -Tú hijo está muy grande Shaoran -Sí, ha crecido bastante, es una lástima, siempre crecen demasiado rápido- Suspiro Shaoran. -Tiene un gran poder mágico, pero el poder de la pequeña Astra es mayor, y me atrevo a decir que será mayor que el tuyo o el de Sakura. -Lo sé, solo espero que seamos capaces de guiarlos bien.} -Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, tus hijos serán bienvenidos en Hogwarts. -Gracias, pero nadie en mi familia ha tenido la necesidad de asistir a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, el conocimiento se transmite de generación en generación y cada uno debe descubrir sus habilidades, además de controlarlas- contesto firmemente Shaoran. -¿Estas seguro? -Si, no tengo duda o miedo alguno...mis hijos aprenderán como se ha hecho en mi familia por generaciones...además, creo que disfrutarán más viviendo como muggles. -De todas formas, si cambias de opinión, cuentan con nosotros -Gracias Dumbledore, lo tendré en cuenta-Contesto Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado...Por favor, sean buenos conmigo y mandenme reviews 


	2. ¡Ah! Como pasa el tiempo

Capitulo II ¡Ah! Como pasa el tiempo  
  
30 de julio, 14 años después  
  
-"Han transcurrido 14 años de esos lamentables sucesos"- pensaba Shaoran- Desgraciadamente lo peor que temíamos paso...Voldemort ha vuelto...y la orden del Fénix deberá unirse de nuevo"  
  
Shaoran, al igual que hace 14 años, se encontraba en el estudio de la mansión Li, analizando los hechos de los dos años anteriores...Primero, tal como lo dijo Sakura, Sirius era inocente, aunque el escape de Peter Pettigrew no había sido de ayuda para probarlo...Después el torneo de los tres magos, donde perdió la vida Cedric Digory y...el resugimiento del Lord Obscuro.  
  
Cornelius Fudge había decidido no creer en lo contado por Harry y no hizo caso de las advertencias, por lo que Albus Dumbledore había reunido al grupo de nuevo, con el fin de tener algo concreto con que atacar a Voldemort en caso de emergencia...El Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente había decidido apoyar a Dumbledore, aunque fingían estar de acuerdo con el Ministro de Magia.  
  
Varias reuniones de la Orden habían tenido lugar...Sakura y Shaoran habían conocido ya a Arthur y Molly Weasley, a Arabella Fig., Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, el espía de la Orden, a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y...por su puesto...Sirius Black...  
  
-"Debemos protegernos y proteger a los demás lo mejor que podamos"- Pensaba Shaoran mientras salía a la terraza de su estudio, la cual daba al enorme jardín de la Mansión Li.  
  
¿Shaoran?- Se oyó la voz de Sakura.  
  
-Estoy en la terraza, Sakura- contesto Shaoran volviendo su vista hacia el interior de la casa en busca de su esposa.  
  
Ciertamente, había cambios en Sakura, ahora, a pesar de conservar su joven figura, su cabello castaño claro, que llegaba a la altura de los hombros, aún no presentaba ninguna cana, tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en sus expresivos ojos verdes y, desde hacía ya dos días, lucía unas pequeñas ojeras, producto de las noches de insomnio, cosa que preocupaba a Shaoran, pero siempre que preguntaba a su esposa, esta le contestaba que no tenía importancia.  
  
-"Estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con sus sueños"- Pensó Shaoran, recordando que los sueños de su esposa eran premoniciones.  
  
Sakura se acerco a su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de saludo  
  
-"Sigue tan apuesto como siempre"- Penso Sakura entre los brazos de su esposo, y es que, realmente, Shaoran seguía teniendo esa figura fuerte y bien proporcionada, gracias a las artes marciales, y, al igual que su esposa, se le notaban unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, que lo hacían lucir más atractivo.  
  
-¿En que piensas cariño?- pregunto Sakura  
  
-En nada, pequeña  
  
-A mi no me engaña, Señor Li, a ver ¿Qué le sucede?  
  
-Recordaba que hace 14 años- empezó Shaoran...  
  
-Lo sé amor....y ahora con el regreso de Voldemort debemos ser más cuidadosos  
  
-Sin embargo...siempre estuviste segura de una cosa- Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad- Sirius no era el traidor.  
  
Sé los dije- respondio sonriendo- yo siempre supe que era inocente.  
  
-Señora Li, no presuma de sus habilidades- dijo Shaoran dándole un beso en la frente y abrazando a su esposa....A su espalda, Sirius Black estaba en el jardín, charlando con Hien...y vino a su mente el momento, hacía dos años, cuando Dumbledore confirmó la noticia de su inocencia, aunque su amada esposa siempre supo que era inocente  
***** FLASHBACK*****  
  
-Se los dije- exclamaba Sakura- Sirius es inocente.  
  
Dumbledore asintió- y por ello debo pedirles un favor...Necesito que ayuden a Sirius, está en malas condiciones desde su escape de Azkaban, además de escapar de Hogwarts, junto con Buckbeak, antes de que ambos fueran ejecutados.  
  
-Pero imagino que querrá estar cerca de Harry...¿Cómo estará en contacto con él?- Pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-No te preocupes...Las lechuzas son un medio de comunicación confiable, aunque por la distancia, un poco lento...Este es el último lugar donde Cornelius Fudge buscaría...además necesita el calor de una familia después de lo que ha pasado.  
  
-No te preocupes Dumbledore, aquí estará seguro- contesto Sakura...  
  
El concilio fue difícil de convencer, pero una vez que Dumbledore atestiguo y juro por su honor de mago la inocencia de Sirius, se acepto la presencia de este, solo si el jefe el Concilio se hacia cargo de él...con el tiempo, Sirius Black se había ganado la simpatía del Concilio, por lo cual era considerado como parte de la familia Li.  
  
***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****  
  
-Papá, papa- exclamó una voz femenina, sacando a Shaoran y Sakura de sus pensamientos- ¿Has visto a Sirius? Prometió ayudarme con las Astra Cards.  
  
Shaoran, soltando un poco a su esposa, se volvió hacia su hija Astra  
  
-Si cariño, esta en...No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Astra corrió al balcón al ver a Sirius en el Jardín.  
  
-¡Ah!, Sirius es tan apuesto.  
  
Y realmente, asi era, dos años habían pasado desde que había llegado a la residencia de los Li, demacrado y delgado, con sus ojos azules tristes y el cabello negro largo y descuidado hasta los codos...ahora era un hombre fuerte, bronceado debido al Clima de Hong-Kong...Su cabello, ahora corto, brillaba con la luz del sol y, aunque aún tenía esa triste expresión, sonreía con más frecuencia...como en ese momento, que se reía por alguna de las travesuras de Hien.  
  
-Sirius, Hien-gritó la joven desde el balcón  
  
-Buenos Días Astra- contesto Sirius aún sonriendo, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara hasta la punta del cabello.  
  
-Vaya, el mini mounstro ya despertó- dijo Hien a manera de saludo.  
  
-¡Deja de llamarme mini mounstro!- grito muy molesta Astra, apretando el puño de forma amenazadora, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Sirius la observaba, sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
-Quisiera saber si ya podemos comenzar- pregunto dulcemente Astra, lanzando miradas asesinas a Hien, quien se estaba riendo.  
  
-Claro, en cuanto estés lista- contesto Sirius.  
  
-Ahora mismo bajo.  
  
-No olvides a tu peluche, mounstrito  
  
-Kero no es ningún peluche- grito de nuevo Astra  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de pelear - Dijo Sirius conciliadoramente- Astra, baja para poder empezar a entrenar.  
  
Al entrar de nuevo al estudio, se encontró con la mirada molesta de Shaoran y la divertida de Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la chica  
  
-Cariño- rio Sakura- tu padre piensa que eres aún muy joven para vestir de esa manera  
  
-¿mmhhh?  
  
-Astra-Exclamo su padre- esa falda es demasiado corta para una niña como tú  
  
-Pero papá- exclamo Astra mirando su falda rosa arriba de la rodilla 10 cm- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo una falda corta, además, añadió sonriendo picaramente, según la tía Meiling, de nada sirve tener bonitas piernas si no pueden lucirse- dijo esto último con una sonrisa y besando a su padre en la mejilla- los veré luego.  
  
Sakura se estaba riendo al ver la expresión de su esposo- Admítelo, Astra ya no es una niña pequeña, se ha convertido en una linda Señorita.  
  
-¿Pero cuando sucedió eso? Parece que fue ayer cuando aún le leía historias para dormir y ahora...suspiro Shaoran.  
  
-Algún día tenía que suceder cariño- Dijo Sakura.  
  
-Ahora entiendo los celos de tu hermano Touya, no me extraña que Astra tenga tanto éxito con los chicos, después de todo, es parecida a ti y tú eres una preciosidad- dijo Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojo...  
  
Ambos, abrazados por la cintura, observaron a su hija bajar las escaleras que la conducirían al jardín con Hien y Sirius.  
  
Y es que ciertamente, Astra era una bella joven que cumpliría años a mediados de Septiembre. Su apariencia era delicada, casi frágil, tenía una figura armónica, bien proporcionada, debido a los años de estudio de Ballet, y artes marciales, disciplina en la cual su padre era su maestro...Había heredado de la Tía Tomoyo una muy bella voz, por lo cual pertenecía al club de coro, generalmente siempre se encuentra alegre y tarareando, sobre todo cuando esta componiendo alguna canción, que solo les muestra a sus primos Eriol y Minako, los hijos de Tomoyo y Eriol...Tenía un gran parecido con Nadeshico Kinomoto, incluso en el cabello, de color negro que caía con gracia por su espalda, formando algunos rizos, hasta la cintura...Sus ojos solían llamar la atención ya que eran de una mezcla interesante de verde y ámbar....Además es ahora la dueña de las Sakura Cards, ya que, cuando tenía ocho años, por accidente, las libero, por lo que tuvo que reunirlas de nuevo, como lo hiciera su madre, además de cambiarlas a Astra Cards...Su símbolo mágico es semejante al de Sakura, pero, además de la estrella aparecen el sol y la luna...y ahora el libro no es rosa, es de color lila tenúe.  
  
Kero y Yue siguen siendo los guardianes, este último solo se presentaba si era requerido por Astra, ya que Sakura había decidido separar a Yukito y a Yue, para que Yuki tuviera una vida normal...lo cual así era. A pesar de todo, Astra era una niña sumamente responsable y estudiosa, le encantaba ir a la biblioteca, por lo que no es nada raro encontrarla ahí, por lo cual Hien le llama "ratón de biblioteca"...Su gran pasión es la Medicina y la Química, lo cual la llevo a ser voluntaria en el hospital los fines de semana...Hace dos años que conoció a Sirius Black...del cual ha aprendido a controlar sus poderes, además de que ha desarrollado otras habilidades, como el de la curación con las manos y es capaz de usar las cartas sin el báculo, solo necesita nombrarlas, aunque aún sigue usándolo para dirigir y modular mejor la energía...además de que ha creado más cartas, con la ayuda del pequeño guardián Kero.  
  
En cuando Hien, su hermano de casi 21 años, es un joven muy apuesto, idéntico a Shaoran, con el mismo gesto decidido y actitud responsable, sus ojos son de color verde, como los de Sakura. Es muy alto, y estudia Finanzas...La mitad de la población femenina del campus está detrás de él, además de las hijas de los representantes del Concilio. Es heredero de un gran poder mágico, superado por Astra...La cual es su debilidad y, aunque es muy parecido a su Padre, heredó el carácter de Touya, lo cual, según su padre, es una verdadera desgracia. Fue el primero, junto con Sakura de confiar y dar su apoyo a Sirius Black, ayudándolo en todo y creando un hechizo especial para comunicarse más rápido con Harry Potter ya que, cuando está en Hong-Kong las lechuzas tardan demasiado en llegar.  
  
-"Cielos- pensó Hien, mientras observaba a su hermana bajar las escaleras de la casa y dirigirse hacia ellos- tal parece que el mini mounstro ya no lo es tanto- sonrió observando la expresión alegre de Astra- también su poder mágico ha aumentado" La chica llego corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos hombres...-Lista.  
  
-Mounstrito, ¿Dónde dejaste al peluche?  
  
-No soy mounstro y Kero no es ningún peluche-dijo Astra molesta- pero si te interesa saberlo, está desayunando.  
  
De la cabeza de Sirius y Hien salió una gran gota...ya que se imaginaban a Kero atiborrándose de pasteles en la cocina, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran los observaban desde el balcón.  
  
-Mañana será la reunión de la orden- Comentó Shaoran mirando a los ojos a Sakura. -Lo sé, es una lástima de Touya y Kaho no puedan asistir sin embargo hoy llegan Eriol y Tomoyo con Minako y Eriol  
  
-A Astra les gustará verlos..aunque me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Solo espero que todo este bien- añadió  
  
-Si, yo también, yo también.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bueno, pues muchsísisisisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews, en especial a Fátima Gochi, Nabiki Potter y Haruka Hikawa...Por cierto, Haruka, gracias por el consejo...Intenté hacerlo, pero parece que mi computadora y FF.net están conspirando en mi contra...de por si me tarde en subir el otro capítulo, porque por más que lo intente no podía hacerlo T_____T...Pero bueno, seguiré haciendo el esfuerzo...  
  
Espero que también les haya gustado este capítulo...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Los capítulos siguientes, por algún motivo, me salieron más largos...de todas formas, espero que les guste . Saludos cordiales desde México, D.F. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III El sueño de Astra y Harry  
  
-Muy bien Astra, inténtalo de nuevo- animó Sirius a la chica.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo una Astra ya cansada, recargándose en su báculo.  
  
-No podrás vencerme, mini-mounstro- sonrió Hien- nunca haz podido ganarme en un duelo mágico.  
  
-¡Qué presumido eres!!- dijo Astra enseñándole la lengua  
  
-Lo haré con el hechizo que nos enseñó Sirius-San.  
  
-¿Podemos usar cualquier tipo de hechizo?-pregunto la chica.  
  
-Siempre y cuando no lastimes a Hien...todo esta permitido.  
  
-De acuerdo- Astra se puso frente a su hermano- Cuando quieras Hien.  
  
-¡¡¡Expeliarmus!!!- Exclamo el chico, señalando a su hermana.  
  
-Deflección- Contesto la Joven y el ataque fue desviado ante la sorpresa de ambos hombres, ya que para realizar ese hechizo protector en particular es requerida mucha concentración y poder mágico.  
  
-Es mi turno ahora- saco un ambuleto- Dios del Viento ¡¡¡Atrapalo!!!.  
  
Un gran remolino salió del ambuleto que Astra sostenía y envolvió a Hien por unos instantes, antes de desvanecerse dejando al joven aturdido y mareado. -Esta vez ganaré Hien...Inmovilus!!!.  
  
Hien sintió inmediatemente su cuerpo inmóvil, podía respirar, pero no podía mover ni un solo músculo, para colmo, quedo en una posición un poco incómoda, ya que en un esfuerzo por controlar su posición después de verse envuelto en el torbellino de Astra, flexiono una rodilla hasta el suelo y una mano la tenía sobre su sien.  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!! Esta vez de vencí hermanito-brincaba la chica alrededor de Hien. En ese momento, una conocida figura alada salía de la casa, aún comiendo un pastel y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Astra, Hien y Sirius practicaban.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-preguntó el pequeño guardián.  
  
-Kero, vencí a Hien en un duelo mágico-Astra estaba sumamente emocionada.  
  
-Guau!!!- Por fin le ganaste al mocoso.  
  
-Ya dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente-dijo Hien-además no fue para tanto, solo porque me distraje un poco.  
  
-Vamos hermanito, admite que lo hice mejor que tú-dijo Astra abrazando a Hien.  
  
-Mounstro....murmuro Hien.  
  
Sirius observaba esta escena sonriendo y recordando viejos tiempos con sus amigos, en especial con James y Lily.  
  
-Joven Hien, lo busca la Señorita Poo.  
  
Un leve rubor cubrió la cara del muchacho-Gracias Xiao, dile que en un momento estaré con ella.  
  
Hikaru Poo era hija de Kietaro Poo, Jefe de la familia Poo, una de las familias más distinguidas de hechiceros en Hong-Kong, y por ende, miembro del concilio...Ambos se habían conocido en la Universidad hacía dos años y hacia uno que salían juntos, como pareja, lo cual alegraba mucho a los padres de ambos jóvenes.  
  
Hikaru era una joven muy dulce, alta y esbelta, su cabello lacio y negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos, de color avellana eran profundos y sinceros...además de que nos lo había hecho fácil a Hien, cosa que le divertía mucho a Astra, con la cual se llevaba muy bien....  
  
-Claro Joven, con permiso- añadió con una reverencia.  
  
Ajenos a esto, Astra y Kero hablaban entre ellos.  
  
-Astra, ¿Ya hablaste con Sirius?  
  
-No, no he tenido oportunidad...  
  
-Es urgente!!, su ahijado puede estar en peligro.  
  
-¡¡Por favor!! Solo lo he visto una vez en mis sueños, además, yo nunca he tenido sueños premonitorios como mamá, seguro que no es nada grave.  
  
-Astra-añadio Kero, muy serio- no es un secreto para nadie que tu poder mágico ha aumentado notablemente en este último año, haz logrado crear más Astra Cards y -añadió en voz baja- puedes convertirte en viento y fuego (Cosa que deberías decirles a tus padres) así que no me extrañaría que empezaras a tener premoniciones, al igual que Sakura.  
  
-Pero mamá las tenía desde niña y yo...  
  
-¡¡¡ASTRA!!!  
  
Sirius se doblaba de la risa...  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas Hien?  
  
-No lo veo gracioso- replicó el chico- tengo cinco minutos hablándote y no me escuchas, Hikaru está aquí y agradecería que me permitieras moverme, pues quede con ella el día de HOY.  
  
-Chispas!! Si hermano, lo siento- contesto la chica toda sonrojada, mientras que Kero se unía a las carcajadas de Sirius, al notar la incómoda pose del mocoso.  
  
Astra se acerco a su hermano, y, en lugar de pronunciar el contrahechizo, cerro sus ojos un momento y pasó su mano frente al rostro de Hien, quien ante el asombro, incluso del mismo chico, pudo moverse.  
  
-Mounstro -¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?  
  
-No soy ningún mounstro...además, yo tampoco lo sé, solo me concentre en el contrahechizo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Sirius  
  
-Ehhh....¿Desde este momento? Lo hice sin pensar, en serio - añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Su hermano, Sirius y Kero.  
  
-Ya hablaremos después- Sonrio Hien maliciosamente- Mini-mounstro.  
  
-No soy ningún moustro-grito Astra molesta...Lo que no noto es que su aura comenzó a aumentar notablemente....  
  
-¡¡Huy!! Será mejor que me vaya antes de que el mounstro se convierta en un verdadero mounstro- dijo Hien, el cual corrió hacia la casa para ver a su novia.  
  
-Saca toda esa energía Astra, o algo malo sucederá-Dijo Sirius preocupado al notar el súbito aumento de la energía de la chica. La chica cerro sus ojos y concentró su energía en ella misma, de repente, para el asombro de Sirius, Astra se transformó en una gran llamarada, la cual duro unos pocos segundos, y después...volvió a ser Astra...  
  
-Astra ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Astra abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de Sirius y Kero y notó que estaba tendida en el césped.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Digamos que te saliste un poco de control- contesto Kero- afortunadamente nadie salió lastimado.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada. -¿Desde cuando puedes transformarte en fuego? -Preguntó Sirius muy serio....y antes de que la chica contestará...  
  
-Fácil, desde que se transforma en Viento... -KERO!!!!  
  
-¿Puedes convertirte en Viento? Astra solo asintió  
  
-¿Y se puede saber cuando planeabas decirle a mi o a tus padres? ¿O tenías pensado lastimarte primero? Pensé que eras más juiciosa, Astra, pudiste haberte lastimado o haber lastimado a alguien.  
  
-Lo sé Sirius- dijo Astra con la mirada en el césped- lo siento, pero...no no tiene disculpa, tienes razón, pude haber lastimado a alguien- contesto quedamente la chica mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, no llores-dijo Sirius, limpiando sus lágrimas... -Pensé que podría controlarlo yo sola, después de todo, pude hacerlo con viento...¿Tú podrías ayudarme?  
  
-Me temo que yo no manejo la magia de los elementos pequeña, pero lo que si sé es que debes desarrollar agua y tierra para que tengas un balance, este es un don muy especial Astra...Tal vez la Profra McGonagall podría ayudarte, pero tendrías...no, olvidémoslo...Tú padre maneja este tipo de magia ¿o no?.  
  
-Solo parcialmente, controla el poder de los elementos, pero no se convierte en ellos... Astra, Sirius y Kero se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Dime  
  
-Verás-comenzó la chica- tú sabes que mamá tiene sueños que son premoniciones...  
  
-ajá  
  
Astra volteo a ver a Kero, el cual solo asintió...  
  
-No es un poder que yo haya heredado y me parece una tontería molestarte por nada...  
  
-Astra, no es una tontería, ya te lo dije- contesto Kero  
  
-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Sirius preocupado.  
  
-Bueno..yo..La chica respiró profundamente- ..yo soñé con Harry  
  
-¡¡QUE!! Exclamo el animago -En mi sueño, él se enfrenta a Lord Voldemort- Sirius se puso de pie inmediatamente- y yo estoy con él...Astra se puso también de pie- Mis sueños nunca son premoniciones, pero Kero insiste en que este si lo es y tu ahijado puede estar en peligro...  
  
Sirius se puso enfrente de Astra y la tomo por los hombros  
  
-¿Desde cuando hace que tienes esos sueños?  
  
- No lo sé, me parece que ya lo había tenido antes, solo anoche pude ver con claridad ciertos detalles y pude recordarlo...  
  
-¿Qué mas indicios quieres de que es una premonición?- pregunto Kero- lo viste con claridad...Debes advertir a tu ahijado que tenga cuidado Sirius.  
  
-Dime...¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que fuiste en tu sueño?.  
  
-Verás yo...  
  
ASTRA!!!, ASTRA!!!  
  
Astra volvió su vista hacia donde provenían las voces, y pudo ver a sus primos, Eriol y Minako Hiragizawa que se aproximaban hacia donde ella estaba con Sirius.  
  
Eriol y Minako eran gemelos de la misma Edad de Astra...Eran una réplica en miniatura de sus padres...tanto que Sakura siempre bromeaba a Tomoyo a cerca de que si los habían clonado...Eriol era mayor que Minako por dos minutos...y era, al igual que Hien, un hermano sobreprotector. Idéntico a su padre, ojos azules, y cabello negro, tenía el mismo nivel de magia de su padre, aunque también tenía tendencia a hacer bromas a todo el que lo permitiera...amaba a su prima como si fuera su hermana, aunque, para su gusto, es muy despistada, por lo que a veces era el blanco de sus bromas...  
  
Minako o Mina, como la llamaban todos, es idéntica a Tomoyo....excepto el cabello que es de un color castaño rojizo, igual que el de la abuela Sonomi, no heredó la voz de Tomoyo...pero canta bastante aceptable, lo que si heredo al 100% fue su facilidad para la cocina y el diseñar vestidos, además de que le encanta grabar a su prima, aunque no tiene mucha oportunidad...También es heredera de un gran poder mágico del cual sobresale su facilidad para la adivinación y un gran sentido del humor, al igual que Eriol...y , sin contar, que, al igual que su madre, es sumamente observadora...  
  
Astra sintió como dos pares de brazos la abrazaban, un saludo poco común en Oriente, mientras le hacían muchas preguntas.  
  
¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes mágicos? Debemos salir más seguido...Estas pálida ¿Estás segura que no estas enferma?....  
  
- ¿Y yo que?  
  
-Kero- Exclamo Mina abrazando al leoncito alado.  
  
-Vaya, pero si es Kerberus...¿Por qué no estas en la cocina?  
  
-Pues porque....Hey ¿Qué no llegaban en la tarde?  
  
-Claro ¿Qué horas crees que son? Pregunto Mina  
  
-Como medio día ¿no?  
  
Eriol y Mina se rieron  
  
-Kero- Mina aún reía- son las 3:00 pm  
  
-¡¡QUE!!- Exclamo Astra...Volteando a ver a Sirius, que sonreía pero tenía una expresión muy preocupada.  
  
Minako fue la primera en ver a Sirius  
  
-Oh!!! Señor Black, lo siento, somos unos maleducados...Buenas Tardes  
  
-Buenas Tardes, y por favor, llámame Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, se acercó Eriol y estrecho su mano- un placer saludarlo...Por cierto, mi padre quiere hablar con usted, dijo que seguramente había algo que lo está inquietando  
  
Sirius observó a Astra- Si...lo mejor será entrar a casa...Astra, después continuaremos con esto...Dicho esto, Sirius se dirigió hacia la casa...  
  
-Por cierto Kero, Spi vino con nosotros- dijo Minako- y trae muchos juegos de video nuevos y dice que te vencerá...  
  
-¿Qué? Vencerme a mi...ja, hace falta mucho para vencer al gran Kerberus..ya verá- dijo volando hacia la casa....  
  
-Y Bien ¿Nos contaras tu sueño Astra?- pregunto Eriol.  
  
-¿Pero como supiste de...? Astra vio que Mina se sonrojaba.  
  
-Sabía que tendrías problemas con un sueño...puesto que es un poder que esta despertando ¿Nos contarás?, tal vez podamos ayudarte.  
  
-Si mi sueño es realmente una premonición...entonces ustedes también corren peligro-dijo la chica, pálida.  
  
-Cuéntanos- insistió Eriol.  
  
-Sentémonos bajo ese árbol-dijo Mina  
  
Una vez sentados bajo el árbol, reino por un momento el silencio...  
  
-Verán- Comenzó Astra- Yo estoy observándome a mi misma y a ustedes en mi sueño...Mina, estas rastreando la energía de Harry y dos personas más....  
  
-"¿Ya los encontraste'"- preguntó Astra  
  
-Espera...Si...debemos seguir la energía.  
  
-Pero no la vemos- replico Eriol.  
  
-Esperen...Mina comenzó a formar una esfera con energía, la cual se sostuvo en el aire y comenzó a avanzar.  
  
-Listo, sigámosla- dijo Mina.  
  
"Los tres entramos en algo que se llama el Bosque Prohibido, de pronto entramos en una cueva..."  
  
-Dios del fuego..dijo Astra y una pequeña luz apareció.  
  
-Ahí está Harry...debemos ayudarlo.  
  
-Es Voldemort...Lily y James no nos encontrarán a tiempo- debemos ayudar a Harry- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Enviaré a luz para que los guíe- exclamo Mina- y concentrándose de nuevo, la pequeña luz entendió el mensaje y salió de la cueva.  
  
-Ahora no habrá nada que se interponga en mi camino- dijo Voldemort. -Eso es lo que tú crees- Exclamo Harry  
  
-¿Tú piensas detenerme Potter?, ni siquiera has podido ayudar a tus amigos...Es una verdadera lástima que tengan un amigo tan debilucho como tú...  
  
-Miren- exclamo Astra- están detrás de Voldie, inconscientes, debemos ayudarlos.  
  
-¿Pero como llegaremos hasta allá? Nos descubrirá- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Escucha, Mina y Tú llevense a Door-Propuso Astra sacando una Astra Card- en cuanto los tengan, pídanle que los lleve con Dumbledore, una vez que estén a salvo, regresen con ayuda...de ser posible, con Lily y James, obedece a Mina y Eriol, ordeno la chica a la Astra Card, la cual brillo como asentimiento...  
  
"Harry notó nuestra presencia y trató de distraer a Voldemort para que pudiéramos llegar a esos chicos..."  
  
-¿Qué les has hecho a mis amigos?  
  
-¿Te refieres a esa basura? -dijo con profundo desprecio- no te preocupes...aún no están muertos, pero no falta mucho...  
  
"Harry observó que ustedes aparecían junto a esos chicos y los tomaban..."  
  
-Únete a mi y los dejaré vivir.  
  
-Eso no será necesario-Grito Eriol-con la chica en brazos.  
  
-¡¡Que Diablos!!- Exclamo Voldemort  
  
-Door, Grito Minako- con Dumbledore.  
  
-No voy a permitir que escapen....Avada...  
  
-Shield....El hechizo lanzado por Voldemort rebotó....  
  
***************************************  
  
INGLATERRA  
  
-Avada...  
  
Shield...-Grito una chica.  
  
- No, no escaparan...  
  
Sin embargo, esos dos chicos tomaron a Hermione y Ron, desapareciendo por una puerta.  
  
-Maldita seas Li, tal vez sus amigos se salvaron, pero ustedes morirán, empezando por Harry...  
  
-Fly....Shield...  
  
Harry vio a un ángel, una chica con un hermoso par de alas y un extraño báculo en la mano...con el cabello largo y negro.  
  
-Time...-Volvió a gritar la chica y todo movimiento se detuvo...  
  
-Harry, ¿Estas bien?-grito el ángel inclinándose sobre el chico...."sus ojos son verdes" pensó...No te preocupes, la ayuda no tardará en llegar...pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, sonrió...  
  
-HARRY, HARRY!!! Holgazan, ya deberías estar preparando el desayuno.  
  
Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado...Era un sueño...  
  
-Baja ya, no lo repetiré dos veces- Grito el tio Vernon.  
  
Harry se levantó inmediatamente y se vistió, cavilando aún sobre el sueño que acababa de tener. Desde la muerte de Cedric, en el torneo de los tres magos, había estado teniendo sueños inquietantes, aunque poco a poco había ido superando lo que había pasado, gracias a la ayuda de sus queridos amigos...  
  
Mientras preparaba el desayuno, pensó en la chica de cabello largo y ojos verdes que hacia dos días veía en sus sueños. Realmente tenía un rostro hermoso y sus ojos verdes eran cálidos...pero tenía algunas heridas que manchaban su vestido blanco...  
  
-"Será acaso una señal de que moriré"- pensó el niño que vivió.  
  
-Date prisa muchacho- La voz del tio Vernon lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- debes tener listas tus cosas, recuerda que hoy por la tarde te iras con tus amiguitos anormales.  
  
-"Es cierto- pensó Harry- Hermione pasará por mi y estaremos en la madriguera el resto del verano...suerte que Dumbledore consideró que ya era seguro que saliera de aquí"  
  
Animado por esa idea, terminó rapidamente con sus tareas y subió a su habitación a terminar de empacar. ************************************  
  
HONG-KONG  
  
-¿Qué pasa después de que detienes el tiempo? -pregunto Eriol.  
  
-No lo sé, en ese momento despierto.  
  
-Bueno, de algo si podemos esta seguros- dijo Minako- tal vez ese chico esta en peligro..  
  
-Esta en peligro, Mina-contesto Astra  
  
-...Pero creo que ya tenemos a nuestro próximo primo político- terminó Mina con ojos brillantes. -¿De que rayos hablas Mina?- Preguntó Eriol, algo molesto de solo pensar de que alguien pudiera importunar a SU prima.  
  
-Recuerda que Kero dijo que desde el momento que tía Sakura le contó que había soñado con un niño de vestimentas Chinas, que resultó ser el tío Shaoran, supo que estaría ligado para siempre con ella- sonrió Mina.  
  
-¡¡¡Como crees!! Además yo...  
  
-Señorita Astra- se oyó una voz  
  
- Si Ming Yu.  
  
-Mi señora Sakura está preocupada por que no se presentaron a comer, y ya casi es hora de la cena...  
  
-Chispas, ya es muy tarde, el tiempo se fue volando- dijo Astra al ver que eran las 6:30 pm.  
  
-Dile a mamá que ya vamos, por favor  
  
Haciendo una profunda reverencia, la doncella se retiró.  
  
-Harry está en tu destino Astra-dijo Mina, lo he visto...lo has visto...¿Qué harás?  
  
-De momento-dijo la chica levantándose- cenar...y hablar con Sirius....chicos, no quiero que estén en peligro por mi culpa...añadió mirándolos.  
  
-No te preocupes...También es nuestro destino...además, no dejaremos que te diviertas tú sola ¿Verdad Mina? La chica asintió...  
  
Así con una sonrisa, y bromeando, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la casa. 


	4. Revelaciones y Accidentes

Hola a todos....Muchas gracias por leer mi fic...Es el primero que escribo, así que una disculpa si comento algún error y lamento la tardanza, pero estoy realizando mi tesis y a veces me es imposible avanzar, trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana ( ...y contestando a los Reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado:  
  
SAYUKI-CHAN  
  
Me alegra que te este gustando...y tienes toda la razón...habrá Hermione + Eriol...y Mina + ¿ solo puedo decir que no es Ron Espero que guste este capítulo  
  
NABIKY POTTER:  
  
Bueno, debo decir que soy partidaria del HHR, pero está vez, para empezar decidí cambiar un poco las cosas...Ginny si sale en la historia, pero no tendrá un papel tan importante...Bueno, aún no lo sé ^^ todo depende de cómo me iluminen las musas.  
  
FATIMA GOCHI  
  
Si, sé que separar a Yue de Yukito hace que pierda su encanto, pero es mi primer fic y no sabía como manejar tantos personajes...de por si estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con las musas ^^ A mi también me gusta la pareja Touya + Yuki, pero, solo por esta ocasión lo deje con Kaho...Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer...fue por la emoción del momento (  
  
Bueno, ahora sí, aquí está....espero que se diviertan. (  
  
*********************************************************  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
Revelaciones y Accidentes  
  
Mientras Astra contaba su sueño a Mina y Eriol, dentro de la Residencia Li...  
  
-Sirius- dijo Eriol, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano - me alegro mucho verte.  
  
-Gracias, lo mismo digo- sonrió el aludido.  
  
-Sirius, es un placer saludarte- dijo Tomoyo, extendiendo su mano hacia Sirius.  
  
-El placer es todo mío, Tomoyo- dijo Sirius.  
  
Ciertamente, el tiempo no había pasado por Tomoyo y Eriol. Tomoyo conservaba ese aire de fragilidad que siempre la caracterizaba, ahora llevaba el cabello a la altura de sus hombros, al igual que Minako, y era una famosa diseñadora de modas, tal vez el único indicio del paso del tiempo eran unas encantadoras arrugas en los ojos, definitivamente, seguía conservando su gran intuición y, aunado a su profesión, su gran capacidad de observación, igual que cuando era una niña...  
  
En cuanto a Eriol...Bueno, él seguía conservando su buen humor y galantería habitual, lo que lo hacía el padre preferido y el más asediado de las amigas de Mina...aún conservaba sus lentes. Junto con su familia, vivían en Londres, ya que es el embajador de Japón de Inglaterra, además de trabajar de cerca en el Ministerio de Magia y con Dumbledore...Sigue siendo sumamente poderoso...pero sabe que sus poderes están a punto de ser sobrepasado por Astra y sus hijos.  
  
-Bueno caballeros, si me disculpan debo revisar los preparativos de la cena y otros detalles para nuestra reunión de mañana- anunció Sakura.  
  
-Yo te ayudo, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Tomoyo- solo que sin cámara de video...Pero puedo pedirle la suya a Mina- sonrió.  
  
De la cabeza de todos surgió una gran gota.  
  
-Tomoyo...rió Sakura nerviosamente.  
  
Todos rieron...Cuando ambas mujeres salieron...  
  
-Así que la pequeña Astra domina dos elementos...bueno, uno la domina a ella ¿No es así?- preguntó Eriol, a lo que Sirius solamente asintió.  
  
-Solo puede utilizarlos, como yo lo hago, nada espectacular- respondió Shaoran.  
  
-Shaoran, pensé que las únicas despistadas aquí eran la pequeña Astra y Sakura, ¿Qué no has notado que el poder de Asta a aumentado notablemente?  
  
-Si, lo he notado- se defendió Shaoran- pero de ahí a que pueda desarrollar la magia de los elementos hay mucha distancia, además,,,no creo que ella me ocultara algo tan importante.  
  
-Me temo que así es, y no solo te lo oculto a ti...yo acabo de enterarme, casi causa un incendio en el jardín- dijo Sirius- y se supone que, por el momento, yo soy su tutor en Duelo mágico.  
  
Shaoran se sentó lentamente en su sillón favorito...- Me había dado cuenta de su aumento de poder, pero de ninguna forma imagine que ella podría manejar esa magia, yo pensé que Hien...Bueno, ¿Qué elementos domina Astra?  
  
-Hasta ahora- dijo Sirius, sentándose, al igual que Eriol- según Kerberus, solo domina a viento, porque fuego la domina...debe medir su poder, ya que fuego despertó por un enojo y el fuego de la ira puede ser muy peligroso, puede consumirla y llevarla a hacer locuras.  
  
-No me extraña que domine a Viento, después de todo, su signo zodiacal es un signo de aire, sin embargo debe aprender a dominar a los otros dos para que tenga un equilibrio-dijo Eriol- Además, hay que tener en cuenta que yo no manejo la magia de los elementos a ese nivel, ni tú tampoco Shaoran, y estoy más que seguro que ningún mago del Concilio lo hace, eso es magia poderosa y antigua.  
  
-Yo no la domino tampoco, además de que no sabía que aún en día hubiera personas capaces de desarrollarla...pero tal vez haya alguien capaz de ayudar a Astra a dominar su poder y a dominar las otras formas-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-La profesora Minerva McGonagall, da clase de transformaciones en Hogwarts...después de todo, lo que Astra hace es una transformación, sin embargo, me temo que para ello Astra tendría que ir a Londres, al colegio.  
  
-¡¡Eso rompería con la tradición!!- Protesto Shaoran- en oriente, el conocimiento mágico pasa de generación en generación y solo se usan tutores en casos extremos...no me gustaría que Astra fuera tan lejos...  
  
-Me temo que de todas formas parte de su destino es ir a Hogwarts-contestó Sirius- tú hija a estado soñando con Harry...  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!! - Exclamaron Eriol y Shaoran- ¿Desde cuando?  
  
- No lo sé, tampoco sé lo que soñó, porque en ese momento llegaron Eriol y Minako, solo mencionó que lo había soñado, auque dijo que sus sueños nunca son premoniciones, pero si dijo que veía a Lord Voldemor y a Harry enfrentándose, estoy muy preocupado, en cuanto termine la reunión de mañana regresaré a Londres, Harry puede necesitarme.  
  
- Shaoran...Me temo que ya tienes Yerno- Sonreía Eriol.  
  
- ¿De qué rayos hablas?  
  
- Sakura soñó contigo, ¿recuerdas?, y ahora está casada contigo y tienen dos hijos...seguía diciendo Eriol. - Esas son tonterías- dijo Shaoran molesto por la sonrisa de Eriol y Sirius- además Astra es solo una niña...  
  
- Bueno, es mucho mayor que cuando Sakura te soñó la primera vez...Parece que Shaoran será tu consuegro Sirius...  
  
Eriol y Sirius rieron al ver la expresión de padre celoso que Shaoran tenía en ese momento...  
  
-Lo cierto es que Astra si tiene sueños premonitorios- Dijo Shaoran de pronto- lo que sucede es que siempre se ha resistido a ese poder, y por ello ignora sus sueños...Lo que se avecina debe ser sumamente grave, tanto como para que Astra recuerde el sueño...  
  
-Independientemente de su sueño, creo que Astra debe ir a Hogwarts- opinó Eriol.  
  
- Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Sirius  
  
Shaoran los miraba con expresión de "¿Estan locos o que?".  
  
-Entiende Shaoran- razonó Eriol- Astra debe aprender a controlar sus poderes...Principalmente la magia de los elementos, se avecinan tiempos difíciles- apoyó una mano en el hombro de Shaoran- y debe estar preparada para todo...Principalmente debe dominar a Fuego, porque si no lo controla, se activará con cualquier pequeño disgusto y lastimará a alguien, principalmente a ella...De todas formas, yo tengo planeado enviar a mis hijos.  
  
-¿Con que objeto? - Pregunto Shaoran- tus hijos son muy poderosos y dominan a la perfección sus poderes.  
  
-Tal vez eso parece... La pequeña Minako debe desarrollar más su poder de adivinación, y al igual que Eriol, debe aprender a controlar sus poderes psíquicos, además de aprender más sobre DCAO y duelo mágico, a fin de que ambos alcancen su potencial...Además, Eriol, como buen hermano sobreprotector no dejaría que Mina fuera sola. Piénsalo Shaoran- dijo Sirius- si Astra aprende a usar ese gran poder podría ser de gran ayuda, tanto para ella como para nosotros, podría ser la fuerza que necesitamos para vencer...  
  
- No quiero que Astra se vea involucrado en todo esto...pero tienen razón, debe controlar su poder...tendré en cuenta lo de enviarla a Hogwarts...  
  
-Mi señor...  
  
-Si Xiao  
  
-Mi señora Sakura les pide que se preparen para la cena, la cual será en una hora.  
  
-Gracias Xiao, estaremos puntuales.  
  
**************************  
  
-Sakura, ¿Vas a decirme ahora que te pasa? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Nada Tomoyo, nada, no te preocupes- contesto Sakura revisando el comedor y los detalles de la cena.  
  
-Sakura, veme a los ojos, estas hablando conmigo...recuerda quién se dio cuenta primero de los sentimientos de Shaoran y..  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien- Sakura sonrió- a ti no puedo ocultarte nada...Prométeme que lo que te cuente no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Eriol, al menos por el momento- dijo Sakura en voz baja y guiando a Tomoyo hacia la estancia.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
-Verás, hace dos semanas, comencé a tener sueños raros, al principio, era confuso...pero después pude ver con claridad algunas escenas...tú sabes que mis sueños son premoniciones...Tomoyo asintió- Kero me contó que por las mismas fechas, Astra comenzó a tener sueños extraños, que no podía recordar, como tú sabes, a mi hija no le gusta el poder de la premonición, por ello, olvidaba sus sueños...hace poco pudo recordarlo...es el mismo sueño que yo he tenido...Ella ha estado soñando con Harry Potter...y con Voldemort...pero, además...-Sakura tomó las manos de Tomoyo- Eriol y Mina están involucrados en todo este lío...  
  
-Ellos ¿Corren peligro?- preguntó una pálida Tomoyo.  
  
-Me temo que si...tomando en cuenta que mis sueños y los de Astra son premoniciones...algo fuerte se avecina, ya que ahora Astra si se acuerda de sus sueños...algo o alguien quiere prevenirla y...  
  
-¡¡¡TIA TOMOYO!!!- Grito Astra y corrió a abrazar a su tía.  
  
-Astra, corazón, que grande estas, ya eres toda una señorita.  
  
-Gracias tía- dijo Astra toda sonrojada.  
  
-Cariño, ¿Por qué no vinieron a comer?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Es que teníamos que ponernos al corriente en algunas cosas tía- contesto Mina.  
  
-Mujeres, Si se acaban de ver la semana pasada!!!- Exclamo Eriol.  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntaron Tomoyo y Sakura a una muy nerviosa Astra.  
  
-Ah...bueno...pues nos vimos por el...el video chat...¡si! ya te lo había contado, mamá.  
  
- mmm ¿Seguro que no me ocultas algo Astra?  
  
- Claro que no mamá...bueno, debemos irnos a alistar para la cena...adiós- dijo Astra, tomando a Eriol y Mina, arrastrándolos literalmente hacia su habitación.  
  
-Esos tres ocultan algo- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, hasta yo que soy despistada lo note...seguramente es otra de sus diabluras...-Sonrió Sakura. ********************************** -Eres un tonto Eriol- le riño Mina- casi nos descubres.  
  
-Cierto, ¿Cómo podría explicar a mis padres que fui a Inglaterra la semana pasada, si yo les dije que iría a la biblioteca del Concilio?- pregunto Astra.  
  
-¿Cómo es que no les has contado de Door?  
  
-No he encontrado el momento adecuado...ahora, preparémonos para bajar a cenar...  
  
Door era una de las nuevas Astra Cards y, aunque el mayor poder provenía de Astra, Mina y Eriol habían ayudado a crearla, por lo que pertenecía a los tres...  
  
Esta carta permite ir de un lugar a otro con solo indicar el destino o la persona a la cual quiere verse...una vez que el poder de la carta fue suficiente, fue dividida en cuatro partes...Una que corresponde a Astra, de color lila, otra a Minako, de color rosa, Azul para Eriol y roja para...Sirius Black, que es el único adulto enterado del poder y la existencia de esta carta, la cual a utilizado para viajar continuamente sin ser detectado por el ministerio y cumplir con los "encargos" de Dumbledore...  
  
************************************ -Entonces, me harías ese favor Hien?- pregunto Eriol.  
  
-Claro, aunque no entiendo para que quieren que haga enfadar a mi hermana.  
  
-Es para probar una teoría, no te preocupes- dijo Sirius  
  
-shh! Ahí viene, no debe sospechar nada- añadió Eriol.  
  
Los tres hombres voltearon hacia la escalera, por donde venían bajando Eriol, Astra y Mina. Astra se había dado una ducha rápida e iba vestida con un bonito vestido de verano verde claro de tirantes, el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y traía puestas sus sandalias favoritas, estilo griego que moldeaban sus piernas, y su largo cabello recogido en una trenza. Minako traía un vestido de color rojo, de manga corta y con un discreto escote cuadrado, de falda corta, con sandalias rojas, a juego con el vestido...Eriol traía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos...  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos todos, pasemos al comedor- dijo Sakura.  
  
La cena transcurría en sana paz cuando...  
  
-Mini-mounstro ¿Dónde dejaste al peluche volador?  
  
-Hien, deja de decirme así, y Kero no es ningún peluche volador-contesto Astra enojada.  
  
-Aunque pensándolo bien- Siguió Hien sin prestar atención a Astra- es mejor que no haya bajado, imagínate el espectáculo...un mini-mounstro y un peluche volador cenando juntos...  
  
Astra se puso de pie y miro furiosamente a Hien y entonces, sucedió...Astra se convirtió en una gran llamarada, prendiendo el mantel y la mesa...Eriol convocó un hechizo contra incendios...mientras Astra caía desmayada, ante el asombro de todos...  
  
******************************************** INGLATERRA 3:00 pm  
  
- ¿A que hora pasarán por ti?- preguntó el tío Vernon a Harry.  
  
- Ya no deben tardar- respondió.  
  
-En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y Harry corrió a abrir.  
  
-Harry, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Hermione abrazando a un sonrojado Harry.  
  
-Bien, gracias Herms, ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Claro, cuando quieras- contesto la chica.  
  
-Iré por mis cosas.  
  
Harry sacó su baúl y sus cosas con ayuda de Hermione y al salir, el Señor Granger les ayudo a guardarlo en el maletero del coche.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Señor Granger.  
  
-No hay de que- sonrió- debemos darnos prisa, la Sra Weasley pasará por ustedes a casa.  
  
-¿Ira por nosotros en auto?-preguntó Harry. -No- sonrió Hermione- El señor Weasley logró que conectaran nuestra chimenea a la red de polvos Flú solo por este día, así que hoy lo pasaremos en la madriguera y hasta el final de vacaciones, es fantástico que Dumbledore te haya permitido que pasaras el verano con nosotros.  
  
-Si, es grandioso  
  
Harry observó a su amiga, que en ese momento charlaba sobre algo con su padre...Ciertamente había cambiado en el corto tiempo que había dejado de verla...su cabello, antes enmarañado, ahora caía de forma graciosa y lacia por su espalda, además de empezar a desarrollar curvas en los lugares indicados...  
  
Harry, en cambio, había crecido, tenía el mismo pelo negro y alborotado, solo que sus músculos habían comenzado a marcarse por el Quidditch...sus ojos verdes eran brillantes, aunque podía verse entristecidos por lo acontecido el verano anterior... -"¡Como hemos cambiado!"- pensó el chico, y en ese momento recordó a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo y negro..."¿Quién será?, lo mejor será escribirle a Sirius y contarle de mi sueño".  
  
-Bien jóvenes- la voz del Sr. Granger sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos- hemos llegado justo a tiempo, la Sra. Weasley llegará en 10 minutos.  
  
Harry y el Sr. Granger sacarón su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, mientras Hermione bajaba sus cosas a la estancia...Y en ese momento, en medio de un gran estruendo llego Molly Weasley con Ron...  
  
También Ron había cambiado mucho, ahora era más alto que Fred y George y comenzaba a desarrollar músculos por el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenía con los gemelos.  
  
-Ron- saludo Hermione con un abrazo- me da gusto verte...a usted también señora Weasley.  
  
-Gracias Cariño, a mi también me da gusto verte- sonrió Molly.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué tal estas? Preguntó Ron a manera de saludo.  
  
-Fenomenal por la idea de pasar las vacaciones con mis mejores amigos.  
  
-Es estupendo que Dumbledore haya accedido a que pasaras el resto del verano con nosotros, cariño-dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a Harry.  
  
En ese momento, salió la mamá de Hermione  
  
-Señora Weasley, gracias por dejar que Hermi pase las vacaciones en su casa.  
  
-Al contrario, gracias por la confianza...además Hermi es un ángel...Bueno, niños, vamonos.  
  
-Hermione- dijo el Sr. Granger- ten el dinero para tu material y pórtate bien cariño, si necesitas algo, ponte en contacto ¿si?  
  
-Si papá- acto seguido, Hermione abrazó a sus padres como despedida.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ya saben el procedimiento-dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
Uno por uno fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea, el último fue Harry y de repente....  
  
-Bienvenido a la Madriguera Harry- Saludaban unos sonrientes Fred y George.  
  
-Gracias- respondió Harry feliz.  
  
-Chicos, ayuden a Harry y Hermi a subir sus cosas- ordeno la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Ron y Harry subieron el baúl de este a la habitación de Ron, mientras que Fred y George, bromeando a Hermione sobre su nuevo aspecto, subieron su baúl a la habitación de Ginny.  
  
-Herms, que bueno que viniste, me parece grandioso que vayas a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros- sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Ginn, a mi también me agrada pasar las vacaciones con ustedes- sonrio.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se habían vuelto buenas amigas, después de todo, a Ginny le hacia falta compañía femenina y Hermione era hija única, así que se habían complementado a la perfección...  
  
Mientras Ginny y Hermione acomodaban las cosas de esta última, y comentaban a cerca de los últimos chismes de "Corazón de bruja" Harry y Ron hacían lo propio en el cuarto de este y la Sra. Weasley preparaba la cena...  
  
¿Sabes Harry? Fred y George han estado de lo más extraño este verano-dijo Ron -¿En serio?  
  
- No le digas a mamá, pero he visto nuevos talones de pedido para "Sortilegios Weasley", además de que las explosiones en su habitación se han hecho más habituales...En ese momento un estruendo sacudió la casa..- ¿Lo ves?- sonrió- los oí decir que como es su último año, debe ser memorable.  
  
-Entonces será un año divertido- sonrió Harry.  
  
-Ron, ¿Puedes bajar un momento? -Gritó Molly Weasley  
  
-Ya voy mamá, ¿Vienes Harry?  
  
-En un momento, quiero enviarle una nota a Sirius  
  
-Esta bien, salúdalo de mi parte- dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Harry abrió su baúl u saco de el su pluma y un pergamino para escribir a Sirius...después de unos minutos, decidió comenzar:  
  
Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Quiero agradecerte por tu regalo, eso hace que nos podamos comunicar más eficientemente.  
  
En estos momentos estoy en Casa de Ron, con Hermione, lo cual me libra de pasar un horrible verano con los Dursley...Yo me encuentro bien, aunque un poco temeroso de regresar a Hogwarts, porque no sé cual será la actitud que reine en el colegio debido a los acontecimientos del año pasado.  
  
No quiero preocuparte demasiado, pero he estado soñando con Voldemort, pero anoche, en mi sueño, aparecen tres chicos que me ayudan a pelear contra él...en especial una chica de cabellos largos y negros, de ojos verdes, pero, además tiene alas..ella me ayuda...¿Qué crees que signifique?  
  
Por favor, escribe pronto  
Con Cariño  
Harry Potter  
  
P.D. Ron y Hermione te envian saludos  
  
Harry doblo el pergamino y, en lugar de dársela a Hedwig, de su baúl extrajo una caja de madera, de motivos orientales, la cual era de color rojo y en cuya cerradura se encontraba el símbolo del Ying-Yang en verde y un dragón... -Harry, Harry- entraron Ron y Hermione- la cena está casi lista, ¿No quieres bajar al jardín con nosotros mientras?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-En un momento, solo envió esto y bajo con ustedes.  
  
Ante la expresión de asombro de sus amigos, Harry, con una pequeña llave, abrió la extraña caja que tenía ante él, metió el pergamino, cerró la caja y con un golpe de su varita murmuro...con Sirius....La caja brilló unos segundos y después volvió a la normalidad.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Es un regalo de Sirius, esta caja hace que la correspondencia le llegue de inmediato...  
  
-Parece oriental- dijo Hermione examinando la caja- Nunca había visto un objeto mágico de este estilo,mmmh, este símbolo lo he visto en algún lado- dijo tocando el Ying-Yang de la cerradura.  
  
-¿Cualquiera puede usar esta caja, Harry?- Preguntó Ron  
  
-No, Sirius me explico que, aunque no hay contraseña o algo que la proteja, es capaz de distinguir el aura mágica de su dueño, si alguien más trata de usarla no funcionará- Explico Harry.  
  
-Sirius creo el hechizo?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Solo una parte, según el un buen amigo le ayudo a crearlo-contesto.  
  
-Chicos-era Ginny, quien ya no se sonrojaba al ver a Harry- mamá quiere que la ayudemos a poner la mesa en el jardín, porque pronto estará lista la cena. -Bajemos pues- dijo Ron.  
  
Mientras bajaban, Harry pensaba de nuevo en esa misteriosa chica...y si debía contarles a sus amigos a cerca de sus sueños.  
  
******************************************** HONG-KONG  
  
Astra comenzó a volver en sí, y comenzó a oír voces a su alrededor.  
  
-shhh van a despertarla  
  
-Ya esta volviendo en sí  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de sus padres y de Hien.  
  
-Cariño ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Astra confundida- solo recuerdo que estabamos cenando y entonces....Astra recordó todo de golpe...Hien molestándola y de repente todo se incendio.  
  
-Lo siento mamá-dijo Astra ruborizada- creo que queme tu mantel favorito.  
  
-Astra!!!- grito Kero volando hacia ella- ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si Kero, gracias- contesto la chica con su vista fija en el cubrecama.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en la cama de su hija y tomo una de sus manos...  
  
-Cariño, no estamos molestos contigo, pero creíamos que confiabas en nosotros, debiste decirnos de tus nuevos poderes. Astra comenzó a llorar suavemente...-Lo siento papá, pero pensé que podría controlarlos, asó como pude hacerlo con las cartas- sollozaba la chica- Además, si intente hablar contigo y con mamá, pero han estado muy ocupados con esas reuniones..  
  
-Lo siento pequeña- dijo Shaoran, reprendiéndose mentalmente por la cantidad de veces que la chica intentó hablar con él y no pudo hacerlo- de pronto noto una herida en la mano de su hija..-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Auchh!! Me duele- se quejó Astra- esto pasa cuando pierdo el control, es una quemadura...  
  
-Y es pequeña- intervino Mina- una vez se quemo todo el brazo..  
  
-¡¡MINA!!- grito Astra- no lo digas, por favor- añadió apenada  
  
-Muy bien jovencita, ¿Cómo es que no tienes cicatriz? Pregunto Tomoyo. -Bueno, he estado usando mis poderes curativos para desaparecer las heridas. Dijo sonrojada.  
  
Sakura se acerco a su hija, y dijo un conjuro, que hizo que inmediatamente la quemadura desapareciera.  
  
-Gracias mamá.  
  
-No preguntaremos más, ha sido una noche interesante- dijo Eriol- lo mejor es ir descansar puesto que nos espera un largo día mañana.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Shaoran- pero debemos hablar Astra  
  
-Si papá.  
  
Todos se despidieron y se dieron las buenas noches.  
  
-Lo siento moun...Astra- dijo Hien- no quise ponerte en peligro.  
  
-No te preocupes Hien, de todas formas, de alguna o de otra forma mis papás debían enterarse-dijo tristemente la chica  
  
-Bueno, descansa- dijo Hien dando un beso en la frente a su hermana, dejándola sorprendida.  
  
Ya habían salido todos de la habitación de la chica, excepto Sirius y los gemelos Hiragizawa.  
  
-Astra ¿Estas segura que te encuentra bien?- preguntó Mina  
  
-Si, no se preocupen por mi...estoy segura que todo saldrá bien...¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo- contestaron ambos- que descanses  
  
-Igualmente  
  
-No se preocupen- dijo Kero, que extrañamente había permanecido en silencio- yo la cuidaré.  
  
Cuando Mina y Eriol salieron, Sirius se acerco a la cama de la chica y se sentó a un lado de ella, tomándola de la mano.  
  
-Nosotros también necesitamos hablar Astra...al ver la cara cansada de ella añadió- pero lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- solo quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Crees que Harry esté en peligro inminente?  
  
-No lo sé Sirius, pero..  
  
-¿Si? - James y Lily son los papás de Harry ¿Cierto?- Sirius asintió- en mi sueño ello nos ayudarán o al menos eso parece...  
  
Sirius se veía sorprendido, pero al ver bostezar a la chica decidió dejarlo para después... -Mañana seguiremos con nuestra charla, ahora descansa...Sirius dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Astra y salió de la habitación...  
  
-Astra, ¿Cómo es que los padres de ese mocoso los ayudarán, si están muertos?- pregunto Kero.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, solo veo que enviamos una señal para que nos encuentren...  
  
Astra se levanto de la cama dispuesta a quitarse la ropa, pero había sido un día demasiado pesado, por lo que solo murmuro "cambio de ropa" y de repente traía puesto su pijama, de color verde esmeralda, de tirantes...  
  
-Buenas noches, Kero- dijo una casi dormida Astra.  
  
-Buenas noches Astra.  
  
Kero se quedó mirando a Astra mientras pensaba "Sin duda, ese chico está en tu destino Astra... sin embargo, algo terrible se avecina y me temo que tú estas involucrada...Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase..."  
  
Kero se acomodó a un lado de Astra y también se quedo dormido.  
  
Sirius Black se encontraba en su habitación, sin embargo, no tenía sueño, había sido una tarde muy intensa, enterarse del poder de Astra, el accidente a la hora de la cena...Esperaba que este hecho ayudara a Shaoran Li a convencerse de la necesidad de Astra de asistir a Hogwarts...Pero más preocupado estaba por el sueño de la chica...Debía regresar a Londres y estar lo más cerca posible de Harry...Ya había perdido a James y a Lily, ahora no perdería a Harry, su única familia...Bueno- sonrio- ahora los Li se habían convertido en su familia...  
  
De pronto volvió la vista hacia la mesa cerca de la ventada que daba hacia la terraza, una caja de color rojo de motivos orientales, cuya cerradura se hallaba protegida por un dragón y el símbolo de la familia Li se encontraba ahí...y los ojos del dragón brillaban, indicando que tenía correspondencia...  
  
Se acerco hacia la caja y metió a la cerradura una pequeña llave y la abrió...Dentro se hallaba un pergamino.  
  
-"Es de Harry"- pensó al ver la letra, ya que solo Remus y Dumbledore tenía una caja semejante y se sentó en el sofá a leer la carta de su ahijado...  
  
Unos momentos después, la carta resbalo de sus manos...y se encontraba pálido...  
  
-Harry ha visto a Astra en sus sueños- murmuro...  
  
Ante ese giro de los acontecimientos, decidió contestar lo más rápido posible...y enviar su regalo a Harry 


	5. La orden del Fénix se reune de nuevo

Gracias a Fatima Gochi por su Review...Que puedo decirte...Harry y Co. Si se llevarán una sorpresa, bastante pronto...Espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos cordiales Ady  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Capitulo V  
  
La orden del Fénix se reúne de nuevo  
  
HONG-KONG 31 de Julio 7:00 AM  
  
-TIME!!!-gritó Astra  
  
En un instante, todo se paralizó alrededor de la joven, pero sabía que no duraría mucho...corrió, aún con Fly hacia Harry y se arrodillo a su lado...  
  
-Harry, Harry, ¿Estas Bien?- preguntó  
  
El chico de brillantes ojos verdes solo sonrió, o al menos eso intentó hacer, teniendo en cuenta la herida de su pierna y su brazo.  
  
-Ánimo, no te preocupes...pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- sonrió Astra- Debemos ponernos a salvo, la magia de Time no durara mucho...  
  
-¡¡¡Eres una tonta!!!- Gritó una voz espeluznante- si crees que con ese hechizo me detendrás- Voldemort comenzó a recuperar el movimiento- ahora verán ambos- Avada...  
  
Astra despertó sobresaltada y sudando...Había visto una parte más de su sueño...Miro el reloj que se encontraba junto a su cama, vió que marcaba las 7:00 AM.  
  
-"Aún es muy temprano"- pensó- "pero no tengo deseos de seguir en la cama, debo pensar en lo sucedido".  
  
Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, dejando que Kero siguiera durmiendo...Se metió al cuarto de baño a ducharse, mientras tanto, pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se preguntaba lo que habría ocurrido de haber estado con sus amigos del colegio...o en algún otro lugar público..."Habría causado un terrible accidente, sin nadie que detuviera a fuego"- pensó. Al salir del baño, se puso un vestido de verano blanco hasta los tobillos, sin mangas, que tenía bordadas diminutas flores de cerezo en la orilla, unas sandalias blancas y se vio al espejo...  
  
- Eres un peligro- dijo la chica a su reflejo tristemente.  
  
Hizo un hechizo para secar su largo cabello y lo dejo suelto, volvió a verse al espejo, le enseño la lengua a su reflejo y salió de su habitación...Mientras Astra iba pensando en pasear por el jardín, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños...  
  
-Tengo hambre- murmuro- "Es lógico, no termine de cenar". Así que decidió dirigirse a la cocina...Hanae Minao, la cocinera se sorprendió al ver entrar a Astra tan temprano a sus dominios...  
  
-Señorita Astra- dijo Hanae haciendo la tradicional reverencia- Buenos días.  
  
--Buenos días Hanae, disculpa...¿Podrías darme algo de desayunar? Sé que aún es muy temprano, pero realmente tengo hambre- sonrió la chica.  
  
-Por supuesto Señorita, ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?  
  
Una hora y un abundante desayuno después Astra salió con un pequeño lienzo hacia el jardín...  
  
El jardín de la residencia Li era enorme, en el se encontraba un gran lago bordeado por grandes árboles de cerezo, de la edad de Astra, además de una sección donde solo había sauces, a la cual le llamaban "El rincón de los sauces"...El jardín, al igual que la casa, había pertenecido durante varias generaciones a la familia Li, por lo que se encontraban monumentos que correspondían a los antepasados de la familia, así como a los guardianes...En conjunto, el jardín era un conjunto hermoso de pasado y presente...  
  
Astra se encamino hacia el lago, su lugar favorito...Al llegar a la orilla, contempló su imagen, su cabello largo y negro, su vestido blanco, pero vio preocupación en sus ojos verdosos... -"Necesito el consejo de alguien"- pensó la chica tendiendo la manta debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo...La chica se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas...fijo su mirada en el lago...y entonces lo decidió...Sacando una pequeña llave dijo:  
  
-¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mis Astros guardianes, luz y oscuridad, Revélame la naturaleza de tú verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado!! ¡¡¡Libéralo ahora!!!  
  
La pequeña llave se transformó en un gran báculo de color lila y en la punta, se encontraba el símbolo de Astra, la Estrella creada por Sakura, pero dentro de ella, el sol y la luna eclipsados...  
  
-Yue- murmuró la chica- aparece ahora...  
  
En ese momento, protegido por la insignia mágica, apareció Yue, alto e imponente, de largos cabellos y ojos grises...y una total inexpresión en su rostro...  
  
-Necesito de tu ayuda Yue...  
  
-Yue, impasiblemente, se sentó junto a Astra.  
  
INGLATERRA  
  
00:00 hrs  
  
La cena en el jardín de la Madriguera fue excelente, justo como hacía un año...  
  
Harry no podía sentirse más feliz, George, Fred, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley habían entratdo un momento a la casa, mientras que Ron, Hermione y él conversaban sobre Sirius, lo que les esperaba en Hogwarts cuando...  
  
Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to yoou..  
  
Salieron cantando la Sra Weasley, los gemelos y Ginny, con un gran pastel de Chocolate, a los que inmediatamente se unieron Hermione y Ron...Harry estaba muy emocionado...en todos sus cumpleaños había recibido felicitaciones de sus amigos, pero nunca había estado con ellos y tampoco habían festejado con pastel y canción incluida...y mucho menos había soplado las velas del pastel...  
  
- Antes de apagar las velas, pide un deseo, cariño- sonrió la Sra Weasley.  
  
-"Deseo que todos vivamos por fin en paz, sin temor y que Voldemort desaparezca de nuestras vidas" pensó el chico mientras soplaba sobre las velas del pastel.  
  
-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!!- dijo Hermione abrazando al chico.  
  
-Gracias Hermi- dijo sonrojado  
  
-Esto es para ti- añadió la chica dándole a Harry un paquete  
  
-Guau!! Exclamo el chico- el regalo de Hermione era un campo de Quidditch en miniatura con los jugadores, que podían moverse por si solo, que servía para planear estrategias- Es genial, gracias Hermi...  
  
-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!!!- exclamo Ron- entregándole un paquete a su amigo El regalo de Ron era un tintero mágico, en forma de Snitch, que cambiaba de color de la tinta según se lo pidieras, además que nunca se agotaba...y acudía al llamado de su dueño.  
  
Fred y George le regalaron una caja llena de bromas- Cortesía de "Sortilegios Weasley"- le murmuro Fred.  
  
La Sra Weasley y Ginny le regalaron a Harry un suéter y una bufanda hechas a mano...  
  
-Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado- dijo emocionado Harry.  
  
-Nos la hubiéramos pasado mejor su papá, Bill, Charlie y Percy estuvieran con nosotros- Exclamo Ginny.  
  
-Tienen trabajo, Linda- contesto la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-¿a dónde fue papá?- preguntaron los gemelos.  
  
- No puedo contestar a eso, pero no te preocupes, está con Dumbledore...¡¡¡por Dios!!! Ya es muy tarde, niños, vayan a dormir...  
  
- Pero mamá- protestaron los Gemelos.  
  
-Nada jovencitos, tienen todo el resto del mes para hablar y hacer travesuras, ahora, todos a dormir...  
  
Recogieron todo y se fueron a su respectiva habitación...  
  
Harry estaba tan cansado, que, a pesar de sentirse tan feliz, cayó profundamente dormido, sin notar que el dragón que resguardaba la caja mágica tenía los ojos brillantes... ***************************  
  
HONG-KONG  
  
31 de Julio 9 :30 AM  
  
Sirius Black despertó de un sueño inquieto...Volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita...  
  
- Nueve y media...ya es tarde- pensó Sirius.  
  
Se levantó de inmediato y decidió darse un baño rápido, ya que en la residencia Li, en vacaciones, lloviera o tronara, se desayunaba a las 10:00 AM. -"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, espero que le guste su regalo"-Sonrió para si- "No cabe duda que Astra y Harry están destinados" seguía cavilando mientras se bañaba- "ambos se han visto en sus sueños; sin embargo no quiero que Astra corra peligro"  
  
Sirius se observó al espejo, era un completo muggle- sonrió- pantalones vaqueros y camisa negra era su atuendo...  
  
- "Será mejor bajar ya"...  
  
Cuando Sirus llego al comedor, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Hien, Los gemelos, Kero y Spi estaban listos para desayunar...  
  
-Buenos días- saludo Sirius.  
  
-Buenos días- contestaron nueve voces a coro -Ming Yu- llamó Sakura a la doncella.  
  
-¿Si mi señora?  
  
-Podrías llamar a Astra a desayunar?, seguro se quedó dormida.  
  
-La señorita desayuno hace mucho tiempo, Señora, dijo que estaría en el jardín- Informó la chica a Sakura.  
  
-Bueno...gracias...Sirvan por favor el desayuno...  
  
-Gane yo- alegaba Kero  
  
-Por su puesto que no...¡¡Gane yo!!- declaraba Spi.  
  
-No es verdad...¡¡Te reto en este instante a que lo pruebes!!  
  
-Vamos- aceptó Spi  
  
-Sakurita...Comenzó Kero  
  
-No te preocupes, les enviaré el desayuno  
  
-Gracias...Kero y Spi desaparecieron para ir a jugar, mientras que una gran gota aparecía en la cabeza de los presentes...  
  
-¿Dónde esta papá?- preguntó Hien.  
  
-Salió temprano arreglar unas cosas del Concilio- respondió Tío Eriol.  
  
-¿Han decidido que pasará con Astra?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No, aún no, sin embargo, presiento que Shaoran permitirá que Astra vaya a Hogwarts- contestó Sakura  
  
-¡¡Guau!!- Exclamo Tío Eriol- mi lindo pariente romperá la tradición mágica de la familia.  
  
-Esta preocupado- habló de pronto Mina  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Mina?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-Tomen en cuenta que tiene una difícil decisión-continuo la chica- no quiere que Astra vaya a Hogwarts, pero también sabe que debe controlar sus poderes y no quiere que salga lastimada en el proceso...Él aceptara que vaya a Hogwarts- afirmo la chica con mucha seguridad.  
  
-¿Cómo lo puedes saber con tanta seguridad?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
-El don de mi hermana- respondió simplemente Eriol.  
  
-Apuesto a que papá no dejara ir a Astra- dijo Hien. -Bueno, legalicemos esto-dijo Eriol y apareció un gigantesco pizarron- Mi hermana y la tía Sakura están seguras y yo confio en ellas, así que dejémosle en 3:1....yo apuesto mhhhh 1000 yenes.  
  
-Eriol ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto su padre- apuesta 100000, que estoy seguro que llevamos las de ganar..  
  
-¡¡¡ERIOL!!! Reprendió Tomoyo a ambos  
  
Todo el comedor comenzó a reirse por lo absurdo de la situación.  
  
-Yo apuesto...  
  
Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de las apuestas, mientras Eriol recibía el dinero y hacia las anotaciones, una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Sirius, Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
********************** Astra se sintió un poco mejor después de contarle todo a Yue, y, aunque este parecía completamente tranquilo, estaba preocupado por los giros que había tomado la situación.  
  
Yue ahora se había convertido en guardián de Astra...y aunque en un principio tuvieron problemas, fueron conociéndose bien y la chica había terminado por cautivar completamente al guardián...Yue la consideraba SU niña, aunque no lo demostrara mucho...  
  
Antes, sus ojos se veían inexpresivos, ahora reflejaban preocupación...  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Yue  
  
-No lo sé, pero sé que Harry necesita ayuda, pero yo necesito dominar a los elementos antes de que pase algo peor de lo de anoche ¿Tú sabes algo de este poder?. -No-respondió el guardián cruzando los brazos- Clow comentó que solo los elegidos para traer el equilibrio desarrollan ese poder, pero que si no se controla, puede hacerte vulnerable y en lugar de dar equilibrio...perderlo, con lo cual se traerían grandes desgracias...  
  
-Debo convencer a papá de ir a Hogwarts....¿Pero debo contarle también de mi sueño?  
  
-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Yue observando a la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos...  
  
Sirius Black, después de desayunar y escapar de la avalancha de apuestas organizada por Erio Hiragizawa, padre e hijo, salió a buscar a Astra..Sabía que iría al lago...Al estar cerca pudo ver a Astra conversando con una persona muy blanca de cabellos largos, de color gris...  
  
-Astra...Buenos días- saludó Sirius -Buenos días Sirius.  
  
Yue se puso de pie para observar al recién llegado...a pesar de la pregunta, sabía perfectamente quien era él, Yue siempre estaba con Astra, y al principio, desconfió de él, pero Sakura le aseguro que todo estaba bien y que no le haría daño a SU niña....  
  
-Sirius, él es Yue, el Juez Yue  
  
-Y guardián de Astra- añadió un inexpresivo Yue  
  
-Me gustaría hablar con ella-dijo Sirius- si no te molesta. -No te preocupes Yue- dijo la chica ante la expresión desconfiada del guardián, y abrazándole de repente- Gracias por escucharme...  
  
-Siempre estoy para ti- sonrió Yue...y desapareció, su energía regreso a la llave de Astra.  
  
Sirius había oido a cerca del otro guardián Yue, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan impresionante, sin embargo, aunque tenía preguntas que hacer, lo principal era hablar con la chica  
  
-Astra yo... empezó Sirius  
  
-Quiers que te hable de mi sueño ¿no? Bueno, no es agradable...Siéntate- dijo la chica palmeando el lugar donde antes había estado Yue.  
  
-Mejor caminemos- dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su mano.  
  
Astra se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín.... -Verás- suspiro- mi sueño comienza...  
  
Sirius oyó la narración completa del sueño de la chica...sin interrumpir, solo caminando por el jardín...en ese momento, llegaron al "rincón de los sauces"...  
  
-Eso es todo- terminó la chica cansada, sentándose en una de las bancas.  
  
Sirius se sentó lentamente al lado de Astra y enterró su cara entre sus manos...Lo que Astra le había contado lo había dejado frio...No solo Harry corría peligro, sino la chica, los gemelos Hiragizawa, Ron y Hermione  
  
-"Seguramente Harry ha tenido el mismo sueño"- pensó- "Debo regresar a Londres inmediatamente y llevarlos conmigo, estarán seguros en el colegio y Astra podrá controlar sus poderes"  
  
-Sirius, ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Astra- contesto tomándola de las manos- trataré de convencer a tu padre para que vayas a Hogwarts...necesito tu ayuda para proteger a Harry...pero no quiero arriesgarte...  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, yo te ayudare a proteger a Harry...lo prometo y me cuidaré a mi misma, regresaré sana y salva a casa y tú podrás vivir con tu ahijado.  
  
-Gracias ángel- contestó besando la mano de la chica- Gracias.  
  
-Señor Black- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas  
  
-Xiao...murmuro la chica.  
  
-Mi señor Shaoran le pide que vaya a su despacho porque la reunión pronto comenzará.  
  
-¡¡¡Por Dios!!!- Exclamo Astra- son 1:45 pm  
  
-Ya voy, gracias Xiao  
  
-Es hora de saber que ha pasado- dijo Sirius encaminándose a la casa, dejando a Astra en ese tranquilo rincón...  
  
******************************* Cuando Sirius llego al estudio, ya se encontraban ahí Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo  
  
-¿Pudiste hablar con Astra?- pregunto Sakura  
  
Sirius asintió y se volvió hacia Shaoran - ¿Dejaras que Astra vaya a Hogwarts- pregunto- aún cuando- dudo un poco- trate de ayudar a Harry contra Voldemort?  
  
Shaoran, aún cuando se esperaba la pregunta, se sorprendió, él había decidido enviarla al colegio, pero de ahí a que su pequeña corriera peligro...  
  
-¿Qué Rayos estas diciendo?- pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-Que Astra tiene como misión ayudar a Harry...lo ha visto en sus sueños- confirmó Sakura -No solo Astra tiene esa misión- añadió Tomoyo- también Eriol y Mina  
  
Eriol permaneció tranquilo, él ya sabía que sus hijos estaban involucrados con Astra en la misión de ayudar al ahijado de Sirius.  
  
Shaoran no sabía que hacer...-Yo quiero que Astra controle su poder, no que se ponga en peligro, pero sé que ella...  
  
En ese momento, en medio del estudio, aparecieron Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se adelantaron  
  
-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- hizo una reverencia Sakura- es un honor tenerlos aquí -Gracias Sakura- sonrió Dumbledore  
  
-Bienvenidos- repitió Shaoran, estrechando la mano de los presentes. Sirius saludo animadamente a todos, aunque a Snape solo le estrecho la mano brevemente y ambos se dieron la espalda...  
  
-"Bueno- pensó Dumbledore- de menos se saludan  
  
-Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo Dumbledore- me alegro de verte, tu información ha sido de gran utilidad para la Orden.  
  
-Gracias- contestó el aludido- pero se de alguién que será de mucha más ayuda que yo- dijo enigmáticamente mirando a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Dónde están Arabella y Mundungus?- pregunto Sirius  
  
-En Londres, tratando de proteger muggles, por ahora estarán dedicados a eso, junto con otras personas que se han unido a nosotros- contesto Arthur  
  
-Debemos hacer una estrategia para proteger Hogwarts y a todos los alumnos....además de tratar de vencer de una vez por todas a Voldemort....¿Tienes algo para nosotros Severus?- terminó Dumbledore -Si....  
  
************************************ INGLATERRA 31 DE Julio 7:00 am  
  
-No te preocupes...pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien- decía la linda chica de ojos verdes y grandes alas...  
  
-Harry, Harry- decía Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Despertó el chico sobresaltado y poniéndose los lentes- "Otra vez ella en mis sueños" pensó aún medio dormido...  
  
-¡¡Mira!! Los ojos del dragón de tú caja están brillando...  
  
-Debe ser una carta de Sirius- contestó Harry emocionado y ya despierto del todo, saltando de la cama, se acerco a la caja y, con la pequeña llave, la abrió....Dentro se encontraba un pergamino y un extraño paquete...  
  
-Leelo pronto- decía Ron  
  
QUERIDO HARRY:  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Estoy seguro que este cumpleaños lo disfrutarás más que ningún otro porque estás con tus amigos (Saluda a Ron y Hermione de mi parte) Supongo que ahora si no deseas que se acaben las vacaciones...  
  
Harry sonrió y siguió leyendo  
  
En cuanto a lo que me cuentas de tu sueño, ten cuidado, por el momento no hemos tenido noticias de Voldemort y no tengo idea de quien podría ser la chica que aparece en tus sueños. No te metas en muchos problemas y si pasa algo o tienes más sueños, escribe de inmediato.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.D. Espero que te guste tu regalo  
  
-¿De que sueños habla Sirius?- pregunto Ron  
  
-He tenido sueños con...bueno, te contaré más tarde para que también Herms sepa ¿Si?  
  
-Esta bien...ahora abre tu obsequio Harry- dijo Ron sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.  
  
Harry saco el paquete de la caja...lo desenvolvió y vio una especie de dije con tres cadenas, al cual le hacía falta una parte  
  
-¿Qué será?- mira, una nota de Sirius.  
  
Se que te estas preguntando que Rayos es esto, este símbolo representa Amistad en chino, tiene tres cadenas porque una parte es para Ti, una para Ron y otra para Hermione, yo tengo en mi poder la cuarta parte...Este dije nos protegerá, parcialmente, de cualquier hechizo de magia obscura, puede resistir 1 o 2 maldiciones poderosas...Lo que lo hace funcionar es la fuerza de unión entre nosotros...Puede hacerlos invisibles durante una hora...  
  
-Guauu!!!- dijo Ron- esto será divertido  
  
Pero deben pedirlo por favor....sé que les será de utilidad...Diviértanse y no le causen problemas a Dumbledore...confió en que le encontraran buen uso. Sirius.  
  
Harry miró el dije que tenía ante si...era extraño, pero bello...Era de oro, y el símbolo de la amistad estaba formado por ópalos de fuego, una piedra que está asociada con el amor y la amistad...  
  
- Ron, toma la parte que te corresponde, la que tú desees...  
  
-Gracias Harry- dijo Ron, sin embargo, al intentar tomar una parte del dije, Ron salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación...  
  
-¿Estas bien Ron? -¡¡Auch!!, eso dolió...¿Para que envía Sirius algo que no podemos tocar?  
  
-Si, tienes razón, no tiene sentido...De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió algo y tomo de nuevo la nota de Sirius;  
  
..."Lo que lo hace funcionar es la fuerza de unión entre nosotros"...volvio a leer el chico.  
  
-La unión entre nosotros- repitió Ron- y de repente se le ocurrió- tal vez necesitamos estar los tres juntos para separar el dije, tomarlo al mismo tiempo...Llamemos a Hermi e intentémoslo de nuevo...  
  
Harry miró el reloj en la mesita de Ron, ya que el suyo no funcionaba desde la segunda prueba de el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-Son las 7:45 Ron, Hermi debe estar dormida aún.  
  
En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta...  
  
-Se puede pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta -Adelante- contestaron ambos chicos.  
  
Hermione entro a la habitación de los chicos...Traía el cabello despeinado y una cara aún somnolienta, lo cual, les pareció a los chicos, la hacia verse muy bella, traía puesto un pijama blanco, de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, cosa que sonrojo a los dos chicos y a Hermione, después de que la razón llego a su adormilado cerebro...  
  
-¿Están Bien?- pregunto bostezando- me pareció oír que algo se caía...¿Qué es eso Harry?- preguntó señalando el dije.  
  
-Es el regalo de Sirius...aunque también es un regalo para ustedes...lee las notas.  
  
Harry le tendió las cartas a Hermione, quien empezó a leerlas aún adormilada, sin embargo, la mención del sueño de Harry la hizo despertar por completo...  
  
-¿De que sueño están hablando?  
  
-Se los contaré luego, termina de leer- la urgió Harry.  
  
Una vez que terminó de leer y Ron le contó el porque del ruido, coincidió con Ron de que debían estar junto0s para tomar cada uno una parte...  
  
-Cuando contemos tres, al mismo tiempo, tomamos una parte ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Harry  
  
-De acuerdo- contestaron los chicos.  
  
-Uno- dijo Harry  
  
-Dos- dijo Ron  
  
-Tres- gritaron todos y tomaron al mismo tiempo un fragmento del medallón, el cual no los repelió...Los chicos, al tomar cada uno su parte, sintieron una cálida energía que los envolvía... y de repente, ceso la sensación  
  
-¿Sintieron eso?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos.  
  
-La energía de este medallón- dijo mirando su parte- como si algo o alguien nos confortara...Es como si alguien nos dijera que no nos preocupemos porque... -Todo va a salir bien- terminó Harry  
  
Se hizo el silencio un momento en lo que cada uno se colocaba la parte del medallón... -"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien"- recordó Harry- Eso es lo que esa chica me dice en mi sueño...  
  
-Harry-Lo llamo Ron. -¿Si?  
  
-Nos explicarás de que sueño hablaste con Sirius? Tal vez podamos ayudarte  
  
Harry sonrió a sus amigos...-Lamento molestarlos- dijo- por mi culpa siempre se meten en problemas y se arriesgan  
  
-Pero Harry, ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no nos preocuparamos por ti?- pregunto Hermione- además tú no nos obligas a seguirte ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido nuestra decisión.  
  
-Además- continúo Ron- si no fuera por ti, la vida sería muy aburrida.  
  
Los tres chicos se sonrieron y acabaron dándose un abrazo grupal...  
  
-Bueno chicos- dijo Harry un poco sonrojado y sentándose en la cama, cosa que también hicieron Ron y Hermione- mi sueño comienza cuando...  
  
********************************** HONG-KONG 4:30 pm  
  
-Así que Voldemort intentará pasar a Harry de su lado- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Severus Snape solo asintió y añadió- dijo que le dirá que él puede devolverle al a familia que perdió...lo cual es imposible Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se miraron, ellos sabían que si era posible, pero que se necesitaba mucha energía y hacerlo por una causa desinteresada...pero no era momento para discutir esas cosas...  
  
-Debemos vigilar a Harry, pero con más ahínco a sus amigos- sugirió Arthur- apuesto que tratará de llegar a él por medio de ellos- añadió preocupado  
  
-No sé preocupen- dijo Sirius- de momento están protegidos, les he enviado un dije de la amistad, con el hechizo protector que Hien y Astra crearon a su alrededor...eso al menos les hará ganar tiempo...aunque no mucho, sin embargo, al llegar a Hogwarts estarán más seguros...  
  
-Si, además Remus regresará como profesor de DCAO- anunció Dumbledore- es mejor que estemos todos juntos en caso de necesitar tomar acciones inmediatas.  
  
-Hoy hable con los miembros del concilio- intervino Shaoran- están dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo necesario, por ahora, están advirtiendo a sus familiares y a otros del regreso de Voldemort...Están de nuestro lado y son de fiar, morirían antes de traicionar al concilio y a sus familias.  
  
En ese momento, Snape tomó su brazo izquierdo, la marca le escocia, lo cual significaba que debía acudir al llamado de Voldemort...  
  
-Dumbledore- murmuro Severus  
  
-Lo sé- contestó- márchate a cumplir con tu deber y Severus... ten mucho cuidado Con un amago de sonrisa, el mago desapareció  
  
-Arthur, ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio?  
  
-Igual- respondió- Cornelius sigue aferrado a que estamos mintiendo, sin embargo, nos hemos hecho de buenos adeptos, los cuales nos mantienen informados de lo que sucede y que espero sirva para detener a Voldemort. -¿Tú hijo Percy sabe sobre esto?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Si, y ahora que él tomo el puesto de Asuntos Internacionales,, puede estar al tanto de muchas más cosas- añadió Arthur  
  
Mientras discutían acerca de las cosas del Ministerio, Sakura y Sirius pensaban que debían hablar con todos acerca de los sueños de Astra...  
  
-Alguien se acerca...murmuro Eriol lo bastante fuerte para que los demás escucharan y se hizo el silencio.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta...  
  
-Adelante- dijo Shaoran.  
  
La puesta se abrió y dejo pasar a Astra con un carrito de servicio con bocadillos y bebidas, mientras que tras ella, entraron Eriol y Mina con un carrito de Postres...  
  
Astra, después de su conversación con Yue y Sirius había regresado a la casa y se había negado a hablar con alguien hasta que Ming Yu le llamo a comer...Al bajar solo se encontró con Eriol y Mina, lo cuales le contaron lo que había pasado en el desayuno, lo cual provocó la risa de la chica...  
  
Ming Yu les informo que los padres de los tres aún se encontraban reunidos en el estudio y que el Amo Li había ordenado que no se les molestara...Conforme pasó el tiempo, los chicos se preocuparon, así que decidieron ir al estudio con la excusa de que ya era tarde y no habían comido, así que Astra ordenó que prepararan los carritos que ahora estaban empujando hacia el centro del estudio...  
  
-Buenas tardes- saludaron los tres muchachos.  
  
-Lo siento papá- se dirigió Astra a Shaoran- pero ya es tarde y no sabía si habías desayunado o no...además nuestros invitados no creo que hayan desayunado- la chica sonrió- recuerda que están sujetos al cambio de horario...  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Sakura- lamento mi descortesía, deben tener hambre.  
  
-Ustedes también- mencionó Mina- Ming Yu coloco bocadillos en este carrito- dijo destapando los ricos platillos...  
  
-O si prefieren solo té, hay estos pasteles- añadió Astra levantando la tapa de uno de los pasteles...solo que debajo no se encontraba un pastel....  
  
-Kero!!!!- gritaron Astra y Mina  
  
Kero, hecho literalmente, una bolita por todo lo que había comido...voló hacia los brazos de Astra  
  
-Lo siento, pero estaba delicioso- dijo con un puchero.  
  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Spy?- preguntó el Tio Eriol a Kero  
  
-Dando un paseo por el jardín, aunque debe estar asumiendo su derrota, ¡¡Ja!!, creer que podría derrotar al gran Kerberus...  
  
-Bueno- dijo Astra al ver que no consiguieron enterarse de nada- nosotros nos retiramos, lamentamos haber interrumpido su reunión- añadió la chica con una reverencia.  
  
-Esperen chicos- dijo Eriol y luego volviéndose hacia Dumbledore añadió- Ellos son mis hijos...Erol y Minako.  
  
-Mucho gusto- sonrió Dumbledore estrechando la mano de ambos, al igual que Arthur y Remus...  
  
- Y ella es mi hija Astra- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Así que tú eres la pequeña Astra- la chica sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin darse cuenta que Dumbledore tenía la mano extendida, al percatarse de ello, Astra se sonrojó y extendió su mano, pero ahora fue Dumbledore quien hizo la reverecia...Lo cual causo la risa de ambos y se saludaron finalmente con una tradicional reverencia, de la misma forma que con Arthur y Remus.  
  
-Me encantaría presentarles a mi hijo Hien- añadió Shaoran- pero salió con su prometida.  
  
-Albus- comenzó Eriol- aprovechando que mis diablillos están aquí, quisiera saber si habría la posibilidad de que asistieran a Hogwarts, al Quinto Curso.  
  
-No habría ningún problema...aunque tendrían que acreditar que tienen conocimientos de los cuatro cursos anteriores- coloco sus manos en Eriol y Minako- tienen un gran potencial y deben controlar bien sus poderes- sonrió el director  
  
-Hay alguien más que necesita ir a Hogwarts- dijo Sirius mirando a Astra- ella ha desarrollado la magia de los elementos.  
  
Dumbledore, asombrado, se acerco a Astra y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quien nerviosa, apretó sus manos sin acordarse de que Kero estaba entre sus brazos...  
  
-Realmente tienes un poder asombroso...Viento y fuego....debes dominar los cuatro para equilibrarlo- Astra seguía apretando a un morado Kero- Si no dominas tú poder, erá fácil arrastrarte al lado obscuro- añadió Dumbledore.  
  
-Astra, estas asfixiando a Kero- exclamo la Tia Tomoyo  
  
Astra soltó inmediatamente a Kero, que poco a poco recupero su color habitual  
  
-Lo lamento Kero- dijo la chica apenada.  
  
-Casi me matas...pero te perdono si mi haces un delicioso pastel de chocolate- dijo Kero  
  
De la cabeza de los presentes surgió un gran gota...  
  
-También ha soñado con Harry, Hermione y Ron- añadió Sirius- observando la cara preocupada de Arthur- además- suspiro- Harry a soñado contigo, Astra...  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!!- Exclamaron todos, a excepción de la chica, que estaba muy pálida  
  
-¿Cómo es que ese chico ha soñado con mi hermana?- Exclamo Hien molesto.  
  
-Hien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Lo suficiente para oír que el mounstro ha estado soñado al ahijado de Sirius y que ese mocoso ha estado soñando con mi hermana.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Remus a Sirius  
  
-Harry me escribió hace poco...no me contó completamente su sueño, solo me dijo que había estado soñando con Voldemort, pero que en su sueño aparece una chica de cabellos largos y negros y ojos verdes y que además tiene alas...  
  
-Creo que Astra debe asistir a Hogwarts, al igual que Mina y Eriol- dijo hasta entonces una silenciosa Sakura  
  
-Pero mamá...comenzó Hien- mi hermana corre grave peligro, al igual que Mina y Erial  
  
-Si, lo sé...pero también se que es su destino...yo sé de los sueños de Astra- Sakura se acercó a la chica y a sus sobrinos- me da miedo que corran peligro...ya hemos pagado un precio demasiado alto la primera vez y no me gustaría que ustedes fuesen...bueno, el siguiente precio a pagar por mantener la paz, pero cada quien debe asumir la responsabilidad del papel que les ha tocado jugar en esto...su misión es ayudarnos, ayudando a Harry y a sus amigos- se volvió hacia Shaoran- estoy completamente segura de que si la situación fuese al revés. Lily y James no dudarían en permitir ayudar a Harry para salvar a nuestra pequeña....  
  
-Además, si la Srita Li tiene esos fantásticos poderes- añadió el Sr. Weasley- y Voldemort se entera le será fácil hacerla de su lado, si no aprende a controlarlos, en cambio, si puede hacerlo, podría constituir una ventaja para nosotros sobre él.  
  
-De todas formar, si su destino es enfrentarse a Voldemort, lo harán aún estando en casa- reflexiono Shaoran, luego, miro a Dumbledore- sería un gran honor si mi hija Astra pudiera asistir a Hogwarts.  
  
-No!!!- exclamo Hien- Astra estará muy vulnerable  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Kero- yo iré con Astra y la protegeré...además Yue también lo hará -Entonces está decidido- grito Mina emocionada- Iremos a Hogwarts  
  
Astra se acercó a su padre, el cual estaba muy silencioso, sentado en su sillón favorito se arrodillo frente a él.  
  
-Papá...siento que esto esté pasando y lamento que te preocupes tanto...por ello no te comente lo de la magia de los elementos...es que Hien y tú tienden a sobreprotegerme un poquito...  
  
-¿Un poquito?- preguntó Eriol mientras que Tomoyo le daba un codazo en las costillas  
  
-¿Y por qué no nos contaste de tu sueño?  
  
-Por que mis sueños no son premoniciones y.... -Astra- dijo un serio Shaoran- si quieres ayudar a alguien lo principal es aceptar, no solo las limitaciones, sino también las habilidades, sé que es duro tener sueños premonitorios, pero el negarte a ese poder no hará que desaparezca, y solo te hará sufrir, además que estarás negando parte de lo que tú eres. Recuerda que el tener un poder especial es un don, pero que también es una responsabilidad muy grande con nosotros mismos y con as personas que ignoran el fantástico mundo de la magia.  
  
Mi primera reacción al enterarme de todo esto fue protegerte lo más posible y que no te involucraras- Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa triste- pero todos tienen razón, es tu destino...y al destino hay que encararlo con valentía...Solo promete que te cuidaras...y que al final del año regresaras a casa, sana y salva pequeña.  
  
-Te lo prometo, papá  
  
Astra y Shaoran sellaron su trato con un abrazo, ante el silencio de todos. -Kero- dijo Shaoran al término del abrazo- te estamos confiando a nuestro tesoro más valioso.  
  
-No te preocupes...antes muerto que permitir que alguien los dañe. -Ya es muy tarde- interrumpió Sakura- yo creo que lo mejor es que comamos, acercándose al carrito llevado por Astra, cambio los platillos por otro más sustanciosos y calientes.  
  
-Dumbledore-San ¿Cuándo empieza el curso?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-El 1º. De Septiembre, el tren parte de la estación King Cross, en Londres a las 11:00 am; por cierto- añadió apareciendo varios documentos- esta es la lista de material que necesitarán, y la lista de materias optativas...deben elegir las que más les agraden, y esta más es la lista de libros que requerirán...solo me queda decir Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Prof. Dumbledore, ¿Tiene más información acerca de Hogwarts? Tal vez algún libro- preguntó Astra Como respuesta, Dumbledore apareció y le entregó un libro grueso, primorosamente empastado en piel negra que decía "Hogwarts: pasado y presente".  
  
-Espero que le sirva, Srita Li- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
-Nosotros queremos saber....-comenzó Eriol.  
  
-Niños- reprendió Tomoyo- comamos primero y después veremos todos los pormenores ¿De acuerdo?.  
  
-Esta bien- respondieron Eriol y Mina, ya que Astra se había sentado en un rincón apartado y había comenzado a leer el libro  
  
-No cambia- comentó Eriol *************************************** INGLATERRA 9:00 AM  
  
-¿Qué pasa después de que te dice esa frase?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No lo sé, siempre despierto...pero siento como si algo cálido me envolviera....Herms, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Harry a Hermione que había permanecido en silencio.  
  
-Lo siento Harry...siempre tratamos de ayudarte y resultamos una carga...si no es por esos chicos...Harry puso un dedo sobre la boca de Hermione, quien se sonrojó.  
  
-Hermi, ustedes nunca serán una carga para mi, son más que mis amigos, no sé que haría sin ustedes, además, no podemos estar seguros de que eso pasará- mintió Harry, ya que recordaba muy bien el sueño donde Voldemort mataba a ese viejo en esa fea casa, lo cual resultó ser cierto- además, como dijo Hagrid, lo que ha de venir, vendrá y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara...No sé preocupen y disfrutemos del resto del verano ¿Si?  
  
En ese momento entro Ginny.  
  
-Chicos, alístense para bajar a desayunar, mamá casi termina de preparar el desayuno... Hermione, Harry y Ron decidieron darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar...cuando bajaron, ya estaban en el comedor los gemelos y Ginny, ellos todavía en pijamas...  
  
Hermione había optado por unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas a juego...Harry yRon también iban de vaqueros, solo que Harry lucía una camisa roja y Ron traía la de los Chuddley Cannons.  
  
-Buenos días chicos!!!- saludó la Sra. Weasley a los recién llegados- ¿Durmieron bien?  
  
-Si, gracias- contestaron.  
  
-Ya está listo el desayuno, tesoros, sírvanse, dijo la Sra. Weasley poniendo una gran fuente de huevos fritos, salchichas y tocino, además de pan tostado y mermelada.  
  
-Al ataque mis valientes!!!!- Grito Fred, mientras que todos reían.  
  
-Mamá, ¿Cuándo llegarán papá y Percy?- pegunto Ginny.  
  
-Hoy tesoro, solo que más tarde, Percy también llegara más tarde, hay mucho trabajo en el ministerio- dijo Molly Weasley reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado.  
  
Mientras estaban desayunando, Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, salto sobre el regazo de su dueña y comenzó a ronronearr.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie  
  
-Toma cariño, seguro que la leche será de su agrado- dijo Molly . -Gracias- contesto Hermione mientras alimentaba a su gato. -Mira Harry, las lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts.  
  
Ron se puso de pie y tomo las cartas, las cuales repartió entre sus correspondientes destinatarios...  
  
Harry abrió sus cartas, y comenzó a leerlas, al igual que Ron Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Orden de Merlñ 1ª clase  
  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos  
  
Estimado Señor Potter:  
  
Se le recuerda que las clases comienzan el 1º. De Septiembre.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts parte del anden 93/4 de la estación King Cross a las 11:00 am.  
  
Esperamos contar con su presencia en este nuevo curso. Adjuntamos a la presente la lista de libros que necesitará para el 5º curso  
  
Muy cordialmente  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Adjunta  
  
Sin embargo, además de la lista de libros, había otro mensaje de Hogwarts  
  
Estimado Señor Potter:  
  
Es un placer informarle que ha sido designado Prefecto debido a sus notas.  
  
Confio en que llevará su cargo con la importancia y dignidad que este conlleva.  
  
Lo esperamos en el anden 9 ¾ de la estación King Cross a las 11:00 am  
  
Muy cordialmente  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Adjunta -Me hicieron prefecto- Gritaron Ron, Harry y Hermione  
  
-¿Te hicieron prefecto a ti también?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo...y acabaron riéndose todos juntos  
  
-Ron, corazón, felicidades- dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a Ron  
  
-Eso le quitará lo divertido a nuestro último año- se quejó Fred  
  
-No necesariamente- rió maliciosamente George- piensa en las posibilidades.  
  
-Vaya, nos piden de nuevo una túnica de gala- añadió Ron apesadumbrado.  
  
-Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron...  
  
-Con este nombramiento, deberemos poner más empeño en seguir las normas- decía Hermione.  
  
-Por Dios Herms, será una oportunidad de oro para hacer travesurillas- añadió Fred  
  
-Y que no n os cuenten los puntos- continuo George.  
  
-Fingiré que no escuche eso- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Bueno, de todas formas solo hay un lugar donde comprar todo lo necesario, el Callejón Diagon- añadió Molly- Iremos una semana antes del inicio del curso  
  
-Mientras, sigamos disfrutando el resto del verano- añadió Ron *********************************** HONG-KONG 9:00 pm  
  
Después de que todos cenaron, comenzaron a hacer planes sobre la estancia de Eriol, Mina y Astra en Hogwarts.  
  
Los tres ingresarían al 5º curso, sin embargo, tendrían que pasar examenes que constarán que cubrían los conocimientos básicos de los otro cuatro cursos.  
  
-Todavía no comienzan los cursos y ya estamos hablando de exámenes- se quejó Eriol.  
  
En un afán de garantizar más aún la seguridad de los chicos, Sirius iría a Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por la mascota de Remus, para así estar más cerca de Harry y de Dumbledore, por si era necesario.  
  
Eriol había propuesto que se pasarán el último mes en Londres, sin embargo, Astra se negó, diciendo que quería ver a su abuelo y al Tio Toya y la Tia Kaho, antes de partir, por lo que se decidió que se pasarían una semana en Tomoeda con Fujitaka Kinomoto, y después volarían a Londres, además de que Remus y Sirius los acompañarían para tratar de mantener bajo control el poder de la chica y evitar los accidentes.  
  
Arthur Weasley seguiría con su trabajo en el Ministerio y trataría, junto con Percy, de seguir reuniendo adeptos.  
  
-Les aconsejo que no se duerman cuando lleguen a casa- dijo Sakura- si no el cambio de horario les afectara, duerman hasta que sea su hora habitual de hacerlo- aconsejo a Arthur y Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Dónde compraremos todo esto?- pregunto Astra, mostrando la lista de materiales a sus padres  
  
-En el callejón Diagon- dijo tío Eriol- cuando vayamos a Londres, iremos una semana antes del inicio del curso. -¡¡Guau!! Por fin conoceré el famoso callejón Diagon- se emocionó Mina.  
  
-Debemos avisar al ministerio que el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente enviará a su hija a Hogwarts, lo tomarán como un gesto de confianza, dado que nadie de Oriente va a nuestro colegio, aunque me temo que armará tal revuelo que te tratará casi como si fueras de la realeza- comento Dumbledore a los Li.  
  
Una vez hecho todos los planes, Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley regresaron a Londres, para la alegría de su familia...  
  
Al día siguiente, Astra, Sakura, Shaoran, Hien, Eriol, Tomoyo, los Gemelos, Sirius, Remus y Kero partieron hacia Tomoeda...  
  
Antes de partir y con la vista perdida en el lago, Astra hizo una promesa...  
  
-"Volveré a casa sana y salva, dentro de un año..." 


	6. Aventuras y encuentros en el Callejón Di...

Hola a todos...¡¡¡Perdón por la tardanza!!! Pero la tesis me quita mucho tiempo...eso aunado a un bloqueo que amenaza con invadirme y la gripe que me dio...bueno, no quiero extenderme demasiado...  
  
SHAEKO:  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic...Y lo de lo largo...es que de repente me emociono escribiendo, y cuando me doy cuenta, esta muy largo...Tienes razón, mi gran defecto es que me encanta detallar las situaciones, no lo puedo evitar...yo creo que es porque en mi carrera hay que hacer informes detallados...Pero trataré de seguir tu consejo y no describir tanto...auque cuando leí tu review, ya había escrito el capítulo...T___T, si te parece que he vuelto a las andadas de detallar las cosas demasiado, porfis, avisame...  
  
Ahora si, los dejo...Espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Capitulo VI  
  
Aventuras y encuentros en el Callejón Diagon  
  
La semana que Astra pasó en Tomoeda se fue volando...  
  
Todos se hospedaron en la casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el cual ya era un hombre bastante entrado en años, pero con el mismo carácter afable de siempre, ahora era el rector de la Universidad y tenía 10 años en el puesto, pero su gran trabajo y empeño en mejorar la educación lo habían hecho indispensable...  
  
Fujitaka estaba feliz por la presencia de toda su familia...sin embargo cuando Sakura le contó la situación por la que estaban atravesando se preocupo por sus nietos, ya que a Eriol y a Mina los consideraba sus nietos, sin embargo, dijo a Sakura que tenía la plena convicción de que todo saldría bien y que su amada Nadeshiko los cuidaría...  
  
Tia Sonomi, no enterada de los poderes mágicos de sus nietos y su yerno, se puso extremadamente feliz de verlos, así que se dedico a mimarlos, al final, Minako tenía una nueva cámara de video, Astra (la cual le recordaba enormemente a Nadeshiko), una computadora portátil, al igual que Eriol...  
  
Touya también se puso feliz de ver a SU mounstro y al mocoso- como seguía llamando a Shaoran- aún cuando ambos se habían tomado afecto, Kaho también se alegró mucho de verlos, y al igual que su esposo y su suegro, se alarmo por los acontecimientos venideros.  
  
-¿Perdiste un tornillo o que Mocoso? ¿Cómo permites que el mini-mounstro se arriesgue de esa forma?  
  
-En primera, no soy un Mocoso...y en segunda no tengo por que darte explicaciones de las cosas...  
  
Y la discusión siguió y siguió, hasta que Astra, molesta por la discusión y la forma en que se referían a ella, puso un punto final...-¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- grito la chica- parecen niños chiquitos...y dejen de decirme mounstro.  
  
Sirius y Remus comenzaron a sentir como el poder del aura de la chica comenzó a aumentar...  
  
-Tranquila Astra, mirame, mirame- decía Sirius.  
  
-Respira profundo y trata de tranquilizarte, así, así- guiaba Remus, que se encontraba feliz, ya que el Prof. Hong, tutor de Astra, le había dado una poción que le permitía no transformarse...solo tenía que beberla un día antes de luna llena...además de que le dio la receta completa para que su colega, el Prof. Snape, se la preparara...  
  
Astra comenzó a tranquilizarse, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de controlar a Fuego recayó en su mano derecha que apretaba con fuerza...al final, solo tenía una ligera quemada en la mano que fue curada inmediatamente por el Tío Touya, que era Médico.  
  
Afortunadamente para Astra y para la seguridad de todos, los hijos de él y Kaho, Kenji y Hiro habían salido de campamento...Kenji y Hiro habían heredado el carácter sobreprotector de su padre y su genio, así que a falta de hermanas, se dedicaban a molestar a Mina y Astra....  
  
Al final de la semana, Astra controlaba un poco a Fuego, aún no encontraba la clave para dominarlo, además, junto con sus primos ya habían recibido sus primeras lecciones de DCAO, aunque, como nunca habían tenido un buen maestro en Hogwarts, a excepción de Lupin, fue fácil ponerse al corriente y ahora se estaban concentrando en crear un Patronus y evitar las maldiciones imperdonables...  
  
Sirius, a pesar de ya tener tiempo con los chicos, estaba tan asombrado como Remus de ver la facilidad de estos para hacer magia sin varita...  
  
-Es malo basar el poder lanzar un hechizo en la varita- Explico Eriol- porque si te llegan a quitar la varita, estarás desarmado y vulnerable.  
  
Astra, a pesar de todo, estaba preocupada porque aún no podía dominar a Fuego, y en eso estaba pensando cuando...  
  
-Astra, ¿Podría hablar contigo?- pregunto la Tía Kaho  
  
-Claro tía, siéntate- contesto dejándole espacio en una banca bajo los cerezos sagrados del templo Tzukimine.  
  
-Debes saber Astra- comenzó la Tía Kaho- que hay distintos tipos de fuego..  
  
Hay fuegos que se encienden por la furia y consumen todo lo que hay a su paso, incluso, l fuente que los generó, pero después de todo ese despliegue de fuerza...se consumen y solo deja resentimiento...Hay otro fuego, también te consume, pero a diferencia del primero, te brinda calor y compañía y a su alrededor produce alegría y cura tristezas...Ese, mi querida Sobrina, el fuego encendido por el amor o la amistad, consume todo y lo da todo...pero nunca se apaga...Debes decidir cual fuego deseas encender- terminó Kaho, sonriendo  
  
-Pero tía...  
  
-Shhh, recuerda como te convertiste en Viento, ¿No añoraste la libertad, el poder ir a todos lados sin ser vista?- preguntó- Piensa en mis palabras pequeña Astra- añadió levantándose- debes dormir ahora. Mañana saldrán a Londres y el viaje es largo -Si tía...y Gracias- sonrió Astra un poco confundida.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos partieron al aeropuerto de Tomoeda para partir a Londres...  
  
Antes de despedirse de su abuelo, la chica le pidió que le obsequiara una foto de la abuela, a lo cual Fujitaka accedió encantado...y le obsequió aquella foto donde la abuela tenía 16 años..cuando Sakura atrapó a Ilusión...  
  
-Gracias abuelo, la cuidare como un tesoro- dijo Astra -Ustedes son mi tesoro, pequeños...por favor, tengan mucho cuidado- añadió abrazando al Trío.  
  
****************************  
  
INGLATERRA  
  
Tal como lo predijo Dumbledore, al enterarse Cornelius Fudge que la hija del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente asistiría a Hogwarts, diario llegaban lechuzas proponiendo cosas para "garantizar la comodidad de la Srita. Li y sus primos"  
  
Primero les propuso que tuvieran un carro para ellos solos en el Expreso de Hogwarts...cosa que Shaoran rechazó argumentando que eso solo llamaría la atención y podría poner en peligro a los chicos...así que después de mucho argumentar, Shaoran acepto que se les designara un compartimiento especial para ellos.  
  
Después propuso que tal vez les gustaría tener su propia habitación, cosa que los chicos rechazaron, por que no querían tener privilegios que les impidieran relacionarse con los otros estudiantes...  
  
A lo que no pudieron negarse fue a que Percy Weasley, Jefe de Asuntos Internacionales, pasara por ellos el día que fueran de compras al callejón Diagon, en autos designados por el Ministerio de Magia...  
  
Mientras se llegaba el día, seguían practicando con Sirius y Remus, los tres chicos ya habían logrado dominar el hechizo de Expecto Patronus...aunque Astra aún no controlaba a Fuego del todo...  
  
Se había decidido que Kero, al igual que Yue, permaneciera en la llave de Astra, a fin de poder ir a todos lados con ella y saber que pasaba, mientras que las Astra-Cards permanecían con su dueña, protegiéndose ambas...  
  
Por fin llego el día de ir al callejón Diagon por le material de los chicos, y realmente tenían mucho que comprar, ya que debían comprar material básico de primer curso y lo del curso al que había de ingresar...  
  
Astra y Mina aún estaban arreglándose para la ocasión...sabiendo que estarían varias horas de compras, decidieron ir lo más cómodas posibles...  
  
Astra decidió vestirse con unos pantalones vaqueros azul celeste y una blusa blanca de tirantes, la cual se sostenía por esos tirantes atados a sus hombros, unas sandalias blancas con muy poco tacón y su largo cabello lo recogió en dos graciosas coletas... Mina, en cambio, decidió ponerse un fresco vestido de verano color amarillo, con pequeñas flores, sin mangas, y, aún cuando era verano, el vestido contaba con un ligero suéter color amarillo y su cabello castaño rojizo caía suelto, graciosamente hasta sus hombros.  
  
Eriol, en ese momento, poco preocupado por el sentido de la moda, decidió vestirse con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra, pegada al cuerpo, que dejaban ver sus músculos desarrollados gracias al Fut bol y a las artes marciales.  
  
-¡Astra, Mina, ya están por nosotros, apresúrense!!- llamo Tomoyo a las chicas.  
  
-Ya vamos- contestaron ambas viéndose todavía al espejo.  
  
-Es una lástima que Sirius y Remus tuvieran que irse antes que nosotros- comentó Mina  
  
-Si, pero tú sabes que tenían que alistar varias cosas, entre otras, convencer a los profesores de la presencia de Hocicos-contestó su prima.  
  
-Niñas- llamó Sakura- solo las estamos esperando a ustedes.  
  
-Ya vamos- grito Astra- Vamos Mina- añadió la chica jalando a su prima.  
  
-Espera- Mina tomó un pequeño bolso- listo, no podía ir de compras contigo al Callejón Diagon sin mi cámara de Video.  
  
De la cabeza de Astra surgieron varias gotas...-Anda, bajemos ya.  
  
Al llegar al salón de la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo, se encontraron ya con sus padres, que, cosa curiosa, todos iban de vaqueros, solo que Eriol traía una camisa azul, Shaoran una verde, Sakura traía una blusa estilo oriental de color rojo y manga corta y Tomoyo traía una blusa color beige...con ellos estaba un chico joven, parecido al Sr. Weasley, pelirrojo, pero de expresión solemne, cosa que divirtió a Eriol, porque la energía que se sentía alrededor de el, era de tipo bromista, aspecto que también notaron las chicas...  
  
Tío Eriol se encargó de presentar a los chicos con Percy...quien saludo muy solemnemente a todos, en especial a Astra, por ser hija del Jefe de Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente...  
  
-Bueno, lo mejor será darnos prisa, generalmente en estas fechas hay mucha gente- dijo Percy, después de los saludos, y encaminándose a la puerta.  
  
-¿Tendremos la oportunidad de saludar a su honorable padre?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-Si, el acompañará a mamá y a mis hermanos a comprar su material, también el día de hoy.  
  
Una vez instalados en los autos e iniciado el viaje, aún cuando Astra leía por tercera vez "Hogwarts: pasado y presente", empezó a tararear suavemente...  
  
Mina y Eriol se miraron y sonrieron...Hacia tiempo que la chica no tarareaba...eso quería decir que empezaba a sentirse feliz...a pesar de todo.  
  
**************************************  
  
EN LA MADRIGUERA  
  
-Chicos, apresúrense- llamaba la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, luciendo la túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor, se congregaron alrededor de la chimenea...  
  
-Papa ¿Veremos a Percy en el callejón Diagon?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Si cariño, él esta guiando ahora a los nuevos alumnos  
  
-¿Nuevos alumnos?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Si, y de otro país...ya tendrán ocasión de conocerlos  
  
-¿Y qué tiene de especial que sean de otro país papá?- preguntó George.  
  
-Que son de Oriente...nadie de oriente envía a la escuela de magia a sus hijos, y menos a una extranjera...Bueno, démonos prisa...Percy dijo que quiere que conozcamos a estos chicos...  
  
-Tú primero Fred-dijo Molly.  
  
Fred entró a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu.  
  
-¡¡Al callejón Diagón!!- grito Fred y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde...  
  
****************************************** -¡¡Hemos llegado!!- anunció Percy  
  
Todos bajaron de los autos.  
  
-Es aquí- dijo Eriol- El Caldero chorreante...Es un lugar famoso....  
  
Era un bar diminuto, realmente si el Tío Erriol no lo hubiera señalado, lo chicos no lo habrían visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba; en realidad, tenían la sensación de que solo ellos podían verlo...Entraron....En realidad, para ser un lugar famoso, estaba oscuro y destartalado, sin embargo, era muy acogedor...  
  
-Señor Weasley-saludó el viejo cantinero- es un placer tenerlo aquí, ¿Le sirvo lo de siempre?  
  
-No ahora Tom, Gracias, pero resérvanos una mesa para 15 personas, por favor- contestó Percy.  
  
-Claro, será un placer- se volvió con curiosidad a ver a los recién llegados, los cuales, en especial el trío, miraban el bar con curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡Señores Hiragizawa!!, hacía tiempo que no los veía...¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
  
-Debemos comprar el material para la escuela de mis hijos- contesto Tío Eriol.  
  
-Dígame, ¿Es cierto que la hija del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ira a Hogwarts?  
  
-Si, es mi sobrina, pero dígame Tom ¿Cómo lo supo?  
  
-Porque el Sr. Fudge ha comentado que, de haber algo anormal, nunca habrían permitido que tan distinguido personaje viniera a Londres...aunque yo confió en Dumbledore más que en él, y si Dumbledore ha dicho que Quien- usted-sabe ha regresado...le creo...Yo no confío mucho en el Ministro...  
  
-Yo tampoco-sonrió Tío Eriol-Mira, te presento al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, Shaoran Li, y a su Esposa, Sakura...  
  
-Es todo un honor que visiten mi humilde establecimiento-añadió Tom con una reverencia que Sakura y Shaoran respondieron...  
  
-Bueno Tom- añadió Tomoyo- regresaremos más tarde, porque el trío problema está ansioso por conocer el Callejón..  
  
-Claro, adelante-respondió  
  
-¿Cómo es que conoces a Tom?- preguntó Shaoran al tío Eriol.  
  
-Siempre hay que estar en contacto con el mundo mágico...así dí con el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-Aquí es la entrada- informó Percy  
  
-Pero esto no es más que un patio trasero cerrado- ¿Dónde está la entrada?- preguntó Mina impaciente.  
  
-Aquí, justo aquí- respondió Percy, golpeando con su varita un ladrillo, el cual se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho, hasta que se formo un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.  
  
-Bienvenidos-sonrió Percy- al Callejón Diagon.  
  
-¡¡Guau!!!- Exclamo Eriol- ¿Qué estamos esperando?  
  
El Callejón Diagon bullía en actividad, realmente, todos estaban asombrados...Grandes tiendas con cosas que en su vida habían imaginado, Astra estaba sorprendida hasta que vio el letrero de Flourish y Blotts, donde se veían los estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo...  
  
-Yo quiero ir a esa librería- exclamo la chica. -Calma, querida sobrina-dijo Tío Eriol- tenemos que ir a Gringotts primero a cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico.  
  
-¿Dinero que?- pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-Dinero normal por el que se usa aquí- respondió Tomoyo.  
  
Una vez que cambiaron su dinero, se dirigieron a la primera escala...  
  
-Hay que comprar el uniforme- dijo Percy, señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"  
  
Justo cuando Sakura, Tomoyo y el trío entraron a la tienda, se oyó un grito conocido...  
  
-¡¡Percy!!!- Llamó Molly  
  
-Mamá, me da gusto verte- saludo ceremoniosamente Percy, mientras que la Sra. Weasley le hacía preguntas sin parar...Hasta que reparo en Shaoran y Eriol, que sonreían...  
  
-Señor Li, Señor Hirawizawa, perdón por mi torpeza- se sonrojó- es un placer verlos. Arthur me contó que enviarían a sus hijos a Hogwarts...  
  
-Si, acaban de entrar a comprarse el uniforme- contesto Eriol.  
  
-Nosotros estamos en Fluorish y Blotts, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos ahí?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-Claro, en un momento más iremos....  
  
Mientras Percy, Shaoran y Eriol esperaban afuera....  
  
-Disculpe- dijo Tomoyo- queremos tres uniformes para Hogwarts -Claro....¿Usted es Tomoyo Daidoji?- preguntó Madame Malkin, mientras Tomoyo asentía- es un placer tenerla en mi tienda...  
  
-Gracias...sonrió Tomoyo- necesitamos esos uniformes para mis hijos y para mi sobrina. -Claro, claro- sonrió madame- pasen por aquí.  
  
-¿Cómo es que te conoce?- pregunto Sakura  
  
-Bueno, también diseño para el mundo mágico- contesto Tomoyo sonriendo, ante la admiración de los presentes...era obvio que era una diseñadora famosa también en el mundo mágico.  
  
Muy pronto, Eriol, Mina y Astra estaban de pie sobre un banquito y tomándoles el largo de la túnica...  
  
-También necesitaremos una túnica de gala- pidió Astra.  
  
-Claro corazón- respondió madame- ¿Puedo sugerirles algo?  
  
Astra asintió y madame entro al fondo de la tienda...Al poco rato regreso con tres túnicas de gala...  
  
-Para ti, cariño- dijo a Astra- te quedaría bien esta- añadió mostrando una hermosa túnica de seda roja..  
  
-Para ti, corazón- volviéndose a Mina y mostrándole una túnica de seda azul obscuro.  
  
-Y para el guapo...Una túnica color gris oscuro...¿Les gusta así o prefieren escoger otra?- pregunto amablemente la bruja.  
  
-A mi me encanta así- dijo Astra- observándose al espejo con la túnica puesta  
  
-Yo también me quedo con ella- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de madame.  
  
Una vez que tuvieron lo necesario, salieron de la tienda, encontrándose con los demás...  
  
-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-A Flourish y Blotts- respondió el Tío Eriol.  
  
Una vez ahí, Astra, Eriol y Mina decidieron entrar solos y pedir sus libros...además de los básicos, Eriol y Astra habían optado por Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudio de Runas antiguas, en cambio Mina había optado únicamente por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación....  
  
-Shaoran, Eriol- los llamo Arthur Weasley- me alegro verlos  
  
-Gracias, a nosotros también nos da gusto verlo- sonrió Sakura- ¿Todo esta listo?  
  
-Si, espero que todo sea de su agrado...gracias por confiar en nosotros- contesto Arthur  
  
-Papá, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para...Sr. Weasley es un placer saludarlo- dijeron los gemelos Hiragizawa.  
  
-El gusto es mío- contesto Arthur- ¿Y Astra?  
  
-Me temo que Astra esta en el paraíso...ya compró sus libros, pero sigue acumulando libros y libros- se quejo Mina  
  
A los presentes les surgió una gota en la cabeza...  
  
Astra, tal como Mina dijo, seguía acumulando libros..."Este me será de utilidad" pensó viendo el titulo del libro "Como usar la varita mágica correctamente", y este "Hechizos occidentales simples", este también "Pociones. Una guía práctica"....De pronto Astra tenía 10 grandes libros frente a ella y se dirigía al mostrador cuando de pronto...Los libros salieron disparados en todas direcciones y Astra quedo en el suelo...quejándose y viendo estrellitas...  
  
-Auch!!! Que golpe!!!- exclamo la chica, aún viendo estrellitas.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Astra levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un chico alto, pelirrojo de ojos azules y pecoso de unos 17 años...  
  
-Si, gracias- sonrió la chica- Lo siento, creo que no te vi.  
  
-¿Fred?- llamo George- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto cuando lo vio arrodillado frente a una linda chica de ojos verde-ámbar y cabello negro y largo recogido en dos coletas.  
  
-Chocamos- respondieron ambos chicos y sonrieron.  
  
Astra se sonrojo al sentirse observada por ambos chicos y se puso de pie al igual que Fred...-Lo siento, soy una maleducada, Mi nombre es Astra Li, mucho gusto- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia a los Gemelos.  
  
-Nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley.-  
  
-Weasley...¿Son hermanos de Percy?  
  
-¿Conoces a Percy "soy mejor que ustedes" Weasley?- preguntó Fred  
  
-Si, el nos acompaño al Callejón  
  
Fred y George se miraron entre ellos...  
  
-¿Tú eres uno de los chicos que viene de Oriente?- preguntó George, a lo que la chica asintió.  
  
-¿a que curso entraras en Hogwarts?- preguntó Fred  
  
-Al quinto, junto con mis primos Eriol y Minako Hiragizawa.  
  
¿Y pensabas llevarte todo eso?- Señalo Fred los libros tirados  
  
-Si- la chica se sonrojó- es que quería tener algo para leer...  
  
- Te pareces a Hermione- dijo George- además, si cargas tantos libros, corres el riesgo de no crecer adecuadamente...miranos a nosotros, nunca cargamos más de lo necesario y somos bastante altos...  
  
La chica sonrió ante las ocurrencias de George.  
  
-Fred, George, papá dice que quiere presentarnos a alguien- dijo otro chico pelirrojo, igual de Alto que los gemelos y fornido- hola- saludo el chico a Astra.  
  
-Ronnie- dijo George imitando a la Sra. Weasley- ¿Qué no te enseñamos buenos modales?  
  
-niño malo- reprendió Fred.  
  
Astra tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no reír...  
  
-Ronnie, te presentamos a Astra Li, la chica que vino de Oriente- dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia- Astra, él es Ronald Weasley, pero todos le decimos Ronnie  
  
-¡¡No es verdad!!- Exclamo Ron un poco molesto.  
  
-uhhh!!! No hagas enojar al Sr. Prefecto- dijo George  
  
Astra miro a Ron sonriendo...y de pronto, se quedo de piedra...ahí, ante ella, estaba uno de los chicos de su sueño...Ron, al sentirse observado, se ruborizó....cosa que hizo reía a los gemelos, lo cual hizo reaccionar a la chica...  
  
-Mucho gusto- respondió sonrojada, haciendo la tradicional reverencia  
  
-Igualmente y puedes llamarme Ron, todo mundo me llama así- sonrió  
  
-¿Puedo recomendarte algo?- preguntó Fred, tomando a Astra por los hombros y llevándola a la salida, mientras George tomaba los paquetes de los libros- no compres tantos libros, en la biblioteca encontraras todo...o preguntale a Hermione, ella conoce al derecho y al revés la bilblioteca.  
  
-Astra, cariño, ya iba a entrar a buscarte- dijo Shaoran Li- Quiero que conozcas a la familia Weasley...a Percy ya lo conoces, ella es Ginny...  
  
La chica estrecho la mano extendida de una linda joven pelirroja de ojos castaños y pecosa, como el resto de sus hermanos...Y ellos son  
  
-Fred, George y Ron  
  
-¿Cómo supiste quien era quién sin confundirte?- preguntó Ron intrigado  
  
-Es que su aura mágica es diferente- contesto la chica.  
  
-El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley- Astra hizo una respetuosa reverencia frente a ellos.  
  
- Y ellos- añadió Shaoran mirando fijamente a la chica- son sus amigos...  
  
-Hola, soy Hermione Granger- saludó una linda chica de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño...  
  
Astra estrechó su mano, reconociendo a Hermione como la otra persona de su sueño...  
  
-Yo soy Harry Potter...se oyó una voz masculina... Astra se volvió hacia donde procedía la voz..."Por Dios, es él" pensó la chica...  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se quedó aturidido por la sorpresa..."Es ella, estoy seguro"...mucho gusto- añadió extendiendo la mano, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Astra, quien se ruborizó levemente y estrechó su mano...  
  
Después de las rigurosas presentaciones, los adultos decidieron esperar a los chicos en le Caldero Chorreante en dos horas mientras los chicos hacían sus compras, acompañados de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, que, amablemente, se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos, mientras que Fred y George habían decidido ir por ahí con Lee Jordan...  
  
Los chicos necesitaban comprar el caldero de peltre, la balanza de latón, un telescopio, los frascos de vidrio, pergaminos, pluma, tinta...  
  
-¿De verdad escriben con esto?- preguntó Astra asombrada  
  
-Sip- contestó Ron  
  
-¡¡¡Rayos!!, creo que necesitaré un protector para mi ropa...siempre terminó toda llena de tinta- se quejo Astra, mientras Eriol y Mina se reían- sería más fácil si permitieran plumas normales y llevar una computadora- añadió mientras seguía checando su lista...  
  
-¿Computadora?- pregunto Ginny extrañada  
  
-Si, un artículo muggle- añadió Harry, divertido y extrañado a la vez de que una chica que descendía de una larga tradición mágica no supiera mucho del mundo mágico, es más, era una perfecta muggle...  
  
Astra seguía revisando su lista, nerviosa por estar junto a Harry, cuando de pronto choco contra una túnica color negra, perteneciente a un chico bastante alto...y apuesto... -Oh, lo siento- Dijo Astra, mientras el chico la sujetaba para que no cayera...Cuando la chica levanto su rostro, se encontró con los ojos azules más profundos que hubiera visto...y con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de pasta dental  
  
-No hay problema-sonrió el chico- me encanta ayudar a las niñas...y más si son tan lindas como tú  
  
Astra se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero sonrió al desconocido...que sin saber por que, le había simpatizado de inmediato- Soy Roger Davies y ¿Tú?  
  
-Astra, Astra Li, mucho gusto-añadió la chica estrechando la mano del desconocido  
  
-Vaya Davies, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Harry  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿Comprando también tu material?- pregunto el chico amablemente  
  
-Nosotros ya terminamos de comprarlo, solo estamos acompañando a los nuevos alumnos- contesto Ron  
  
-¿No me digas que tú eres de los estudiantes extranjeros?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-Si, al igual que nosotros- contesto Eriol- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, y ella es mi hermana Minako.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Mina- contesto mientras estrechaba su mano.  
  
-Y ¿A que curso se integran?- pregunto mirando a Astra y sonriendo  
  
-Al quinto, pero como es la primera vez que vamos a Hogwarts, Harry, Ron Hermione y Ginny nos están ayudando a realizar nuestras compras....  
  
-¿Les importaría si los acompaño?- pregunto galantemente el chico a Astra  
  
-No, claro, por mi no hay problema...respondió Eriol, receloso  
  
-Claro que no- respondió el famoso trío  
  
Reanudaron la marcha, mientras que Mina comentaba a Hermione y Ginny que tendrían que revalidar los cuatro años que no habían cursado.  
  
-¿Qué les parece? Todavía no inicia el curso y ya tenemos exámenes- se quejo Eriol- además, por lo que Astra nos ha comentado, este año son los TIMOS, me pasaré el año estudiando- dijo estremeciéndose...  
  
-Vamos Eriol- dijo Astra- el estudiar lo de los cuatro cursos anteriores nos ayudará a tomar el ritmo y los TIMOS serán fáciles si nos ajustamos a un estricto horario de estudio...  
  
-¡Oh no! Otra Hermione- dijo Ron con tal expresión, que todos rieron  
  
-Seguro que eres un gran candidato para Ravenclaw- dijo Roger  
  
-Gracias, pero no creo que Rowena me hubiera considerado digna de su casa- sonrió la chica...  
  
-Tal vez ella no, pero yo si...así podría conocerte mejor- sonrió pícaramente  
  
-La verdad es que yo preferiría jugar Quidditch- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo -¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- preguntaron Ron, Eriol y Roger, mientras que Hermione decía "Hombres"  
  
-Por supuesto, no hay un mejor deporte que ese- contesto el aludido  
  
-¿Qué es el Quidditch?-  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio  
  
-¿Pregunté algo indebido?- dijo Astra preocupada  
  
-Quidditch es el deporte, digamos, oficial, del mundo mágico- contesto Roger- es como jugar Fut bol, pero se juega montados en escobas y con pelotas mágicas  
  
-¿Cómo es que descendiendo de una familia de magos sepas tan poco del mundo mágico?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Bueno, siempre he vivido como una persona normal, y mi papá esta plenamente convencido de que en el mundo mágico hay demasiadas divisiones y malos entendidos, que tal parece que nadie quiere resolver- sonrió la chica- La verdad es que tengo miedo de no encajar en Hogwarts, soy demasiado...común.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Ginny- esto es una gran paradoja, te sientes demasiado común para el mundo mágico...pero eres muy poco común...para los muggles.  
  
-¿Tienes amigos muggles?- preguntó Roger  
  
-Si, la mayoría de mis amigos son muggles, como dicen ustedes...y la verdad es que voy a extrañarlos mucho...dijo la chica un poco nostálgica  
  
¿Tienes amigos del mundo mágico?- pregunto Harry  
  
-No muchos- contesto- la verdad es que es un gran incordio ser la hija de alguien importante...todo mundo busca la forma de complacerte...y todos temen despertar la ira del Jefe del Concilio, por ello, casi siempre se mantienen al margen- añadió con tristeza  
  
-Ya entiendo porque me parecías conocida- sonrió Roger- Tú eres la Hija de Shaoran Li...hace unos días salió una foto tuya en El Profeta, anunciando tu llegada- la chica sonrió levemente a Roger "Se ve bellísima cuando sonrie"- pensó el chico  
  
-Vamos Astra, anímate- dijo Eriol- tienes a Nie Fong...al buen Nie Fong. ¡Oh si! Nie Fong es un gran amigo, es maravilloso, casi me atrevería a decir que es mi único amigo- contesto la chica.  
  
-Aunque a él le gustaría ser algo más...les susurro Mina a Ron, Harry, Hermione Y Ginny...solo que mi prima no se ha dado cuenta.  
  
-Chequemos la lista Astra- dijo Mina- Caldero, Pergaminos, Plumas- sip- Uniformes- sip- Frascos, balanza y telescopio, sip- cosas babosas y repugnantes para pociones...  
  
-Los chicos se rieron...  
  
-Si- Libros- Sí- ¿Qué hace falta?  
  
-Las varitas!!!- Exclamo Astra  
  
-Vayamos a Ollivanders, allí encontrarán la varita...o más bien la varita los encontrará a ustedes- dijo Ron.  
  
Entraron al establecimiento y una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Astra Eriol y Mina observaban las miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente...  
  
-Buenas Tardes- dijo una voz amable  
  
-Buenas Tardes- respondieron todos los chicos  
  
-Vaya, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srita. Weasley, Srita. Granger y Sr. Davies, me alegro de verlos.  
  
-A nosotros también, señor Ollivanders- contestó educadamente Hermione.  
  
-Vaya...así que los descendientes de Clow han venido por una varita...es sorprendente- dijo mirando a Astra, Mina y Eriol- bueno, ¿Con quién empezamos primero?  
  
-Primero las damas- dijo Eriol empujando a su hermana  
  
-Srita Hiragizawa, ¿Con que brazo toma la varita?- preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta métrica.  
  
-Con la derecha- contesto la chica.  
  
-Extiende tu brazo....La cinta comenzó a medir a Mina del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de la cabeza....además de entre sus fosas nasales..  
  
-Deben saber que no hay dos varitas iguales, cada una está dotada de un núcleo central con una poderosa sustancia mágica...y que es la varita la que elige al mago- explico a los chicos- Veamos...prueba esta, Madera de Haya y pluma de fénix...tómala y agitala Mina así lo hizo pero...nada  
  
-Arce y nervios de corazón de dragón 17.25 cm, Flexible  
  
Mina tomó la varita y una corriente de chispas rojas salieron de ella  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Ollivanders, colocando la varita de Mina en su caja.  
  
-Ahora usted Sr. Hiragizawa...  
  
Eriol, después de cinco intentos, prefirió una varita de Madera de Sauce y pelo de Unicornio...  
  
-Su turno Srita Li.  
  
Las varitas comenzaron a ser desechadas una tras otra....Harry recordaba cuando el compro su varita...  
  
-¡Que cliente tan difícil!- exclamo el Sr. Ollivanders contento- pero no te preocupes, me pregunto si...probemos.  
  
El Sr. Ollivanders saco una caja antigua con grabados extraños, parecidos a letras chinas y al abrirlo, un agradable olor invadió la habitación.  
  
-Sándalo- murmuró Astra  
  
-Esta es una combinación muy antigua y poco usual...Madera de Sándalo, pluma de Fénix, 26 cm, bonita y flexible...  
  
Al tomar la varita, una corriente de chispas salió  
  
-Perfecto...Bien! Sin embargo...debo advertirle que la magia antigua siempre es muy poderosa...debe dominarla bien, o ella la dominara...  
  
El Sr. Ollivanders envolvió las varitas y acompaño a los chicos hasta la puerta.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que no tendrías varita, Astra- se rió Eriol.  
  
-Yo también, aunque no hubiera sido una gran pérdida- contesto  
  
-Pero ¿Qué dices? Se requiere de una varita mágica para poder hacer hechizos- dijo Hermione intrigada.  
  
-No en Oriente- contestó Mina- la filosofía es que no es bueno que dependas de un objeto para dirigir tu poder...tal vez para modularlo o mientras empiezas, pero no para defenderte.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Roger y Ginny  
  
-Porque si te llegas a encontrar en un combate y te desarman, estarás indefenso- respondió Eriol- por ello, te enseñan sin varita.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Pueden hacer magia sin varita?- pregunto Harry asombrado, al igual que Ron -Si- contestaron Mina y Eriol, porque Astra checaba la lista mientras tarareaba ligeramente...A Roger y a Harry les gustó ese sonido...era refrescante y a la vez confortable.  
  
-O.K., ya tenemos todo..solo necesitamos una lechuza- dijo alegremente la chica -Pues vayamos al "Emporio de las lechuzas"-dijo Ron  
  
Roger dijo que los alcanzaría en un momento, así que solo los que iniciaron originalmente entraron a la tienda...Astra eligió un Buho Nival blanco con manchitas negras, Mientras que Eriol prefirió un Gato color miel con ojos azules- para el total desagrado de Ron - y Mina decidió que no estaba lista para una mascota, así que prefirió dejarlo para después...Al salir, se encontraron con Roger...  
  
-Ahora si, tenemos todo...Lo mejor será ir al caldero chorreante ¿Nos acompañas Roger?- pregunto Astra sonriendo.  
  
-Me encantaría, pero debo irme a casa...pero tengo un obsequio para ti. Roger le mostró a Astra sus manos, que mantenía tras de él...en sus manos había una hermosa Orquídea de color blanco, más grande de lo normal...  
  
-¡¡Es hermosa!!- exclamo la chica- pero no debiste...  
  
-Claro que si...Es solo un símbolo de una nueva amistad- dijo Roger mientras colocaba la orquídea en el cabello de Astra- Espero verte en Hogwarts- añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Astra se ruborizaba y Mina sujetaba a Eriol antes de que hiciera alguna locura.  
  
-Yo también espero verte  
  
-Nos vemos - se despidió de todos -Bueno, ahora sí, vayamos al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Mina- sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su prima y el Enojo de su hermano  
  
-Claro, como ustedes no cargan- se quejo Eriol- cargando varios paquetes  
  
-Como eres quejumbroso, Esperen- Astra paso una mano por encima de los paquetes que llevaban Eriol, Mina, Harry y Ella e invocó una Carta....Small- susurró. De inmediato todos los paquetes se hicieron diminutos...Astra los tomó y los metió a sus bolsillos, tomo la jaula de la lechuza, sonrió- Bueno, vayamos a comer- y comenzó a caminar con Eriol, ya menos molesto, y Mina, ante la asombrada mirada de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.  
  
****************************** Dentro del caldero chorreante había un ambiente relajado, los padres de los chicos charlaban animadamente con los Gemelos y se reían de sus ocurrencias  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!- Exclamo Tomoyo- por un momento pensamos en irlos a buscar- sonrió- ¿Porqué tardaron tanto?  
  
-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo Astra apenada- lo que pasa es que tardamos mucho para comprar la varita- suspiró- pensé que no habría una adecuada para mi.  
  
-Si, es bastante difícil, pero siempre hay una varita adecuada, cariño- Sonrió la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-Lo mejor será comer algo, porque no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre- se quejo el Tío Eriol.  
  
Los siete chicos se sentaron a la mesa...Harry quedo justo frente a Astra, mientras que Mina frente a Ron y Eriol frente a Hermione, Ginny, por su parte, prefirió sentarse con los gemelos, que no dejaban de hacer comentarios graciosos, animados por el Tío Eriol.  
  
Durante la comida, lo chicos se enteraron que el Famoso Trío de Hogwarts había sido nombrado prefectos, que Hermione tenía las mejores notas del Colegio y que, al igual que los Gemelos y Ginny, pertenecían A Gryffindor, y que era el último año de los gemelos  
  
-Vaya...Gryffindor, donde residen los valientes, osados y caballerosos- recitó la chica  
  
-¿Tú sabes de las casas de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry- también sabías de Ravenclaw  
  
-Claro, ha leído la historia de Hogwarts por lo menos tres veces- contesto Erial  
  
-No sé que tiene de raro- contesto Astra ruborizada, la cual le pareció muy linda a Harry- es bueno saber del lugar a donde iras...además me encantó el libro  
  
-A mi también- exclamo Hermione emocionada- creo que seremos muy buenas amigas...tenemos varias cosas en común- sonrió  
  
-Me encantará- dijo la chica sinceramente Ron, Hermione y Harry se enteraron que, aunque Mina y Eriol habían nacido en Japón, vivían en Londres desde hacía 13 años porque su papá era Embajador...que la Tía Tomoyo era Tomoyo Daidoji, la famosa diseñadora del mundo muggle y mágico y, que al igual que Astra, vivían como personas normales y tenían tutores especializados para aprender a usar sus poderes...  
  
También se enteraron de que Astra tenía un hermano Celoso llamado Hien, que su abuela había muerto cuando Sakura tenía 3 años, y que la gran ambición de la chica era convertirse en un excelente médico, lo cual extraño a Harry.....- ¿Acaso esa chica seguirá viviendo apartada de la comunidad mágica? -pensó  
  
-Por cierto ¿Ya saben que materias optativas llevarán?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Si, Astra y yo tomaremos CCM, Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, mi hermana prefirió CCM y adivinación- contesto Eriol. -Vaya, Astra y Tú llevarán las mismas materias que yo- sonrió Hermione- y Mina las mismas que Harry y Ron.  
  
-Aunque Adivinación no es excesivamente buena- dijo Ron- más bien es como un taller de creación literaria de desastres  
  
Harry y Ron rieron y contaron a Mina la cantidad de veces que habían inventado sus deberes, poniendo solo cosas terribles...al terminar todos reían, incluso Mina  
  
-Bueno- dijo Mina aún riendo- algo bueno podré sacar de esa materia...por lo menos procurare no ser tan mala como esa maestra...¡¡Diablos!!- Exclamo de pronto, buscando algo en su bolso  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Erial  
  
-Por las prisas de las compras, no pude sacar mi cámara...pero puedo usarla ahora  
  
La cámara de video causo un gran asombro a los Weasley, por lo que Mina les explico su funcionamiento, para que servía y les mostró como hacer tomas con ella, cosa que al Sr. Weasley le encantó...  
  
De pronto, Astra notó un dije extraño, el cual llevaba Harry...De pronto, lo reconoció, Sirius se lo había mostrado meses atrás...  
  
-Disculpa- dirigiéndose a Harry- ¿Esos son ópalos?- añadió señalando el dije  
  
-¡Ah si!- contesto el chico- fue un obsequio.  
  
-De hecho, cada uno de nosotros tiene una parte- añadió Hermione mostrando el suyo al igual que Ron.  
  
-Son muy bellos...y poderosos, puedo sentir su aura- dijo Mina Astra levantó la vista del dije de Harry...y ambos se miraron a los ojos...Fue como si ambos pudieran ver el alma del otro y un deseo de protección surgió de ambos.  
  
-"Sus ojos no son tan verdes- pensó Harry- son una mezcla curiosa de ámbar y verde"..."Es otra persona que correrá peligro por mi culpa" sintió tristeza, porque había algo en esa chica que le agradaba sobre manera y no quería ponerla en peligro...ni a ella ni a sus primos, que también los había identificado...  
  
-"Voy a protegerte...por Sirius...todo saldrá Bien"- pensaba Astra.  
  
-¡¡ASTRA!!- llamó alguien  
  
Ambos jóvenes retiraron la mirada y se sonrojaron, cosa que divirtió a Fred, George, Ron y Eriol, porque a Hermione, Mina y Ginny les pareció encantador...  
  
-Astra, despídete cariño, es hora de irnos- dijo Sakura  
  
Los chicos se despidieron de todos, la Sra. Weasley beso y abrazó a los chicos cariñosamente y se fueron con la promesa de encontrarse en el expreso de Hogwarts en una semana...  
  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sakura se acercó a Harry, lo abrazó y le dio en beso en la frente, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa...  
  
-Tus padres eran unas personas maravillosas- sonrió- y estarían orgullosos de ti  
  
Harry solo atinó a sonreír ante el gesto de esa hermosa Señora...- Cuídate  
  
Después de despedirse, cada uno volvió a su casa...Aunque Harry y Astra aún pensaban en su breve encuentro... 


	7. La llegada a Hogwarts

Hola...Ya estoy por acá otra vez....Y como siempre, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza...por lo que veo, solo podré actualizar una vez a la semana...La tesis me quita mucho tiempo, pero bueno...Espero que les guste y gracias por leer...  
  
FATIMA GOCHI ¡¡Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios!!! Y contestando a tu pregunta...Roger es Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw...No te preocupes...Lo que pasa es que...bueno, ya lo verás, pero si es un Harry+Astra Me alegra que no te importe que los episodios sean tan largos.  
  
SHAEKO Upsss, lo siento, no puedo evitar escribir tan largo, bueno, tan detallado. Bueno, es que soy Química Farmacéutica Bióloga y cuando tengo que entregar informes, hay que detallar lo más posible...supongo que de ahí me quedo el vicio, pero, de verdad, haré lo posible por no detallar tanto ^^. ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? Bueno, como tu dices, como siempre se lo encuentran, ahora quise darle un giro a la historia y, si lo verán antes de llegar a Hogwarts....Astra es un poco despistada...al igual que Sakura y piensa que lo que siente por Harry es algo así como un sentimiento de Protección...pero poco a poco se irá dando cuenta....sobre todo con ayuda de alguien....que no diré o sería un gran Spoiler.  
  
Bueno...aquí está el nuevo episodio, espero que les guste. Saludos cordiales Bichito  
  
Capitulo VII La llegada a Hogwarts 1º. De Septiembre 9:30 AM  
  
La residencia de la familia Hiragizawa bullía en actividad, ya que en 3 horas Eriol, Mina y Astra estarían rumbo a Hogwarts, enfrentando al destino.  
  
Los chicos habían acomodado todo desde temprano, por lo que su equipaje estabal isto, solo hacía falta subirlo al auto e ir a King Cross...  
  
Mina, quien iba vestida con una falda a las rodillas de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, grababa lo que ella llamaba "El primer día de clases de Astra".  
  
Astra, quien trataba de evadir la cámara, traía puesta una falda hasta los tobillos, color lila, pero abierta de ambos lados hasta la rodilla y una blusa de manga corta, de cuello de ojal, del mismo tono y había decidido dejar su cabello suelto...  
  
Eriol, quien reía de los intentos de Astra de escapar, había decidido un Pans de color negro y tenis del mismo color...  
  
-Astra, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto Tío Eriol.  
  
-Claro tío  
  
-Vamos al estudio  
  
Eriol y Mina se quedaron sorprendidos...pero no le dieron importancia... Una vez en el estudio...  
  
-Dime tío, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -Verás Astra, el 25 de Septiembre es tu cumpleaños- la chica asintió- por ello, quiero darte mi regalo por adelantado...estoy seguro que te será útil- añadió el tío Eriol entregando un paquete a Astra  
  
Astra abrió el paquete con curiosidad...dentro de la caja se encontraba un libro antiguo, bastante viejo...cuyo titulo era "El poder de la magia antigua".  
  
La chica había oído hablar de ese libro, era muy poderoso y contenía grandes hechizos...  
  
-Pero tío...no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Astra- debe ser para Eriol o Mina  
  
-Escucha pequeña sobrina, este libro te será de mucha utilidad, es parte de la protección, porque te ayudará a crear grandes hechizos, que estoy seguro serás más que capaz de realizar...Sé que lo usaras con responsabilidad y no aceptare un no por respuesta- sonrió.  
  
-Pero...Esta bien- dijo Astra ante la mirada de Eriol- gracias.  
  
-Debo advertirte que nadie y, digo, NADIE, debe saber que tú eres la dueña del libro...si llega a caer en otras manos, no podrán usarlo, ya que el libro está destinado a ti...No puedo decirte como lo sé o porque es así...- dijo al ver la expresión de su sobrina-los hechizos irán apareciendo según el nivel y la energía que poseas...confío en que serás prudente- dijo tío Eriol serio  
  
-Así será tío, ¿Pero...  
  
-Sé que tienes preguntas...pero no puedo contestártelas ahora, más adelante tú sola sabrás el porque el libro debe estar en tu poder...Ahora- paso su mano sobre el libro, este desapareció- tú libro está ahora en tú baúl...Poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica añadió- sé prudente y ten mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo pequeña?  
  
-Si tío  
  
Toc toc toc -Adelante  
  
-Su Excelencia, el Sr. Weasley ha llegado  
  
-Gracias James, dile que ya vamos.  
  
-Bueno pequeña, ha llegado la hora...hay que enfrentar el destino...  
  
El equipaje ya se encontraba en los autos...Percy estaba más que listo para salir rumbo a King Cross, lo cual deberían hacer de inmediato para dejar instalados a los chicos en el gabinete que le había sido asignado...Finalmente, a las 10:15 salieron todos rumbo a la estación...  
  
A las 10:30 llegaron a King Cross, consiguieron unos carritos y pusieron las cosas de los chicos...  
  
-Anden 9 ¾, 9 ¾ ...¿Dónde será ese anden?- pensaba Astra  
  
-Hemos llegado- anunció Percy- esta es la entrada al andén 9 ¾  
  
A los presentes les surgió una gran gota en la cabeza, incluso al Tío Eriol...lo que Percy señalaba como la entrada al andén era una sólida pared de concreto  
  
-Disculpe joven Weasley, pero eso es una pared sólida, chocaremos si intentamos pasar por ahí- razono Sakura  
  
-No- sonrió Percy- es solo un muro mágico, desaparecerá en cuanto lo crucen...Hay que hacerlo despacio para no llamar la atención...Joven Hiragizawa, por favor vaya primero, corra si tiene nervios  
  
Eriol le dirigió una mirada de "Te matare si choco con el muro", tomo el carrito, y para su sorpresa, atravesó el muro y ahora se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ , viendo el Expreso de Hogwarts...  
  
-¡Guau!!- Exclamo el chico al ver a tanta gente en el andén...Momentos más tarde, todos se reunieron con él...  
  
-Esto es extraordinario- dijo Mina- pensé que me estamparía en el muro  
  
Percy los guió a través del anden hasta encontrarse con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
-Señores Li, Señores Hiragizawa, es un placer conocerlos- dijo nerviosamente el Ministro haciendo una reverencia que todos correspondieron- Es un honor que, de todas las escuelas de magia, nos confíen a nosotros la educación de sus hijos  
  
-Es un honor que los hayan aceptado- contesto Shaoran- déjeme presentarle a mi hija Astra Li...  
  
Astra hizo otra reverencia...Y a mis sobrinos Eriol y Minako Hiragizawa...Eriol y Mina estrecharon la mano del Ministro..  
  
-Lo mejor será que acomoden sus cosas en el compartimiento, el tren está por partir, permítanme guiarlos...  
  
Eriol y Shaoran subieron los baúles al compartimiento, el cual era muy espacioso y estaba decorado con motivos orientales...en diversos tonos de verde, el cual es el color del Clan Li...en la puerta del compartimiento también había motivos orientales...y el símbolo de la Familia Li. Una vez instalados...bajaron del tren unos momentos y ya estaban resignados a no ver a los chicos cuando...  
  
-¡Ahí Están!! ASTRA, ERIOL, MINA- grito Fred, saludando con la mano  
  
-Chicos- saludó Mina- creí que los veríamos hasta Hogwarts  
  
-Es que tuvimos un pequeño problema...ya veníamos y se nos olvidaron unas cosillas- explicó George  
  
-Será mejor que busquemos un gabinete- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero nosotros debemos ir con los prefectos, para enterarnos de la contraseña y de otras cosas- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, pero no pretendo viajar en un ambiente tan solemne todo el camino- se quejo la chica.  
  
Todos los chicos la miraban asombrados  
  
-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hermione?- preguntó Ron sacando la varita  
  
-Soy yo, tonto- sonrió-solo que deseo charlar más con nuestros nuevos amigos  
  
-Sería un honor si compartieran con nosotros el Gabinete- dijo Eriol  
  
-¿No será molestia?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Por supuesto que no- sonrió Mina  
  
Fred y George decidieron ir con Lee Jordan y Ginny con sus amigas, por lo que solo el trío compartiría el espacio...  
  
-Ninguna dama cargara tan pesado equipaje en mi presencia- dijo Eriol al ver a Hermione tratar de subir su baúl- y menos una tan bella- sonrió  
  
Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras que Eriol subía su baúl, igual que Ron y Harry...  
  
La potente máquina del Expreso pito la primera llamada, por lo que todo el mundo corrió a despedirse... Shaoran y Sakura abrazaron fuertemente a Astra...  
  
-Ten cuidado y mantente en contacto, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Si papá, tendré cuidado...Ya veras que todo sale bien...Despídanme de Hien  
  
-No es necesario Mounstro- se oyó una voz- aquí estoy.  
  
Astra soltó a sus padres y corrió hacia Hien...ambos se abrazaron...Hien no había podido viajar a Londres por un asunto en el Concilio y Astra pensó que no lo vería antes de partir...Hien, con Astra entre sus brazos, estaba aún preocupado...no quería que SU hermanita saliera lastimada...  
  
-Cuidate Astra Sakura Li- dijo Hien, dándole un beso en la frente  
  
-No te preocupes Hien, volveré- sonrió la chica tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.  
  
Por su parte, Eriol y Tomoyo tambipen habían abrazado fuertemente a Eriol y Mina...  
  
-Eriol, espero que como el mayor cuides de Astra y Mina- dijo Tío Eriol.  
  
-Mina, no saques tanto de quicio a tu hermano- dijo Tomoyo, quien pudo una mano en el hombro de sus hijos- por favor, manténganos informados y cuídense mucho, no se arriesguen innecesariamente.  
  
Por fin, los tres chicos subieron al tren, el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente...Astra, Eriol y Mina estaban asomados por la ventana, despidiéndose aún de su familia...el tren comenzó a ganar velocidad, hasta que la estación perdió de vista...  
  
-Ahora si comienza la aventura- murmuro Eriol-dejando salir a su gato, el cual se acercó a la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, a Pig, la lechuza de Ron y a Crookshanks, el cual bufó al ver invadido su espacio...  
  
-Cereal, aléjate de Rigel- dijo Astra, refiriéndose a su lechuza  
  
-No se llama Cereal- exclamo Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza- se llama Hojuela  
  
-¡Vaya nombre tan original!- se rió Mina- pero tendrás que admitir que se acerca un poco  
  
Astra miro el paisaje a través de la ventana...ya sentía nostalgia por su casa y por sus amigos...y tenía miedo de fallar, sobre todo porque había mucho en juego.  
  
"Pase lo que pase...confió en que todo saldrá bien"- pensó la chica para darse ánimo.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Eriol.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes- sonrió- solo estaba pensando en...  
  
-En Roger- gritó Mina.  
  
-Mina, claro que no!!- contesto Astra completamente sonrojada.  
  
-Vamos primita, confiesa que fue amor a primera vista...además de que muy bien correspondido...el buen Roger te estuvo escribiendo...  
  
-¡¡Por su puesto que no!!!- exclamo Astra ruborizada- solo...solo me agrada.  
  
-Vaya!!! Eso ya es un avance- dijo Mina entusiasmada, sacando su cámara de video y grabando a Astra ruborizada y apenada- nunca había escuchado decir que un chico te agradará...parece que Harry tiene un rival...  
  
TOC TOC  
  
-Adelante- respondieron los tres chicos  
  
Entraron Ron, Harry y Hermione, ya con el uniforme puesto y con insignia de prefecto en la túnica.  
  
-Lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Hermione- ¡Que lindo se ve tú gato! ¿Ya tiene nombre?  
  
-Cereal- respondió distraídamente Astra  
  
-No es cereal, es hojuela- aclaro el chico acariciando al gato que había saltado a sus piernas...  
  
-El mío se llama Crookshanks- dijo la chica tomando a un gran gato de color canela del cesto y colocándolo en sus piernas- Esa es Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry...y esa pequeñita es Pig, la lechuza de Ron- terminó  
  
-¿Y está lechuza?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Es Rigel, y es de Astra- contestó Mina  
  
Astra, ajena a lo que ocurría en ese momento, veía de nuevo a través de la ventana el cambiante paisaje, y no pudo evitar pensar en casa...Así que para no ponerse triste comenzó a tararear una canción...  
  
A Harry le gustaba ese sonido...lo tranquilizaba y a la vez, no pudo dejar de notar que los ojos de la chica se volvieron completamente verdes, mientras una expresión de tristeza y melancolía cruzaba por su rostro...  
  
-"Esos ojos...Me miran con preocupación en mi sueño"- pensó Harry  
  
-Curioso ¿no?- habló Mina sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones- los ojos de Astra solo son verdes completamente cuando está triste, preocupada o enojada- mientras, los seguía grabando a todos, lo cual le causo risa a Harry- Bueno, creo que dejaré un poco de película para cuando nos pongamos el uniforme y lleguemos a Hogwarts- añadió guardando la cámara en su bolso de mano. -Astra, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ron tímidamente  
  
-mmmh?...Si, si, no te preocupes- sonrió la chica- solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la selección...  
  
-¿En que casa te gustaría quedar?- preguntó interesada Hermione  
  
-En realidad, no lo he pensado- contesto Astra  
  
-Mientras no sea en Slytherin- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Mina  
  
-Es que es la casa de donde han surgido la mayoría de los magos malvados- dijo Harry  
  
-Yo creo que eso no tiene nada que ver- contesto Eriol- cada quien elige su camino, y si has elegido el camino del mal, aún cuando estuvieras en Gryffindor lo serás...tal vez a algunos se les facilite más estando en esa casa...pero definitivamente la decisión es solo tuya...cada quién es responsable de sus destino y de sus decisiones....  
  
En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico alto y apuesto de ojos grises y mirada despectiva..seguido por sus dos gorilas...  
  
-Vaya, así que era cierto que la hija del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros vendría a Hogwarts...  
  
-Deja de molestar, Malfoy!!-Dijo Ron  
  
-...Es una lástima que no sepa escoger a sus amistades- añadió dirigiéndose a Mina..."vaya si es linda"  
  
-Creo que te equivocaste de persona, yo soy Minako Hiragizawa, la hija de Shaoran y Sakura Li es ella, Astra- añadió señalando a su prima.  
  
Malfoy observó a la también linda chica de vestido color lila que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él...su largo cabello se movía ligeramente por el aire que se colaba por la ventanilla -Por lo menos mis amistades son educadas y llaman a la puerta antes de entrar- contesto firmemente Astra.  
  
-Así que pobretón Weasley, Cara rajada Potter y Sangre sucia Granger aprendieron modales en vacaciones- sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Astra apretó el puño izquierdo, visiblemente enfadada por los sobrenombres dados a sus amigos, Eriol y Mina también lo notaron, por lo que trataron de calmarla...  
  
-Astra, tranquila- dijo Eriol- no vale la pena  
  
-Tranquilizate, no querrás causar un accidente- siguió Mina  
  
Astra respiro profundamente y se calmó a duras penas...  
  
-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que molestar?- dijo Harry- diez puntos menos por ofender a los prefectos- añadió con una sonrisa- caray, como me gusta ser prefecto.  
  
-Si no les importa, nos gustaría que se retiraran, en este compartimiento solo estamos buenas personas...no nos vayan a confundir si nos ven con ustedes- dijo Eriol  
  
-Te crees muy listo ¿no?, solo espero que no corran peligro al lado de Potter...Tiene la costumbre de poner en peligro a sus amigos...ya uno murió el año pasado, ¿Quién será el próximo?- sonrió burlonamente, mientras Harry palidecía  
  
-Fuera de aquí...¡¡¡AHORA!!!- grito Astra Windy!!!  
  
Una gran corriente de aire proveniente de la chica envolvió a los tres sorprendidos Slytherins y los expulso fuera del compartimiento...dándose un gran golpe al caer. -¡¡Me las pagaras!!- Grito Malfoy.  
  
-¡¡Cuando Quieras!!!- contestó Astra y cerro la puerta  
  
-Lo siento- dijo sonrojándose al volverse a los chicos- normalmente no pierdo el control, pero ya me tenía harta, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto a Harry.  
  
-Si...pero he de admitir que tiene razón...yo solo pongo en peligro a mis amigos...tal vez debería alejarme de ustedes- añadió triste.  
  
-Harry- reprendió Hermione- ya habíamos hablado de esto, somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti.  
  
-Además, somos lo suficientemente grandecitos para defendernos- añadió Ron  
  
Astra, Mina y Eriol los observaban en silencio...  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia ellos  
  
-Aún están a tiempo de escoger mejor a sus amigos...comenzó a decir Harry  
  
Eriol y Mina se rieron- ¿Sabes? Astra siempre nos mete en problemas- dijo Eriol  
  
-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! Tú eres el que siempre nos mete en problemas a Mina y a mi.  
  
-Ves?, tener otro amigo que nos meta en problemas será doblemente divertido- rió Mina- además, como dijo Ron, somos suficientemente grandes para defendernos....y si nos cachan, bueno, pues al menos tendremos con quien platicar mientras cumplimos nuestro castigo...al menos eso lo hará más ameno...  
  
Tras un leve momento de silencio, los seis chicos rieron  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Ron a Astra -Bueno...es secreto, por el momento...magia oriental familiar, por ello no puedo decirlo- sonrió  
  
-Es un lástima que no lo haya grabado!!- se lamentaba Mina.  
  
Los chicos siguieron riendo y charlando hasta que pasó la bruja del carrito...Harry, Ron y Hermione les sugirieron que probaran de todo, pero cuando Harry se disponía a pagar, Eriol se le adelanto y pagó lo de todos argumentando que gracias a una apuesta tenía mucho dinero...al contar los detalles, de nuevo las risas llenaron el compartimiento....  
  
-¿Quién de ustedes es Astra?- pregunto la bruja del carrito  
  
-Yo  
  
-Linda, un apuesto joven te envía esto- sonrió- ¡ah! La juventud, dijo y se retiró -¿Qué es?- pregunto Eriol  
  
Astra abrió la nota...y sonrió- Es de Roger...nos da la Bienvenida a Hogwarts...  
  
-Querrás decir a ti, linda- dijo Mina, sonriendo pícaramente  
  
-Parece que tenemos dos candidatos a primo político- dijo Eriol....  
  
-Quién lo diría, Tío Shaoran no quería dejarte venir...y ahora regresaras hasta con yerno para él...espero que Hien no lo haga cachitos- dijo Eriol, sonriendo ante la idea de hacer cachitos a ese entrometido de Roger  
  
-¿Por qué tu padre no quería que vinieras?- pegunto Hermione, cambiando la plática  
  
-Tío Shaoran y Hien son muy sobreprotectores- contesto Mina- por una parte, y por otra, en Oriente, el conocimiento mágico se imparte dentro de la familia, por ello se considera una deshonra mandar a los hijos a la escuela de Magia.  
  
-¿Tu familia quedará deshonrada porque viste a Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Si, solo tres o cuatro generaciones...nada serio- contesto Eriol, haciendo reír a los chicos.  
  
-Ya es hora de cambiarse- dijo Hermione- hay que ponerse el uniforme  
  
-Vayamos- dijeron Mina y Astra, siguiendo a Hermione  
  
-¿Astra?- llamo Harry  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Gracias a ti...a todos, por no preguntar más...  
  
-No te preocupes...aún no estás listo para compartir ciertos detalles de tu vida con nosotros...no necesitas explicarte, nunca te presionaremos...aunque los tres chicos ya sabían a que se refería Malfoy.  
  
-Solo te lo recordaremos todos los días hasta que por cansancio nos cuentes- dijo Eriol  
  
-¡¡¡ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!!-grito Mina  
  
-Ya, ya, solo es una broma...¡mujeres!  
  
Harry sonrió ante la pelea de los gemelos y dirigió su mirada a Astra, que también lo miro, pero desvió su mirada, un poco ruborizada...  
  
-"Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja"- pensó Harry  
  
Un momento después, las chicas regresaron cambiadas ya con el uniforme...y Mina grababa a todos... -¡¡Que niños tan guapos!! Una sonrisa por favor- pidió Mina a unos nerviosos chicos.  
  
-Astra, ¡Te ves soñada!- La chica sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
En ese momento el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse...  
  
-Los de primer año, por aquí!!!- oyeron gritar a Hagrid.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- pregunto Eriol a Hermione  
  
-Vayan con los de primer curso...Los veremos en el castillo  
  
-No sé preocupen, no importa la casa a la cual sean seleccionados, siempre seremos amigos- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Aún cuando fuera a Slytherin?- pregunto Mina  
  
-Aún- contesto prontamente Harry  
  
Mina, Eriol y Astra siguieron a los de primer curso hasta los botes, después de unos instantes, el imponente castillo estaba frente a ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡Guau!!- dijo Erio  
  
Mina seguía grabando...Astra y ella habían creado un hechizo para que funcionará aún en Hogwarts...así como la computadora portátil de Astra.  
  
-Ahora si...la aventura comienza....murmuro Astra 


	8. Sombrerito, sombrerito, ¿De qué casa ser...

Ya estoy por acá, dando la lata con un nuevo episodio... Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen la historia, especialmente a todos los que dejan review ^.^ Definitivamente, como ya mencioné anteriormente, estaré actualizando sin falta una vez por semana, trataré de que sean los lunes, pero no lo prometo...espero que les siga gustando. Nuevamente, Gracias por leer.  
  
MONCHY  
  
¡Que bueno que te agrade la idea!! Yo estuve dando muchas vueltas al tema, hasta que me decidí a escribirlo...Espero que no este quedando tan mal...No te prometo actualizar pronto, pero si lo más rápido que pueda.  
  
FATIMA GOCHI  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo. Definitivamente, Eriol es igual de sobreprotector que Hien...Y bueno, te comento que también a Harry le surgirá un poco de la vena sobreprotectora...aunque su atención se desviara un poco de Astra y esto le traerá un gran problema...  
  
En cuanto a Draco...mmmhhh....No siempre será malo....aunque, definitivamente, no es una perita en dulce, pero no, no será malo siempre...y ya no digo más o terminare contándote todo :^.^  
  
A mi también me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga, y mi dirección de msn es microsoma@hotmail.com,ojala que podamos coincidir protno.  
  
SHEKO  
  
¡¡¡Muchisisisimas gracias!! =^^= Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Trataré de seguir escribiendo así...aunque sigo tendiendo a describir demasiado...No puedo evitarlo, cuando me doy cuenta ya me super extendí...Gracias por los ánimos que me das y seguire haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo....En los, al menos, otros veinte capítulos que me faltan y que espero, sean de tu agrado. ^.^  
  
NABIKI POTTER  
  
Gracias, a ti también, por seguir leyendo. ¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento!!! Sé que Yue debió tener una participación más importante, pero más adelante, tanto Yue como Kero tendrán una parte clave en la historia, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que son los guardianes de Astra...Poco a poco se ira desenredando este lío ^^ (Espero) Ojala que te siga gustando el resto de la historia.  
  
Bien, no los aburro más....Espero les guste Besos Bichito  
  
Capitulo VIII Sombrerito Sombrerito, ¿De que casa seré?  
  
Astra, Eriol y Mina estaban más que sorprendidos con la colosal apariencia de Hogwarts. Al descender de los botes, Hagrid llamó a la puerta, donde la Profa. McGonagall estaba esperándolos.  
  
-Síganme jóvenes- dijo la Profa.  
  
Todos pasaron por numerosas puertas hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde los demás ya estaban sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas...Astra vio a Roger, quien la saludó con un movimiento de mano que la chica correspondió...Llegaron al frente de la mesa principal, donde los chicos reconocieron a Dumbledore, el cual los saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza  
  
-Antes de iniciar en banquete- explicaba la profra- se sentarán en el banco, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán la casa a la que fueron asignados...Primero, seleccionaremos a tres alumnos que se integrarán al 5º. Curso- desenrolló el pergamino - Hiragizawa, Eriol.  
  
Eriol paso al frente, provocando el suspiro de varias chicas, se colocó el sombrero seleccionador...  
  
-Vaya, difícil..tienes el intelecto, la valentía....ya sé....GRYFFINDOR- grito el sombrero.  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, Eriol, sonriente, se sentó al lado de Ron.  
  
-Hiragizawa, Minako  
  
-mmmh...No le temes al trabajo duro....serías el orgullo de Helga...pero también veo cualidades de la brillante Rowena...Pero tu corazón esta en otro lado....tal vez...si...GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Todos aplaudieron con muchas ganas, sobre todo Eriol, quien abrazó a Mina cuando llego a su lugar...  
  
-Li, Astra.  
  
El silencio se hizo en el gran comedor....y Astra, nerviosa, tomó asiento y la Profa. le colocó el sombrero seleccionador...  
  
-Veo grandes cualidades....mmmhhh.....Serías la admiración de la mismísima Rowena...y el Orgullo de Salazar Slytherin...has dejado todo por ayudar....eres astuta e inteligente...y eso también es una cualidad de GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
La casa comenzó a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo, mientras la chica se dirigía a la mesa, donde sus primos la esperaban con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Después de seleccionar a los alumnos de primer curso, Dumbledore tomo la palabra...Bienvenidos a un año más...antes de empezar el banquete, tengo algo que decirles...Debemos estar alertas y cuidarnos unos a otros, se avecinan tiempos difíciles, ante cualquier indicio de algo extraño, no duden en pedir ayuda...Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido, al igual que vagar por los pasillos después de las nueve de la noche. Este año realizaremos dos bailes...ya les diremos las fechas con tiempo...Por último, les presentaré al nuevo profesor de DCAO, aunque algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen...Prof. Remus Lupin...  
  
-¡¡Es el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido!!!- Explico un emocionado Ron a Astra.  
  
-Por cierto- añadió Dumbledore- el Prof. Lupin trajo consigo a su mascota- En ese momento, un enorme perro negro apareció junto a Remus- su nombre es Hocicos...no se preocupen es un perro muy bien portado.  
  
Por el rostro de Harry, Ron y Hermione paso una expresión, primero, de incredulidad, y después de alegria...Astra. Mina y Eriol sonrieron, ellos sabían que era Sirius y podían imaginar la alegría de Harry, quien tenía una gran sonrisa.  
  
-"Se ve ten bien cuando sonríe"- pensó Astra- "¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando"?  
  
-¡Que comience en banquete!!!- se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, y en ese momento, las mesas se llenaron de exquisita comida...  
  
-¡¡Sabía que se quedarían en Gryffindor!!- comentaba Hermione con los chicos.  
  
-Afora glo hambra proglemas, nos difigertiremos- añadió Ron, quien se rió al ver la expresión de "Que dijo?" en la cara de todos.  
  
-Si, será divertido- contesto Eriol, saludando a los gemelos Weasley y Ginny.  
  
Una vez terminada la cena, los platos desaparecieron para dar lugar a una gran variedad de postres...  
  
-Kero estaría feliz- dijo Mina  
  
-¿Quién es Kero?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Es mi guardián- contestó Astra  
  
-¿Tienes un guardían?- preguntó Ron, sorprendido  
  
-Ideas del tío Shaoran- dijo Eriol y desvió rápidamente el tema al Quidditch, del cual se pusieron a comentar con gran entusiasmo.  
  
Es ese intervalo, Neville, Seamus y Dean, al igual que Lavender y Parvarti se presentaron con los tres nuevos Gryfindors, al igual que Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de la casa. La cena terminó y los prefectos guiaron a todos a sus respectivos dormitorios...Por el camino, los chicos miraban con curiosidad como las personas de los cuadros se movían, además de las escaleras cambiantes...  
  
De pronto, llegaron al cuadro de una Señora gorda...  
  
-CONTRASEÑA- pidió  
  
-Luces brillantes- dijo Hermione  
  
El cuadro les dejo el camino libre y entraron a la acogedora sala común...Hermione les explico a los chicos donde estaban sus dormitorios y guió a Mina y Astra al dormitorio de chicas del 5º. Curso, donde ya se encontraban sus cosas...  
  
-Vaya día!!!- exclamo Mina, dejándose caer en su cama  
  
-Y que lo digas- añadió Astra, abriendo su baúl y sacando su pijama, además de las fotos de su familia, se colocó la Pijama, al igual que las chicas y colocó las fotos en su escritorio  
  
-Miren chicas, estas fotos no se mueven- ¡¡Que raro!!- dijo Lavender.  
  
-Las fotos comunes no lo hacen- explicó Mina.  
  
-¿Tu familia?- pregunto Parvati  
  
-Si- sonrió Astra- este es mi papá- dijo señalando a un hombre alto de ojos ámbar y expresión solemne- ella mi mamá, el abuelo, tío Touya y Hien  
  
-En esta foto saliste muy bien- comentó Hermione. Señalando la foto de Nadeshiko  
  
-Ella no es Astra, es la abuela Nadeshiko- sonrió Mina  
  
-Vaya, eres idéntica a ella- añadió Lavender -Tu hermano es muy apuesto...¿Me lo presentarás alguna vez?- preguntó Parvati esperanzada.  
  
-Claro, pero debo advertirte que tiene novia- dijo la chica.  
  
-No importa, no soy celosa, cuñada- añadió, lo que causo la risa de las jóvenes.  
  
-Lo mejor será dormirnos o no podremos levantarnos mañana- dijo Mina  
  
-Yo bajaré a revisar que no haya quedado nadie abajo- dijo Hermione  
  
-Hasta mañana, entonces- se despidieron las chicas  
  
Hermione descendía por las escaleras cuando...  
  
-¿Estas seguro Harry?- preguntó Ron  
  
-¿Seguro de qué?- preguntó la chica acercándose a sus amigos y sentándose junto a ellos.  
  
-De hablar con Astra, Mina y Eriol a cerca de mi sueño...como ya les había comentado- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que son ellos?- pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
-Si, aunque Astra se ve diferente en mi sueño, pero si, son ellos; además, ¿No les parece raro que se hayan integrado a Hogwarts hasta ahora?  
  
-Es extraño, pero si Dumbledore hubiese notado algo raro, no los habría admitido- dijo Ron  
  
-Además, debo confesar que me inspiran confianza, si ya sé que apenas los conocemos- añadió Hermione al ver la mirada sorprendida de los chicos- pero...mi intuición me dice que no tienen otras intenciones.  
  
-¿Intuición Hermi? Definitivamente cambiaste mucho este verano- dijo Ron  
  
-Pero tienes razón Hermi, de alguna forma, hay algo en ellos que me da seguridad- se apresuró a contestar Harry antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a discutir.  
  
-Lo fantástico es que Sirius esta aquí, al igual que el Prof. Lupin, ¿No creen?- dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
-Si- sonrió Harry- mañana hablaré con ambos, ahora lo mejor será dormir.  
  
-Si, buenas noches chicos- se despidió Hermione dando un beso en la mejilla a sus amigos  
  
-¿Harry?- llamó Ron mientras subían a su habitación  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron?  
  
-¿De verdad piensas decirles a esos chicos que los has visto en tus sueños?  
  
-Si....aunque no sé en que momento...........  
  
Astra despertó sobresaltada...su sueño había vuelto a repetirse...al momento no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, poco a poco empezó a recordar que hallaba en su dormitorio en Hogwarts...  
  
-"Las 6:00 am"- pensó mirando su reloj Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se levanto con sigilo para no despertar a las demás chicas, tomó un baño rápido y se pudo el uniforme, que ahora contaba con la corbata roja y dorado, y sus túnicas tenían el escudo de Gryffindor, además de la ya tradicional bufanda...  
  
Al abrir su baúl para sacar sus libros, sacó también el de las Astra Cards y lo colocó entre los demás libros. Vio también su guitarra, la cual había reducido con ayuda de Small, su ordenador portátil y también el libro que el tío Eriol de había obsequiado...-Ya lo veré con más calma- dijo guardándolo de nuevo en su baúl.  
  
-Buenos días Astra- oyó un murmullo  
  
-Buenos días Mina- sonrió  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Son las 6:45  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda para peinarte?- preguntó mirando la toalla con la que Astra tenía envuelto su cabello.  
  
-No, ya lo haré yo....bajaré a la sala común- dijo tomando su mochila y el cepillo  
  
-Te alcanzó luego- sonrió Mina mientras se dirigía a la ducha.  
  
Astra bajo a la sala común y se sentó junto a la ventana, desde ahí pudo ver el lago...cosa que le recordó a su casa, así que, con una sonrisa, soltó la toalla de su cabello, y comenzó a secarlo vigorosamente...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos, un muchacho de ojos color verde ya estaba listo para bajar, también había tenido de nuevo ese inquietante sueño, tenía que hablar con Sirius sobre el...  
  
-Ron, Ron, despierta, son casi las 7:00 am- dijo Harry  
  
-Cinco minutos más- murmuro el pelirrojo  
  
-Recuerda que somos prefectos, debemos dar el ejemplo a los otros  
  
-Ya te pareces a Herms- se quejó levantándose por fin- ¿Vas a algún lado?  
  
-No, los espero en la sala común para ir a desayunar juntos  
  
-Hecho- sonrió Ron.  
  
Cuando Harry bajo, se encontró con Astra, sentada en la ventana, cepillando su largo cabello...y tarareando la misma melodía.  
  
-Buenos días, Astra  
  
Astra soltó un pequeño grito y el cepillo cayó de sus manos, rodando hasta donde se encontraba el chico.  
  
-Buenos días Harry, ...¡Vaya que susto me has dado!!!- sonrió  
  
-Lo siento- entregó el cepillo a la chica- que con un gracias y aún un pálida por el susto, siguió cepillando su largo cabello  
  
-¿Podría pedirte un favor?- pregunto el chico  
  
-Claro  
  
-¿Podrías cantar esa melodía que siempre estas tarareando?  
  
-Pero...es una canción vieja y muy cursi, no creo que te guste  
  
-Por favor- pidió  
  
Astra suspiró y se volvió a la ventana...y comenzó a trenzar su cabello...junto cuando Harry creyó que su petición no sería aceptada...  
  
Why the birds suddenly appear?  
  
Every time you are near  
  
Just Like me they long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
Harry sonrió..Astra tenía una preciosa voz...en ese momento y sin hacer ruido, Ron, Eriol, Mina, Hermione, Fred y George bajaron a la sala...oyendo la hermosa voz de la chica. Astra, volteada hacia la ventada, no podía verlos, pero se sentía extraña cantando para un chico que apenas conocía...solía cantar a veces para Nie Fong, pero ya tenía muchisisimo tiempo de conocerlo...  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky?  
  
Every time you walk by  
  
Just like me they long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
-"¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?"- pensaba Astra.  
  
Ya había terminado de hacerse la trenza, pero no volteaba a mirar a Harry...y a los chicos que estaban ahí...  
  
On the day that you were born  
  
The angels got together and decided  
  
To create a dream come true  
  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue  
  
That is why all the girls in town  
  
Follow you all around  
  
Just like me they long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
Just like me they long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
Astra, después de un momento, decidió voltear a ver a Harry y casi se va de espadas cuando vio que no solo Harry había estado escuchándola cantar...también estaban Eriol, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Mina con su inseparable cámara, grabando...  
  
La chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello...lo cual le pareció adorable a Harry...la chica tenía una voz capaz de relajar y hacer sentir bien a quien la escuchara...además de eser hermosa...En ese momento, los chicos aplaudieron y Astra, aún sonrojada, agradeció con una reverencia...Fred y George salienron hacia el comedor, mientras Eriol preguntaba a Astra...  
  
-¿Quién hizo cantar a nuestro angelito?  
  
-Yo le pedí que cantara- admitió Harry- aunque por un momento pensé que no lo haría -Vaya, vaya, debes agradarle a Astra- la chica se sonrojó- porque mira que cantar para ti...ese es un placer reservado para tío Shaoran, Hien...y Nie Fong- añadió Eriol maliciosamente.  
  
-Así que el buen Nie Fong tiene un rival....bueno, dos- añadió Mina- y bastante apuestos, por cierto- Harry se sonrojó  
  
-Ya dejen de estar diciendo tonterías- dijo Astra completamente ruborizada y sin mirar a Harry, cosa que causo mucha gracia a los chicos- lo mejor será desayunar- añadió saliendo por el cuadro de la señora gorda  
  
-Lo mejor será ir con ella, muero de hambre- se quejó Ron  
  
-Ron, eso no es novedad- dijo Hermione mientras salían por el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
Harry iba silencioso...¿Quién era Nie Fong? Era la segunda vez que oía ese nombre..."Bueno, ultimadamente, a mí que me importa"- pensó el chico.  
  
-Por cierto Mina, ¿Cómo es que tú cámara funciona? Se supone que ningún objeto muggle funciona aquí- dijo Eriol  
  
-Bueno...Eso es algo entre Astra y yo....hablando de Astra....está con Roger y con una profesora. -Señores Hiragizawa, que bueno que los veo- dijo la Profra McGonagall al verlos acercarse- me gustaría que vinieran después de clase, junto con la Srita. Li a mi oficina, debemos ver la fecha de sus exámenes  
  
-¡¡¡Rayos!!!- dijo Eriol- lo que causo la sonrisa de la Profra.  
  
-Les entrego los horarios- añadió retirándose.  
  
-Bueno Astra, yo me retiro, pero ya sabes, cuentas conmigo para todo- dijo Roger estrechando la mano de la chica y saludando a los demás, retirándose a su mesa.  
  
-¿Por qué te toma de la mano? ¿Le pediste algo o que?- decía Eriol un poco molesto.  
  
-Vamos Eriol, no seas celoso...  
  
-¡¡¡YO NO SOY CELOSO!!!!  
  
-...Solo estaba siendo amable- dijo Astra- ahora, si no les importa, quisiera desayunar  
  
-Apoyo la moción- dijo Ron.  
  
Asi, los seis chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa.  
  
-Pensé que no podría ser peor- se quejaba Ron- pociones dobles, con Slythering.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Eriol  
  
-El profesor Snape, que imparte pociones, es el jefe de la casa de Slythering y siempre los favorece, a nosotros nos quita puntos por atrevernos, si quiera, a respirar- explico Hermione.  
  
-En realidad, muero de ganas por tener la clase de pociones- confeso Astra. Los chicos de Gryffindor que se encontraban cerca miraron a Astra como si tuviera dos cabezas.  
  
-Debemos irnos ahora, tenemos Herbología- apremió Hermione.  
  
La clase de Herbología fue bastante entretenida, al menos para Mina, que siempre le había gustado y tenía una gran facilidad, aunque resultó bastante tensa para Harry, ya que la compartían con Hufflepuff y los chicos aún guardaban cierto recelo ante los hechos del año pasado.  
  
Al terminar la clase, tenían Encantamientos con el Profr. Flitwick, el cual estaba feliz por los nuevos estudiantes, y compartían, para su desgracia, con Slytherin.  
  
-Srita Li, ¿Sería tan amable de alcanzarme ese libro?- pidió el Prof.  
  
-Claro- respondió tomando el libro y llevándolo hacía el profesor, que se encontraba parado sobre una gran pila de libros.  
  
-No, no, use el hechizo para hacer levitar las cosas, jovencita  
  
La chica se disponía a hacerlo- Use la varita, Srita, ¿Qué nunca ha hecho magia?- reprendió el Prof.  
  
-Es que en Oriente son tan incivilizados que seguramente no saben lo que es una varita- dijo Pansy Parkinson, con lo que consiguió la risa del resto de su casa.  
  
Astra, sonrojada y molesta, apretó su puño izquierdo, tratando de controlarse, aunque le apetecía quemar a esos presumidos...  
  
-¿Srita Li?- llamó el profesor.  
  
-Wingardium leviosa!!!- pronunció Astra varita en mano. En lugar que el libro se elevará....todos en el salón comenzaron a flotar, incluido el profesor, que estaba más que asombrado...  
  
-Lo siento profesor...en un momento lo arreglo- dijo Astra avergonzada.  
  
Eriol, Mina, Ron y Harry estaban riéndose, muy divertidos, nunca habían visto que algo ahí pasara...Astra concentró su poder y poco a poco todos regresaron a su lugar, excepto los de Slytherin, que cayeron causando un gran estruendo y risas por parte de los Gryffindor´s.  
  
-¿Les dolió?....¡¡Qué pena!!!- dijo la chica falsamente preocupada- aquí tiene su libro, profesor- la chica repitió el hechizo sin varita y, para el asombro de todos, excepto de Mina y Eriol, el libro levitó hasta llegar al profesor.  
  
-Excelente demostración, Srita Li...10 puntos para Gryffindor  
  
El profesor comenzó a hablar sobre el uso de magia sin varita...y dejo que hicieran una investigación de dos pergaminos sobre el tema.  
  
Después de esa clase, siguió Historia de la Magia.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Astra cuando casi todos comenzaron a sacar sus almohadas. -Es que esta clase es de recreo- anunció Ron- no hay nada nuevo con este profesor, es más interesante dormir.  
  
Aún cuando tuvo que reconocer que Ron tenía razón, Astra, al igual que Hermione y Mina eran las únicas que estaban prestando atención y tomando notas...  
  
Después de una hora, el Prof. Binns anunció que la clase había terminado y todos guardaron sus almohadas y tomaron sus cosas para ir al gran comedor  
  
-Uff ¡¡Que día!!- dijo Astra dejándose caer en su lugar. -Y lo que falta- añadió Ron- Pociones, Transformaciones y, para ustedes, Aritmancia. -Astra!!! Ya me enteré lo que me paso en la clase de Flitwik, fue genial- dijo Roger acercándose a la chica- No hay problema si me siento ¿Verdad?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Astra.  
  
-No...siempre que no te quedes mucho- contesto Harry....parecía que debía encontrarse con Davies en todos lados.  
  
-No sé como te enteraste tan rápido- sonrió- pero en realidad fue vergonzoso- contesto la chica buscando algo en su mochila...Harry y Roger notaron que evitaba usar su mano izquierda...  
  
-Astra, ¿Te pasó algo en la mano?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Oh No, solo me manche de tinta...aquí esta- Astra saco una pluma común...ahora si, no tendré problemas...Roger tomo su mano izquierda, lo cual hizo que Astra respingara por el dolor  
  
-¡¡¡Tienes una quemadura!!!- se sorprendió Roger- ¿Cómo te la hiciste?  
  
-Diablos!!!, se ve profunda- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo te la hiciste?- volvió a preguntar el chico  
  
-Bueno...yo- comenzó la chica.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que mi linda prima tiene tendencias a....arrojar bolas de fuego cuando está enojada, si....pero debido a que había gente presente tuvo que contener su enojo, por eso sucedió- dijo Eriol, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible.  
  
-¿Es así?- pregunto Hermione, sorprendida.  
  
-Bueno...solo en algunas ocasiones- mintió la chica, mirando con cara de "Voy a matarte" a Eriol- además nos hubieran costado varios puntos...Auch!!!.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Roger- si te duele quiere decir que solo es superficial, deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-No te preocupes...no es tan importante...Auch!!!!...eso me dolió- se quejó la chica.  
  
-Anda, yo te acompaño- dijo Roger levantándose aún con la mano de Astra entre las suyas.  
  
-Yo creo que será mejor que yo la acompañe-dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos- soy prefecto y si llegamos tarde no habrá tanto problema, ya que si tu la acompañas, tal vez no llegues a clase y te metas en problemas.  
  
-Pero...comenzó Astra.  
  
-Anda primita, tal vez no sea importante, pero es molesto....y Harry tiene razón Roger, no es necesario que te metas en problemas- dijo Eriol.  
  
Harry y Roger se miraron...Roger no entendía la actitud de Harry y Harry....bueno, no entendía el afán por proteger a alguien que acababan de conocer...  
  
-Esta bien- cedió Roger- pero cualquier cosa avísenme.  
  
-No tarden mucho- dijo Hermione a la pareja que ya se alejaba.  
  
-¿Tu crees que no sea grave?- preguntó Mina a Eriol.  
  
-No, pero necesita controlarlo cuanto antes o se meterá en problemas...y yo necesito protección...creo que lo necesitare después de que Astra salga de la enfermería...y una mejor excusa para esos "accidentes"...  
  
************************ Astra y Harry caminaba silenciosos por los pasillos que conducían hacia la enfermeria, cuando de pronto, un enorme perro negro salió de la nada y se lanzo contra Harry, lamiéndole el rostro, Astra sonrió...había reconocido a Sirius..  
  
-¡¡Basta ya Hocicos!!- Dijo una voz- hola Harry.  
  
-Prof. Lupin, es un placer que haya regresado a Hogwarts- dijo el chico  
  
-Para mi también- sonrió  
  
-Ella es Astra Li, una nueva estudiante- dijo Harry, al ver la mirada "curiosa" de Remus  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos.  
  
-Guau, guau- ladraba Hocicos, tratando de llamar la atención.  
  
-¡Que lindo perrito!-acariciaba Astra a Hocicos- auch!!!.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo, Astra?- pregunto Remus  
  
-Se quemó con...un caldero muy caliente y vamos a la enfermería- Remus observo a la chica, quien se sonrojó...  
  
-Quisiera hablar contigo más tarde, Harry, en mi oficina  
  
-Claro...ahora debemos irnos, o no llegaremos a clase.  
  
-Astra, debes tener más cuidado- dijo Lupin, mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Si profesor- contesto la chica sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey puso un ungüento para quemaduras y vendó la mano de la chica- En tres horas no habrá ni rastro, Li.  
  
-Se lo agradezco Sra. Pomfrey- dijo Astra agradecida.  
  
-Vaya, amiga de Potter- sonrió mientras recogía las cosas- creo que te veré frecuentemente por aquí.  
  
-Lamento mucho que por mi causa no hayas terminado de comer- dijo Astra mientras se dirigían al salón de Transformaciones- realmente no era tan importante...tal vez debiste dejar que Roger me acompañara.  
  
-¿Hubieras preferido que él te acompañara?- preguntó suavemente, mientras sentía a su estómago brincar.  
  
-No pero...  
  
-Entonces ya esta...tengo la sensación que de no haberte acompañado, no habrías ido a la enfermería  
  
-¿Porqué tan tarde jóvenes?- pregunto Minerva McGonagall sorprendiéndolos  
  
-Fue mi culpa, profesora- dijo la chica enseñándole la mano vendad- tuve un pequeño accidente y Harry me acompañó a la enfermería.  
  
-Esta bien...Hemos formado parejas para el trabajo de este año...como son los únicos que faltaban, trabajarán juntos, ahora siéntense- añadió la Profra. - Como estaba diciendo, cada semana me entregarán un informe de los temas vistos en clase, máximo dos pergaminos...y para ayudarlos par los TIMOS habrá exámenes sorpresa....Estos exámenes son muy importantes para su formación- añadió ante la exclamación de descontento de sus alumnos- además de que así nos aseguraremos que no quieran estudiar un día antes...  
  
Después de semejantes noticias, la clase prosiguió como siempre....Al finalizar la clase, solo Hermione, Eriol, Astra y Mina había conseguido transformar todos sus objetos en los básicos de los cursos anteriores...  
  
-Ahora si viene lo desagradable...Pociones- se quejó Harry.  
  
Astra y Mina se estremecieron, las mazmorras estaban frías y obscuras.  
  
Al llegar, los alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban ahí...  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí....Sangre Sucia Granger, Pobretón Weasley y Cara rajada Potter- dijo Malfoy despectivamente- además del nuevo trío de perdedores  
  
-¡¡¡Hijo de....Nadie insulta a mi familia ni a mis amigos!!! Gritó Eriol, sacando la varita  
  
-Vamos, Cálmate, no vale la pena- dijo Mina- además, recuerda que quien enumera los defectos de otra persona, es porque se esta viendo reflejada en ella, tal vez es un perdedor y nadie se lo había dicho- añadió Mina, lo que ocasionó que Malfoy se pusiera más pálido de lo que ya era...  
  
-Silencio- dijo una voz potente, el Prof. Snape había entrado al salón.- Quiero que se pongan en grupos de tres ¡Ahora!- rugió  
  
Mina, Eriol y Astra quedaron juntos, al igual que el famoso trío  
  
-Vamos a realizar la poción de la Invisibilidad, enciendan sus calderos y dejen que el agua comience a calentarse...Señorita Li, quiero ver como enciende el fuego- Astra sacó su varita- sin varita y sin ningún artilugio mágico...Según el Prof. Flitwick puede hacer magia sin varita- La chica palideció, no dominaba aún a fuego y no podría usar un ambuleto...de pronto recordó como solía encender las velas y rezó para que funcionara- La estoy esperando- dijo el Prof.  
  
La chica bajó la cabeza al nivel del caldero, se concentró un poco...y soplo suavemente...de pronto una llama brillante se encendió, lo cual ocasionó los aplausos de los presentes.  
  
-¡¡SILENCIO!!!, cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por ser tan presumida, prosigamos con la clase. Astra se quedo perpleja...y volteó a ver a los chicos, Ron le susurro suavemente "Te lo dije"...  
  
Neville, como siempre, provocó que le quitaran más puntos a su casa, cosa que a Astra, Mina y Eriol, se les hizo injusto...está bien que el chico era un poquitín despistado, pero un profesor está para guiar y no para aterrorizar....La chica notó como su mano ardía...se había abierto de nuevo...  
  
-Muy bien, etiqueten su poción y déjenla sobre mi escritorio- dijo el profesor al sonar la campana.  
  
-¡¡Uff, que clase tan horrible!!- dijo Mina la salir del salón- ese profesor me pone los nervios de punta.  
  
-Se los dije...ahora no le dio puntos a su casa, pero espera a las demás clases- se quejó Ron.  
  
-¡¡Astra, tu mano- Exclamo Hermione preocupada- está sangrando!!!  
  
La chica observó su mano izquierda...el vendaje estaba manchado de sangre.  
  
-Ángel, debes controlarte- murmuro Eriol  
  
-¡¡¡Controlarme!!!...No soporto como trata a Neville, es un tirano, por qué solo con nuestra casa...ahí tiene a los estúpidos de Crable y Goyle, por que no los regaña también y....  
  
-Astra, Astra- dijo Mina preocupada al notar como el aura de su prima aumentaba- respira profundo, contrólate  
  
La chica se alejó unos pasos de ellos y trató de serenarse "Tranquila, Relájate...no quieres causar un accidente" se dijo y poco a poco se fue calmando  
  
-Lo siento, lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo acercándose nuevamente  
  
-Tu mano sigue sangrando- dijo Harry preocupado tomando la mano de Astra y quitándole la venda, descubrió una quemadura profunda.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se oyó una voz  
  
-Prof. Lupin, la mano de Astra- dijo Hermione.  
  
Remus tomó la mano de la chica y la miro severamente- es profunda, pero creo que la Sra. Pomfrey...  
  
-¡¡No!!, tengo clase de Aritmancia y ustedes de Adivinación...no llegaremos a tiempo  
  
-Bueno Astra, tú puedes hacer algo al respecto...sé de buena fuente que tienes un maravilloso don- dijo Remus  
  
La chica asintió, paso su mano derecha por la herida y de inmediato dejo de sangrar y tomo un mejor aspecto...sin llegar a curarse del todo.  
  
-¡¡Tienes poderes curativos!!- dijo Harry asombrado.  
  
-¡Rayos!- dijo Astra- no puedo curarla completamente, necesito más energía...pero estaré bien...Vámonos- dijo a los asombrados chicos- hasta luego Prof. Lupin  
  
-Astra....Cuídate- dijo Lupin, mientras los chicos salían corriendo  
  
-Es inútil, no llegaremos- se quejo Hermione  
  
-Usemos a Door- sugirió Mina  
  
-Pero...de acuerdo- aceptó Eriol  
  
-Door!!!- Exclamó Mina y una puerta apareció en medio del pasillo- llévanos afuera del salón de adivinación...vamos chicos, o no llegaremos- Mina abrió la puerta y Ron y Harry, un poco desconfiados, siguieron a la chica...una vez que cruzaron, la puerta desapareció  
  
-Door!!!- Llamó Eriol- llévanos al salón de Aritmancia...después de ustedes, señoritas.  
  
Astra tomó de la mano a una asombrada Hermione y entró por la puerta, al cerrarse detrás de Eriol, desapareció....  
  
-Tenían razón, de nuevo- dijo Mina- esta clase es horrible  
  
-Y que lo digas, lo único bueno es que es fácil aprobar- contestó Ron  
  
El trío iba hacia el salón de Aritmancia a buscar a los demás, cuando se encontraron con Eriol, Astra y Hermione que se dirigían al salón de Adivinación.  
  
-¿Qué tal la clase?- preguntó Mina  
  
- Maravillosa- contestó Eriol  
  
- Bien jovencita, debes ir a la enfermería a que terminen de curarte esa mano- dijo Harry  
  
-No es necesario, de verdad- dijo la chica.  
  
- Entonces, si no quieres ir, termina de curarte tú misma- dijo Eriol  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Nada, jovencita,- dijo Mina, fingiendo severidad  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo apesadumbrada...Miro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y cerro los ojos, concentrando su energía...una aura dorada rodeo su cuerpo y colocó su mano derecha sobre la herida, que de inmediato comenzó a cerrarse cada vez más hasta desaparecer...Listo- dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos y abriendo y cerrando la mano- ya no hay herida- Chicos- añadió mirando hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione- lamento no haberles dicho de esta habilidad, pero es una regla que hay que cumplir...esta habilidad no debe emplearse para impresionar, sino para ayudar cuando se necesita...por favor, he de pedirles que no le comenten a nadie  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Ron- pero tienes un poder asombros  
  
-Debe ser fantástico tener ese don- dijo Hermione  
  
-No siempre Hermi, No siempre- dijo la chica enigmáticamente  
  
-Niñas, debemos ir con la Profra. McGonagall- dijo Eriol- ¿Por donde queda, chicos? -Yo los llevaré- se ofreció Ron- ¿vienen chicos?  
  
-Si- contestó Hermione  
  
-Yo debo ir a hablar con Lupin- dijo Harry.  
  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Hermione La canción se llama "Close to you" de los Carpenters 


	9. Un poco de todo en el segundo día de cla...

Hola a todos, tal como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, en especial a Shaeko...No te preocupes, en realidad, tengo problemas con los títulos...me temo que no soy muy creativa en eso T___T y creo que el que sugeriste fue mejor. Gracias por leer  
  
Saludos a todos y espero que les guste  
  
Capitulo IX  
  
Un poco de todo en el segundo día de clases  
  
-Adelante- contesto la Prof. McGonagall  
  
Astra, Mina, Eriol, Hermione y Ron entraron a la oficina de la profesora  
  
-Siéntense, por favor  
  
-Nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Hermione  
  
-Los veremos en la sala común- dijo Ron  
  
-Yo estaré en la biblioteca, por si algo se les ofrece- dijo la linda chica de ojos ámbar.  
  
-Bien jóvenes- comenzó la profesora- esta es la lista de exámenes que deben aprobar...hemos pensado que tres meses serán suficientes para que estudien...el 1º. De Junio comienzan los TIMOS, por ello se les examinará con tanta anticipación.  
  
-Profesora, creemos que hay materias en las que se nos puede examinar de inmediato- dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Cómo cuales, Sr. Hiragizawa?  
  
-HM, Vuelo, Astronomía, Encantamientos, Runas antiguas, Aritmancia, DCAO y Herbología...y en el caso de mi hermana, Adivinación.  
  
-Pero si aceptaríamos los tres meses de plazo para CCM, Pociones y Transformaciones- añadió Astra.  
  
-Bien, si así lo quieren, en dos semanas harían esos exámenes- advirtió la profesora  
  
-Si, estamos concientes- aseguro Mina  
  
-De acuerdo, en dos semanas tendrán las primeras evaluaciones....Srita Li, hay otro asunto que debo tratar con usted, ¿Podrían esperar afuera, por favor?  
  
-Si, no se preocupe. Astra, estaremos en la Biblioteca- dijo Eriol  
  
-¿De verdad iremos a la Biblioteca?- preguntó Mina a Eriol fuera de la oficina  
  
-Si- se sonrojó levemente- no podemos dejar a Hermione sola ¿Verdad?  
  
Mina solo se rió.... ****************************************  
  
-Srita Li, el Prof. Dumbledore y el Prof. Lupin me comentaron de sus peculiares poderes...debo serle sincera, yo no poseo la habilidad, pero si el conocimiento para controlarlos...sin embargo, deberá poner mucho empeño de su parte y dedicarle tiempo.  
  
-Estoy dispuesta, profesora.  
  
-De acuerdo, comenzaremos con una hora después de sus clases, todos los días y dos horas los sábados después del desayuno...Espere un momento...Albus, Severus, ¿Pueden venir un momento?- llamó la profesora a través de la chimenea...Un poco después aparecieron los profesores.  
  
-Astra, ¿Podrías transformarte en viento?-pidió Dumbledore, la chica asintió.  
  
En un momento, Astra despareció y una tenue brisa invadió la oficina...con aroma a rosas y peonias...y apareció en el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
-Ahora en fuego- sugirió Snape.  
  
-Pero profesor, yo...puede salirse de control, además, necesito...  
  
-Yo puedo ayudar a eso, no se preocupe- añadió el profesor de pociones, haciendo aparecer ante la chica imágenes de su clase y los incidentes con Neville.  
  
La chica, esta vez, dejo fluir todo su coraje y una gran llamarada la cubrió.  
  
-Srita Li, contrólelo, el poder fluye de usted...el fuego no es destructivo, también da calor y mantiene unidas a las personas...-dijo Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Astra, a duras penas, comenzó a pensar en sus padres, sus amigos....la llamarada comenzó a perder fuerza y tornarse cálida...  
  
La voz de su hermano, cortesía de Dumbledore, se oyó en la habitación...  
  
-¡Eres un mini-mounstro!!!  
  
De nuevo, una gran llamarada cubrió a la chica, incendiando la alfombra, que el director apagó de inmediato...Astra cayó de rodillas, débil.  
  
-Lo lamento....-murmuro.  
  
El Prof. Snape tomó a la chica en brazos y la colocó delicadamente en un sofá. -El gran problema al que nos enfrentaremos son sus emociones, Srita. Li- dijo Snape- tendrá que aprender a encender el fuego sin depender de sus emociones...y controlar su carácter, si quiere controlar su poder.  
  
-Eso será difícil de logras- añadió la profesora- pero no imposible, si tiene paciencia y fuerza de voluntad, lo lograremos.  
  
-Lo haré...pondré todo mi empeño en eso- sonrió débilmente la chica.  
  
-Harry ¿Estás bien? ¿No has tenido problemas?- preguntaba Sirius.  
  
-No,...¿No crees que es muy pronto para meterme en líos? Apenas es el primer día de clases-sonrió- hasta ahora solo he tenido el sueño que te conté.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido de la apariencia de su padrino...ahora si parecía el Sirius Black de las fotos. ¿Y tú? Mírate, estás realmente cambiado.  
  
-Gracias, estuve con unos muy buenos amigos en Ho...  
  
-¿Qué tal los nuevos alumnos?- interrumpió Remus antes de que Sirius metiera la pata -Bueno, son muy simpáticos, en especial Astra...tiene una linda voz.  
  
-¿La has oído cantar?- preguntó Remus asombrado, la chica no cantaba para cualquier persona.  
  
¿Cómo saben que canta?- preguntó Harry, suspicazmente.  
  
-Yo...esto...lo que pasa es que...-empezó Remus.  
  
-En Oriente, los Li, son una familia ampliamente conocida...y todos saben que la chica tiene una hermosa voz- ayudó Sirius  
  
-Si...eso mismo- afirmó Lupin  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas- añadió Harry, mirándolos desconfiado- estoy preocupado Sirius...ellos son los que salen en mi sueño..  
  
Sirius miró a Remus-. ¿Estás seguro?- el chico asintió- ¿Piensas hablar con ellos?  
  
-Aún no lo sé...no sé que pensar- añadió apesadumbrado.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry...solo ten mucho cuidado, tú y tus amigos...de todas formas, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.  
  
-Gracias...la verdad es que...es fantástico que estés aquí...-dijo el chico tímidamente.  
  
De pronto, ambos hombres se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.  
  
***************************  
  
-¿Segura que está bien Srita Li?- preguntó Snape  
  
-Si, Gracias por todo- hizo una reverencia y salió  
  
-¿Estás segura de que ella...?- pregunto Minerva a Albus  
  
-Si...  
  
Mientras tanto, la chica caminaba lentamente por el corredor, tratando de orientarse...aún se sentía un poco débil por la demostración de fuego...sin tener en cuenta que había tenido que emplear su poder curativo...De pronto, Astra se encontró en el suelo...había chocado con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento Astra, no te ví, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry, tendiendo la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
-Si, si gracias, no te preocupes, además soy yo la que debería disculparse, venía distraída y....Harry sostuvo a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo..  
  
Cuando Astra abrió los ojos, se encontró con los verdes ojos de Harry llenos de preocupación  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el chico- te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí.  
  
-Si...gracias...lamento...  
  
-Shhhh, no hay nada que agradecer ni nada que disculpar- sonrió.  
  
-Vaya Srita Li, dos veces en el mismo día....romperá el record de Potter...ya puede irse, estaba agotada, pero le administré un tónico y he curado su mano...de nuevo. Procure cenar bien...Potter, vigile que cene bien.  
  
-Si Señora- dijo Harry, adoptando un saludo militar que hizo sonreír a la enfermera.  
  
Astra se levantó de la cama...con tan mala suerte que tropezó y para no caer, se sujeto de Harry, que también la detuvo, para tratar de evitar la caída...así que la chica quedó abrazada al "niño que vivió"  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron...y se miraron a los ojos...Astra se sentía confundida...Harry la miraba con ternura...  
  
-Astra, ¿Estas bien?- se oyó la voz de Roger.  
  
Astra y Harry se soltaron sobresaltados y más ruborizados...aunque Roger no pareció notarlo  
  
-Si, gracias por preocuparte...pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?- dijo asombrada.  
  
-Tú sabes...el radar de Mina- dijo Eriol, entrando junto con Mina, y Hermone a la enfermería.  
  
-Y el eficiente sistema de comunicación de Hogwarts.-bromeó Roger.  
  
-Lo mejor será ir a cenar- musitó Harry, aun un poco aturdido.  
  
-Si...muero de hambre- confesó la chica  
  
-Ah, no, ninguna bella dama que esta enferma debe esforzarse- dijo Roger, tomando a la chica en brazos, quién se sonrojo- ahora sí, a cenar- dijo saliendo, seguido por Mina y Hermione  
  
-¡¡¡NO SOPORTO A ESE TIPO!!!- explotó Eriol- ES MI PRIMITA , ¿QUÉ LE PASA?  
  
Harry sonrió- ¿Celoso?  
  
-¡¡¡YO NO SOY CELOSO!!!- contesto mientras salía furioso de la enfermería.  
  
-"Es bueno saberlo"- pensó Harry, sonriendo, sin admitir que, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía molesto.  
  
**************************************  
  
La cena transcurrió en completa calma...Salvo por las miradas asesinas que Eriol le lanzaba a Roger....y que Harry estaba en las nubes por el saludo que Cho Chang le había dedicado al verlo en el Gran comedor.  
  
-¡Hey Harry!!- llamó Fred a Harry antes de que saliera con Ron y Hermione a hacer la tradicional ronda- mañana hay junta de equipo, 7:30 am en el campo de Quidditch -De acuerdo, gracias- sonrió  
  
*******************************  
  
Para cuando los chicos regresaron de su ronda Nocturna, Mina, Astra y Eriol ya habían terminado la tarea de Encantamientos, La de HM iba por la mitad y había decidido dejar la de Transformaciones para el día siguiente...Hermione se sentó con ellos a terminar, mientras Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico... y después de una hora  
  
-¡¡Por fin!!. Me muero de sueño- dijo Mina estirándose  
  
-Estoy muerta...Ha sido un día muy intenso- dijo Astra.  
  
-En definitiva, yo subo a dormir- anunció Eriol, que descansen- dijo mientras subía al dormitorio.  
  
-Bien Señoritas, son las 11:30, ¿No piensan dormir?- las regaño Ron, mientras le hacía jaque mate a Harry.  
  
-Ya vamos, Señor prefecto- dijo Mina  
  
Astra, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos temprano, antes de la junta con el equipo, para ver lo de Transformaciones?- pregunto Harry - ¿7:00 am, está bien?  
  
-Esta bien, ¿Entonces a las siete?- Harry asintió- Hasta mañana entonces- La chica se acercó a Harry, se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la frente- Gracias por todo. Astra estaba toda ruborizada, así que subió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
-¡Vaya!, primero te canta y ahora te besa...debes agradarle tanto como Nie Fong- dijo Mina- Verán, en Oriente, expresar los sentimientos por una persona, abiertamente, es algo muy apreciado, y solo se hace con personas a las que tienes tiempo de conocer...o que quieres.  
  
-¿Quién es Nie Fong?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Nie Fong es hijo de una de las familias más respetadas del Concilio...Astra y él se conocen desde pequeños...la verdad es que es muy apuesto y poderoso...y está completamente enamorado de Astra- suspiró- desgraciadamente, mi linda prima no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del joven Hong...a veces es un poco atolondrada...Bueno, lo mejor será ir a la cama o no me levantaré mañana, que descansen- dijo Mina subiendo al dormitorio den niñas.  
  
-Yuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Harry le gusta a Astra, Harry le gusta a Astra- canturreo Hermione.  
  
-Herms, ya deja eso!!- dijo Harry, apenado- solo le simpatizo.  
  
-¿Y tú...qué sientes Harry?  
  
-¡Mira que hora es!!!, a dormir jovencita- dijo Harry, evitando responder. -mmmh, está bien, pero tendrás que contestarme algún día....hasta mañana Harry...Hasta mañana Ron.  
  
-Que descanses Hermi- contesto Ron...Y bien Harry...¿No me piensas contar nada?  
  
-No hay nada que contar Ron- contestó el chico. Sin embargo, la pregunta de su amiga resonaba en su cabeza..."Y tú, ¿Qué sientes Harry?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Astra y Harry, en la biblioteca, se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar las tareas de Transformaciones, y mientras la chica se quedaba admirando la biblioteca, Harry se dirigió a la junta con el equipo de Quidditch...Donde se discutió quien sería el próximo capitán del equipo...  
  
Por unanimidad, se acepto la propuesta de Katie, quien sugirió que Angelina fuera la nueva capitana, pero que se acompañará de Harry, para que este adquiriera experiencia y el próximo año él fuera el capitán, además de elegir reservas de sus puestos, para dar tiempo a entrenarlos y no tener que armar el equipo completo cuando ellos dejaran el colegio...  
  
-Lo que sí necesitamos con urgencia es un guardián- dijo Harry- debemos comenzar las pruebas cuanto antes.  
  
-Yo daré en anunció-dijo Katie- lo pondré en el pizarrón de la sala común  
  
-Bueno, no habiendo más que tratar, levantemos la sesión que muero de hambre- dijo George.  
  
Y así, entre risas y bromas, se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
  
**************************************  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor, ya todas las casas se encontraban desayunando, Harry fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos...Sin embargo, a lo lejos, pudo observar como Cho Chag lo saludaba y le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta, que hizo que Harry sintiera mariposas en el estómago y le devolviera tímidamente el saludo.  
  
-Es muy linda ¿no?- preguntó Ron, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Si- murmuro Harry, aún un poco aturdido- quiero decir....quiero decir- intentaba explicar Harry a un sonriente Ron.  
  
A un lado de Ron, Hermione y Eriol conversaban animadamente...mientras Mina observaba a cierto chico Rubio de la misa de Slytherin...ciertamente era un patán, pero había detectado algo diferente en su interior...algo que él propio Draco intentaba ocultar...  
  
-¿Dónde dejaste a mi primita?- pregunto Eriol, sacando a Mina de sus cavilaciones.  
  
-En la biblioteca- contestó Harry- no debe tardar. -Y no tardaré más- contestó la chica, saludando a Roger, con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Eriol, serio por el saludo a ese tipo  
  
-Vengo de la lechucería- contestó sentándose- recuerda que prometimos enviar un mensaje a casa apenas llegáramos.  
  
-¿Y cuando regresan Tía Sakura y Tío Shaoran a Hong-Kong?- dijo Mina  
  
-Mañana- dijo la chica un poco triste- pero trataré de comunicarme con ellos todos los días.  
  
-Pero Rigel no puede llegar tan rápido a Hong-Kong- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo lo harás?  
  
-Con esto- añadió sacando una computadora portátil y encendiéndola.  
  
-¿Funciona?- preguntó Harry, mientras notaba las miradas curiosas de los demás.  
  
-Mmmmh- dijo Astra, mientras checaba su correo electrónico.  
  
-¿Cómo es que eso funciona? ¿No que en Hogwarts no funcionaban estos aparatos?- preguntó Ron, confundido  
  
-Shield- contestó la chica, simplemente.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo Hermone  
  
-Lo que usted quiera, bella dama- contesto galantemente Eriol, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.  
  
-Deben saber- comenzó- que nadie puede aparecer ni desaparecer en Hogwarts, porque está protegido por magia y diversos hechizos...¿Cómo es que ayer pudimos hacerlo, a través de la puerta que convocaron?  
  
Los chicos se miraron....Bueno...no fue como si apareciéramos en Hogwarts, porque ya nos encontrábamos aquí- explico Astra- en cuanto a Door...- la chica dudo-. Es una forma oriental de hacer magia...me imagino que sabes que una de las formas es creando ambuletos...o cartas- Hermione asintió- Door es una carta mágica que creamos entre Eriol, Mina, Si...cierto amigo y yo...esta carta, como pudieron probar, te lleva de un lugar a otro, no importa lo lejos que se encuentren...  
  
-Si, pero el núcleo mágico y la mayor parte de la magia que dio origen a Door proviene de Astra- contesto Mina.  
  
Harry se había quedado completamente callado, recordando su sueño...  
  
Mina invocando a Door...Astra usando a Shield....decididamente debía hablar con ellos.  
  
-¡¡Ya vieron la hora!!!- exclamo Eriol- llegaremos tarde  
  
Todos se levantaron apresurados...Ron, Mina, Eriol y Hermione salieron...Astra comenzaba a seguirlos, sin embargo, notó que Harry estaba como distraido...  
  
-Harry, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada  
  
Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada verde preocupada de Astra...  
  
Justo como en su sueño...profunda...cálida...  
  
-Si...-atinó a contestar el chico- si, no te preocupes  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- la voz y los ojos de Astra seguían expresando preocupación  
  
-Si- contesto Harry más seguro- no te preocupes.  
  
************************************************  
  
Cuando Astra y Harry llegaron con los demás, los alumnos de Ravenclaw, con los que compartían la clase, aún no llegaban...  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- se oyó una voz potente.  
  
-Hola Hagrid- saludó sonriente- Ron y Hermione se acercaron también para saludarlo.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Harry- dijo Hagrid, tendiéndole un paquete- lamento no haber escrito a tiempo, pero me era imposible, en ese momento, hacerlo.  
  
Harry destapó el paquete y encontró un reloj mágico, el cual, además de marcar las horas, servía también como agenda y recordaba los compromisos...y, debajo, había un pergamino que Harry reconoció de inmediato...El mapa del merodeador....  
  
-Ese pergamino me lo dio Lupin para ti...ignoro que sea, pero dijo que te encantaría recuperarlo  
  
-Si, gracias Hagrid- dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
-Ahora, ¿Quiénes son los nuevos Gryffindors?  
  
Hermione presentó a los chicos con Hagrid, los cuales simpatizaron de inmediato con el profesor de CCM.  
  
-Deben saber- dijo Hagrid- que soy un semi-gigante, así que si tienen algún problema...lo comprenderé...  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó Astra- ¿Tiene algo de malo? -Verás- explicó Eriol- los gigantes no son considerados sangre limpia y son marginados de la sociedad mágica, además de la fama que tienen de violentos.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros no creemos en esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre...y yo creo que no puede generalizarse acerca de la conducta de las personas, solo porque de donde proviene se haga tal o cual cosa- Astra sonrió, avanzó hacia Hagrid y extendió su mano- será todo un verdadero honor tenerlo como profesor...  
  
-...Y como amigo- añadieron Mina y Eriol al mismo tiempo, extendiendo su mano...  
  
Hagrid sonrió y extendió su mano, en la cual cupieron sin problemas las tres manos de los chicos.  
  
-Bueno, ya llegaron los de Ravenclaw...empecemos con la clase- sonrió  
  
-Solo espero que no veamos arañas- dijo Ron, preocupado  
  
-Bien chicos- comenzó Hagrid- empezaremos con algo leve, las criaturas que veremos hoy son... 


	10. Recuerdos dolorosos y aventuras nocturna...

Hola a todos...¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro episodio y con un aviso...el próximo lunes subiré dos capítulos (espero) porque me voy de vacaciones (Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) Así que espero que lo disfruten.  
  
SHAEKO:  
  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo...Espero que no te estes aburriendo, porque, como bien dijiste...me faltan bastantes episodios para terminar...y la idea es narrar la primera semana de clases y después me iré más rápido...Espero  
  
Muchos saludos y Feliz Navidad....  
  
Sin más tramite...Los dejo con el nuevo episodio  
  
Besos a todos  
  
Ady  
  
Capitulo X  
  
Recuerdos dolorosos y aventuras nocturnas  
  
-¡Que hermosas!- Exclamo Lavender  
  
-Bueno, no tanto como tú- alabó Ron a la chica, causando su sonrojo.  
  
-¿Alguien podría decirme alguna características de las hadas?- pregunto Hagrid. Varias manos se levantaron.- ¿Eriol?  
  
-Las hadas son clasificadas como bestias decorativas y de poca inteligencia. Los magos las invocan frecuentemente para que sirvan de adorno.  
  
-Muy bien...Lo que vamos a hacer es invocarlas y tratar de que decoren los alrededores...lo único que deben hacer es pedirlo amablemente...Formen equipos de tres personas.  
  
Curiosamente, las chicas quedaron juntas, al igual que los chicos.  
  
Después de mucho tratar, casi todas las chicas de ambas casas lograron puntos por sus arreglos, aunque los de los chicos...bueno, no tenían buen sentido de la estética.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Mina, Astra , Hermione y Lavender aún se reían del arreglo que habían hecho los chicos...  
  
-¡Por Dios, ya dejen de reírse!!!- exclamó Eriol, sonriendo, mientras se dirigían a la siguiente clase.  
  
-Es que...jajajajajajaja...fue tan gracioso...-. Trataba de explicarse Mina  
  
Las hadas, al ver a los tres atractivos chicos, trataron de coquetear con ellos...pero como no les hicieron caso, se molestaron mucho, y aumento su enojo cuando los chicos, desesperados, les gritaron fuertemente, por ello, se ganaron una gran empapada y flores en el cabello...que aún se quitaban .  
  
Mientras todos reían y los chicos intentaban quitarse completamente las flores, un chico rubio de ojos grises miraba con interés a Mina.  
  
Draco Malfoy sabía que estaba en problemas...y que esos problemas tenían un hermoso cabello rojizo y ojos azules...y un lindo nombre...Minako Hiragizawa.  
  
La chica le había gustado desde el momento que la había visto, en el tren...-suspiro- pero sabía que no podía acercarse a ella, y al parecer, jamás tendría la oportunidad...sobre todo, porque nadie creería su cambio de actitud...y porque eso podría dar pie a rumores que podía poner en riesgo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba, le costaba más trabajo fingir que era el "Todopoderoso sangre limpia Draco Malfoy".  
  
Al principio, trató de darle gusto a su padre, y seguir sus pasos como mortífago: sin embargo...había visto demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada destrucción como para querer seguir ese camino...Ciertamente no todos los muggles le simpatizaban, pero no por ello iba a exterminarlos. Al pertenecer a un circulo muy cercano a Voldemort, el profesor Dumbledore le había permitido ayudarlos, siempre y cuando no se arriesgara demasiado....  
  
-"Encontraré la forma de acercarme a ti"- pensó Draco.  
  
Mina, al sentirse observada, volteó y sorprendió a Malfoy mirándola....Se sonrojo, lo cual causo la sonrisa del chico...pero no una sonrisa irónica, sino una auténtica sonrisa...la cual, Mina respondió...  
  
-Bien jóvenes- la voz del prof. Flitwick provocó que ambos volvieran a la tierra- comencemos.  
  
La clase resultó un poco tensa, teniendo en cuenta que los de Slytherin no olvidaban lo sucedido la clase anterior...pero no paso a mayores.  
  
Afortunadamente, el tiempo paso volando y pronto se encontraron en el salón de la materia favorita de Harry...DCAO  
  
Todos estaban muy contentos por el regreso de Lupin, ya que era un profesor excepcional. Eriol se las arregló para sentarse al lado de Hermione, Ron al lado de Lavender y Harry, Astra y Mina quedaron juntos  
  
-No será necesario que tomes notas, Astra- dijo Harry mientras la observaba sacar sus cosas para la clase- generalmente las clases del Prof. Lupin son prácticas  
  
-¡Vaya!! Yo que ya estaba lista para escribir mejor y más rápido- sonrió la chica mostrando un bolígrafo normal.  
  
-Buenas tardes a todos- saludó el Prof. Lupin, que en ese momento entraba acompañado de Hocicos...todos los estudiantes lo saludaron entusiastamente.  
  
-Este curso será intensivo, así que esta semana nos dedicaremos a hacer un repaso de lo que vimos el año antepasado y lo continuaremos con las maldiciones imperdonables, que fue lo último que vieron con Moody- sonrió- se acercan tiempos difíciles y es mejor estar preparado para todo...Bien...¿Recuerdan el hechizo para deshacerse de un Boogart?.  
  
Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Neville- ¿Si Neville?  
  
-Riddikulo- contesto sonriendo  
  
-Perfecto- dijo Lupin- Me agrada que recuerden las lecciones- dijo poniendo principal atención en Astra, quien se hallaba distraída.  
  
-Astra, ¿Me podrías decir que más es necesario para vencer a un boggart?  
  
La chica se sobresalto y sonrojo por haber sido sorprendida distraída..."este tonto sueño tiene la culpa"- penso  
  
-Bueno, no solo se requiere del hechizo, se requiere de una gran fuerza mental y obligarlos a que tome una forma cómica, porque lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa.  
  
-Excelente. ¿Te importaría hacernos una demostración?  
  
Astra se quedó de piedra...¿Una demostración?...Solo había algo a lo que temía...  
  
-Todos despejen un poco para que Astra trabaje adecuadamente- pidió el prof.  
  
Harry observó que la chica estaba muy pálida y que Eriol y Mina se veían muy preocupados...  
  
-Lista...¡Ahora!!- dio la orden el prof, abriendo un armario...de este salió una gran lluvia de chispas que se transformó en...  
  
-Kenji Tensuya- murmuró Eriol.  
  
Delante de Astra, apareció un chico apuesto, de cabello color chocolate, de vestimentas orientales blancas y doradas, las cuales estaban rotas y llenas de sangre...En el pecho tenía una gran herida, de la cual brotaba muchísima sangre...abrió sus ojos, de color café oscuro, los cuales posó en Astra y sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Kenji- murmuró la chica, antes de correr hacia él y arrodillarse a su lado- Kenji...esto no está pasando, por favor, no de nuevo...- las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de la chica- Tal vez ahora pueda ayudarte- Astra alargó su mano hacia la herida de la cual fluía una gran cantidad de sangre...y un halo dorado comenzó a envolverlos.  
  
-Astra, él no es Kenji!!- le gritó Mina  
  
Pero la chica no escuchaba, veía como la vida del muchacho se extinguía- Vamos Kenji, vamos, no me hagas esto- decía Astra desesperada, al ver la herida abierta aún y aumentó el flujo de energía...en ese momento Hocicos se lanzó sobre ella, separándola del boggart y reteniéndola, interrumpiendo el flujo de energía.  
  
-Déjame- trataba la chica de apartar a Sirius- debo ayudarlo.  
  
Sirius deseó poder convertirse en humano, para confortar a la chica, que aún lloraba.  
  
Eriol, no pudiendo soportar más, corrió hacia Astra y la abrazó, mientras que el Prof. Lupin comenzaba a acercarse al boggart.  
  
-No prof. Debe dejar que Astra lo enfrente- pidió el chico abrazando a su prima, que descansaba su rostro lloroso en su pecho.  
  
-Ángel- susurro Eriol- sabes que él no es Kenji, él ya no está con nosotros y estoy seguro que no le gustaría nada verte así...hazle frente, pequeña...siempre haz sido fuerte...demuéstralo ahora.  
  
La chica se soltó de Eriol y avanzó hacia la imagen de Kenji, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero con la varita en la mano.  
  
-Riddikulo- dijo fuerte y claro.  
  
En ese momento, el chico, en lugar de estar herido, lucía un tutú rosa, pero en lugar de las zapatillas tradicionales, llevaba puesto calcetas y zapatos de futbol, lo que causó la risa de los demás, incluso una sonrisa por parte de la chica.  
  
-¡Ernie, adelante!- dijo Remus....y mientras Ernie McMillan se enfrentaba al boggart, Eriol dirigió a Astra a una silla, junto con Hocicos...la chica se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos durante el resto de la clase, con la cabeza de Hocicos en su regazo...además de preocupar a sus amigos por su estado distraído.  
  
Después del boggart, siguieron los Gorros Rojos, los Gryndylow, y los Kapaas, que habían estudiado en cursos anteriores.  
  
-Podemos dar por terminada la clase- sonrió Remus- me da gusto que no olvidaron las lecciones, así que como recompensa no habrá tarea- se oyó una serie de vivas- pero estudien lo que vieron con Moody el año pasado...nos vemos la próxima clase.  
  
Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para ir a comer...  
  
-Astra, ¿Podrías quedarte un momento por favor?- pidió Remus, ante lo cual la chica solo asintió  
  
-Yo me quedo...- comenzó Eriol.  
  
-No hermano- contestó Mina- debemos dejar a Astra, solo por esta vez.  
  
Una vez que todos salieron de clase, Remus cerró las puertas y Hocicos se transformó en Sirius.  
  
Astra, que se encontraba sentada con la cabeza baja, se sorprendió al sentirse envuelta en un cálido abrazo.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus  
  
La chica permaneció disfrutando un poco más del abrazo, antes de asentir.-. Lo lamento- dijo quedamente, soltándose del abrazo de Sirius- Lo lamento Prof. Lupin, pero lo que vio es algo que siempre he temido y no he podido controlar del todo.  
  
-Pensé que habías superado la muerte de Kenji- dijo Sirius- incluso habías comenzado a cantar de nuevo...a estar alegre.  
  
-Fue muy duro perderlo...pero hoy vi reflejado mi peor temor- añadió estremeciéndose.  
  
-El no poder ayudar a quien amas, ¿no es así?- pregunto Remus.  
  
La chica asintió. -Cuando Kenji murió aún no desarrollaba este poder...cuando se presentó, me jure que jamás volvería a pasar algo así...nadie moriría por mi negligencia- Astra se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- por ello decidí ser la mejor hechicera...  
  
-Ahora entiendo- meditó Sirius- por ello las clases extra de magia, artes marciales y todo lo demás.  
  
La chica asintió- Por ello, estoy más que decidida a controlar los cuatro elementos, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Remus se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros-. No te desanimes, estoy seguro que vas a lograrlo...sé que eres fuerte, solo ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? -sonrió  
  
Astra asintió sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Astra, debo advertirte que Harry ya los identificó como las personas que salen en su sueño...tal vez lo mejor sea que hables con él y le cuentes que también lo has visto en tus sueños- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si, pero esperaré a que él me lo cuente, si ya nos reconoció, yo creo que no tardará en hablar con nosotros...no quiero que tenga la impresión de que vinimos hasta aquí por él...se sentiría mal-. Suspiro la chica.  
  
-¿Vas a mentirle, entonces?- pregunto Remus.  
  
-Bueno, técnicamente. Omitir ciertas cosas no es mentir- sonrió la chica-. En fin... creo que debo ir al comedor. La chica tomó sus cosas, hizo una reverencia a ambos hombres y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
-¿Astra?- llamó Sirius. La chica se volvió-. Tú no tuviste la culpa  
  
La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta...-Si yo no soy culpable...¿Entonces porqué me siento así?- dicho esto, salió.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que estará bien, Sirius?  
  
-Si...es raro que muestre sus emociones de esa forma...pero las contendrá de nuevo...sabe que debe estar bien para lo que se avecina- suspiró- No te preocupes, Astra es más fuerte de lo que se ve.  
  
-Eso espero, Canuto, por su bien.  
  
********************************************  
  
En el Gran Comedor, Mina y Eriol estaban muy serios, preocupados por Astra...  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Hermione a Eriol, quién asintió- ¿Quién en Kenji Tensuya?  
  
Eriol se sobresalto por la pregunta.  
  
-Si no puedes responder, lo entenderemos, pero estamos preocupados por Astra- dijo Ron.  
  
Después de un breve silencio, Mina habló, contando una parte de la historia.- Nosotros no sabemos toda la historia...verás, Astra Li, Nie Fong Y Kenji Tensuya eran muy amigos...como ustedes- sonrió- Kenji era mayor que ellos dos años, así que era como...su conciencia.  
  
-Aunque fue más que su conciencia- añadió Eriol- Astra y Kenji se enamoraron...cuando él cumplió 15 años le pidió a mi prima que fuera su novia.  
  
-¡Pero Astra solo tenía 13 años!!- Exclamo Harry.  
  
-El tío Shaoran y la Tía Sakura se enamoraron a los 11 años- continuo- así que no les pareció extraño que su joven hija se hubiese enamorado...seis meses después, Astra vino a vivir con nosotros una temporada...Kenji había muerto...no nos quiso contar más.  
  
Harry, Ron y Herrmione estaban asombrados. -Astra se sumió en un estado depresivo y no dejaba de culparse...ya no sonreía ni cantaba- añadió Mina-. Sin embargo, de un día para otro, conocimos a Si...cierto amigo de la familia Li...ayudó a Astra a salir de ese estado, al igual que Nie Fong, que no se separo de ella...Pero realmente fue hasta hace poco que Astra comenzó a cantar y sonreír de nuevo.  
  
-¿Pero qué paso alrededor de la muerte de ese chico?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No lo sabemos- contestó Eriol- eso es algo que...  
  
-Solo yo puedo contestar- completo la chica.  
  
La chica se sentó a un lado de Mina...y después de una pequeña pausa...  
  
-Cuando llegue a Inglaterra, hace dos años, fue por protección...Había muchas fricciones entre los clanes de Siberia y Mongolia, sin embargo, la razón asistía al clan de Mongolia, por ello, el Concilio de Hechiceros les dio la razón y trato de mediar con el clan de Siberia, pero fue imposible, por ello comenzaron los ataques...El día que Kenji murió habíamos salido los tres juntos, estábamos caminando tranquilamente por un bazar cuando comenzaron a atacarnos...Eran muchos, pero nosotros éramos más fuertes...yo estaba preocupada por las personas que se encontraban ahí...alguien lanzó un hechizo e hirió a una anciana...yo corrí a su lado para tratar de auxiliarla...  
  
-Astra, tranquila- dijo Harry observando la cara de ansiedad de la chica.  
  
-Me distraje revisando sus heridas y tratando de ayudarla...no pude ver...no...La chica cubrió su rostro con las manos un momento, y continuo- Kenji lo vio...y se interpuso...recibió el hechizo por completo...cayó a mi lado, herido, yo me puse enfrente de él y la anciana, al igual que Nie Fong, para tratar de protegerlos, seguimos peleando...justo cuando pensé que no podríamos defendernos más, llegaron papá y Hien, con el resto del Concilio y nos salvaron...  
  
-Tranquila, corazón- dijo Eriol, tomando la mano de su prima.  
  
-....Tome a Kenji entre mis brazos...por Dios, tanta sangre...había tanta sangre...tomó mi mano y me dijo que me amaba sobre todas las cosas y que siempre estaría a mi lado...murió...  
  
Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, que se apresuró a limpiarla- Una semana después, desarrollé el poder curativo...El prof. Hong dijo que de no haber faltado a mis clases, lo habría desarrollado antes...  
  
-¿Habías faltado a clases?- preguntó Mina asombrada.  
  
-Si, toda la semana anterior...por estar con Kenji...¿Se dan cuenta de lo que causo mi negligencia?- preguntó Astra- por ello, me jure que siempre estaría lista para cualquier eventualidad...jamás volveré a perder a alguien....Debemos irnos a clase...tenemos pociones- añadió más tranquila tomando sus cosas y levantándose, sorprendiendo a todos por el abrupto cambio de tema- Gracias....Gracias por escucharme....  
  
-Astra, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Roger acercándose a la chica, que se veía un poco pálida.  
  
-Si, solo he tenido un mal día- sonrió levemente- ¿Me acompañas? Tengo clases de pociones  
  
-Claro- sonrió el chico- dame tus cosas.  
  
-Nos vemos en clase- dijo Astra, tomando el brazo que Roger le ofrecía. -¡¡Vaya fresca!!!- se fue con ese tipo- dijo Eriol, visiblemente molesto.  
  
-Vamos Eriol, el que acepte las atenciones de Roger no quiere decir que vaya a casarse con él, solo es un signo de que se siente mejor...tal vez ya lo este superando- dijo Mina, con un suspiro- lo siento por Nie Fong.  
  
-Creo que prefiero a Roger que a Nie Fong- comentó el chico mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras-. Hay algo en él que no me agrada.  
  
-Vaya...creí que la de las premoniciones era yo- dijo Mina- perro tienes razón...hay algo oscuro en él.  
  
-Diablos!!!, debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo a pociones- dijo Ron.  
  
Todos corrieron, pero en la prisa, al llegar a la puerta del salón, Mina choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, junto con sus cosas.  
  
-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Mina y vió una mano tendida frente a ella, la cual tomó para poder incorporase...Sin notar el asombro de los demás...Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a :  
  
-¡Malfoy!- dijo Mina- yo, yo...  
  
En respuesta, Draco dio a Mina los libros que había tirado con el choque- Te sugiero que tengas más cuidado, podrías lastimarte- dicho esto, entró al salón dejando a los chicos tan sorprendidos, que no dijeron nada.  
  
-Vamos, muévanse o nos quitaran puntos- dijo Hermione, reaccionando.  
  
Entraron corriendo y tomaron asiento, justo cuando estaban acomodándose, entró el profesor Snape.  
  
-En la clase de hoy, aprenderemos a realizar dos pociones, comenzaremos elaborando la poción multijugos, pero como tardará tiempo, haremos una poción que nos permita transformarnos en animales, según la personalidad de quien la beba- Explicaba Snape.  
  
-Bueno, será fácil para nosotros, ¿No Hermi?,al menos, la primera parte- susurro Ron a la chica.  
  
-...Ambas pociones son complicadas, por lo que trabajaremos en equipos de dos personas...que yo designare y el día de hoy daré las explicaciones y mañana comenzaremos a trabajar...las parejas son las siguientes-leyó-:- Wealsey-Brown, Hiragizawa-Granger, Hiragizawa, Mina-Malfoy, Potter-Li, Patil-Goyle, Crabble-Longbottom, Finnigan-Bulstrod y Thomas-Parkinson...  
  
Una vez hechos los equipos de trabajo, Snape continuó explicando como realizar la poción multijugos y la poción de transformación de animales, sin dejar de realizar comentarios desagradablesde los Gryffindors, especialmente de Neville y alguno sobre Astra, quien trataba de relajarse y no dejarse llevar por el enojo...lo cual era difícil, por las risas de los Slytherings...Afortunadamente, sonó el timbre, anunciando el final de la clase, por ello a los chicos les sorprendió sobre manera que Snape le pidiera a Astra que le mostrara la mano izquierda, la cual, para asombro de todos, tenía una quemadura profunda, aunque de mejor aspecto que el día anterior.  
  
-Li, recuerde que necesita más control- decía mientras le aplicaba una poción que hacía sanar la quemadura.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta...auch...Profesor Snape, gracias.  
  
-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Harry cuando apareció en la puerta  
  
-Claro....¿Qué clase sigue?- contesto la chica  
  
*******************************  
  
-Esta clase es estupenda- comentaba Astra- es más divertida que la de el Prof. Hong...ya casi llegamos a la biblioteca, adelántense, debo...pasar al tocador, en un momento los alcanzo.  
  
-O.K.- dijo Eriol- vamos Herms- añadió ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, que lo tomó ruborizada.  
  
Astra entró al baño y después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie y cerrar la puerta con magia, conjuró su báculo.  
  
-¡Llave que guardas el poder de mis astros guardianes, Luz y obscuridad, Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!,  
  
-MIRROR, forma una imagen idéntica a mi- una chica idéntica a Astra surgió de la carta.  
  
-¿Si, mi señora?  
  
-Por favor Mirror, toma mi lugar con los chicos, yo debo ir con la Profa McGonagall...me temo que, tal vez, tendremos que hacer esto con frecuencia...tendrás que ayudarme con mis deberes.  
  
-No se preocupe, yo sabré hacerlo- contestó la Astra Card. Después de hacer una reverencia a Astra y que está quitara el sello de la puerta, la carta salió rumbo a la biblioteca...La chica se convirtió en viento y se dirigió a la oficina de la Profa. McGonagall.  
  
La Profesora percibió un familiar aroma a rosas y Peonias en el aire y sonrió- Puede transformarse, Srita. Li.  
  
La chica apareció ante la profesoras- ¿Lista?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno, necesitaremos algo de ayuda, y hay alguien que accedió a hacerlo...-la Profra. abrió la puerta de su oficina...detrás de ella, Severus Snape y.....  
  
-¡Draco Malfoy!!-exclamó la chica-pero profesora...  
  
-Escucha Li, no creas que estoy muy contento por estar aquí...preferiría estar entrenando Quidditch, pero darán puntos a mi casa por ayudarte...después de todo, una tonta como tú necesita toda la ayuda posible.  
  
Astra sintió un gran enojo...su mano izquierda comenzó a arder-¡En ningún momento he pedido tu ayuda!! Antes preferiría besar a un Troll!!!- dijo molesta.  
  
-Bueno...no tendrás que ir muy lejos, después de todo, Potter y Weasley tienen la inteligencia de un Troll- dijo sarcásticamente Draco- No me extraña que no les hayan pedido ayuda..  
  
-Parece que sí será de ayuda- murmuró Minerva a Severus al ver a los chicos discutir.  
  
-¡¡Mis amigos son MUY INTELIGENTES!!!- dijo Astra muy enojada, empezando a aumentar su aura- cosa que no puedo decir de tus gorilas.  
  
-Por lo menos son útiles...es una lástima que alguien que viene de una familia con una larga tradición mágica no sea capaz de escoger a sus amigos...-Draco se asombro al ver que una aura roja empezó a rodear a la chica..  
  
-Srita Li, control, recuerde, usted es dueña de sus emociones- pidió la profesora, preocupada.  
  
Astra trataba de controlar el poder de Fuego...podía sentir un gran ardor en su mano izquierda...  
  
-¡Vaya! Estaba en lo cierto...ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar tus poderes...Ahora, ¿Quién es la inútil?- añadió el chico rubio.  
  
La chica ya no pudo controlarse más...se convirtió en una gran llamarada que prendió la alfombra de la oficina...que fue apagada inmediatamente por el Prof. Snape...la transformación duró unos cuantos segundos...La chica volvió a la normalidad, sonrió levemente y se desmayo...en los brazos de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Draco con Asta en sus brazos.  
  
-Verá, Señor Malfoy...es una historia muy larga...-dijo Snape.  
  
**************************  
  
Astra despertó sobresaltada...de nuevo había sido incapaz de controlarse...pero esperaba haber asustado a Malfoy...se lo tenía bien merecido por haber dicho esas cosas de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
  
La chica levantó la vista y se incorporó rápidamente al ver a Draco inclinado sobre ella...desgraciadamente, olvido su mano...y se recargó en ella.  
  
-AUCH!!!- se quejó la chica- Si, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi- contestó brusca.  
  
El profesor Snape tomó la mano de la chica, donde había una quemadura de muy mal aspecto y profunda- Srita Li...debe tomarse las cosas más en serio- la reprendió. Mientras curaba su mano.  
  
-Pues no me estoy riendo- murmuró la chica, irónica, lo que provoco la sonrisa de Draco.  
  
-Srita Li, ya se que sonamos repetitivos, pero debe esforzarse más...tendrá que trabajar con más ahínco- dijo Minerva- y creo que el Señor Malfoy nos será útil.  
  
-Pero profesora, él...  
  
-No te preocupes Li, los profesores algo me han contado del porque me necesitan...consideran que tú eres la más indicada para contarme lo que pasa y teniendo en cuenta que no soy santo de tu devoción, pasará algún tiempo para que yo me entere...Pero no te preocupes- añadió- no me interesa, no es de mi incumbencia, ni de los demás...tu secreto está seguro.  
  
-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto la chica, recelosa.  
  
-Tendrás que arriesgarte- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. -Bien Srita, creo que vimos lo que es capaz de hacer...por lo que hoy es suficiente, descanse, mañana continuaremos- dijo la profesora McGonagall- y tenga en cuenta que el Sr. Malfoy nos ayudará a probar su control.  
  
La chica asintió- Es descabellado, pero confiaré en ti Malfoy...debo irme, gracias por todo- añadió saliendo de la oficina.  
  
-Presiento que esto no será nada agradable- se quejó Draco.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mirror observó el reloj...ya era hora de encontrarse con Astra, así que se dirigió al baño, donde se encontró de nuevo con la chica y, después de informales el avance de los deberes, volvió a su forma de carta...  
  
La verdadera Astra regreso a la biblioteca y retomó las actividades de la Astra Card.  
  
-Poción multijugos...no entiendo, con usar una carta sería más que suficiente y más rápido- se quejó la chica, terminando, por fin, y gracias a Mirror, la tarea de pociones.  
  
.-¿Carta?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Si, una carta de cambio, como Door- respondió Eriol- pero esa es otra historia...ya casi es hora de la cena, ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-¡Si!- dijo Astra, la verdad es que tengo hambre.  
  
Hermione se quedo un poco desconcertada por el cambio de tema....y se sentía entre la espada y la pared, porque, había caído en cuenta que el símbolo de la caja de Harry era el mismo que estaba en la entrada del compartimiento del tren...Si no se equivocaba, Sirius debía conocer a la familia Li...Después de todo, a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no se le escapaba una....  
  
-¿Hermione, vienes?  
  
-Ah...claro- sonrió- vamos. "ya habrá tiempo de hablar con Sirius"- pensó.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Durante la cena, Dumbledore hizo el anunció...  
  
-Después de discutir con la planta docente, uno de los bailes tendrá lugar en Hallowen, y para darle otro toque, deberá ser con disfraz y podrán asistir alumnos de todos los cursos.  
  
Grandes exclamaciones de alegría se oían en el gran comedor...  
  
-Vaya...otra vez conseguir pareja- se quejó Ron.  
  
-Bueno...antes de que alguien se adelante...Hermione, ¿Me harías el gran honor de venir conmigo al baile?- pregunto Eriol un poco ruborizado.  
  
-Claro, me encantaría ir contigo- sonrió tímidamente la chica.  
  
Ron se lo pidió a Lavender, quién, con una gran sonrisa, acepto, lo cual puso muy feliz al chico.  
  
-¿Y ustedes con quién irán?- preguntó Ron.  
  
Harry miró a Cho, Mina a cierto chico rubio de la casa de la serpiente, y Astra...  
  
-Creo que ya habrá tiempo de sobra para ello- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- chicos, me retiro, los veo en la sala común.- añadió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que está bien?- pregunto Harry a Eriol.  
  
-No lo sé...fue la triste respuesta del chico.  
  
************************************  
  
Para cuando los chicos llegaron a la sala común, Astra ya había terminado la tarea de Runas antiguas y casi terminaba con los ejercicios de Encantamientos.  
  
-¡Guau!! Si que eres rápida- la bromeo Ron.  
  
-Por eso me llaman "La pluma más rápida del oeste"- contesto la chica, siguiendo la broma, pero sin dejar de escribir...en ese momento, levantó la mirada y vió la expresión radiante de Harry.  
  
-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto la chica a Hermione, que acababa de sentarse junto a ella. -Invitó a Cho al baile y le dijo que Si- contestó la chica con una mueca en la cara.  
  
-¿No te agrada?- preguntó Mina.  
  
-No mucho, es que después de lo de Cedric, yo creí...no importa, pero debió invitar a alguien más...debió invitarte, Astra- sonrio.  
  
La chica se ruborizó- Claro que no...Bueno, me alegro por él..."No seas mentirosa que no te gustó nada"- Astra trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras seguía trabajando en silencio, mientras Mina, Harry y Ron inventaban su trabajo de Adivinación y Hermione "ayudaba" a Eriol con la tarea de Runas  
  
-Listo, terminé- anunció Astra, estirándose como gato- Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.  
  
La chica se sentía muy cansada...había usado mucha magia ese día y había revivido muchas cosas, lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco agobiada.  
  
-Recuerda que debes esta aquí a las 9:00 pm- le recordó Harry- y son 8:30  
  
-Mhhh, si señor prefecto- sonrió la chica mientras salía por el retrato.  
  
*************************** Astra comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a los jardines del colegio....el cielo se veía muy obscuro y las estrellas brillaban...La chica se sentó en una de las bancas y cerró un momento los ojos, sintiendo la brisa nocturna.  
  
-Kenji-murmuro la chica, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla  
  
"Se que no debo llorar...pero aún me duele"- pensó.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, vio ante ella una flor de cerezo, lo que le causó gran extrañeza, ya que no era tiempo de esas flores...De pronto, al levantarla, sintió el impulso de dirigirse al lago...así que, sin pensarlo mucho, y sin recordar la advertencia de Harry, se dirigió hacia allá...  
  
******************************  
  
-¡¡Rayos!! Son las 9:30 y Astra aún no regresa- decía Eriol, paseando de un lado a otro.  
  
-Tranquilo- decía Mina- seguro que viene con los chicos, después de hacer su ronda.  
  
Justo en ese instante, entraron Harry, Hermione y Ron, charlando alegremente.  
  
-No viene con ellos-susurro Eriol.  
  
-Estoy segura que no debe tardar- contesto la chica, esperemos un poco más antes de decirles algo...  
  
***************************  
  
¡Cómo que Astra no ha regresado!! Le dije que debía estar aquí a las 9:00- dijo Harry molesto- y ya son las 10:00  
  
-Lo sé, y sé que ella lo sabe...pero ten en cuenta que ha tenido un día difícil- trataba Eriol de calmarlo.  
  
-De todas formas, debemos buscarla- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Door puede llevarnos a donde está- sugirió Mina  
  
-¡Por Dios! Es el segundo día y ya estamos rompiendo las reglas...¡es fantástico!!- dijo Ron. -Pero, ¿Cómo saldremos sin que nos vean?- pregunto Harry- no cabemos todos en la capa de invisibilidad y no podemos esperar a que todos en la sala común vayan a dormir. -Yo lo arreglo- dijo Mina, quien junto sus manos, y se concentró un momento...una pequeña bola de energía apareció en sus manos...y pronto se convirtió en un fino polvo.  
  
-Acerquémonos a Mina- dijo Eriol  
  
La chica sopló suavemente el polvo...y todos en la sala común de Gryffndor cayeron presa de un profundo sueño...  
  
-Dormirán por lo menos dos horas- dijo Mina- vamos.  
  
-Door- llamó Eriol- llévanos donde está Astra.  
  
******************************  
  
I' ve got you Under my Skin  
  
I' ve go you deep in the heart of me.  
  
So deep in my heart, that you' re really a part of me  
  
I' ve got you under my skin  
  
I' ve tried so not give In  
  
I' ve said to my self this affair never will go so well  
  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will I Know So.  
  
That I' ve got you under my skin  
  
-¡Está cantando la canción favorita de Kenji!!- dijo Mina, viendo a Astra, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos.  
  
I' D sacrifice anything come what might  
  
For the sake of having you near  
  
In spite or a warning voice that comes in the night  
  
And repeats, repeats in my ear.  
  
Don't you know you fool, you never can win  
  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
  
Makes me stop before I begin  
  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
  
-¡¡Muy bonita jovencita!!- la regaño Eriol, sorprendiéndola- Harry te dijo que debías estar a las nueve en la sala común, estábamos preocupados.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no pude evitar venir aquí- sonrió la chica, triste- fue como si algo me llamara.  
  
-Debemos regresar a la Torre antes de que pase el hechizo- dijo Hermione- lamentablemente, tendremos que quitar puntos a Gryffindor por esto.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos Hermi!- se quejó Ron- es el segundo día...además, si a esas vamos, nosotros también estamos transgrediendo las reglas.  
  
-Si Herms- dijo Harry- vamos, estoy seguro que Astra no lo hizo concientemente.  
  
-Bueno...está bien- sonrió la chica- pero vámonos ya.  
  
Justo en el momento en que Astra iba a llamar a Door, un viento cálido rodeo a los chicos...era tranquilo e impetuoso a la vez, e hizo que los chicos cerraran los ojos...cuando Astra abrió los ojos, vio a Kenji frente a ella...  
  
-¡¡¡Pero como!!!- Exclamo Mina, mientras los demás no podían ni hablar de la impresión.  
  
-Angel- dijo y abrió sus brazos.  
  
-Kenji- gritó Astra, mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos- pero ¿Cómo...?  
  
El chico puso su dedo sobre los labios de la chica, acallándola.  
  
-Pequeña...no tengo mucho tiempo...He estado preocupado...Finges una alegría que no sientes...y eso te hará daño...Lamento el no haber estado para ti...físicamente, me refiero- sonrió- pero siempre he estado muy cerca de ti- le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
-Te extraño-dijo Astra- te extraño.  
  
-No llores Angel, nunca me ha gustado verte triste...además, ahora tu camino es otro...por ello debo advertirte que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para ti...para ustedes- añadió mirando a los sorprendidos chicos- y tú llevas una responsabilidad muy grande...debes confiar en ti misma y en tus amigos...sigue a tu corazón, aunque te parezca descabellado...solo he de decirte que pronto conseguirás ayuda...De todas formas, yo siempre estoy contigo...más si sigues cantando de esa forma- le bromeo.  
  
-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- le preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Mi tiempo es limitado...estoy aquí solo como un nexo...me iré cuando todo esto haya terminado, mientras tanto...Mina, Eriol, por favor, cuiden a mi pequeño angel, no dejen que se deprima, por favor...Ron, Hermione, Harry...confíen en Astra como ella confía en ustedes...nunca dejará que algo les suceda...y Harry...  
  
-¿Si?- atinó a contestar el chico.  
  
-Cedric no te culpa, también fue parte de tu destino y su destino...Por favor, no te culpes ni te hagas la vida imposible...a tus padres no les gusta eso....ellos también están protegiéndote- una corriente de aire paso entre ellos- mi tiempo se agota. Kenji abrazó de nuevo a Astra.  
  
-Te amo pequeña, nunca lo dudes...siempre estoy contigo...y lo más importante...deja de culparte por lo que pasó  
  
-Pero yo....  
  
-Era parte de mi destino...y como ya te dije, ahora tu camino es otro...alégrate...vive....y ten la seguridad de que algún día volveremos a vernos...y sobre todo, siempre estoy contigo, recuérdalo...  
  
Kenji unió sus labios a los de Astra, tiernamente, y desapareció.  
  
Eriol y Mina corrieron y abrazaron a su prima.  
  
-Estoy bien, no se preocupen- sonrió- estoy mejor que nunca.  
  
La chica se acercó a un todavía sorprendido Harry...he hizo algo que lo sorprendió aún más...lo abrazo.  
  
El chico, al principio, estaba muy tenso entre los brazos de Astra...poco a poco fue sintiendo la calidez del abrazo e hizo algo que nunca se había permitido, comenzo a disfrutar del abrazo y estrecho a la chica, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.  
  
-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- susurró Astra en su oído. De pronto, Ron se había unido al abrazo, al igual que Eriol, Mina y Hermione.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes nunca se había sentido tan querido y protegido...aunque esa frase...  
  
La alarma del reloj de Eriol sonó, rompiendo el abrazo grupal.  
  
-Debemos irnos, o nos descubrirán- dijo el chico- Door  
  
-¿Nos dejará en la sala común?, entonces podríamos entrar a cualquiera...mmmmh, piensen en las posibilidades- dijo Ron.  
  
-Después lo haremos, ahora, vamonos- dijo Hermione  
  
-Después de usted, señorita- dijo Eriol, haciendo una reverencia a Hermione.  
  
Hermione pasó a través de la puerta, seguida de Eriol, Mina y Ron...Astra iba a cruzar cuando...  
  
-¿Astra?- llamó Harry- Gracias por...bueno, tú sabes.  
  
La chica nego con la cabeza- Gracias a ti, en todo caso...ahora entremos  
  
-Harry la tomó de la mano- ¿Podríamos hablar? Hay algo que debo contarte  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-No, claro, mañana, pero solo nosotros, ¿Si?  
  
--Esta bien- sonrió- Mañana....  
  
La canción es "Te llevo debajo de mi piel"...no se quién la compuso, solo sé que fue interpretada maravillosamente por el Señor Frank Sinatra. 


	11. Revelaciones

Hola a todos!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.y, haciendo caso de la sugerencia de Shaeko, mañana subiré otro capítulo.que espero les guste (  
  
SHAEKO:  
  
Gracias por las sugerencias.y te agradezco enormemente que sigas la historia.respecto a las próximas actualizaciones.bueno, lo que pasa es que donde voy de vacaciones hace mucho frío y a veces como que las líneas no están bien y hay problemas.pero de todas formas no me desconectare demasiado y trataré de seguir actualizando.  
  
NABIKY POTTER:  
  
Gracias a ti también por seguir leyendo y me agrada saber que te ha gustado.Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.  
  
Bueno, no me queda más que desearles una Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas (.Y pedirles su ayuda.verán, ya tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes episodios, pero me gustaría que me dieran una manita.como que las musas también quieren irse de vacaciones...¡Me haría muy feliz si me dieran algunas ideas de por donde me voy ahora!!!  
  
En fin, sin más rollo.espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Besos  
  
Ady  
  
Capítulo XI Revelaciones.  
  
Hermione, Mina, Eriol, Harry, Lavender y Ron se encontraban ya en la sala común y estaban esperando a Astra para ir a desayunar.  
  
-¿Están seguras que Astra está bien?- les pregunto Eriol.  
  
-Si, solo que uso mucha energía, aunado a que nos dormimos bastante tarde, provoco que le costara un poquitín de trabajo levantarse, pero no tarda- contestó Mina  
  
Como si Mina la hubiera invocado, comenzaron a oír la voz de la chica que cantaba mientras bajaba la escalinata.  
  
.Dios dice que la gloria está en el cielo  
  
y es de los mortales el consuelo al morir.  
  
Y Bendito Dios porque al tenerte yo en vida  
  
No necesito ir al cielo mi luz.  
  
-Buenos Días- saludó alegre la chica- vayamos a desayunar, muero de hambre- sonrió  
  
Eriol y Mina estaban asombrados, ciertamente no se veía tan feliz como antes, pero, por lo menos, tenía una expresión relajada.y lo mejor de todo.en sus ojos podía verse una inmensa paz, que le daba un aire infantil, aunado a las dos graciosas coletas en las que había recogido su largo cabello.Hermione, Harry, Ron y Lavender también notaron el cambio.no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero se veía diferente.definitivamente, más en paz.  
  
Todos, impresionados, salieron por el retrato.e iban escuchando tararear a la chica.  
  
Mina y Eriol estaban, todavía asombrados de que Astra desayunara con tanto apetito.Harry estaba sorprendido del cambio.cuando vio que a lo lejos Cho lo saludo y le devolvió el saludo, un poco distraído mientras veía a la chica charlar animadamente con Neville, Hermione y Roger, que se había acercado a saludar a Astra y que también había notado el cambio que se había obrado en ella.En ese momento, Rigel entró al gran comedor, entregando un gran paquete a Astra, junto con tres cartas, para Eriol, Mina y ella.  
  
Astra abrió su carta.conforme la iba leyendo, su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.  
  
-¡¡Hien se casa!!- exclamo la chica emocionada.  
  
-¿Tú hermano?- pregunto Roger, a lo que la chica asintió.  
  
-Si, cuando regrese a casa, en verano- añadió  
  
-Vaya, mis padres me piden que no me meta en problemas- se quejó Eriol.  
  
-¿Por qué será, hermanito?- dijo maliciosamente Mina.  
  
-Cariño, ¿Qué contiene el paquete?- pregunto Roger.  
  
-"¿Cariño?"- pensó Harry- "¡Que confiancitas!"  
  
-La chica rompió el sello que llevaba la nota- Es de mi hermano..¡¡¡ESE ATREVIDO!!!- exclamó Astra molesta, mientras le pasaba la nota a Eriol, quien se moría de la risa, junto a Mina  
  
-¿Qué dice la nota?- pregunto Ron, interesado  
  
-"Pequeño mounstrito"- empezó Eriol  
  
-¿Mounstrito?- preguntaron todos  
  
"Espero que no estés asustando a todos con ese aspecto de mounstro que tienes, sobre todo en la mañana.  
  
Te envió algo que puede serte útil.sobre todo cuando se te haga tarde.  
  
Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras. No hagas travesuras y cuídate mucho.  
  
Espero verte sana y salva en mi boda.aunque asustes a los invitados  
  
Hien  
  
-¡¡Vamos Astra!! Ábrelo- le insistió Mina  
  
La chica comenzó a abrir el paquete.grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con.  
  
-¡¡¡Mis patines!!!  
  
Dentro de la caja, se encontraban los patines de línea de la chica, junto con todo el equipo de seguridad, que siempre se ponía.  
  
-¿Para qué sirve eso?- preguntó Ron, azorado.  
  
-Bueno, te los pones, como si fueran zapatos, y te deslizas con ellos- explico Hermione a Ron, y de paso a Roger y Lavender, que nunca habían visto unos patines  
  
-¿Mounstro?- preguntó Harry -Si.Bueno.El Tío Touya le decía Mounstro a la tía Sakura.como el segundo nombre de Astra es Sakura y se parece a su mamá.bueno, pues Hien le dice igual.aunque a veces le dice mini-mounstro.  
  
-Pero no me agrada nada que me llamen así- dijo Astra  
  
-¡¡Pero como te llama así!!- dijo Roger-Si de mounstro no tienes nada  
  
-¡¡Ya sé!! Para festejar, tengamos una super aventura nocturna- sugirió Eriol con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Y eso que te acaban de pedir que no te metas en líos- suspiro Astra- de todas formas, ya tendremos tiempo de organizar algo.voy a dejar esto, los veo en clase- añadió tomando la caja y sus cosas.  
  
-Te acompaño- dijeron Roger y Harry al mismo tiempo  
  
Roger tomó las cosas de Astra y lanzó una mirada despectiva a Harry.los tres salieron, seguidos, sin que se dieran cuenta, por Cho Chang.  
  
-Astra, ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?- preguntó Harry, ignorando a Roger.  
  
-Claro, ¿Qué te parece mientras hacemos la tarea de transformaciones?  
  
-Bueno, yo preferiría que.  
  
-HARRY, HARRY- gritó Cho mientras corría hacia él- Oye, quiero decirte que.empezó sin saludar a Astra o a Roger y dándoles la espalda.  
  
-¿Ya conocías a Astra Li?- preguntó Harry, un poco molesto por su actitud.  
  
-¡Ah!, claro.- y siguió bombardeando con preguntas a Harry acerca de lo que se iba a poner en el baile, para ir coordinados.  
  
Roger aprovecho el momento para apartar a la chica de Harry.y Harry dejo de prestar atención a lo que Cho le decía mientras observaba a Roger y a Astra charlando alegremente.de pronto, Roger te tomo la mano a Astra y le dijo algo que la hizo ruborizarse, pero sonrió y asintió.por lo que en respuesta, galantemente le beso la mano, le entregó sus cosas, se despidió y se fue feliz.  
  
-¿Me estás oyendo Harry?- llamaba Cho, enfadada de ver lo que el chico estaba mirando.  
  
El chico estaba muy molesto, ¿Qué diablos quería Davies con Astra?  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY!!!- grito Cho.  
  
-¿Si?- contestó el chico, volviendo su mirada a la buscadora.  
  
-Harry, te dejo para que hables con Cho, te veo en clase- dijo Astra, interrumpiendo.  
  
-Espera, ¿Y lo nuestro?- preguntó el chico tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera.  
  
-Lo resolvemos en HM, ¿sale?- sonrió y se fue tarareando.  
  
En esos momentos, Cho estaba más que furiosa.pero lo disimuló con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
-Harry, quiero saber como te vas a disfrazar, ¿no vas a decirme?  
  
-mmm.aún no lo sé.  
  
-¿Me dejarías escoger por ti?- preguntó coqueta.  
  
-Claro- sonrió el chico.  
  
-Te veré luego, entonces- dio a Harry un beso muy cerca de los labios y se marchó.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido.y sonrió.pero no pudo evitar recordar a Astra.  
  
****************************  
  
Astra llegó corriendo a clase, la cual no tuvo ningún contratiempo y en la que Neville obtuvo varios puntos para Gryfffindor, al igual que Mina y Hermione.  
  
Las demás clases transcurrieron en relativa calma.por fin, llego HM, la hora de la siesta, Harry pasó un pedazo de pergamino a Astra que estaba sentada delante de él.  
  
-"Podemos hablar después de hacer la tarea" HP  
  
-"Claro, podríamos salir cerca del lago" AL  
  
-"¿Qué te parece si subimos a las almenas del castillo? Podríamos utilizar mi saeta de fuego. HP  
  
-"De acuerdo. Así lo haremos". AL  
  
-"¿Qué quería Roger Davies?, Digo, si puede saberse." HP  
  
-"Nada, solo invitarme al baile.y yo acepte" AL  
  
Harry casi rompe el pergamino.  
  
Justo en ese momento, el Prof. Binns anunció el final de la clase, y salió a través del pizarrón, y en la puerta del salón, Roger Davies aguardaba a Astra.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- el chico tomó la mochila de Astra y le ofreció su brazo, que la chica acepto. Y se fueron charlando animadamente hacia el salón de transformaciones.  
  
-¿Ese que se trae con Astra?-preguntó Eriol enfadado.  
  
-Es más que obvio, hermanito- sonrió Mina- apuesto a que la invito al baile.  
  
-Tienes razón- confirmó Harry- la invitó  
  
-¿Tu ya tienes pareja, Mina?- pregunto Ron  
  
-No, pero si él no se anima a pedírmelo, yo lo invitaré a él.total, lo más que puede pasar es que me diga que no."y que se enfaden conmigo"- pensó la chica.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón de transformaciones, Astra aún se encontraba charlando con Roger.  
  
-.son tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y un buscador, siete jugadores en total.  
  
-Interesante- dijo Astra- pero se ve bastante peligroso.  
  
-Un poco.¿Te gustaría venir a un entrenamiento?- preguntó  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Buenos Dias.Sr. Davies, ¿No tiene usted clase de DCAO?- pregunto amablemente, pero con severidad Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-Si profesora, ya me retiro.nos vemos luego Astra.  
  
-Bien- comenzó la profesora- ahora aprenderemos a hacer transformaciones de productos parciales a terminados. es decir, tener ingredientes de algo y con ellos, formar el producto terminado.  
  
La clase fue bastante entretenida.sobre todo porque Eriol, Mina y Astra ya sabían algo sobre el tema.aunque el más aventajado era Eriol.  
  
Al final de la clase, el ahora sexteto de Hogwarts había logrado una transformación completa, incluyendo a Lavender.lo cual causo la complacencia de la jefa de la casa.  
  
Después de comer, se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones, donde Snape se dio gusto quitándole puntos a Gryffindor.sorprendentemente, no dejaba de molestar a Astra y Neville.la chica trataba de controlarse.sintió como su mano comenzaba a arder.  
  
Aún tratando a duras penas de controlarse, empezó a preparar la poción multijugos.sintiendo como su mano ardía cada vez más.  
  
-Debemos dejar por ahora esa poción- dijo Snape- nos concentraremos en la otra.empiecen.  
  
Harry y Astra comenzaron a trabajar.la chica tarareaba muy bajito, de hecho, solo Harry podía escucharla.o eso pensaba.  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque los Gryffindor's son tan malos en pociones, si no se concentran demasiado- reprendió el profesor- diez puntos menos para ustedes, por alterar la atención de mi clase.  
  
La chica apretó su mano izquierda- Pero profesor.  
  
-No quiero excusas, Li.si tanto le gusta cantar, creo que se equivoco de clase.y de colegio.aquí no tenemos tiempo para tonterías o para cosas poco serias.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Para eso debiste quedarte en tu país- dijo Draco- así les habrías ahorrado el gasto a tus padres.si, después de todo, no eres buena para hacer magia.  
  
Todos los chicos de Slythering rieron ante el comentario.  
  
Astra había llegado a su límite, su aura comenzó a aumentar de manera alarmante, pese al intento de Mina y Eriol de tranquilizarla.y entonces, sucedió.Ante los ojos de todos los presentes la chica se transformó en una gran llamarada que prendió la túnica del Profesor Snape, la de Pansy Parkinson y la mesa.antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la chica logró controlarse un poco.  
  
-¡¡WATERY!!!- grito la chica-. Una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre los afectados. Astra se acercó al profesor y a Pansy- ¿Están bien? Permítame Profesor- dijo Astra tomando la mano de Snape, donde se veía una quemadura. Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía.Pronto, ya no había ni rastro de la quemadura.- Listo- sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Pansy. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué cosa eres? ¡¡Aléjate de mi!!- grito la niña mientras salía corriendo.  
  
El salón estaba en completo silencio.Astra. Conciente de lo que pudo haber pasado, permanecía cabizbaja.  
  
-Lo siento profesor- murmuro cansada y avergonzada- espero entienda lo que voy a hacer.¡¡ERASE!!  
  
Una chica vestida de arlequín apareció ante ella- Por favor, borra el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió, incluyendo a Pansy- la Astra Card sonrió y asintió, mientras sacaba su capa y empezaba a hacer su trabajo.  
  
-Pronto-dijo Eriol- colóquense cerca de Astra- añadió, jalando a Hermione.  
  
-Pero, ¿Porqué?- pegunto la chica.  
  
-No querrán olvidar lo que paso ¿o si?- dijo Mina.  
  
Draco, que había oído la conversación, se colocó disimuladamente cerca del profesor Snape.Vaya si estaba asombrado, "El poder de Astra es grande"- pensó.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry a Eriol y Mina- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Astra? -Bueno.es una de las causas por las que estamos en Hogwarts.pero la indicada para contestar es ella.aunque no creo que por el momento quiera hacerlo.  
  
En ese instante, sonó la campana, anunciando el final de la clase.junto con la energía de la Astra Card.Los chicos, Draco y el profesor Snape estaban asombrados de que todo el mundo murmurara "¿Qué paso?, "¿Porqué está mojado el profesor?"  
  
-Bien jóvenes, continuaremos la próxima clase.Srita Li, necesito hablar con usted  
  
La chica solo asintió.  
  
-Te veremos luego- dijo Eriol mirando con desconfianza al profesor, quien espero a que todos salieran del salón para hablar con la chica.  
  
-Srita. Li.muéstreme su mano.  
  
La chica extendió su mano al profesor.En ella se veía una quemadura bastante profunda y desagradable.  
  
-profesor, yo.  
  
-Es más que obvio que necesita controlarse más.me imagino que es conciente de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.  
  
-Lo siento, yo.  
  
-¡Es que no es suficiente con sentirlo, señorita!- golpeo la mesa- yo no digo que sea fácil controlarse- añadió más tranquilo- pero tenga en cuenta lo delicado de la situación.aunque debo reconocer que hemos tenido un ligero avance.ahora no se desmayo, lo que le permitió actuar con rapidez, aunque debe controlarse más- añadió sentándose frente al escritorio y escribiendo una nota.  
  
-Enviare una nota a su profesora de Aritmancia, para justificar su ausencia- explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica- vaya con la Sra. Pomfrey.Desgraciadamente, se terminó la poción para curarle esa quemadura.  
  
-Pero yo puedo.  
  
-No dudo que pueda curarse- la interrumpió- pero ya ha usado suficiente energía por hoy.así que vaya.  
  
La chica asintió, tomo sus cosas y abandono el aula.  
  
-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine- suspiró el profesor Snape mirando sus ropas mojadas y la mesa quemada.  
  
*********************************  
  
-¡¡¡Que maestra tan horrible!!- se quejaba Mina- yo podría leer mejor la bola de cristal.incluso con los ojos vendados.  
  
-Debes ejercitar el Poder del ojo interior, Querida- dijo Ron, imitando a la profesora Trelawney.  
  
-Yo creo que su Ojo interior necesita lentes- dijo la chica, lo que causó la risa de Harry y Ron.  
  
-Mira, ahí vienen Hermione y Eriol- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Dónde está Astra?- preguntaron ambos grupos.  
  
-Se supone que ustedes deberían saberlo.tienen clases juntos- dijo Ron.  
  
-Solo espero que Snape no haya sido muy duro con ella- dijo Harry.  
  
-Aunque, debemos reconocer que.se veía gracioso, todo mojado.al igual que cabeza hueca Parkinson- dijo Ron, sonriendo.Un momento después, los cinco estaban riendo.  
  
-Yo creo que no deberían reírse.fue un desafortunado accidente- dijo Astra, apareciendo detrás de Harry y Eriol.  
  
-Astra, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Mina.  
  
-Tuve que ir a la enfermería- contestó mostrando su mano- creo que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre.creo que pediré tarjeta de socio distinguido de la enfermería- sonrió cansada..Lo que los chicos no sabían es que no estaban hablando con la verdadera Astra.  
  
**************************  
  
-Así, mantenga controlado a Fuego- decía suavemente la Profra. McGonagall, mientras un halo amarillo-dorado rodeaba a la chica.El prof. Snape la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.por lo que habían decidido entrenar su habilidad de llamar a Fuego sin necesidad de ligarlo a sus emociones.  
  
-¡Tus amigos son patéticos!!- dijo Draco tratando de provocarla de nuevo.  
  
Se hizo un ligero aumento en el aura de la chica, que controlo su poder.  
  
-Quiero que se transforme en viento- dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
Un remolino cubrió a la chica.y pronto desapareció sintiéndose en el salón una suave brisa con aroma a peonias.volviendo a su forma instantes después.  
  
-Intente activar a fuego- sugirió Snape.  
  
La chica comenzó a concentrarse."El amor y la amistad encienden un fuego diferente"- las palabras de la tía Kaho sonaron en su cabeza y sonrió.Recordó a su familia, a sus amigos.a Harry.  
  
De nuevo, el halo amarillo-dorado comenzó a aparecer .muy débilmente.que desapareció un momento después.  
  
-Eso es un gran avance..- decía la Profesora, sin embargo, la chica ya no pudo escuchar el resto.  
  
**************************************  
  
-Estará bien, no se preocupen- oyó decir Astra a la Sra. Pomfrey- ya es cliente habitual- sonrió.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! ¿Podrías dejar de desmayarte?, así nunca vas a controlar.lo que debas controlar- dijo Draco, arrodillándose al lado del sofá donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Mira Malfoy.yo!!...No estoy de humor para contestarte como mereces- dijo cansada- además, sería una perdida de tiempo.podrías no entenderme, después de todo, los inteligentes son los de Ravenclaw, ¿o no?- añadió mirando el reloj, preocupada, debía regresar, pronto tendría que hablar con Harry.  
  
-¡¡Ya dejen de discutir!!- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, al ver que Malfoy se disponía a responderle a la chica.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Astra- debo irme, no he hecho los deberes.  
  
-Nada de eso, debes descansar- dijo Poppy.  
  
-Profesores, Malfoy, Sra. Pomfrey.lo siento, de veras, pero es algo que debo hacer.-Dicho esto, se transformó en viento.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Amiga de Potter embrollo tenía que ser- dijo Draco, sonriendo.  
  
-Deben vigilar que coma adecuadamente y descanse.mañana estará como nueva- dijo la enfermera.  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos, debe controlar a fuego lo más rápido posible, no nos podemos dar el lujo de otro incidente como el de hoy- dijo Snape  
  
Malfoy y la profesora asintieron.  
  
*****************************  
  
Mirror sintió el poder de Astra y oyó su voz susurrándole que fuera al estante más alejado. -Voy por un libro Harry, en un momento vuelvo- se excusó.  
  
Harry la observó mientras se iba.de pronto, la notaba cansada.  
  
Una vez que Mirror se aseguró de que no hubiera peligro, Astra apareció.Mirror la puso al tanto de todo, ya había terminado casi todos los deberes.  
  
-Gracias Mirror  
  
-Es un placer, mi señora- contesto- ¿Esta bien?  
  
-Solo un poco cansada, no te preocupes  
  
Mirror sonrió y volvió a su forma de carta, así que la verdadera Astra regresó con Harry.  
  
-No lo encontré- se encogió de hombros- lo buscaré mañana.¿Nos vamos ahora?  
  
-Si.tengo que ir por mi Saeta de Fuego, así que ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las cosas en la torre y salimos? Astra asintió.Ron, Lavender y Mina estaban discutiendo acerca de Astrología y la compatibilidad de signos. Mientras Eriol y Hermione discutían sobre la poción multijugos.o al menos eso parecía.  
  
-Nos vemos en la cena- se despidió Astra.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestaron, aunque no les paso por alto que Harry cargaba las cosas de Astra.  
  
Los chicos dejaron sus cosas, y con la Saeta de Fuego y Astra con la bufanda, salieron a los terrenos del castillo.  
  
-¿Has volado alguna vez en una escoba?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Nunca en mi vida- confesó- he volado.de otra forma.  
  
-Bueno, siéntate al frente, así será más fácil sostenerte.  
  
-Creo que no será buena idea, no tendrás una visibilidad adecuada.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Harry montó primero y le indicó a la chica como hacerlo y como sujetarse correctamente.Astra subió detrás del chico y se sujeto de la escoba y de la túnica de Harry.él dio una patada suave y la escoba comenzó a elevarse.  
  
-¡Esto es fantástico!!- exclamo Astra- me encanta volar, es tan relajante sentir el viento en el rostro.  
  
-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?- preguntó Harry ante el entusiasmo de Astra.  
  
-Me encantaría.  
  
Harry se dirigió a campo de Quidditch.  
  
-¡Aumenta la velocidad!!- pidió la chica.  
  
Hary lo hizo, mientras sentía como se sujetaba con más fuerza y reía.al final, decidieron quedarse en las gradas del campo.justo en un lugar donde no los vieran desde el castillo.  
  
-Tienes frío- afirmó Harry, viendo a la chica frotarse los brazos, así que le dio su túnica, lo cual Astra le agradeció con una sonrisa.  
  
-Verás.para que me entiendas, debo contarte lo que paso el año pasado- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella.  
  
El chico hizo un resumen del Torneo de los Tres magos, las Pruebas, el enojo de Ron, La muerte de Cedric.El regreso de Voldemort.y que todo comenzó con un sueño.  
  
-Harry, tú no tuviste la culpa, el destino es impredecible, y las cosas pasan siempre por una razón.ahora lo comprendo.  
  
-Pero todos los que están a mi lado, de una u otra forma sufren.No quiero que Ron o Hermione corran peligro.mucho menos tú.ustedes.ya vez lo que paso con mis padres- añadió bajando la mirada  
  
Astra se arrodilló frente al chico- Harry.mírame.  
  
Harry clavó la mirada en la chica, que se sonrojo levemente y tomo sus manos.  
  
-¿Quieres dejar todo atrás?, pues entonces empieza por perdonarte a ti mismo.es algo que comprendí al ver a Kenji.¿Qué mayor prueba del amor de tus padres quieres? Te amaron a tal extremo que no dudaron en dar la vida por ti.al igual que lo hizo Kenji.Ellos no te culpan, así que, aunque parezca difícil aceptarlo, no debes hacerlo tú.¿Tú hubieras dudado en dar la vida por tus padres?, ¿o por tus amigos?  
  
-No- murmuró el chico  
  
-Ron y Hermione también te aman.y te aman solo por ser Harry.a ellos les importa un bledo que seas "El niño que vivió".eres su amigo, sobre todas las cosas.nuestro amigo- añadió- Una vez que tú te perdones, podrás perdonarnos.  
  
-¿Pero de qué?, su único error es ser mis amigos.como lo dijo Malfoy.  
  
-No, su error.nuestro error es quererte de tal forma que no nos importaría dar la vida por ti.así funciona.es recíproco y es algo que yo también debo entender.  
  
Harry, que no había recibido tanto afecto en su vida, estaba abrumado.¿De verdad alguien lo amaba al extremo de dar la vida por él?  
  
Astra, al ver la confusión en los ojos del chico, lo abrazó de nuevo.Harry dio un respingo al sentirse, por segunda vez, abrazado por la chica.pero también la rodeo con sus brazos.  
  
-"Te queremos Harry"- murmuró la chica en su oído.Harry sintió que varias de sus dudas se disipaban.  
  
-Astra- dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo y tomando sus manos- hay algo que debes saber.  
  
El chico contó a Astra el sueño que ella conocía muy bien- Como vez, todo lo anterior comenzó como un sueño.no quiero que corran peligro.  
  
-Harry.yo he tenido el mismo sueño que tú- confesó la chica- lo tuve.después de conocerte.Mina y Eriol también lo saben.  
  
-Y aún así, ¿Decidieron acercarse a nosotros?, ¿Por ello están aquí?  
  
-Bueno, yo no me voy a dejar influenciar por un sueño y no le voy a seguir el juego a Voldemort- lo miró- Ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido.y no iba a dejar de conocerlos solo por un sueño.Aunque, no voy a mentirte, tengo miedo.por ti, por Ron, Mina, Eriol y Hermione, pero también tengo la certeza de que mientras nos mantengamos juntos, todo saldrá bien, debemos tener confianza.  
  
-No me has contestado.¿Están aquí por tu sueño?-preguntó el chico  
  
-Harry, si recuerdas, cuando te conocí, ya sabía que vendríamos a Hogwarts, y mi sueño no lo tuve hasta que los conocí.Estamos aquí simplemente para aprender magia.y en mi caso, para controlar lo que hoy viste.por ahora, no puedo contarte más- dijo bajando la mirada.  
  
-¿Porqué no me habías contado de tu sueño?  
  
-Apenas de conocía, y no quería que te preocuparas más- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- por favor, no te enfades conmigo  
  
Harry observó a la chica, con su túnica puesta, parecía muy cansada.y aún así se había tomado la molestía de escucharlo y confortarlo.no se podía enfadar con ella.  
  
-Nunca lo haría- sonrió al fin Harry.  
  
-Debemos volver- dijo Astra- la verdad es que estoy agotada.  
  
-¿Quiéres cenar?- peguntó el chico, Astra movió la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Quiero ir a la sala común. Harry asintió y tomó a Astra de la mano.- Vamos.  
  
**********************************************  
  
-¿Dónde están Potter y Li?- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall a los chicos en el gran comedor. -No lo sabemos profesora- contestó Ron- pero suponemos que están en la sala común.  
  
-Eso espero- contestó la profesora, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryfffindor.con los chicos tras ella.  
  
********************************************  
  
Harry miraba a Astra, que se había quedado dormida 10 minutos después de llegar a la sala común.Se veía tan pacífica.Aún tenía puesta su túnica y la bufanda.En es momento se abrió el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, dejando pasar a la jefa de la casa y a los chicos.  
  
-Potter.¿Dónde está la Srita Li?- al verla tendida en el sillón, se preocupó- ¿Está bien?  
  
-Sí, solo se quedó dormida- contestó el chico.  
  
-¿Porqué no fueron a cenar?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Estábamos charlando y se nos fue el tiempo.Astra no quiso bajar y se quedó dormida.  
  
-¿Con tu túnica puesta?- preguntó Eriol, receloso.  
  
-Le dio frío y se la preste- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Srita Li, despierte-llamo la profesora.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó abriendo apenas los ojos.  
  
-Debe comer algo- dijo la profesora.  
  
-No tengo hambre-dijo la chica, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Debe comer, está débil, recuerde lo que dijo Poppy, por lo menos una taza de chocolate. -Esta bien- contestó Astra muy somnolienta.  
  
La profesora sonrió y apareció una humeante taza de chocolate, que vigiló que la chica terminara antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.en el sillón.  
  
-Si no les molesta, yo la subiré al dormitorio- dijo Harry.  
  
La profra. lo miro- se acuerdo, señorita Hiragizawa, acompáñelo, que descansen- dijo saliendo de la sala.  
  
Harry tomó sin mucha dificultad a la chica, que recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el chico, lo cual causo la sonrisa de Harry.por orden de Mina, dejo a la chica en su cama.y salió, mientras Mina, con un hechizo, le ponía a Astra su pijama.  
  
Al regresar a la sala común, Harry abrazó a sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-¿Les he dicho que los quiero?- preguntó.  
  
-Nosotros también te queremos- dijo Ron, un poco avergonzado.  
  
-¿De que hablaste con Astra?- preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Del destino.Bueno chicos, hay que hacer la ronda.vamos- añadió saliendo por el retrato.  
  
-No sé que le haya dicho Astra.pero me alegra verlo más tranquilo- dijo Hermione, sonriendo  
  
-Creo que Astra jugará un papel muy importante en la vida de Harry- dijo Ron, a Hermione, mientras seguían los pasos de Harry.  
  
-"Y que lo digas"-pensó Eriol, sonriendo.  
  
********************************  
  
La canción se llama "La gloria eres tú" Ignoro quien la compuso.pero ha tenido varios intérpretes geniales.el último Alejandro Fernández  
  



	12. Un día de asueto

Hola a todos!!! Fiel al consejo de Shaeko, aquí esta el otro episodio.pensé que no terminaría.pero si pude ( Espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
SHAEKO:  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo.en cuanto a los Simpsons, si, me gustan mucho.aunque no me dí cuenta de eso..¡¡¡Sorry!!! En cuanto a Roger.a mí tampoco me cae muy bien (Y a veces, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo) y creo que tendré que comprarme un escudo, por los tomatazos.pero tiene un propósito definido en la historia.así como Cho (Que tampoco me cae muy bien)  
  
¡¡¡Claro que leeré tu fic!!! En cuanto termine de leer.te daré mi opinión. Gracias por la confianza  
  
Saludos a todos, especialmente a los que me dejan Reviews  
  
¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Ady  
  
Capitulo XII  
  
Un día de asueto  
  
Harry, Ron y Eriol esperaban en la sala común a las chicas.lo que si era evidente de la charla entre Harry y Astra es que el chico de ojos verdes se veía más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Porqué tardan tanto? Solo faltan ellas en bajar- se quejó Ron.  
  
-¡¡Eriol, Eriol!!- bajó gritando Mina- algo le pasa a Astra.  
  
Alarmados, los tres chicos subieron al dormitorio de mujeres.  
  
-Saben bien que no podemos entrar- dijo Ron  
  
-¡Al diablo con las reglas!!!- dijo Eriol, que abrió la puerta y entró.  
  
Ahí, en su cama adoselada, muy pálida, se encontraba Astra con Hermione y Lavender, que trataban de despertarla.  
  
-Vamos Astra, llegaras tarde- decía Lavender. -Astra, ¿Qué pasa?- decía Hermione.  
  
La chica abrió levemente los ojos y trato de incorporarse.- No se preocupen- musito- solo tengo mucho sueño.no tengo fuerzas para levantarme- dijo la chica y volvió a quedarse dormida.  
  
-Hay que llevarla con la Sra. Pomfrey- dijo Eriol tomando a su prima en brazos.Mina la cubrió con su túnica, ya que solo llevaba puesto su delicado camisón de seda verde- Avisen a la profesora McGonagall- pido a las chicas.  
  
Todos salieron por el cuadro de la señora Gorda con diferentes rumbos: Mina, Hermione y Lavender a buscar a la jefa de la casa, y Ron y Harry acompañando a un muy preocupado Eriol. De camino a la enfermería, se encontraron con Remus y Hocicos.  
  
-Buenos---¡¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a Astra?!!!- preguntó alarmado Remus al verla en brazos de Eriol.  
  
-No lo sabemos, por ello vamos a la enfermería- dijo Ron,preocupado.  
  
-Dame a Astra- pidió Remus- yo podré mejor con ella y así llegaremos más rápido.  
  
-¡¡Guau, Guau!!- ladró Hocicos, como confirmando.  
  
Eriol dudo un momento, perro finalmente accedió a que el profesor Lupin llevara a Astra.cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall y las chicas ya estaban ahí.  
  
-¿Estará bien. Poppy?- preguntó Remus preocupado mientras la enfermera revisaba a la chica.  
  
-Si. es solo que debió usar demasiada energía.Por el día de hoy deberá quedarse aquí a descansar.  
  
-¿Pero no es nada serio?- preguntó la profesora.  
  
-No, estoy segura que para la tarde estará bien.incluso se querrá ir a clases y por el momento debe tener absoluto reposo.Srita Li, despierte..  
  
-¿Si?- abrió Astra, a duras penas, los ojos.  
  
-Tome esto- La Sra. Pomfrey acerco el vaso a la chica y Remus le ayudó a tomarlo.Astra volvió a dormirse.  
  
-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Mina  
  
-Un tónico para restablecer fuerzas.ahora, vayan a desayunar.ella estará bien.  
  
-Prof. Lupin, Profra McGonagall, Sra. Pomfrey.¿Nos permitirían venir a comer con Astra?- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Por favor- dijeron todos los chicos.  
  
La Sra Pomfrey iba a negarse, pero al ver sus caras preocupadas y sabiendo que no había más pacientes, aceptó.  
  
-Solo si me prometen que vigilarán que se comerá todo y si no lo molestan demasiado- accedió.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, pediré que traigan su comida aquí- dijo la profesora McGonagall- pero no la molesten demasiado, ahora, vayamos todos a desayunar.  
  
Para los chicos, l mañana transcurrió muy lenta.la noticia de que Astra estaba en la enfermería corrió rápidamente, y muchas personas se ace3rcaron a preguntarles que había pasado con la chica.El primero fue Roger Davies.  
  
Afortunadamente, las clases se fueron sin ningún incidente, excepto en la clase de Encantamientos.  
  
-¡Vaya! Así que Li está en la enfermería- dijo Pansy Parkinson- Les dije que para los ignorantes que no saben usar una varita, esta podría resultar peligrosa.seguro que se convirtió en algo repugnante-añadió mientras los alumnos de Slytherin se reían.  
  
-Pues prefiero a Astra, que es inexperta con la varita a alguien cuyo cerebro aún esta nuevo- contesto Hermione.  
  
-Tenía que salir a su defensa la Sangre sucia sabelotodo.Por lo menos Li desciende de una larga tradición de magos- dijo Pansy con desprecio  
  
-¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo Eriol-¡¡¡Damnesion!!!  
  
Un rayo de luz plateada golpeo a Pansy, convirtiéndola en un espantapájaros.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo el profesor Flitwick, subido en su consabida montaña de libros.  
  
-Hiragizawa convirtió a Pansy en un espantapájaros, profesor- contesto Millicent Bulstrod  
  
-¿En serio? ¡¡Es fantástico!!...quiero decir.¡Muy mal señor Hiragizawa!!- dijo el profesor apresuradamente, lo que ocasiono la sonrisa de Eriol- regrésela a la normalidad- pidió  
  
-No.¿Para que gastar energía si el efecto pasará pronto?- contestó Eriol- además, no tiene caso que usted intente romper el hechizo..no podrá.ni siquiera Astra mi padre puede hacerlo- sonrió  
  
-Bien, pues son quince puntos menos para Gryffindor.ahora comencemos la clase.  
  
************************************ -Gracias- dijo Hermione a Eriol, mientras se dirigían a DCAO- pero no era necesario que actuaras de esa forma.hubiéramos podido bajarle puntos, y no habríamos perdido puntos.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermi!! No seas aguafiestas.además Eriol le hizo un favor a Pansy.se veía mejor así.  
  
-Además, quince puntos los recuperaremos pronto- dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Eriol?- llamó Hermione, antes de que entrara al salón, detrás de Harry y Ron.  
  
-Si?  
  
La chica se acerco a Eriol, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la frente- Gracias, de nuevo- sonrió y se apresuró a entrar al salón de DCAO.  
  
Eriol se quedó muy sorprendido.finalmente, sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy- dijo Remus- la siguiente clase tendremos sesión de hechizos protectores, así que, por favor, lean al respecto.Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol y Mina.quédense un momento por favor.  
  
Al acercarse Harry y los chicos a Remus, Hocicos saltó sobre él.Harry sonrió.  
  
-Ya Hocicos, estoy seguro de que a Harry le da gusto verte también-sonrió Remus- ¿Qué les pasa, están muy serios?  
  
-Estamos preocupados por Astra- dijo Ron- fue muy repentino, ayer estaba bien, si se veía cansada, pero no hemos usado tanta magia como para que pasara esto.  
  
-Debe ser el cambio de ambiente- sugirió Remus- recuerden que siempre ha vivido como muggle.eso debe tenerla un poco descontrolada.  
  
-Lo mejor será irnos, recuerden que vamos a comer con Astra.- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Bueno, no los entretengo más.salúdenla de mi parte-dijo Remus  
  
Los chicos asintieron y se fueron rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
********************************  
  
Astra despertó a medio día, aún se sentía débil, pero por lo menos, ya podía mantenerse alerta y podía mantener una conversación coherente.apenas se despertó y la Sra Pomfrey volvió a darle el tónico a la chica y un muy ligero almuerzo, pues debía comer adecuadamente a su hora.y con sus amigos.  
  
-Por favor, Sra Pomfrey, déjeme tomar un baño- pedía la chica.  
  
-Pero aún estás débil- protestó.  
  
-Por favor.además tengo un poco de frío con este pijama.  
  
-mmmmh.de acuerdo, pero yo te ayudaré- dijo la enfermera.  
  
Así, ayudada por la Sra. Pomfrey le proporcionó un pijama de saco y pantalón, más abrigador que el suyo.se cepilló su largo cabello y lo sujetó en un chongo desordenado con una pinza.Y la obligaron a volver a la cama.  
  
-¡Que aburrido!- se quejo la chica.  
  
-Por favor, no la molestaré- oyó Astra que decía una voz masculina que no pudo identificar.  
  
-Esta bien, 10 minutos, no más.  
  
-¡¡Roger!!- se sorprendió Astra al ver entrar al chico con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.  
  
-Hola. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Roger mientras ponía en un florero el ramo y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.  
  
-Si, solo un poco cansada- sonrió y le puso su pequeña mano en la suya- Gracias por venir, ¿No deberías estar en clase?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Bueno.es Historia de la Magia.no es tan importante como saber como te encontrabas.e invitarte a ver un entrenamiento previo de Quidditch, ¿Te gustaría?.  
  
-Claro, ¿Cuándo?  
  
-El lunes, yo te aviso la hora.  
  
-¿Me dejarías dar una vuelta en una escoba?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Por supuesto.es fascinante volar ¿Verdad? Es como, como.  
  
-Ser libre- completaron ambos.y sonrieron.  
  
-Me encanta la sensación del aire en la cara- dijo con voz soñadora la chica, al levantar la mirado, sus ojos quedaron mirando los azules de Roger.  
  
-Señor Davies, se ha terminado su tiempo; además debe ir a comer- reprendió la Sra. Pomfrey.  
  
-Ya voy- contestó-cuídate pequeña- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a Astra, quien se ruborizó.  
  
***********************************  
  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a la enfermería, se cruzaron con Roger Davies, que salía con mirada soñadora de la enfermería.cosa que a Harry y a Eriol no le agrado demasiado.  
  
-¡¡¡ASTRA!!- gritó Mina corriendo hacia la cama abrazando a la chica- ¿Estas bien?.  
  
-Si, lamento haberlos preocupado chicos.  
  
Los chicos notaron que aún cuando se veía cansada, pero tenía mejor aspecto que en la mañana.  
  
-¿Roger Davies te trajo esas flores?- preguntó Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
-Si, es un gran chico- sonrió Astra.  
  
-Bueno, ya dejen de hablar tanto y comiencen a comer.y usted Srita Li debe terminarse todo, hasta el postre- advirtió.  
  
-Pero es demasiado- se quejó.  
  
-No se queje y coma o no se irá de aquí- añadió mientras los dejaba.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora díganme por favor, que no tenemos muchos deberes- pidió la chica.  
  
-Solo de Encantamientos, pero no es tan difícil- dijo Mina.  
  
-Astra, no pude evitar investigar acerca de los magos orientales creadores de cartas.tú familia desciende de Reed Clow, quien era un poderoso mago que vivió en Hong-Kong hace varios siglos y creo las Clow cards, las cuales encierran grandes poderes.¿Cierto?- dijo Hermione. Astra suspiró- cierto- al ver la cara de expectación del famoso trío de Hogwarts, continúo- Bueno, les contaré la historia de cómo esas cartas están ligadas con mi familia- sonrió- y es la historia de cómo mis padres se conocieron.  
  
La chica les contó que, como había investigado Hermione, la familia Li descendía de Reed Clow y que, antes de morir, había escogido un nuevo dueño para las cartas y sus guardianes.y que, de alguna forma que no conocían, el libro con dichas cartas fue a parar a la Biblioteca del abuelo, donde Sakura lo había encontrado y había liberado las cartas..Kerberus, uno de los guardianes la había aceptado como card captor. cosa que se complicó con la llegada de Shaoran, quién también quería las cartas y como, después de capturarlas todas había tenido lugar el juicio para decidir quien sería el nuevo dueño, que resulto ser Sakura.  
  
Al día siguiente- continúo Astra-llegó a Tomoeda un chico Inglés llamado Eriol Hiragizawa que no era otro más que la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
-¿Entonces Mina y tú son hijos de Clow?- peguntó Hermione asombrada, a lo que Eriol asintió.  
  
-Mi padre fue a crear situaciones extrañas, para ayudar a tía Sakura a convertir las cartas Clow a Sakura Cards; además ayudó a que Tío Shaoran fuese descubriendo sus sentimientos.ya que empezó a sentir celos de papá- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Tiempo después- continuó Astra- yo encontré el libro que resguardaban las Sakura Cards y liberé las cartas, por lo que tuve que capturarlas y cambiarlas.y esa es la historia-suspiró viendo el postre y apartándolo.  
  
-Nada de eso Señorita- dijo Ron- la Sra. Pomfrey claramente dijo que tenías que comente hasta el postre.  
  
-Pero ya no tengo hambre- se quejó la chica, perro comenzó a tomar el postre, aunque lentamente.  
  
-Es una historia fantástica- dijo Hermione- ¿Cuántos años tenían tus padres?  
  
-Diez años.pero debió pasar un año para que papá se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.y mamá..bueno.esa es otra historia- sonrió Astra y terminó el postre.  
  
-Entonces, haces magia sin varita usando las cartas, como Door- dijo Harry.pero ¿Dónde están los guardianes de las cartas?  
  
-¿Guardianes?- preguntó Astra.  
  
-Si, tú los mencionaste- insistió.  
  
-Los guardianes están conmigo.siempre, al igual que con mamá...-dijo Astra- Siempre  
  
-Bueno, dejemos eso.la tía Sakura es tan despistada- dijo Mina- que mamá se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Tío Shaoran antes que ella.  
  
A los chicos les surgió una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Ya casi es hora de su clase- apareció la Sra. Pomfrey- Srita Li, veo que ya se siente mejor, la chica asintió.y comenzó a revisarla.  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos a Snape y no quiero que nos bajen más puntos- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Nos veremos luego- dijo Hermione, saliendo junto con los demás a las clases.  
  
-Bien señorita, ya está mejor, pero tome esto- le dio de nuevo el tónico- Si quiere ya puede retirarse- dijo poniendo su uniforme sobre la cama  
  
-¿Podría irme a clase?- pregunto esperanzada.  
  
-Me gustaría más que descansara.pero, de acuerdo, puede ir a clase, solo no use magia, por lo que resta del día.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo la chica metiéndose detrás del biombo.  
  
*********************************  
  
Justo cuando estaban revisando la poción multijugos, Astra entró en el salón de Pociones.  
  
-Vaya, la Señorita Li se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia-dijo irónicamente el Profesor, sin embargo, cuando Astra se acercó a dejarle la nota que enviaba la Sra. Pomfrey justificando su tardanza, le preguntó quedamente si ya se sentía mejor, a lo que la chica contesto asintiendo y esbozando una sonrisa.que casi contagio al adusto profesor de pociones.  
  
-Bien, vaya a su lugar- ordeno el profesor.  
  
Todos los Gryffindors estaban más que asombrados debido a que Snape no bajo puntos a su casa.y porque casi sonríe a la chica.  
  
Harry se sintió feliz al ver a Astra.aunque no le gustó nada el hecho de que hubiese adornado su cabello con algunas rosas de las que le regalo Roger.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda Harry?- preguntó la chica, inclinándose sobre la poción.haciendo que Harry inspirara el dulce aroma de Peonias de su perfume.  
  
-No, no te preocupes, ya añadí lo que hacía falta.solo hay que dejar que siga su curso.  
  
La clase, muy curiosamente, transcurrió en total tranquilidad.ni siquiera Neville causo desastre y el profesor.muy contrario a su costumbre, no bajo ni subió puntos.  
  
Al terminar la clase y cuando Harry se separo un momento de la chica, Draco le dio un paquete y una carta.lo cual sorprendió muchísisimo a la chica. Harry, al ver que la chica tomaba sus cosas, la detuvo- De ninguna manera.yo me llevo tus cosas- dijo quitándole su mochila.  
  
-Pero Harry.-protestó la chica, sonrojada.  
  
-Pero nada, recuerda que debes recuperar fuerzas- le sonrió el chico- vamos.  
  
-Señorita Li- llamo el profesor.  
  
-¿Si profesor?  
  
-Está realizando un buen trabajo.siga así- dijo torciendo la boca en un asomo de sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Astra, saliendo del salón junto a Harry, que estaba sorprendido, pero decidió no preguntar al ver que la chica daba un gran bostezo.  
  
-¿Te sientes cansada?, tal vez lo mejor sería que no entraras a clase-dijo Hermione.  
  
La chica sonrió- En realidad, me siento un poco cansada- acepto- pero ya me perdí de todas las clases de la mañana y no me gustaría seguir saltándome las clases- añadió con expresión de cansancio.  
  
Una lechuza llego hasta donde estaban los chicos y entrego dos notas a Astra, quien abrió la marcada con el No.1.  
  
-La profra. McGonagall quiere verme a su oficina- dijo- y la otra nota es para justificar mi ausencia con el profesor de Runas Antiguas.  
  
-Nosotros lo entregamos; ahora debemos irnos- dijo Eriol, tomando el segundo pergamino y ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione quien, con una gran sonrisa la tomo y se fueron a su clase.  
  
-Te acompañamos- dijo Harry- podrías sentirte mal.  
  
Y, charlando animadamente, llegaron al despacho de la Profa. McGonagall.  
  
-Adelante- contesto la Profra.  
  
Los chicos entraron.  
  
-Señorita Li, me alegra ver que esta mejor.Srita. Hiragizawa, que bueno que está aquí.siéntense, esto será breve.Sus exámenes empezarán el Viernes de la próxima semana, por ese día estarán exentos de clase, aunque no de los deberes.  
  
VIERNES  
  
9-11 Historia de la Magia  
  
11-13 DCAO  
  
13-14 Runas/Adivinación.  
  
14-15 Comida  
  
15-17 Astronomía  
  
SABADO  
  
9-11 Aritmancia.  
  
11-13 Encantamientos.  
  
13-15 Herbología.  
  
-Vaya, esta demasiado intensivo- notó Mina- pero, ¿Qué no falta el examen de vuelo?  
  
-Ese lo realizarán el miércoles, cuando se realice la selección de jugadores de Gryfffindor.Potter, auxiliará a Madame Hooch en el examen, a lo que Harry asintió- Los exámenes de CCM, Transformaciones y Pociones serán la primera semana de Diciembre, por lo que les aconsejo que comiencen a estudiar.bien, eso es todo.ahora quisiera tener unos minutos con la señorita Li a solas, ¿Podrían esperar afuera, por favor?- pidió la profesora.  
  
-Bien, señorita Li- dijo la profesora una vez que los chicos salieron-antes que nada.por el día de hoy descansaremos, pero debo decirle que ha realizado un buen trabajo, nos llevará más tiempo de controlar a fuego, pero vamos por buen camino, así que debo advertirle que su examen de Transformaciones será más extenso que el de sus primos.  
  
-Incluirá los elementos, ¿No?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Si, así es.por ahora, además de dominar fuego, nos interesa saber si puede transportar cosas convertida en algún elemento.además de comenzar a desarrollar Agua.Para Diciembre debe dominar perfectamente Viento y Fuego y comenzar, por lo menos, a convertirse en Agua.  
  
-Eso será muy difícil, profesora- se quejó Astra.  
  
-Pero sé que será capaz, confió en usted- sonrió-ahora vaya a descansar. Astra salió con expresión un tanto preocupada, tendría que esforzarse al máximo -¿Todo bien?- preguntó Mina.  
  
-Si, claro- sonrió- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Tú te vas directo a descansar- dijo Ron- nosotros a hacer los deberes.  
  
-Ron, ¿Tú haciendo tarea? Va a caer nieve- lo bromeo Harry. -Prometí a Lavender pasar la tarde con ella- se sonrojó- por eso quiero terminar pronto.  
  
-¡Ah, pillín!!- dijo Mina- ya decía yo, pero hagámosla juntos, así terminaremos más rápido.  
  
Los chicos se fueron a su sala común y comenzaron a realizar los deberes, que terminaron muy rápido, ya que Ron, que estaba realmente apurado, comenzó a hacerla con muchas ganas lo que les valió terminar pronto.Así que Ron se fue rápidamente a buscar a Lavender, dejando a Harry y Mina con Astra, que bostezaba mientras copiaba las notas de las clases, ayudada por Harry, por que cuando les sugirió que usaría magia para hacerlo, no la dejaron por la recomendación de la Sra. Pomfrey.  
  
-Harry, agradezco tu ayuda, pero, ¿No deberías estar con Cho?- preguntó la chica- después de todo es tu pareja para el baile y no la vez diario.  
  
Una parte del chico le daba la razón a Astra, pero la otra parte deseaba quedarse con la chica, que en ese momento se veía tan frágil.y aún más al tratar de esconderlo.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya habrá más tiempo- sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa -Astra, ¿Me permites la compu?- pidió Mina.  
  
-Claro- contestó sacándola de la mochila y notando el paquete y la nota, que también sacó- toma  
  
Astra abrió la nota:  
  
LI:  
  
Me alegra que te encuentres mejor.Ya decía yo que no eras buena ni para controlar tus poderes.Claro, ¡Qué se podía esperar de un Gryffindor!...  
  
La expresión de Astra, en esos momentos era de enfado."Calma, es solo un tonto"- pensó  
  
.Me imagino que tendrás que recuperar energía y he oído que lo mejor es comer azucar, así que espero te gusten los chocolates.  
  
Saludos a Cara rajada Potter, Pobretón Weasley y a la Sangre Sucia Granger  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
-¿De quién es la nota?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes al ver la expresión asesina de la chica.  
  
-De un tonto de marca- contestó arrugando la nota y abriendo el paquete, que contenía chocolates rellenos con almendras; probó uno con desconfianza- mmmmm, deliciosos- añadió sonriendo- ¿Quieren?  
  
Eriol y Hermione entraron a la sala común, charlando animadamente.y Eriol no perdió el ánimo aún cuando Mina le mostró el horario de exámenes.  
  
-Eso es demasiado intensivo, incluso para mí- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si- contestó Mina, tomando un chocolate- pero es la única forma de ponernos al corriente.  
  
Eriol y Hermione comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Mina navegaba en Internet y Harry le contaba a Astra sus experiencias en el Quidditch.incluso le contó la vez que se quedo sin huesos, lo que causo la risa de Astra.  
  
-Astra, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Mina- Es por ti que veo ríos, donde solo hay asfalto.  
  
-No sigas Mina- dijo la chica, ruborizada- es una canción que estoy escribiendo.pero aún no termino.  
  
-¿Escribes canciones?- preguntó sorprendido Harry  
  
-Uhh si, además cocina, cose, toca la guitarra, y el Piano, baila, sabe artes marciales, primeros auxilios.no, si mi prima es todo un estuche de monerías- dijo Eriol.  
  
-¡¡ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!!- lo reprendió Mina- lo siento Astra, no era mi intención cureosar, pero.¿Podrías cantarnos lo que llevas, por favor?  
  
-Si, Astra, por favor- pidió Hermione.  
  
-Por favor- dijo Harry, este último termino por convencerla.  
  
-De acuerdo.Esperen aquí- Astra subió corriendo las escaleras.y volvió con un pequeño estuche.  
  
-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- preguntó Eriol, la chica asintió y lo volvió a su tamaño normal.  
  
-¡¡¡Una guitarra!!- exclamo Fred, que acababa de llegar, junto con George, Angelina y Katie.  
  
-Guarden silencio y siéntense- pidió Harry, mientras Astra afinaba la Guitarra, cuando estuvo lista comenzó a cantar.  
  
Es por ti que veo ríos  
  
Donde solo hay asfalto.  
  
Es por ti que hay océanos  
  
Donde solo habían charcos.  
  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
  
Cómplice del viento  
  
Que se escapa de madrugada (3)  
  
Para colarse por tu ventana.  
  
Es por ti que no hay cadenas  
  
Si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas  
  
Es por ti que rozo la locura  
  
Cuando navego por tu cintura  
  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
  
Cómplice del viento  
  
Que se escapa de madrugada (3)  
  
Para colarse por tu ventana.  
  
-Y es todo lo que llevo- dijo, dejando de cantar.  
  
Un gran aplauso se oyó en la sala común, lo que la chica, muy ruborizada, agradeció con una reverencia.  
  
-Eso fue hermoso, Li, pero le recuerdo.les recuerdo que deben bajar a cenar- dijo la profesora sorprendiéndolos- espero que ese instrumento no la distraiga de sus labores.  
  
-Pierda cuidado profesora.no lo hará- sonrió Astra.  
  
La profesora sonrió y salió de la sala común.Eriol soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.  
  
-Pensé que te la quitaría- confeso.  
  
-¿Porqué? Me aprendí completamente el reglamento de Hogwarts y en el apartado 55, artículo 257, dice que lo que no está prohibido está permitido, siempre y cuando no dañe a terceros.y en ninguna parte menciona que los instrumentos musicales estén prohibidos- recitó la chica.  
  
-Bueno, ya bajemos, que muero de hambre- dijo Eriol  
  
Al llegar al comedor, se toparon con Malfoy.pero, en lugar de insultarlos, como siempre, los saludo.o bueno, eso intentó.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Parece que al trío problema se les unió el Trío desastre.será agradable ver que sucede.Buenas noches Li, es bueno ver que ya estas bien.  
  
-Buenas noches Malfoy- dijo la chica sonriendo, desarmándolo por completo- gracias por tus buenos deseos.El chico se ruborizó levemente.  
  
-Hiragizawa, quisiera hablar contigo sobre el trabajo de Pociones después de cenar, si no tienes ningún inconveniente- dijo Draco, un poco nervioso.  
  
-¡¡Ah, claro!! ¿En dónde te veo?- dijo la aludida.  
  
-¿Esta bien en la biblioteca?- preguntó el chico, Mina asintió y Draco, después de una breve inclinación de cabeza, se fue con sus gorilas, dejando asombrados a todos.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Será que encontró otra cosa más divertida que molestarnos?- pregunto Eriol mientras cenaban.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Astra- Bueno niños, me voy a la cama  
  
-Pero casi no has comido- protestó Eriol.  
  
-¡¡Por Dios!! Ya me siento bien, no te preocupes- le dio un beso en la frente- sigue así y parecerás una copia de Hien.Buenas noches.  
  
Harry notó que de la mesa de Ravenclaw se levantó Roger Davies al ver salir a la chica, pero no fue el único al que no le hizo mucha gracia.  
  
-Si se atreve a lastimar a Astra lo mataré de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa.empezó a decir Eriol.  
  
-Eriol, Astra tiene razón, ya te pareces a Hien, solo falta que le digas.bueno, como suele decirle.yo también me voy.  
  
Eriol, molesto, notó que detrás de Mina, salió Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Si se atreve a lastimar a mi hermanita, sufrirá una muerte violenta y muy, MUY dolorosa.jajajajajajaja (risa malvada)- dijo.  
  
-Eres un poquitín sobre protector ¿Sabías?- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Solo protejo lo que quiero- dijo esto mirándola significativamente, causando su sonrojo.  
  
-Bueno, si ya terminaron, lo mejor será retirarnos- dijo Harry que quería saber que paso con Astra y Davies.  
  
-Si, señor Prefecto- lo bromeó Eriol- vamos, bella dama, la escoltaré hasta el castillo- dijo Eriol, haciendo una reverencia y ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mina acababa de llegar a la biblioteca cuando Draco llegó, buscándola.la encontró en una mesa apartada, revisando unos libros de Herbología.  
  
-Hola- saludo  
  
-Hola- devolvió Mina el saludo recelosa, aunque su intuición le decía que confiará- ¿Comenzamos?  
  
Ambos comenzaron a recopilar información sobre las propiedades de cada ingrediente y como se organizarían el trabajo.pero Draco, en una pausa, se quedó mirando a Mina y sonrió.Mina le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Hiragizawa, sé que no tengo buena fama- dijo- pero lo que menos quiero es tener problemas así que quiero proponerte una tregua.tal vez más adelante podríamos ser.amigos- dijo levemente nervioso.  
  
La chica sonrió- De acuerdo, una tregua, pero eso deberá extenderse a mis amigos.  
  
-¡¡Oh no!! ¿Ahora como me divertiré? De acuerdo, de acuerdo- añadió al ver la expresión de Mina- ¿Tregua entonces?- añadió extendiendo la mano.Mina sonrió y estrecho su mano.  
  
-Muy bien Hiragizawa, sigamos con el trabajo de pociones- sonrió Draco.  
  
-Mina.llámame Mina- sonrió.  
  
*****************************************  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- gritó Cho por el pasillo para detener al chico.  
  
-Hola Cho- saludo Harry.  
  
-Harry te vemos en la sala común- dijo Hermione, tratando de evitar que se notará su desagrado, mientras se iba con Eriol, Ron y Lavender.  
  
-¿Ya decidiste como iremos disfrazados?- preguntó la chica, mirando a Harry coquetamente.  
  
-La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.Con los deberes y con lo que le sucedió a Astra.-se excusó el chico.  
  
-No sé como puedes con tanto, cariño- contestó melosa- ¿Qué te parece si escogemos disfraz durante la primera salida a Hogsmeade? Será el primer sábado de Octubre.  
  
-Si, sería buena idea- sonrió Harry  
  
Es por ti que soy un duende complice  
  
Del viento  
  
Que se escapa de madrugada  
  
Para colarse por tu ventana  
  
Harry oyó llegar a Astra antes de que apareciera.iba con todas sus cosas y cargando una gran caja  
  
Es por ti que veo rios  
  
Donde solo hay asfalto  
  
-.Harry, Cho- sonrió la chica.  
  
-Vaya, linda voz, Li- dijo Cho, sarcásticamente.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Dónde está Davies y porque te dejo cargar eso?- Dijo Harry molesto mientras le quitaba la caja a la chica, aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy ligera.  
  
-Le sugirió un imprevisto.si iba acompañarme, pero le dije que no se preocupara- dijo Astra bostezando- lo mejor será ir a dormir, me siento un poco cansada.  
  
-Si me esperas un momento, nos vamos juntos- sugirió el Chico.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de la pareja, mientras tarareaba su canción.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico- Me parece buena idea tu propuesta.  
  
-Solo espero que a tu amiguita no se le ocurra enfermarse de nuevo- dijo Cho secamente mientras miraba a Astra que, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del viento que agitaba sus cabellos y su uniforme.  
  
-Te veo luego, corazón- dijo Cho, coqueta, besando a Harry muy cerca de los labios, dejando a el chico ruborizado- Hasta luego- dijo y se fue dejándolo sin saber que hacer hasta que hasta que.  
  
Es por ti que no hay cadenas  
  
Si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas  
  
Es por ti que rozo la locura  
  
Cuando navego por tu cintura.  
  
Harry observó que Astra, aún disfrutando del viento, había comenzado a bailar levemente, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó a la chica.  
  
-Mmmmh- contestó y siguió tarareando mientras se dirigían a la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en esta caja?  
  
-Ohhh, mi disfraz- contestó la chica- Roger lo consiguió, es fantástico- contesto con entusiasmo.  
  
-"¿El disfraz o Davies?"- pensó Harry mientras entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Igual que las otras canciones.Ignoro quien la compuso, pero es maravillosamente interpretada por Cómplices y se llama "Es por ti".aunque aún no la pongo completa ( 


	13. ¡¡¿Malfoy se reforma!

Capitulo XIII ¡¡¿Malfoy se reforma?!!  
  
El viernes, comenzaron el día con, a opinión de Hagrid, Mina y Astra, unos lindos Kneazles.desgraciadamente, los "lindos gatitos" como los llamaba Mina, eran demasiado desconfiados y agresivos.Excepto uno de color rojizo, que se encariño con ambas chicas y ellas con él, así que Hagrid decidió cuidarlo mientras las chicas le pedían al tío Eriol que arreglara el permiso en el Ministerio de Magia y con Dumbledor para poder tener a Red con ellos en Hogwarts.  
  
El resto del día se fue rápidamente.Pero, indudablemente lo más extraño era que Malfoy no los había molestado ni hecho comentarios hirientes.y lo más sorprendente era ver que se dirigía con suma cortesía con Mina, Astra y Hermione.estas dos últimas lo veían con cierto recelo.  
  
A la hora de la comida, Harry vió con asombro el hecho de que Astra se sentara en la mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a Roger, donde reía y conversaba con el chico y sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Pero que niña!!- dijo Erool molesto- mira que dejarnos por irse a comer con ese tipo.  
  
-¡Por favor Eriol!!, solo está comiendo con un amigo- dijo Mina- además, mírala, está feliz.hacia tiempo que no la veía tan alegre- añadió mientras miraban a Astra reír alegremente de una ocurrencia de Terry Boot.  
  
-En vista de que Li está en mi mesa, No les importa si me siento, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Cho  
  
-¡Claro que no!- contestó Harry sonriendo, sin ver la expresión de desagrado de Hermione y Lavender. Así, se sumergieron en una "interesante" charla sobre maquillaje, ropa, los chicos más populares, aunque más bien fue un monólogo.al que intentó incluir a una fastidiada Mina cuando se enteró de que su madre era la famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidoji.  
  
Harry se sentía abrumado por la plática de Cho, parecía como si no le importara otra cosa más que su apariencia.pero aún le seguía pareciendo muy hermosa."Astra también es muy linda"- pensó Harry.  
  
-Hola Cho- saludo Astra acercándose a los chicos- los veo más tarde en.  
  
-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!, ¿Qué rayos quieres?- Gritó Ron al ver que el rubio chico se acercaba.  
  
-Buenas tardes para ti también, Weasley- contestó burlón- Mina.  
  
-Señorita Hiragizawa para ti- replicó Eriol- además, Ron tiene razón, ¿Qué rayos quieres?.  
  
-Mira Hiragizawa, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle algo a tu hermanita- dijo sarcástico- pero te recuerdo que somos equipo en Pociones, ¿Te importaría si llegamos un poco antes a clase para revisar las pociones?- preguntó el chico a Mina.  
  
-Ehhh.no, claro que no- contestó tomando sus cosas.  
  
-Li, ¿Te importaría acompañarnos? No quiero que tu primo piense cosas raras.si es que realmente piensa- dijo Draco.  
  
Astra dudó un momento, pero al ver la expresión asesina de su primo y la mirada suplicante de Mina, acepto.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo. Aceptando recelosa el brazo que el chico le ofrecía.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Seré la envidia de Hogwarts con tan bellas chicas a mi lado- dijo Draco, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.dejando perplejos a los chicos.que después de la impresión, se levantaron de inmediato.  
  
-Lo siento Cho- se disculpó Harry- pero no confiamos en Malfoy.ha estado muy extraño desde ayer. -Ya.pero creo que Li y Hiragizawa pueden cuidarse solas- se quejó Cho con un puchero- ¿Por lo menos podemos vernos después de clases?  
  
-Mmmmh.si, claro- contestó sin recordar la tarea de Transformaciones y ansioso por seguir a Malfoy.  
  
-Hasta luego, corazón- contestó Cho viendo a los chicos salir rápidamente- "Te gusta Astra, ¿no?, es una lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos aún.porque eso te deja en mis manos y en las de.."- pensó la chica.  
  
-Lo mejor será ir con ellos o cometerán una barbaridad- dijo Hermione a Lavender, que asintió, tomo sus cosas y salió junto con Hermione hacia las mazmorras.  
  
-Upss!!, esto huele horrible- se quejó Mina al revisar la poción.  
  
-Solo espero que este bien preparado- dijo Draco- aunque conmigo no hay nada que temer- añadió orgulloso.  
  
-Claro, tú eres el alumno consentido del profesor Snape.aunque debo reconocer que tienes talento para las pociones- lo bromeo Mina.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, soy el mejor.  
  
-Y el más modesto, sobre todo- siguió bromeando Mina.  
  
-Muy bien Malfoy, ¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¿Porqué de repente eres tan amable?- preguntó Astra sin poderse contener.  
  
-Hice una tregua con tu prima..que, para mi desgracia, los incluye a ustedes.esto será muy aburrido, no voy a tener con quién divertirme- añadió sarcástico, fingiendo tristeza.  
  
-Escucha Malfoy, más te vale que no trates de pasarte de listo porque. -Que, ¿Vas a quemarme?- Draco se dio cuenta de su error al ver que la chica palidecía- Lo siento- dijo sinceramente arrepentido.  
  
En ese momento Harry, Ron, Eriol y un poco rezagadas, Hermione y Lavender, entraron al salón y notaron la atmosfera tensa que había entre Draco y Astra, que se veía pálida.  
  
-Bien.de acuerdo, una tregua- dijo Astra ofreciendo su mano a Draco, quien la estrecho de inmediato- solo te recuerdo que la confianza se gana.y una tregua.  
  
-Solo es el alto a las hostilidades, lo sé- completó el chico.  
  
-Todos a sus sitios ¡Ahora! Ordenó el profesor Snape al entrar al salón-. Hoy probaremos la poción para convertirnos en animales.Señorita Li, daré cinco puntos a Gryffindor si me dice las características de la poción y cinco más si la poción funciona, porque empezaremos con usted y Potter.  
  
-Esta poción permite adoptar la forma de un animal según nuestra personalidad, y aunque saque el lado animal de nosotros, nos permite conservar la mente humana, con lo que podremos comunicarnos con otro humano.si la poción no está bien preparada, no habrá transformación, ni efectos secundarios, por ello, muchos magos prefieren esta forma a volverse animagos- terminó la chica.  
  
-Bien, ya tiene los primeros cinco puntos- dijo el profesor- ahora pruebe la poción.  
  
¿Snape dando puntos? Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se hubieran asombrado menos si Snape se hubiera disfrazado de Barney y repartido dulces por la escuela, cantando.  
  
-La chica tomó la poción que Harry sirvió en un vaso...Plop..en lugar de ella había un hermoso fénix de color rojo y oro.los colores de su casa.  
  
-¿En que me transforme?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-¡Eres un fénix!- contestó Harry sorprendido. -Intente volar hacia mi escritorio, señorita Li- dijo el prfesor.  
  
La chica comenzó a mover sus alas y consiguió volar.aunque con pequeños problemas, hasta el escritorio del profesor, quien le suministró el antídoto, regresando a su forma normal.  
  
-Bien.muy bien.Potter, ahora usted.  
  
Harry se convirtió en un águila, Ron en un halcón, Hermione en un Buho..Mina se transformó en una hermosa pantera, Eriol en un Hipogrifo, Lavender en un bello unicornio, pero lo que causo risa fue Neville, que se transformó en un panda gigante.  
  
-¡¡¡Qué tierno te vez Longbottom!!!- dijo con sarcasmo Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Ten cuidado- dijo Draco- los pandas pueden verse muy tiernos.pero al momento de pelear son muy fieron.apuesto a que ese es el caso de Longbottom.se ve muy tranquilo, pero nunca lo hemos visto enojado..creo que es una advertencia- añadió- yo que tú, tendría más cuidado en como lo tratas.  
  
-¡Malfoy defendiendo a Neville!!!, Snape dando puntos a Gryffindor- exclamo Ron- ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿Mcgonagall dará adivinación?  
  
-Tal vez lo de la tregua sea cierto- reflexionó Astra.  
  
-Probablemente.pero no me fío de él- dijo Eriol. No sé como ustedes sí- añadió mirando a Mina y Astra.  
  
Draco se convirtió en un Dragón.todos lo observaban temerosos.ya había destrozado las mesas de trabajo.pero Mina y Astra grababan al chico, bueno, Mina, ya que Astra apareció incienso, el cual encendió, se paró frente a él, junto sus manos e hizo tres reverencias.  
  
-¿Por qué hace eso?- preguntó Harry a Eriol. -Porque ver un Dragón en oriente, es considerado como buena fortuna.  
  
-Si ya terminaron de jugar- dijo Snape- lo mejor será que Malfoy tome el antídoto.  
  
Una vez que todos probaron sus pociones y revisado las fases de la luna para realizar la poción multijugos, Snape dio por terminada la clase.no sin darles una gran cantidad de deberes.  
  
-No puedo creer que Snape nos haya dejado salir diez minutos antes- comentaba Ron.  
  
-Creo que es la clase de pociones más agradable que hemos tenido- confió Hermione a los chicos.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que acepten una tregua con ese, ese..Malfoy?- reprendía Eriol a las chicas- después de cómo nos ofendió.de cómo ha ofendido a nuestros amigos?  
  
-Como le dije a él.una tregua solo es un alto a las hostilidades, no que voy a confiar en él- dijo Astra- aunque..mi intuición me dice que debo confiar en él.  
  
-La mía también- se apresuró a añadir Mina.  
  
-No quiero decir que vaya a confiar en él inmediatamente.pero creo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda- añadió Astra.  
  
-Bien.estupendo- dijo Eriol enfadado- digan con su amiguito Malfoy, pero yo no les dirigiré la palabra hasta que recuperen la cordura- dicho esto se marcho furioso.  
  
Astra y Mina se miraron en silencio- Lo dijo en serio, ¿Verdad?- dijo Mina al fin.  
  
-Me temo que si- suspiro Astra- ¿Ustedes también dejarán de hablarnos?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Harry Y Ron, enfadados también, se fueron tras Eriol, pero Hermione y Lavender se quedaron con las chicas.  
  
-Prefiero permanecer neutral- comentó Hermione- no deja de sorprenderme la situación, pero sé que si lo están haciendo así es porque hay una buena razón.  
  
-Confio en el sexto sentido de Mina- agregó Lavender- no me agrada Malfoy pero si ustedes consideran que vale la pena.no me opongo.neutral también- sonrió.  
  
-Gracias- dijeron ambas chicas.  
  
*****************************  
  
Astra había decidido confiarle al famoso trío de Hogwarts el motivo por el cual iba con la profesora McGonagall, porque el usar a Mirror, y tratar de controlar a los elementos la dejaban exhausta, pero los recientes acontecimientos no le permitirían hacerlo.por lo que solo se despidió diciendo que iba con la jefa de la casa.  
  
-."Aunque dudo que Harry recuerde lo de la tarea de Transformaciones..o que este de humor para hacerlo y , ahora sin Mirror, tardaré más con los deberes"- pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a la oficina.  
  
-Adelante Señorita Li- dijo la profesora.  
  
Cuando entro a la oficina, notó que el profesor Snape y Draco ya estaban ahí.  
  
-Bien señorita Li, quiero ver su control de fuego- dijo la profesora.  
  
La chica se concentró y una aura dorada-amarilla la rodeo. Draco comenzó a decirle cosas desagradables de sus amigos.por un momento se transformó en una gran llamarada.que logro controlar poco a poco.El profesor Snape también hizo lo propio.así que Astra se esforzó mucho en regresar a su estado inicial.  
  
-Bien señorita.muéstreme su mano- pidió el profesor. La chica extendió su mano, la cual mostraba una ligera quemadura, un poco profunda, pero de mejor aspecto, de mucho mejor aspecto que las anteriores.  
  
-Se nota un avance- dijo el profesor- pero no es suficiente.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo la chica- pero ahora puedo encender por mi misma a fuego.y lo controlo más.voy por buen camino- sonrió  
  
-Ahora queremos que practique le transportarse.El profesor Lupin y .su perro la esperan en el aula de DCAO.junto con el Señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora.  
  
La chica asintió y tomo a Draco de la mano- No te emociones.y no trates de ir a otro lado o caerás- lo previno Astra.  
  
De inmediato se convirtieron en Viento.Draco vio a Astra, que le sonrió y comenzaron a salir del despacho de la profesora.  
  
***************************  
  
Remus Lupin se levantó de su escritorio al sentir una brisa perfumada- "Debe ser Astra"- pensó. Lo cual se confirmo al ver aparecer a la chica junto a Draco Malfoy, al cual Hocicos le gruñó levemente.  
  
-Muy bien Astra, es más que obvio que dominas a Viento- dijo Remus- ahora, vayamos de regreso.  
  
-De acuerdo, denme su mano.Hocicos, ¿vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Guau, guau- exclamó el perro y se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿Podrás con todos Li?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-No lo sé, pero intentémoslo.y Malfoy..dime Astra. Hocicos se puso en medio de los tres.De inmediato, los cuatro se convirtieron en Viento.  
  
**************************  
  
-Ya demoraron, tal vez tuvieron problemas- empezaba a decir el profesor Snape cuando ambos sintieron una brisa fresca y el característico olor.y de pronto, Draco, Remus y Hocicos, junto con la chica aparecieron en la oficina.  
  
-Señorita Li, ¿Está bien?- pregunto Minerva McGonagall al ver que la chica se dejaba caer en un sillón.  
  
-Si.solo cansada- sonrió- aunque menos que la vez pasada.  
  
Hocicos se acercó a ella y recargo su cabeza en las rodillas de Astra, quien comenzó a acariciarlo.  
  
-Es más que evidente que no debemos preocuparnos por viento- dijo Snape. Lo domina a la perfección y estamos teniendo avance con fuego.pero aún no es suficiente.  
  
-Lo sé profesor.y creame, lo intento.¿Puedo retirarme? Debo realizar mis deberes.  
  
-Está bien señorita, pero quiero verla en la cena sin falta- advirtió la jefa de la casa antes de que saliera de su oficina, dejando a un Draco intrigado."¿Qué clase de poderes esconde esa chica"- pensó  
  
**************************  
  
Astra se dirigió a la biblioteca y empezó a hacer los deberes.y espero a Harry.cuando pasaron treinta minutos, se dio cuenta de que el chico no llegaría, lo cual la entristeció..-"En fin, ya tendré tiempo de hablar con los chicos y convencerlos de la tregua".  
  
Hermione y Eriol hacian su tarea de Aritmancia, Ron y Lavender hablaban con los Gemelos Weasley y parecía que estaban tramando alguna travesura y Harry. Bueno, él estaba paseando por el lago con Cho, completamente ajeno a Astra.Estaba completamente encantado, obniblado por estar con la chica, la cual le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
-Harry, ¿Es cierto que Li esta haciendo amistad con Malfoy?  
  
-Eso parece.pero solo es una tregua- contestó serio.  
  
-No me extrañaría que pronto se volviera como él.tengan cuidado, si no tuvo reparos en traicionar a su casa, no los tendrá para traicionarlos a ustedes- dijo venenosamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso no!!!- dijo Harry con convicción- cierto es que no entiendo sus motivos, pero sé que es sincera.tal vez, como dice ella "Todo sucede por una razón" y todo esto tenga un fin, aunque no se cual.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, no hablemos de ella- sonrió conciliadora- lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar y tomados de la mano, regresaron al colegio.  
  
**************************  
  
La cena fue tensa.Eriol ignoraba a Mina, que a su vez ignoraba a su hermano.Ron solo le dirigía la palabra para lo más indispensable y Harry estaba serio con ella, pero Mina ni se inmutaba, y charlaba animadamente con Hermione, Lavender, Neville y Seamus.  
  
-¿Has visto a Astra?- preguntó Mina a Lavender.  
  
-¿Porqué no le preguntas a tu nuevo amigo?. Tal vez él sepa- dijo Eriol Irónico, pero Mina ni lo tomó en cuenta.  
  
-No- contestó la chica- y espero que llegue pronto o no alcanzará a cenar.  
  
En ese momento, Astra entro en el comedor, con expresión cansada, pero con una sonrisa.y saludó con una mano a Roger, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione, quien le sonrió.  
  
-Casi no llegas a tiempo, Astra- sonrió- pensé que te perderías la cena.  
  
-Si, yo también, comencé a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y se me fue el tiempo- dijo comenzando a cenar.  
  
Harry se sintió muy mal- "olvide que tenía que verme con Astra"- pensó.  
  
-¿Y ya terminaste todo?- preguntó Mina  
  
-Solo me falta Pociones-contesto picando la comida y bostezando.  
  
-Harry- llamó Cho al chico, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor- me pasé un bello rato contigo- lo beso-. Buenas noches- añadió y se fue, mientras el chico ruborizado, la seguía con la mirada.  
  
-"Ahora lo entiendo"-penso Astra, sintiéndose mal-"Ultimadamente, no debe importarme.es más que obvio que le agrada"- se puso de pie, lo que ocasionó que la miraran.  
  
-Debo irme.estoy muy cansada- dijo rápidamente tomando sus cosas.  
  
-Pero no haz terminado de cenar-protesto Mina.  
  
-No importa, la verdad, no tengo hambre, los veo en la sala común- dijo saliendo apresuradamente hacia la torre de Gryfffindor.  
  
Harry la observó salir, sintiéndose culpable.apenas se había recuperado y le había dejado todo el trabajo, además de que era evidente que le había afectado lo sucedido con Eriol.además de que el día anterior se había tomado la molestia de escucharlo.seguro que ya se sentía débil y aún así se había dado tiempo para confortarlo..  
  
*********************************  
  
Astra llegó casi llorando a la Sala común.le había dolido demasiado lo que había pasado.pero su intuición le Draco estaba siendo sincero.nunca se había guiado por su intuición, pero había algo que la impulsaba a hacerlo.los chicos tendrían que entender y entonces las cosas cambiarían.Lo único que ella no entendía era el porque le dolía la actitud de Harry.  
  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a Astra tras una gran pila de libros, haciendo la tarea de Pociones.  
  
-Astra- la llamo Lavender.  
  
-Mmmh- contestó sin levantar la vista del pergamino.  
  
-Ya sé que te sonará redundante pero.¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó.-  
  
-Claro, solo me falta la mitad de la tarea de Pociones.  
  
-¿Y a que hora dormirás? Apenas ayer estabas muy débil, no deberías sobrepasarte- la reprendió Hermione  
  
-No te preocupes, avanzaré lo más que pueda y cuando me sienta cansada, me iré a dormir.  
  
-¿Segura?- pregunto Mina, a lo que la chica asintió.  
  
Poco a poco, la sala común fue quedado vacía.Incluso los chicos regresaron de hacer su ronda y se retiraron.Dejando a la chica, la cual siguió con los deberes de Pociones hasta que termino.a las 2:00 A.M. -"Cielos, ya es muy tarde.¿O muy temprano?"- pensó y sonrió- Lo m ejor será tratar de dormir un poco- se dijo.  
  
Terminó de recoger sus cosas y subió al dormitorio.  
  
*********************************  
  
Astra despertó sobresaltada.es sueño de nuevo.vio la hora 7:00 AM  
  
Conciente de que no podría volver a dormir, tomo una ducha rápida y salió con rumbo al lago, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Hocicos, que parecía desear que lo siguiera, lo que así hizo la chica.hasta llegar a la oficina de Remus.  
  
-Adelante- contestó al llamado.  
  
La chica entró en la oficina junto con Hocicos, Remus se acercó a la puerta y la cerro con un hechizo para evitar sorpresas, mientras Sirius volvía a su forma humana.  
  
-¿Té?- preguntó Remus, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara.  
  
-Si, gracias.  
  
-Qué cara, ángel, no dormiste bien, ¿Cierto?- dijo Sirius, mientras Astra, como respuesta, asentía.  
  
-Por cierto, gran demostración la de ayer, te felicito- añadió Remus.  
  
-Gracias- musitó quedamente Astra.  
  
-A ver jovencita, ¿Qué te pasa? Generalmente siempre estás alegre.cuéntale al tío Sirius- dijo tomando la mano de la chica. Astra le narró a Sirius y Remos lo que había pasado.El enojo de los chicos, que las chicas había permanecido neutrales y que se sentía muy mal por ello..-Pero considero que están tomando una actitud demasiado infantil- terminó la chica.  
  
-Bueno, comprende Astra- dijo Sirius conciliadoramente- Malfoy les ha hecho la vida imposible desde siempre.de hecho, yo tampoco confiaría.  
  
-Lo entiendo, pero ve a Hermione, yo sé que no le agrada Mal.Draco- se corrigió- y que ha sido a la que más a insultado, pero permaneció neutral.No digo que confíe en él, pero por lo menos, le esta otorgando el beneficio de la duda.  
  
-Eso no es nada raro, Hermione es una chica muy madura- dijo Remus- por cierto ¿Vendrás al taller de duelo?  
  
-Me gustaría, pero debo ir con la profesora McGonagall- suspiró.  
  
-¿Porqué no vienes más temprano?- sugirió Sirius- como ahora, así yo también podría ayudarte.  
  
-Eso sería fenomenal.si no hay ningún inconveniente.  
  
-No, ninguno, me parece bien- dijo Remus- ahora a desayunar.necesitaras fuerzas.  
  
-¿Kenji Tensuya?- preguntó Sirius mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
-Vive en mi corazón Sirius.y siempre lo hará..así que ya es hora de seguir adelante- sonrió- Los veré luego, gracias por escucharme.  
  
Sirius y Remus sonrieron a la chica en respuesta y la observaron salir.y su expresión se torno seria.  
  
-La situación con los chicos será difícil de arreglar - suspiro Remus. -Y que lo digas Moony y, sinceramente, espero que se arregle antes de que Astra o Eriol propongan algo descabellado para arreglar las cosas- contesto Sirius preocupado.  
  
****************************  
  
-Mujer, que carita esta el azúcar- la bromeo Lavender cuando llego al gran comedor- déjame adivinar. ayer terminaste todos los deberes.  
  
La chica asintió, mientras se servía un vaso de leche - Tengo ganas de holgazanear el fin de semana.además de usar mis patines- confeso con una sonrisa- además de analizar ciertas cosas y tranquilizarme.mentalizarme para los exámenes.No sé.tal vez planear alguna travesura.  
  
-¿Dijiste travesura?- preguntó Fred.  
  
-Y no nos has invitado- dijo George fingiendo un puchero.  
  
-Bueno, aún no tengo nada concreto.pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, soy toda oídos- sonrió la chica.  
  
-¡¡¡Oh, no!!! Alarma de prefectos- dijo Fred, viendo a Hermione, Ron y Harry- ya lo planearemos con más calma- añadió guiñándole un ojo y yéndose ambos a sentar junto a Lee Jordan.  
  
-Bueno niños, tengo cosas que hacer, los veré luego- dijo la chica de pronto, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Pero ni siquiera has terminado de desayunar bien- protesto Lavender- así no te recuperaras bien.  
  
-Estaré bien- sonrió, tomando una tostada.  
  
-Recuerda que la Sra. Pomfrey te dijo que era importante que comieras adecuadamente- dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte, Harry- dijo Astra- Pero lo único que deseo ahora.pensar.los veo luego- añadió dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
-¿Pensar?¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Nadie contestó a eso.  
  
*******************************  
  
Astra se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien ya la estaba esperando.  
  
-¿Esta lista, Srita. Li?  
  
-Más que lista- sonrió.  
  
*********************************  
  
-¿Dónde estará Astra?-se preguntaba Mina al ver que no llegaba a clase.  
  
-Astra ya se demoró-dijo Hermione, a lo que Mina solo asintió.pudo notar a Draco en la multitud y se acerco a preguntarle por la chica.  
  
-Me temó que no la he visto- contestó el chico- pero no te preocupes, debe estar bien.  
  
-Gracias Draco.  
  
-¿Han visto a Astra?- preguntó Roger  
  
-No, justo le preguntaba a Draco si la había visto- contestó Mina. -Bueno, no creo que haya tanto problema.esta clase es opcional-.Añadió el chico encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-Bien chicos- interrumpió la voz de Remus- me alegra ver que tienen gran interés en el tema- añadió al ver la gran cantidad de chicos de todos los cursos- antes de comenzar a ver cualquier hechizo de ataque, debemos aprender a bloquear los hechizos y a crear barreras poderosas capaces incluso de desviar una maldición imperdonable.  
  
***********************************  
  
-Bien señorita Li, muy bien- dijo Snape a una cansada Astra- pero debe controlar también el flujo de energía, o seguir sintiéndose débil.conviértase en fuego.  
  
Astra se convirtió en una gran llamarada.que, aunque ardía, no quemó nada- control Srita Li-dijo el profesor Snape- el fuego desapareció y rodeo a la chica, formando un halo alrededor de ella.  
  
El profesor Snape hizo enojar a la chica, que, durante un momento perdió el control.recuperándolo y reduciendo la llamarada hasta regresar al halo dorado-amarillo.y de pronto, desapareció.  
  
-Uff- suspiro la chica- eso fue difícil.  
  
-Pero no se desmayo.eso ya es un avance.y controló mejor su poder de Fuego- dijo Minerva McGonagall- pero requiere desarrollar los demás para alcanzar el equilibrio- la chica sonrió- por ahora es mejor que descanse.y siga tratando de controlar su energía.  
  
La chica sonrió, y realizó una reverencia a manera de agradecimiento a ambos profesores, y salió.  
  
-Es increíble, está cerca de lograr controlar a Fuego- dijo Snape- pero es importante que aprenda a manejar su energía o terminará muy débil.Pero, ¿Será capaz de ello?  
  
-Debe serlo, no le queda otra opción- dijo Minerva McGonagall.  
  
***************************  
  
Muy bien Eriol- decía Lupin al ver como evitaba un hechizo para desarmar que le había lanzado Hermione- Muy bien, alto todos- todos los alumnos estaban trabajando por parejas-. Hemos aprendido el hechizo básico de defensa.Escutio mi interés es que aprendan a usar las piedras lunares o el de crear una barrera mental, que son capaces de desviar incluso una maldición imperdonable.Hay otra forma muy poderosa.usando el hechizo Defffleccion - añadió- Tal vez podamos convencer al experto de que nos ayude.  
  
-¿Quién es el experto?- pregunto Cho, que era la pareja de Harry.  
  
-Mina y Eriol saben como realizarlo- contestó Remus- pero quien lo domina a la perfección es.  
  
-Astra- dijeron Mina, Eriol y Remus al mismo tiempo, lo cual causo una expresión no muy agradable en el rostro de Cho, Ron, Harry y el mismo Eriol.  
  
-Upss.creo que habrá muchos problemas- dijo Hermione a Lavender y Ginny 


	14. Un nuevo amigo

Hola a todos, ya estoy dando la lata de nuevo.y pidiendo una disculpa adelantada, porque me tardaré dos semanas en actualizar.lo que pasa es que este Sábado se casa mi primo, y con todos los preparativos de la boda, no he tenido tiempo de terminar el capítulo.ya tengo toda la idea, pero no he terminado de escribir.porfis, paciencia, prometo que si lo tengo antes, lo subo antes  
  
NABIKI POTTER:  
  
¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! Sé que no te gusta Roger ni Cho, pero tienen un fin determinado en historia, ya lo verás.aunque debo reconocer que a mi tampoco me agradan mucho. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
SHAEKO:  
  
Hola.De verdad que si pienso que tienes todo eso que escribí.Sigue escribiendo así de bien ( .Por cierto.si había subido el capítulo 13.de hecho, tendrás ahora dos capítulos para leer.que espero te gusten  
  
Saludos a todos. Sin más rollo, los dejo  
  
Capítulo XIV  
  
Un nuevo amigo  
  
El resto de la semana transcurrió en calma, excepto por las bromas de los gemelos, donde los blancos más frecuentes eran los de la casa de la serpiente.  
  
Los chicos seguían serios con Mina y Astra, aunque ya les dirigían la palabra, por lo menos.y Harry jamás había vuelto a olvidar su compromiso con la chica de ojos verde-ámbar.  
  
Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevaron a cabo con la presencia de la jefa de la casa y ambos capitanes.varios se presentaron a la prueba, pero, finalmente, Ron se quedo con el puesto de Guardián, Eriol se quedó como cazador substituto, al igual que Lavender y Seamos, y los hermanos Creveey serían los nuevos golpeadores, cuando los gemelos ya no estuvieran.Por lo pronto, tendrían entrenamiento los mismos días que el equipo titular, y, en algunos partidos podrían sustituir a algún jugador, a fin de ganar experiencia.Ese mismo día se realizó el examen de vuelo de Astra, Eriol y Mina.  
  
El primero en presentar el examen fue Eriol, aunque, avalado por su gran actuación en la prueba de Quidditch, fue muy breve.La siguiente fue Mina, quien también dominaba a la perfección la escoba.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Roger a Astra, quien, nerviosa, miraba a Mina.  
  
-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, Roger- le sonrió la chica, mirándolo-. Nunca había volado en una escoba.  
  
-Oye, no es nada, fue un placer- le sonrió el chico. Harry, que estaba delante de ellos, no pudo evitar el oír la conversación y sentirse.bueno, no sabía si incómodo o molesto.hacía una semana que Roger Davies había llevado a Astra a ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch.Lo sabía por que Cho se había quejado con él porque Davies los había hecho entrenar muy duro solo para lucirse delante de la chica.y después, oyó a Astra comentar con las chicas que Roger se había ofrecido a enseñarle lo básico para usar la escoba.incluso, la dejo usar su escoba, una Nimbus 2001 durante las lecciones y para el examen."Debe gustarle mucho esa chica"- le comentó Cho- "a nadie le presta su escoba".  
  
-Señorita Li, es su turno- La voz de Madame Hooch saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
Astra tomó la escoba y se dirigió hacia el campo.montó en ella.  
  
-Quiero que de dos vueltas al campo y una más en zig-zag, lo más rápido que pueda- dijo la profesora, evaluando la forma en que la chica tomaba la escoba.  
  
-Si- contestó dando una patada y elevándose, haciendo lo que le habían indicado.  
  
-¿Qué le parece, Potter?- dijo Madame Hooch.  
  
-Me parece que vuela bastante bien- dijo Harry observando a la chica.  
  
-Por su puesto, y más usando mi escoba- dijo Roger- Se ve hermosa cuando vuelo- sonrió.  
  
-Listo- sonrió la chica, regresando al lado de la profesora de vuelo- Gracias Roger- añadió devolviéndole la Nimbus.  
  
-Un placer, cariño- sonrió.  
  
-Creo que es el único examen que voy a disfrutar- dijo suspirando.  
  
-Astra- Mina se acercó con su cámara- te veías soñada.y lo tengo todo grabado aunque te ves más linda con Fly.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la niña, ruborizada, tratando de huir de la cámara. } -Y eso que no habías usado nunca una escoba- añadió Hermione, acercándose junto con Lavender.  
  
-Vaya!!...Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo de vernos, Li- dijo Cho, acercándose, posesiva, a Harry.  
  
-En realidad no- Mina, Hermione y Lavender disimularon una sonrisa- Ya había volado antes, así que lo único que aprendí, gracias a Roger, es como tomar la escoba.yo creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a él.bueno, Mina, debemos terminar de estudiar.el viernes es el gran día.Roger, de nuevo, gracias.  
  
El chico solo sonrió.  
  
-Astra. Llamó Harry.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Bueno.yo.no te preocupes por la tarea de transformaciones, yo la haré.solo por esta vez- dijo el chico, serio.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Vamos. Aún hay algo de Herbología que no entiendo- iba comentando Astra mientras se dirigía hacía el castillo, acompañada de las chicas, mientras Eriol, Harry y Ron las observaban alejarse.  
  
-¿Qué no piensan hacer las pases con ellas?- preguntó Roger.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
**************************************  
  
Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, una sombra salía del castillo, con rumbo al bosque prohíbido.  
  
-Ya era Hora- dijo Lucius Malfoy- pensé que no vendrías.  
  
-Lo siento.pero cada vez tienen más vigilado el castillo- dijo Draco, observando con curiosidad a la persona que acompañaba a su padre.La capucha la obscuridad no permitían que le viera el rostro.  
  
-Seguro que es por Astra Li y Eriol y Minako Hiragizawa- dijo el acompañante de Lucius, con voz femenina y visiblemente molesta.  
  
-Calma, calma.¿Haz averiguado por qué están aquí, Draco?  
  
-No, padre- mintió el chico- pero escuche que, al parecer, ella y sus primos tienen grandes poderes.Por ello, estoy tratando de ganarme su confianza.Li es muy ingenua y pronto sabré por que está aquí.  
  
-Mmmmh.interesante.Mi señor también cree que Astra Li tiene grandes poderes.por ello es importante que esté a su servicio.Pero no te preocupes.La dama, aquí presente, también nos ayudará.  
  
-Y ella es.- comenzó Draco  
  
-Eso no te incumbe, querido hijo.ahora, debes apresurarte.MI Lord no es muy paciente, si llegas a saber algo, comunícate conmigo, ahora regresa a Hogwarts.  
  
El chico rubio asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que podrás convencer a Potter?- peguntó Lucius a su acompañante.  
  
-Ja.Por su puesto, el niño no es más que un corderito- dijo la mujer, presuntuosamente.  
  
***********************************  
  
Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Draco buscó al profesor Dumbledore y al Profesor Snape, contándoles la situación.y que había una misteriosa mujer infiltrada.  
  
-Lamento no ser de más ayuda- dijo el chico- pero ni reconocí su voz, ni vi. su rostro.  
  
-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy- le tranquilizo Dumbledore- ha sido de gran ayuda.ahora debemos averiguar de quien se trata y tratar de proteger a Harry.  
  
-A mi me preocupa el Señor Malfoy.debe darle información a Lucius para que no sospeche- añadió Snape- pero no podemos poner el peligro a la señorita Li, ni a los señores Hiragizawa.  
  
-Pueden decirle verdades a medias- se oyó la voz de Astra- de todas formas, se acabará enterando.  
  
-¡¡Señorita Li!!!- exclamo Snape al ver entrar a la chica en la oficina del director con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Por ejemplo.dile que te enteraste que estoy siguiendo un entrenamiento especial, junto con mis primos.y que hacemos magia sin varita- dijo la chica- eso lo impresionará lo suficiente para que te deje de molestar por un tiempo- sonrió.  
  
-Pero eso le dará pistas de lo que pasa- dijo Draco.  
  
-Tal vez-la chica se encogió de hombros- pero no quiero que algo te pase por guardar un secreto.no me lo perdonaría- le sonrió  
  
-¿A que se debe la visita, Minerva?- preguntó el director. -Hay algo que la Señorita Li y yo queremos que veas.señorita Li.  
  
La chica asintió.estiró su mano, se concentró un poco y una pequeña flama apareció en su mano lo cual sorprendió a los tres hombres, pero más sorprendidos se quedaron al ver que la profesora pasaba un pergamino por la flama y no ardía, ni se quemaba.  
  
-¡¡Asombroso!!, empieza a generar control- dijo Snape- eso es maravilloso.  
  
-Si, pero eso no es suficiente.debe ser capas de ser uno con el fuego- dijo Minerva- pero vamos progresando.  
  
La chica cerró su mano y el fuego se extinguió.sin dejar ninguna marca.- Esto no hubiera podido hacerlo hace algunos días, gracias- añadió haciendo una reverencia- debo irme, porque mañana es el día de los exámenes- añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-¿Por qué confías en mi?- preguntó Draco- solo hicimos una tregua.  
  
-Para hacer una tregua, necesitas confiar en la persona.aunque sea un poquito- dijo la chica volteando hacia él- y confió en mi intuición y en la de Mina.das una apariencia diferente a como eres en realidad- el chico se ruborizó ligeramente- Tal vez en otras circunstancias.pero bueno, además, si hubieras tenido otra intención, no lo estarías contando.¿O acaso creíste que mi padre me enviaría aquí sin protección alguna?- sonrió  
  
-Pero el confiar en mi te traerá problemas con.todos- protesto Draco.  
  
-Oye, sé que no eres ninguna hermanita de la caridad.Mina dijo que había detectado algo muy bueno en ti.yo creo que eso vale la pena.no te preocupes, ya se solucionara todo.ahora si me voy.  
  
-Li.Gracias- musitó el chico- ante la sorpresa de los profesores.  
  
-Astra, llámame Astra, Draco- sonrió y abandono la oficina de el director.  
  
El resto del día, transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, excepto por los nervios de Astra y Mina, ya que al día siguiente, tendrían los exámenes de validación.y también el cumpleaños de Hermione, así que trataron de calmar sus nervios preparando un regalo para ella.  
  
***********************************  
  
Viernes 19 de Septiembre, 7:00 AM Dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso, Gryffindor  
  
-¿Listas?- Hermione oyó entre sueños una voz.  
  
-Shhh, no la despierten aún- se oyó otra voz  
  
-A las tres.uno, dos , tres.  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que las chicas estaban alrededor de su cama.  
  
-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermi!!!- dijo Lavender, abrazando a la chica, que después, fue abrazada por todas las demás.  
  
-¡¡Se acordaron!! ¡¡Muchas gracias!!!- dijo la chica emocionada.  
  
La chica de ojos ámbar recibió varios regalos.Todo un estuche de maquillaje de parte de Lavender y Parvati, Astra le obsequió un libro antiguo sobre el uso de magia sin varita y Mina, un dije de ámbar, en forma de corazón.  
  
Harry, Ron y Eriol también felicitaron a la chica.cuando Mina y Astra Salieron hacia el gran comedor, Harry y Ron le obsequiaron un espejo mágico, especial para su arreglo personal.y Eriol le regalo una linda pulsera con un ángel de plata, el cual tenía un corazón de rubí.  
  
-Es hermoso.pero debe ser muy caro- dijo la chica.  
  
-Eso no importa- contestó Eriol- Este ángel te dará suerte.y se supone que si estas en problemas, vendrá a avisarme.  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Shhh- dijo el chico, colocando su dedo en los labios de la chica, quien se ruborizó- recuerda que dije que suelo proteger lo que quiero- sonrió.  
  
-¡¡Hey tortolitos!!- dijo Ron- apresúrense o perderemos el desayuno.  
  
*******************************  
  
Mientras el famoso trío de Hogwarts se dirigía a clases, Eriol, Mina y Astra comenzaron con sus exámenes.  
  
El primero, Historia de la Magía, fue, a opinión de los tres, bastante extenso, aunque no excesivamente difícil. DCAO los dejó exhaustos y Runas y Adivinación fueron relativamente fáciles.  
  
Al llegar la hora de la comida, los chicos traían una expresión de agobio.  
  
-¡¡Rayos!!! Aún nos falta Astronomía- se quejó Eriol.  
  
-¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó Roger Davies, acercándose a ellos. -Considerando que en Historia de la Magia todo se parece, en DCAO parecía que estábamos en guerrra con tantas criaturas raras y tuve que inventarme todo un tratado de desastres para Adivinación.bastante bien- respondió Mina.  
  
-Y como bien dijo Eriol, aún falta Astronomía- sonrió Astra, con expresión cansada.  
  
-No te preocupes, sé que lo harás.lo harán muy bien- dijo Roger, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, mientras Eriol y Harry ponían cara de "Aleja tu sucia mano de ahí"  
  
**************************************  
  
El examen de Astronomía fue bastante largo.comenzó a media noche y termino a las 2:00 AM, así que cuando llegaron a la sala común, inmediatamente se fueron a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente comenzaron igual, Astra y Eriol tuvieron examen de Aritmancia a primera hora, seguido por Encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick fue bastante estricto.sobre todo porque evaluó su capacidad de realizar magia sin varita.Herbología fue el último examen que presentaron.Así que, para cuando llegaron a la Sala común, llegaron en calidad de Zombi.  
  
-¡Que carita!- dijo Lavender cuando los vio.  
  
-Si.si me veo como me siento, entonces debo verme terrible- dijo Astra, dejándose caer en un sillón y cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Pero por lo menos, ya terminamos- dijo Eriol, dejándose caer en otro sillón lejos de Astra.  
  
-Ahora, solo nos falta esperar y estudiar para los de Diciembre- dijo Mina sentándose delicadamente a un lado de su prima.  
  
-Bien, esto es para ustedes- dijo Hermione dando pergaminos a los tres chicos.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Eriol. -Las notas de clase- explico Harry- decidimos duplicarlas para ya no sufran- sonrió.  
  
-Gracias.¿Qué tal el club de duelo?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Excelente- dijo Ginny- vimos otros tipos de defensa.sin embargo.  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó Mina.  
  
Ginny se acercó a Astra- Verás, el profesor Lupin dijo que tú eras la experta para usar el hechizo de Defleccion y que Eriol y Mina también sabían realizarlo.queremos pedirles que nos enseñen a hacerlo.los tres.  
  
-Bueno yo podría considerarlo.¡¡Pero ni creas que trabajaré con ellas!!- dijo Eriol señalando a las chicas- Además, no creo que Astra sea capaz de ayudarnos.después de todo, ni siquiera puede controlar sus poderes, correríamos peligro con ella.y Mina es torpe en ese sentido.  
  
Astra clavó su vista en la chimenea, sin hacer ninguna expresión.  
  
-Deberías decirle a tu amiguito Malfoy que te ayude.o que ¿También es un inútil?- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿O es qué acaso estás interesada en él?- pregunto Harry- porque.  
  
-¡¡BASTA!!- dijo la chica, muy..MUY enojada- No tienen ningún derecho a cuestionarme que hago si no se han tomado la molestia de averiguar que pasa.  
  
-¿Y para qué? Después de todo, los tontos se reconocen entre sí- dijo Eriol sarcástico.  
  
-Bien- dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie- esto es suficiente.ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Eriol- y yo vamos a arreglar esto.afuera  
  
-¡¡¡Que miedo!!!...¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quemarnos?- se burló Eriol. El aura de la chica comenzó a aumentar, rodeándose de un halo dorado.sin llegar a presentarse Fuego.que era controlado por la chica, que se acercó a Eriol.  
  
-Agradece que tengo un poco más de control.ahora.¡¡¡AFUERA!!!  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron, seguidos muy de cerca por Hermione, Mina y Lavender, hacia el área del lago.  
  
-Conoces la reglas- dijo Eriol- como soy el ofendido, yo escogeré la prueba.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Tú el ofendido?- dijo Astra, irónica- pero está bien, te lo concedo.  
  
-Duelo mágico-decidió el chico- si ganas.trataremos de darle a Malfoy el beneficio de la duda.Si pierdes.aceptaras que Ron, Harry y yo teníamos razón, y no volverás a confiar en ese chico.y nos darás una disculpa.  
  
-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Lavender a Mina.  
  
-Cuando Eriol y Astra discuten y no llegan a ningún acuerdo, deciden realizar un reto.el que no pueda seguir o se de por vencido pierde.Pero, generalmente, es con ajedrez o con algún deporte.nunca con un duelo mágico- explicó Mina-. Lo mejor será avisar a alguien antes de que hagan una tontería- añadió- Traten de que no hagan algo descabellado- les pidió a las chicas mientras corría hacia el castillo.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó Astra- pero, aunque el trato incluye a los tres, solo me enfrentaré a uno de ustedes.así que decidan.  
  
-Si no les importa, me gustaría hacerlo yo- dijo Eriol a los chicos.  
  
-Pero estás agotado por los exámenes- dijo Ron- deja que Harry o yo lo hagamos, además Harry es muy bueno para DCAO.  
  
-No se preocupen.yo puedo vencerla fácilmente.no perderé. -De acuerdo- dijeron Harry y Ron  
  
-Bien Astra.yo seré tu oponente- dijo Eriol avanzando hacia ella  
  
********************************  
  
Mina corría lo más rápido posible.temía por la seguridad de su hermano y de Astra.  
  
-"Son tan obstinados"- pensaba- que no dudo que usaran toda su energía".  
  
De pronto, alguien la hizo detenerse bruscamente, tomándola del brazo.  
  
-¡¡Draco!!- exclamo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde es el incendio?- la bromeó el chico, quien se preocupo al ver el semblante de Mina.  
  
-Astra y Eriol.Duelo mágico.Cerca del lago.-Trataba de explicar rápidamente, aún agitada por la carrera- debo buscar al profesor Lupin.  
  
-De acuerdo.corre a avisarle.yo trataré de detenerlos- dijo.Y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.  
  
***************************************  
  
-Profesor Remus!!!- Gritó Mina entrando corriendo a la oficina de Lupin- Eriol y Astra van a tener un duelo mágico.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- exclamó Lupin- ¡¡Esos dos cabezas duras!!! Seguro es por el asunto de Malfoy.  
  
Mina asintió.  
  
-Vayamos pronto, antes de que suceda algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse.  
  
-Guau, guau- afirmó Hocicos.  
  
Y los tres salieron hacia el lago.  
  
**************************************  
  
Cuando Draco llegó al lago, se encontró con algo que nunca esperó ver.Gryffindors peleando entre ellos.Hermione y Lavender trataban de tranquilizarlos.  
  
-"Diablos, y ahora ¿Cómo me acerco a ellos?"- pensaba Draco. Sin embargo, no tuvo que intentar hacerlo, Hermione, nerviosa, se acercó a él.  
  
-Malfoy.por favor, trata de detenerlos- pidió.  
  
El chico, asombrado por que la persona a la que más había ofendido se dirigiera a él, solo pudo preguntar:  
  
-¿Por qué están peleando?  
  
Lavender, que se había acercado a los chicos, Miró a Hermione..y decidieron no decir nada.desafortunadamente, Ron no era tan discreto.  
  
-Vaya.¿Vienes a ver lo que has causado?- peguntó Irónico.  
  
-¿Lo que yo he causado, Weasley? Que yo sepa, la locura no es culpa de alguien en particular- trató de bromear.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto.sabes perfectamente bien que están peleando por tu culpa- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Mi culpa?- Draco miró interrogante a Hermione y Lavender. -Verás.Malfoy.Eriol.pues, se molestó un poco porque Mina y Astra comenzaron a.a hablar contigo.no llegaron a ningún acuerdo y habían dejado de hablarse pero.-dijo Lavender.  
  
-.Astra se cansó.y según Mina, cuando no se ponen de acuerdo, realizan un reto para decidir quien tiene la razón- completó Hermione- pero siempre en ajedrez o con algún deporte.nunca con un duelo mágico.  
  
-Oh. Ya veo- dijo Draco serio..He hizo lago que nunca pensaron oír- No pensé que fuera a llegar a tanto.Lo lamento.  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo Harry, asombrado  
  
-Que lo siento- repitió el chico ruborizándose un poco- NO vale la pena que peleen así por mi.trataré de detenerlos.  
  
-Espera, n o te acerques, puede ser peligros- gritó Hermione, pero el chico no le hizo caso y dirigió sus pasos con decisión hacia Eriol y Astra.  
  
-¡¡Ethereal fist!!! (Puño de energía)- gritó Eriol, dirigiendo su energía hacia la chica.  
  
-¡¡Shied!!- la energía detuvo a duras penas la energía de Eriol.  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a atacarme?- gritó Eriol- así no me vas a ganar- ¡¡Flood!!  
  
El suelo debajo de Astra se convirtió en un lodazal.afortunadamente, utilizando a Jump, saltó antes de que la atrapara.- Windy!!!, conviértete en cadenas y atrápalo- ordeno la chica.  
  
-Defleccion - grito Eriol  
  
-¡¡NO!!- gritó Draco al ver que la fuerza de Windy regresaba a Astra.quien logró conjurar una barrera mágica, pero aún así, la fuerza del viento le causo una herida en el brazo.  
  
-¡¡BASTA!!- exclamó el chico rubio, corriendo hacia Astra- ¿Están locos o qué?- añadió mientras veía la herida en el brazo de la chica.  
  
-¡¡Déjame!!- ordenó Astra, cubriéndose el brazo- aléjate de aquí.  
  
-¡¡No lo haré!!- exclamo poniendo a la chica detrás de él, para protegerla de algún otro ataque.  
  
-Escucha.no vale la pena.Si todo esto lo ocasione yo por tratar de acercarme a ellas no volveré a mirarlas siquiera, pero ya dejen esto por la paz- dijo el chico.  
  
-¡¡¡APARTATE MALFOY!!!- gritaron Astra y Eriol, sorprendiendo al chico.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Escucha Draco.esto es por ti.creo en ti.y también por mi- dijo Astra, suavemente- ahora, apártate, o me obligaras a lanzarte un hechizo.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Ya la oiste Malfoy.haz que esto valga la pena.y apártate- pidió Eriol.  
  
Draco, no viendo otra opción, se apartó.pero sacó su varita, para estar listo en cualquier circunstancia.  
  
-Tercos, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione a Draco, con una semi- sonrisa.  
  
-Bastante- sonrió, pero sin perder la vista de lo que pasaba.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!!!- dijo en ese momento Lupin, quien llegó con Mina y Hocicos, a la vez que Eriol atacaba a Astra con un hechizo de cadena de energía, que evito a duras penas.  
  
-DETENGANSE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- ordenó Lupin.  
  
-Lo siento profesor.pero debemos terminar esto- dijo Eriol, sin perder de vista a la chica.  
  
-¿Están locos?  
  
-No..pero no nos detendremos.y ni lo intente- dijo Astra al ver que la mano de Lupin se dirigía a su varita- o haremos algo drástico.  
  
-TERCOS, LOCOS!!!- exclamo- Esta bien.pero les ordeno que sea su último ataque. el que logre tocar al otro, gana.¡¡¡Y NO ME REPLIQUEN!!!- dijo Remus, ya MUY enojado, por lo cual los chicos aceptaron.  
  
-Nunca lo había visto tan enojado- dijo Ron a Harry  
  
-"Rayos- pensó Astra- debo derrotarlo en un solo movimiento"  
  
-"No me vencerás"- pensaba Eriol.  
  
-¡Flaming Shield!!- grito Eriol y de inmediato, un escudo de fuego mágico lo rodeo.  
  
-No podrás acercarte.y sin embargo yo puedo atacarte libremente- dijo . -Nunca!!!...AXIS!!!- exclamo la chica. Un enorme dragón de agua surgió al lado de la chica.  
  
-Lo siento, Eriol.pero hoy yo ganaré.apaga el fuego y atrápalo!!!  
  
El enorme dragón se convirtió en un inmenso río mágico, que, no sin resistencia, logró apagar el fuego.y se transformo de nuevo en un gran dragón, acorralando a Eriol.  
  
-¡¡Impresionante!!- dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Te rindes?- peguntó la chica acercándose a Eriol.  
  
Eriol vio los ojos de su prima, su expresión cansada.su brazo herido."Realmente, ese Malfoy debe valer la pena, si hemos llegado a esto"- pensó- "No quiero seguir lastimando a lo que quiero"- Me rindo.por está ocasión.-  
  
La chica, con un gesto de mano, hizo desaparecer el Dragón.y ayudó a su primo ponerse de pie.se quedaron mirando fijamente.y se abrazaron fuertemente.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Yo también lo lamento- dijo la chica.  
  
-Y yo lo lamento más- dijo Lupin- cincuenta puntos menos por desobedecer.ahora, señorita Li, a la enfermería.No replique- dijo al ver su expresión- Será mejor que la acompañe.Por cierto- sonrió- están en detención.AMBOS.ya tendremos tiempo de decidir su castigo- añadió al tiempo que, junto con Astra, y sin dar tiempo a otra cosa, se dirigió al castillo, seguidos por Hocicos.  
  
Un pesado silencio cayó entre los jóvenes restantes.Hasta que Eriol se acercó a Draco y extendió su mano.  
  
-Sé reconocer la derrota.de acuerdo.tregua..pero estaré vigilándote de cerca, que no se te olvide- advirtió, mientras Draco estrechaba su mano.  
  
-Estaremos, Quimosabi- dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa.  
  
-Quimo ¿Quién?- peguntaron Draco y Ron, este último incluyéndose en la tregua.  
  
-Astra hizo esto por ti- le dijo Hermione, acercándose- espero que no la defraudes. -No lo haré- dijo el chico solemnemente. -¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! HEMOS PERDIDO CINCUENTA PUNTOS- se quejó, de pronto, la prefecta, alterada- Que tienen en la cabeza, Hiragizawa, ¿Ratones?- preguntó a Eriol.  
  
-Eh.no, más bien, telarañas- contestó.  
  
Un minuto después, todos reían, incluyendo a Draco.  
  
**************************************  
  
Remus y Hocicos no llevaron a Astra a la enfemería.sino a la oficina de Remus, donde, después de asegurar la puerta, Sirius volvió a su forma humana.MUY MOLESTO.  
  
-¿Se puede saber en que Rayos estabas pensando Astra Sakura Li?- exigió saber el mago.  
  
-Solo arreglábamos nuestras diferencias- dijo la chica  
  
-¡Ah, vaya! "Solo arreglábamos nuestras diferencias"- la imitó- ¿Qué no entiendes que pudieron lastimarse de gravedad? De verdad que, para ser tan inteligente, tienes poco sentido común.- grito Sirius.  
  
-Déjame ver ese brazo- pidió Remus, mientras que Sirius seguía con su monólogo de falta de sentido común- Lo mejor será curarlo.no, tú no- dijo al ver a la chica que iba a hacerlo ella misma- creo que ya gastaste mucha energía por hoy. Quítate la túnica y el suéter.  
  
Astra se quedó solo con la blusa blanca, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre a la altura del hombro. Lupin apareció agua caliente y un lienzo, y comenzó a limpiar la herida.  
  
-Bueno, Sirius.No recuerdo que tu hayas hecho gala de sentido común en tus años de estudiante- dijo Astra, lo que provoco que Remus sonriera al ver la expresión de su amigo- y, al menos, algo bueno salió de todo esto.Auch- dijo la chica.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-El que los chicos han empezado a confiar en Draco y.¡Ufff!! Eso huele horrible- se quejó.  
  
-Lo sé, pero te curará la herida enseguida- dijo Remus aplicando la poción en la cortada, la cual cerró casi de inmediato.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué más?- exigió saber Sirius.  
  
-Adivina.-dijo la chica sonriendo y moviendo su brazo.  
  
-Vamos no estoy de humor para bromas!!! Y.¡¡Astra!!- dijo de pronto comprendiendo- lo lograste- La chica asintió, emocionada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Por Dios, Moony.¿No te diste cuenta? A pesar de que estaba enojada, en ningún momento.  
  
-.se convirtió en Fuego- terminó Remus.  
  
*************************************  
  
-¡Vaya!! Nunca me imaginé teniendo una conversación civilizada con Mal.Draco- se corrigió a tiempo Ron.  
  
-Ni yo contigo Weas.Ron- sonrió Draco.  
  
Después de que Astra, Remus y Hocicos se fueron, Draco les pidió perdón a los chicos, por todo lo que les había hecho, en especial a Hermione.  
  
-Sin embargo debo recordarte que.-empezó Eriol. -Lo sé. Astra también me lo dijo.una tregua es solo el alto al fuego, no me he ganado su confianza- dijo- pero aprovecharé esta oportunidad que me están dando.  
  
-Por mi parte, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione- el que Astra se haya arriesgado de esa manera quiere decir que hay algo especial en ti- sonrió.  
  
-Gracias-dijo- Bien, me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie  
  
-Mal.Draco, ¿Por qué siempre había sido tan desagradable?- pregunto Harry.  
  
-Por protección.¿Acaso no sabes que la mejor defensa es el ataque?  
  
-¿Defensa?, ¿De qué?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-No lo entenderías Ron.no cuando tu padre es un buen hombre.y tu familia te ama- añadió, alejándose. El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre los cinco chicos.hasta que Mina se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia Draco.  
  
-¡¡Draco!!- Gritó. El chico se volvió hacia Mina.y de pronto, se sintió envuelto en un cálido abrazo.  
  
-Nunca más estarás solo- le susurro la chica.  
  
-Nunca- se oyó otra voz.  
  
-Potter.-dijo Draco, soltando a Mina.  
  
-Harry- lo corrigió- y como dijo Mina, no estarás solo.  
  
Si Sirius hubiera visto la escena.o cualquier otro Gryffindor, se habría desmayado.Draco y Harry.Gryffindor y Slytherin.estrechándose las manos..  
  
************************************  
  
-Señorita Li, es usted una imprudente- la regañaba la profesora McGonagall- Se pudo contener, eso es bueno, pero debe tener en mente que eso no quiere decir que lo controle completamente.  
  
-Aunque, realmente es un gran avance- dijo Severus Snape.  
  
Ambos profesores estaban en la oficina de Remus Lupin, y después de que Sirius les contará lo sucedido, estaban Minerva enfadada y Severus, entre divertido y enfadado.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo la chica.  
  
-Solo espero que siga teniendo ese control.y creo que ayudarle al profesor Snape a mantener los ingredientes para pociones ordenados durante toda la semana, la mantendrá alejada de problemas- añadió la jefa de la casa.  
  
-Pero profesora.  
  
-Pero nada, señorita Li, y espero que pronto recupere esos cincuenta puntos- añadió seria.  
  
-Si- dijo resignada- ¿Puedo irme ya?- preguntó tomando su túnica y su suéter.  
  
-Si.y dígale al señor Hiragizawa que él le ayudará a Aarhus a limpiar las mazmorras toda la semana.sin magia.  
  
***********************************  
  
-¡¡¡TODA LA SEMANA!!!-gritó Eriol, en la sala común, después de la cena.  
  
-Toda la semana.y sin magia- suspiró la chica- Realmente, prefiero mil veces mi castigo al tuyo- añadió mirando la rasgadura de su suéter.  
  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo Eriol, al ver en donde estaba la mirada de la chica.Yo lo remediaré- añadió, pasando su mano por el brazo de la chica, arreglando el desperfecto.  
  
¿Porqué no me atacaste con magia más poderosa?-preguntó el chico.  
  
-No hubiera podido- sonrió- perro me alegro que todo este bien.  
  
-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de haber confiado en Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry  
  
-Yo no.  
  
-No trates de decir que no ¿Arriesgaste demasiado solo por darle a alguien el beneficio de la duda? No me hagas reír- dijo Lavender.  
  
-Si, tienes razón- suspiró de nuevo- creo que ni yo lo sabía-  
  
-Entonces, ¿Es cierto?- preguntó Fred  
  
-Que los vieron hablando con civilizadamente con Malfoy- dijo George  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione- de hecho, hicimos una tregua  
  
-Te lo dije.están bajo un Imperius- dijo Fred a George.  
  
-Yo lo arreglo- dijo Fred- FINITE INCANTATEM- dijo apuntando su varita hacia Astra- Ahora dime, ¿Te cae bien Malfoy?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¡¡Cielos, es más fuerte de lo que pensé!!!- dijo Fred- vayamos por la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Calma, calma. Dijo Ron- les explicaremos. 


	15. El cumpleaños de Astra

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Ya estoy de regreso dando la lata...lamento la tardanza...entre los compromisos y la escuela, no había podido terminar este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

SHAEKO:

Gracias por seguir leyendo...A mí tampoco me gustan mucho Roger y Cho, pero tienen un fin específico, solo  por eso los soporto...Por otra parte, Harry ya se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente...no te preocupes.

MAGDA POTTER:

Me a hacer que me ruborice...muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da muchisisisimo gusto que la historia te agrade...Espero que te siga gustando J

NABIKY POTTER:

Gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Por cierto que ya leí tus historias...Muy buenas.

Bueno, sin más rollo, los dejo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque, para ser sincera, a mi no me gustó mucho...así que si no les gusta...no se preocupen, prometo mejorar en el próximo.

Saludos.

Ady

**Capítulo XV**

**El cumpleaños de Astra**

Durante los días siguientes, todos los Gryffindors veían con curiosidad, y algunos con enojo, la "extraña" relación entre los chicos y Draco Malfoy.

Los gemelos Weasley se mostraban reservados con Draco...pero al menos, ya se estaban acostumbrando...Al que le costaba trabajo era a Neville, el frecuente blanco de las burlas del Slytherin...hasta las extrañaba (¡¡¡Como hay gente masoquista!!!)

En cambio, Draco se enfrentaba a serios problemas, ya que en la casa de la serpiente todos lo trataban como un traidor...cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo...por primera vez se sentía feliz...y tenía verdaderos amigos; sin embargo, debía aparentar que lo estaba haciendo por interés, sobre todo entre sus más allegados, ya que Crabble y Goyle eran tontos, pero bien podrían repetir cosas...y podrían descubrirlo; y no porque temiera por su vida...más bien por la de sus nuevos amigos.

-"Bastante ya los he arriesgado contándole a Lucius lo que Astra me dijo"- pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la clase de pociones.

*************************Flash back***************************

-¿Y bien, Draco?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo- Espero que la información que tienes sea tan buena como para justificar un viaje hasta aquí- añadió cuando se quedaron solos en la oficina de Snape, el "espía" de Voldemort.

-No es mucha, pero si bastante interesante- sonrió irónico-. Me he enterado, gracias a que he fingido una amistad con los Gryffindors- recalcó- de que nuestros cuatro nuevos compañeros están aquí para aprender a usar mejor su poderes.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes?- interrumpió Lucius

-No me lo han dicho, aún estoy ganándome su confianza...Pero lo que si sé es que son capaces de hacer magia sin varita.

En la cara de Lucius apareció una expresión de asombro- Así que era cierto. El lord Obscuro sospechaba de algo así, se alegrará al saber que sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.

-¿y en qué nos beneficia eso, padre?

-En que podría enseñarnos la técnica...debes saber que no es nada fácil hacer magia sin varita...Imagina el gran poder que tienen...Seríamos asesinos más eficaces...Sería también la ruina del tonto de Dumbledore y el resurgimiento de Lord Obscuro...Por cierto, que él quiere que averigües algo.

-¿Si?- preguntó el chico, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Astra Li es descendiente de Clow Reed, quien fue creador de unas poderosas cartas...Las cuales estaban custodiadas por dos guardianes- dijo Lucius- Lord Voldemort desea saber si las Clow Cards están en manos de esa chiquilla tonta...y si es verdad que Clow Reed volvió a este mundo...

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con asombro Draco.

-Ha habido rumores de que Clow Reed reencarnó...sin embargo, son rumores antiguos y queremos confirmarlos...tal vez también quisiera pasar a nuestro lado...con un poco de persuasión...Incluso Astra Li podría ayudarnos...Averigua lo que puedas...Seguro que ella sabe, además a los orientales les encanta hablar de su familia, no creo que tengas muchos problemas.

-Así lo haré- dijo el chico, solemne.

-Muy bien hecho, Draco, al Lord le dará gusto ver que serás de sus mortífagos más fieles- añadió Lucius, mientras abandonaba la oficina de Snape.

********************fin del Flash back***************************

-"¿Mortífago? Sobre mi cadáver"- pensaba el chico, mientras sonreía al ver su reflejo en el piso de las mazmorras- "Parece que Eriol hace un buen trabajo"

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- la voz de Astra lo hizo reaccionar. La chica traía su largo cabello recogido en una trenza, que sobresalía por debajo de un sombrero extraño (Casco) y traía una especie de guantes que le cubrían hasta los codos...Además de que en las piernas llevaba unas cosas rígidas, duras, en las rodillas, principalmente (coderas y rodilleras). Venía con unos zapatos extraños (para Draco, recuerden que él es Sangre Limpia y no conoce nada muggle) con ruedas (patines). Los chicos venían corriendo detrás de ella.- ¡¡¡NO PUEDO FRENAR!!!- le dijo.

Draco, en lugar de aplicarle un hechizo inmovilizador, que hubiese sido lo más lógico, trató de detenerla, interponiéndose en su camino...Resultado...El impulso de la chica era demasiado, así que ambos terminaron en el suelo, con sus cosas esparcidas por todos lados...y la chica encima de Draco....Y ambos tan rojos como la nariz de un payaso...

-¡¿Están bien?- preguntó Eriol, cuando llego hasta donde estaban.

Astra rodo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y volteo a ver a Draco, quien después del accidente, estaba todo despeinado...y comenzaron a reírse de lo ridículo de la situación.

-Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta- dijo Harry, sonriendo al oír la risa de Astra.

Draco, aún riendo, se incorporó y le ofreció su mano a Astra, quien desapareció los patines y el equipo y acepto la ayuda.

-Lo siento- le dijo-, pero no sabía que el piso estaba tan resbaloso-. Y Se volteo hacia su primo- ¡¡¡¡Rayos Hiragizawa!!!- reclamo la chica- ¿Tenías que dejar el suelo tan resbaloso?.

-Nada de resbaloso- contestó dándoles a Draco y a ella sus cosas-Pulido- dijo el chico-. Si tengo que hacer las cosas hay que hacerlas bien...además, si no mal recuerdo, no deberías usar tus patines dentro del castillo...y mucho menos para ensuciar mi piso.

-¡¡Vaya!! Ya suenas como toda una ama de casa- lo bromeó Ron.

-¿Patines?- dijeron Lavender y Draco

-Si, los que traía puestos Astra- explicó- con como los que se usan para patinar en el hielo, pero en vez de eso tienen ruedas, para desplazarse.

-Vamos chicos, dejémoslo para más tarde o no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Hermione.

-Señor, si Señor- dijo Eriol, haciendo el típico saludo militar a la chica, quien se sonrojo.

-Ya, no seas payaso- dijo Mina, tomando a su hermano de la oreja y entrando a clase.

*************************************

-Te digo que sospecha algo Moony- se quejaba Sirius- Es demasiado inteligente como para mentirle u omitir detalles.

-¿Solo porque te preguntó sí conocías a la Familia Li, sospechas que ella sospecha?- preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-Es que no solo me pregunto eso...- Remus y Albus se miraron- Además, debieron ver su expresión, tenía una cara de satisfacción...como gato que ha atrapado al ratón.

-¿Qué más te preguntó?- dijo Albus.

-Es que no fue ella directamente, solo inició con la inocente pregunta de "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Seguro que en un buen lugar, luces estupendo"- dijo imitando a la chica-. Eso fue suficiente para que él comenzará con las preguntas...y saben que a Harry no puedo mentirle...me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo...me puse nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya, así que empieza a sospechar...Bueno, no me extraña, por algo Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts- dijo Albus- ¿Y que les respondiste?

-Bueno....dije que había estado cerca del mar, lo cual es cierto, a medias, y que la familia Li es muy conocida...pero que si conocía a Shaoran Li.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!- dijo Remus.

-Calma Moony, le dije que lo conocía porque es conocido de Dumbledore...y que es parte de los contactos de la Orden del Fénix en oriente, nada más.

-¡¡¡Qué bárbaro!!! Nooo, si casi ni les dijiste nada- añadió irónico-...Tal vez Harry no se le haga extraño, pero a Hermione no le será difícil sumar dos más dos...sobre todo si tiene sus sospechas- dijo Remus.

-Pues ojalá que no encuentre nada extraño...o que los chicos vean sus intenciones en las preguntas que, estoy seguro, les va a hacer- dijo Albus, serio.

********************************

Las clases habían ya terminado, y Hermione Granger se encontraba en la Biblioteca, con sus amigos, haciendo los deberes, a excepción de Astra y Draco, que habían ido con la Jefa de Gryffindor. Parecía que estaba concentrada en sus cálculos de Aritmancia, sin embargo su mente estaba ocupada en Sirius y en la Familia Li.

En su conversación de hacía algunos días con Sirius, les había revelado a Harry y a ella que conocía a la cabeza de la Familia Li, el padre de Astra…y que, además, era amigo de Dumbledore…Algo no tenía sentido…

-…¿No crees, Hermione?- preguntó Lavender, quien se sorprendió al ver el estado abstraído de la chica.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione, Tierra llamando a Hermione- dijo Mina, haciendo que la chica reaccionara- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mmmmh…si, si…¿Qué me decías Lavender?- pregunto la chica castaña.

-Te decía que Astra ha estado muy misteriosa con lo de su disfraz. El comentario de Lavender capto la atención de Harry.

-¿No les ha dicho aún de que va a disfrazarse?- preguntó el chico, como no queriendo la cosa.

-No, ni nos ha mostrado su disfraz- se quejó Mina- Hasta hechizó la caja, para que no pudiéramos abrirla.

-Un momento- dijo Eriol- ¿Cómo que la hechizo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo digamos que tenía curiosidad….una sana curiosidad- aclaró Mina.

-Ahhh- dijo Ron, sonriendo- fue el día que tu pelo se volvió morado.

Mina se sonrojó ligeramente- Si…pero si recordamos…Eriol traía el pelo azul antes de que yo tuviera…ese desafortunado contratiempo.

El aludido se sonrojo y fingió estar muy interesado en la tarea de Encantamientos.

-Eriol, ¿También trataste de ver el disfraz de Astra?- preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

-Bueno…dijo titubeando- Recuerda que debo protegerla…¿Qué tal si ese depravado le dio algo indecente?- preguntó indignado.

-¿Sabías que está prohibido entrar al dormitorio de chicas?- preguntó Hermione fingiendo enojo.

-Si…pero fue por una buena causa…además, no te preocupes, ningún prefecto me vió.

-¡¡ERIOL!!! Se lo estás diciendo a un prefecto- dijo Mina.

-Pero ya no puede hacer nada…no  me vio hacerlo…y no he visto ninguna regla ñeque prohíba ser…digamos…sobre protector.

-Yo más bien diría Sobre protector y chismoso- dijo Ron.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Hermione sonriendo- el señor "No te acerques a mi hermana o te mato" Weasley

Los chicos comenzaron a reír…más al ver la cara de indignación de Ron…lo que les valió un regaño de Madame Pince.

-Bueno, bueno, ya esta bien…Aunque deben reconocer que ese tono de pelo resaltaba mis lindo ojitos.

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, provocando que Madame Pince los echara de la Biblioteca.

************************************

-¡¡Excelente Señorita Li!!!-Exclamo Snape- veo que controla el poder del fuego a la perfección.

-Es asombroso lo que ha progresado en estos días- dijo Minerva McGonagall.

-A decir verdad…el castigo con el Prof. Snape me ha ayudado mucho- confesó la chica.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco, tratando de disimular su semblante preocupado.

-Tú sabes…"No, los frascos con ojos de lagarto en el otro estante…Mejor donde estaban…Aquí por los frascos con los Crisopos…No, mejor los de color verde"- dijo la chica, imitando al profesor, quien se sonrojó muy levemente- suele ser bastante indeciso ¿Sabía? Y eso suele irritarme.

-Vaya, me alegró que el castigo haya servido para más que mantenerla lejos de los problemas-dijo Minerva..

-Hagamos una última prueba-dijo Snape, acercándose a la chimenea- Remus- llamó- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

La cabeza de Remus apareció entre las llamas-¿Sí?

-La Señorita Li irá por ti y por tu perro, convertida en Viento y los traerá aquí…¿No hay ningún problemas?

-Ninguno. Aquí esperamos- dijo mientras la cabeza desaparecía.

-De acuerdo, Señorita Li, vaya- añadió el profesor.

La chica asintió…Se convirtió en viento….

-Señor Malfoy, ha estado muy silencioso- dijo Minerva McGonagall- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está preocupado por lo que ocurrió con su padre?.

El chico solo asintió.

-No debe…No debes preocuparte Draco- dijo el Profesor Snape, sentándose junto al chico- Todo saldrá bien…hay que confiar…La señorita Li no está preocupada…o al menos, no lo está en exceso- añadió, sonriendo levemente.

-No me gusta el hecho de ser yo quien pase información a Lucius sobre Astra- dijo Draco sombrio…"Ni de Mina"- pensó.

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron una brisa…y de inmediato, Astra, Remus y Hocicos estaban presentes.

-¡Listo profesor!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, no sin dejar de notar la expresión de agobio de Draco.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos muestras tu control de fuego?-dijo Remus

La chica asintió y ahora logró convertirse en una gran llamarada…perfectamente controlada, sin quemar nada, hasta que se redujo a un halo amarillo-dorado…Y, sin que la chica lo notará, un brillo azul comenzó a rodearla también…

Minerva McGonagall la observó, asombrada- "Se está manifestando Agua"- pensó "Ha sucedido más rápido de lo que esperaba"

La chica regreso a la normalidad, con una gran sonrisa, aunque algo cansada, pues aún no lograba regular adecuadamente el flujo de energía…y se sentó junto a Draco.

-¡¡Muy bien Astra!!- dijo Remus, pronto estarás más que lista para el siguiente paso.

-Si…debo de, por el examen de Transformaciones-dijo la Chica- Draco, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien- trató de sonreír- es solo que…-dudo-…No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Lucius…y lo que debo hacer.

-Draco- la chica tomó sus manos- No debes preocuparte…como él te dijo, Voldemort sospecha de nosotros…y probablemente sean más que solo sospechas y trata de confirmar algo-añadió suspicazmente- Y voy a contestar sus preguntas al respecto- se puso de pie.

-¿Existen aún las cartas creadas por Clow?- preguntó Severus Snape.

-NO- dijo tajantemente la chica, que ante el asombro de todos se apresuró a contestar- No como cartas creadas por Cloe, ahora son Astra Cards, porque son MIS cartas.

-¿Tus cartas?¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó Remus. Mientras Hocicos se echaba frente a la chimenea…él conocía se sobra la historia.

-Haciendo un rápido resumen, Cloe decidió que a su muerte, las cartas pasarían a manos de mi madre, que las encontró siendo una niña y las libero…tuvo que atraparlas y pasar por un juicio para ser la legitima dueña…Sin embargo, la magia que Clow puso en las cartas se agotaba, y mamá tuvo que hacer otras cartas, claro, tomando como base las ya existentes y usando su propia magia para cambiarlas…y entonces fueron Sakura Cards…Algo similar sucedió conmigo…Por ello ahora son Astra Cards…

 -Entonces usaste tu energía para cambiar de Sakura cards a Astra cards- afirmo Minerva McGonagall.

-Asi es- se volvió hacia Draco- como vez es cierto, bueno, en parte, que las cartas Clow no existen ya.

-¿Y los guardianes?- preguntó el chico.

-Los guardianes de las cartas son ahora mis guardianes…de hecho, Remus conoce a uno de ellos- añadió.

-Kerberus- afirmo Remus.

-¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Severus Snape.

-Ellos siempre están conmigo- dijo la chica, tocando inconscientemente su llave-. En cuanto a lo de la reencarnación de Clow….-Asta miró a Minerva McGonagall, quién asintió levemente- eso es cierto…Él regreso…y está más cerca de lo que crees…pero eso es algo que debes hablar con Mina, por que es algo que la involucra directamente…a ella y a Eriol.

Draco se puso de pie- Es que no quiero saber más, no quiero que por mi culpa tengan problemas…No quiero que salgan lastimados, ustedes son los únicos amigos verdaderos que he tenido…

-Y tú eres nuestro amigo…Y no queremos que te lastimen por protegernos…No te preocupes…todo tiene una solución…Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien- sonrió.

-Sin embargo- dijo Severus Snape- hay algo que me preocupa. Como bien noto la señorita Li, Voldemor está preguntado cosas muy concretas…yo creo que son algo más que sospechas…Nadie, más que la familia Li y la orden del Fénix sabe del regreso de Clow…y de los rumores solo el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente…Alguien está pasando información sobre usted  y sus primos.

-Eso quiere decir…-empezó Remus.

-De nuevo…tenemos un espía- completo Minerva McGonagall- y tal vez de Oriente.

-No estarán sugiriendo que alguien del concilio está pasado información- dijo Astra.

-Pues ójala que solo sea paranoia de nosotros señorita- dijo Severus- pero de todas formas, debemos advertirle a su padre…No podemos correr riesgos de nuevo.

El silencio inundó la oficina.

-Yo he de irme- habló de pronto Astra- debo ir a cumplir con mi castigo…que, reconozco, esta empezando a gustarme- sonrió.

-Eres una fanática del orden- dijo Remus, sonriendo.

Astra se acerco a Draco…No te preocupes…más de lo necesario, todo estará bien…Me voy.

-Señorita Li, por el día de mañana, no habrá clase extra- informó Minerva McGonagall.

-¿por què? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Consideramos que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y merece un descanso...además de que mañana cumple años ¿no?- dijo Snape, a lo que la chica asintió

-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Remus

-De acuerdo- sonrió la chica...ahora si, me voy- dijo yendo hacia la puerta

-¿Lo notaron?- dijo Minerva McGonagal cuando la chica por fin salio.

-Si, esta cerca de surgir un nuevo poder en ella- dijo Remus.

Draco oía comentar a los profesores, pero no podía concentrarse…tenía miedo…podía perderlo todo…podía perderla a Ella.

Hocicos, o mejor dicho, Sirius, observó al chico…Y no pudo dejar de sentir ternura al ver su afán de protección…Si tomar en cuenta que él necesitaba también protección…Después de todo era su sobrino…y, ante la mirada sorprendida de los profesores, el gran perro se acercó a Draco, quien, también asombrado, le rasco detrás de las orejas.

****************************

**Viernes 25 de septiembre 7:00 AM**

**Dormitorio, 5º. Curso, Gryffindor.**

-¿Están listas?- dijo Hermione

-Espera- Mina acomodó rápidamente su cámara- lista.

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Astra despertó sobresaltada…

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASTRA!!!- gritaron las chicas

-¡¡Rayos!!! Casi me matan del susto- sonrió- Gracias por acordarse.

-Te ves divina en pijama y con ojos de sueño- dijo Mina, mientras grababa a las chicas.

-Gracias- dijo la chica ruborizada, mientras trataba de ocultarse de la cámara.

-Espero que te guste- dijo Mina, entregándole un pequeño paquete.

-Es de parte de las cuatro- dijo Lavender- ábrelo.

Dentro de la pequeña caja, se encontraba una hermosa cadena de oro…el dije que pendía de ella era una hermosa estrella…de oro blanco, deslumbrante.

-Chicas, no debieron haberse molestado- dijo Astra, tocando casi con reverencia la fina cadena de oro.

-Mina nos dijo que tu nombre significa "Deslumbrante como estrella"- Explicó Parvarti- Esta estrella, en particular, representa a la más brillante del firmamento.

-Y te dará luz…todas las demás se hayan extinguido y la necesites- dijo Mina sonriendo.

La chica estaba muy emocionada- De verdad, muchas gracias- dijo mientras se ponía el hermoso collar- es hermoso.

-Ahora- dijo Hermione- alguien debe ser práctico…así que ¡¡¡APURENSE!!! O nos quedaremos sin desayunar.

********************************************

Las chicas bajaron un momento después…charlando animadamente, mientras Astra venía peleando con su cabello…Nunca había tenido el cabello rebelde, pero ese día, no había podido peinarlo, así que había deicidio dejarlo suelto…

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASTRA!!! – gritó Eriol, abrazando a su prima…y en un impulso, levantándola y girando con ella en brazos.

-¡Bájame, no seas loco!!!- le decía la chica, aunque estaba riendo.

Cuando por fin, Eriol la bajo, la chica aún reía mientras se sujetaba del chico para no caer.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago…La chica se veía realmente linda con el cabello suelto.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!- dijo Ron, abrazándola también.

Harry estaba nervioso…tenía deseos de abrazar a la chica…pero se sentía…"Es como si fuera Cho"- pensó mientras se acercaba.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y enterraba su cara en el largo cabello de la chica, y aspiraba el delicado aroma que emanaba, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago…"Por Dios- pensó soltando a la chica de pronto, causando la extrañeza del los presentes- Me gusta…Astra me gusta"

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica.

-Si, si claro…Es solo que…recordé que…debo ir a la Biblioteca…si, eso…Los veo luego- dijo nerviosamente, saliendo de la sala común, mientras Mina solo sonreía, como si entendiera la situación.

-¿Qué le paso a Harry?- dijo Hermione.

-Estoy segura que está bien- dijo Mina-Solo creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de algo que no tenía previsto- sonrió.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros- Lo mejor será que veas tus regalos.

Eriol dio a la chica un estuche de maquillaje mágico, mientras que Ron le obsequió un hermoso broche para su cabello, con forma de una flor de cerezo, que a la chica le encantó…

-¡¡¡Es hermoso!!! Gracias Ron- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al sonrojado chico.

-¡¡Eh!!- dijo Lavender tomando al chico del brazo-Me voy a poner celosa- añadió haciendo un puchero, mientras que Ron se sonrojó aún más…si eso era posible.

-¿Qué les parece si bajamos a desayunar?- propuso Eriol- después de todo el trabajo que he tenido que realizar, requiero alimentarme adecuadamente. Estoy en pleno desarrollo- sonrió.

****************************************************

Harry caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos…no tenía idea de adonde se dirigía….hasta que se encontró en uno de los amplios jardines…Empezaba a hacer frío, pero tenía tan confusos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que ni siquiera lo noto.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra.

Era imposible que a él le gustara Astra…aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita…y comprensiva, sabía escuchar a las personas, pero, sobre todo, tenía una aura de ternura intensa ….Y- reflexionaba- Era  extraño, pero siempre lo invadía una sensación de tranquilidad cuando se encontraba junto a ella…

-¡¡Rayos!!!- dijo en voz alta, ahuyentando a las aves- Estoy mal, esto no es posible…solo me agrada…además a ella le gusta Roger Davies.

La imagen de la chica con Roger se formó en su cabeza…y sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en le estómago y comenzó a sentirse enojado.

-"Creo- pensó- que si…Astra me gusta…y mucho"- admitió.

-Harry, cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí, porqué tan pensativo?-Le preguntó Cho, acercándose, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah…nada, solo reflexionando algunas cosas…Vayamos a desayunar, ¿Quieres?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

Cho, literalmente, se colgó del brazo de Harry, mientras se dirigían al gran comedor, y comenzaba un monólogo acerca de los chismes más reciente de Hogwarts, que Harry ni escuchó.

-"Y ahora…¿Qué siento por Cho?"-pensó

*******************************

Cuando Harry llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, los chicos discutían animadamente acerca de la primera salida a Hogsmeade…Harry fijó la mirada en Astra, quien tenía en su cabello una bella orquídea blanca.

-Harry, te guardamos un lugar- le dijo Ron

El lugar en cuestión estaba entre Astra y Eriol…así que agradeció el gesto y comenzó a desayunar en silencio, mientras los demás comentaban con Astra, Eriol, y Mina como era el pueblo y lo que se podía encontrar ahí.

-De verdad que esa orquídea es hermosa- dijo de pronto Parvati- Roger tiene buen gusto.

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Si…es muy amable- contestó la chica.

-¿Roger Davies te regalo esa Orquídea?- preguntó Harry, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Si- dijo la chica, mirándolo- Ignoro como se enteró que era mi cumpleaños- añadió sonrojándose.

-¿Y porqué la aceptaste?-dijo Harry, molesto- ¿No te parece que es muy sospechoso? Apenas se conocen y…Harry calló al ver la sonrisa de la chica- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estás diciéndome justo lo que Eriol me dijo- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él…No seas tan sobre protector…

-¿Sobre protector?- dijo Harry, ya enojado- Tú no entiendes nada- añadió, tomando sus cosas y levantándose- los veo en clase- añadió.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sorprendidos…Nunca habían visto actuar a su amigo de esa manera, mientras Mina solo sonreía.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Astra a los chicos, extrañada- No creí que se molestara tanto por decirle eso.

-No está molesta contigo- dijo Mina- Apuesto que acaba de descubrir que…no le gustan las orquídeas- sonrió.

********************************

HONG KONG 

**Salón de la casa de la Familia Li.**

-Dumbledore- dijo Shaoran, entrando acompañado de Sakura, quién saludo al mago con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa- Me da gusto verte...ahora, ¿Qué hizo Astra?- suspiro tomando asiento.

El director de Hogwarts sonrió- Aparte de estar cambiando la vida de dos tercos Slytherings,  tranquilizar un poco el abrumado corazón de Harry, patinar de vez en cuando por los pasillo, esta bien, no a hecho travesuras...aún. Sin embargo, el asunto que debo tratar con ustedes no es nada agradable- añadió serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmada Sakura al ver la seriedad del mago.

-Ustedes saben que el padre de uno de mis alumnos es uno de los mortifagos del círculo más cercano de Voldemort.

-Draco Malfoy- asintió Shaoran.

-Ha sucedido lo que plantamos al principio...La presencia de su hija ha causado una gran expectación...incluso en Voldemort...que ha estado haciendo preguntas muy puntuales acerca de Astra y de la familia Li.

Shaoran se levantó, visiblemente preocupado- ¿Qué clase se preguntas?.

-Ha preguntado acerca de las Cartas Clow, los guardianes...pero lo que más me preocupa es que pregunto sobre la reencarnación de Clow Reed

El silencio se extendió un momento en la habitación.

-Como ustedes saben...Lo de las cartas Clow solo es conocido por la Orden del Fénix...y por el Concilio de Hechiceros...Sin embargo, el Clow haya reencarnado solo lo sabíamos ciertas personas de la Orden...

-...Y personas muy allegadas a la familia Li, del concilio- terminó Sakura- Eso quiere decir que...

-Tenemos un espía...de nuevo- dijo Shaoran Li, acercándose a la chimenea- Los únicos del Concilio que saben del regreso de Clow son las familias Fong y Chen...pero sería una locura pensar que pueden ser ellos...han sido amigos de los Li por generaciones.

-Peter era amigo de Lily y James...y resultó ser un traidor- dijo suavemente Dumebledore, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba Shaoran.

-Astra, Mina y Eriol están en peligro- dijo Sakura- debemos extremar las precauciones...

-Debemos hacer que vuelvan a casa-Interrumpió Shaoran.

-Cariño, creo que eso es lo peor que podríamos hacer- Sakura se acercó a su esposo- Si hacemos que regresen, las sospechas solo se confirmaran y los pondremos más en peligro...Debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y advertir que tengan cuidado de lo que hablan...Yo también estoy preocupada, pero confió en Astra....además de que Kero juro que la protegería...Lo mejor será averiguar quien esta pasando información a Voldemort

**********************************

HOGWARTS 

Las clases habían concluido, y habían transcurrido con total normalidad...excepto por el hecho de que Harry evitaba a Astra...lo cual sorprendió a la chica, puesto que no sabía que había pasado para que el chico se portara así.

-¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- le preguntó Ron, mientras hacían la tarea, junto con Draco, en la Biblioteca

-Nada, ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo?- dijo el chico sin dejar de escribir.

-Vamos Potter- dijo Draco- en toda la escuela se oye el rumor de que no le hablas a Astra- añadió mientras miraba hacía la mesa contigua donde Eriol, Mina, Hermione, Lavender y la aludida se encontraban.

-No estoy molesto con ella...Bueno, si...En realidad, no lo sé- dijo con un suspiro, dejando de escribir- Ni siquiera se lo que siento.

-Solo voy a decirte algo San Potter- dijo Draco, sonriendo- después puedes mandarme al diablo, si quieres, por meter mis narices donde no me llaman. Si tu quieres que ella sepa que te importa, díselo- vio que el rostro de Harry se ruborizaba, levemente- o Roger Davies te ganará- añadió levantándose  con sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la otra mesa.

-Tiene Razón- dijo Ron- ¡¡¡Rayos!!! Nunca pensé que alguna vez le fuera a dar la razón a Malfoy.

-Pero...Ella solo es mi amiga- dijo Harry desviando la mirada- además Cho...

-Harry- dijo Ron interrumpiendo-Cho, bueno, es linda, pero, ¿Te sientes cómodo con ella? ¿Le has confiado algo de lo que le has dicho a Astra?- preguntó- Hay una frase muggle que a mi padre le gusta mucho..."No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

********************************************

Cuando Astra regresó a la Sala común, no había ni un alma...El profesor Snape había considerado que, por ser el último día de su castigo, debía ser ejemplar, así que no solo ordenó los armarios de las clases, sino que también el del profesor Snape, donde se encontraban las cosas repugnantes- como las llamaba Mina.- controladas, aunado a la indecisión del propio profesor sobre como quería que se acomodaran las cosas, había hecho que se demorara bastante.

Cansada, se sentó en un sillón, frente al fuego...notando que cerca de la chimenea había unos extraños paquetes. Se acercó donde estaban y notó que estaban dirigidos a ella- "Seguramente los enviaron de casa por mi cumpleaños"- pensó sonriendo- "pero me siento muy cansada en este momento, los abriré mañana"

De nuevo, se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego...y cerro los ojos un momento.

-Lo siento- oyó una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué otra persona que se haya comportado como un gran tonto contigo conoces?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Creo que, al menos por hoy, ninguno- sonrió- Todos tenemos días malos, no te preocupes...pero pensé que había hecho algo mal.

-No, tu no hiciste nada mal "Excepto ser como eres"- pensó- Tú no tenías la culpa de mi confusión. Perdona por el mal rato que te hice pasar, actué irracionalmente

-Disculpa aceptada-sonrió- ¿Tienes algún problema en el que pueda ayudarte?

-"Solo si me dijeras que yo te causo la misma confusión"- No, por el momento no, gracias.

-Bueno, ahora, me voy a dormir- dijo la chica- mañana debo hacer todo lo que no pude hacer hoy por el bendito castigo.

-Espera- dijo tomándola de la mano- Esto es para ti- dijo tendiéndole una cajita- Feliz cumpleaños.

-No debiste...

-Shhh. Claro que sí, sobre todo después de lo mal que me porte...Espero que te guste.

La chica abrió la caja...Dentro, se encontraba un hermoso broche para el cabello, en forma de Fénix.

-Oh, Harry- exclamo la chica- es bellísimo.

-Hay cosas que ignoro sobre ti, sobre el porque están aquí...pero no importa, no necesitas contármelo ahora- añadió rápidamente al ver que la chica quería protestar- pero a veces, te veo como agobiada...cansada. Eriol me dijo que el Fénix, en oriente, significa Esperanza- dijo el chico- Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien...sea lo que sea- sonrió, mientras le quitaba un cabello de la cara.

La chica se ruborizó...Harry estaba tan cerca de ella...¿Qué le estaba pasado? Sentía el estómago revuelto por los nevios...

-Gracias- atinó a decir, mientras, siguiendo un impulso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry- siempre tendré en cuenta eso.

-Ahora, niña linda, a dormir, o este prefecto se verá obligado a regañarla- la bromeo.

-Si, señor Prefecto...

*******************************************

-¡¡¡Vamos James!!!- decía una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos- debemos salir de aquí.

-Ya me deshice de ustedes una vez...No será difícil hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Voldemort- Avada....

Astra despertó sobresaltada...El sueño de nuevo...pero, ¿Qué no James y Lily estaban muertos? Los había visto junto a ella, como si estuvieran presentes, en ese plano de existencia.

Sabía que eran los padres de Harry, Sirius le había mostrado una fotografía donde estaban todos juntos, incluso la Rata traidora, como dijo Sirius- con Harry, antes de que cumpliera un año, por ello, no le fue difícil ubicar a las personas de su sueño.

Suspiro y miró su reloj; alumbrándose con la luz que despedía la estrella que las chicas le habían regalado...las 3:00 am.

-Hace frió- murmuro para si.

Levantándose de la cama, abrió su baúl, buscando un pijama más abrigador, cuando se topó con el libro que el tío Eriol le había regalado...Había postergado mucho tiempo la lectura de ese libro...y ahora, seguramente no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió checarlo...en otro lado, donde nadie la interrumpiera o ella interrumpiera el sueño de alguien, así que se vistió con unos Jeans y un suéter bastante abrigador...Y salió de la torre, convertida en Viento, hacia una torre solitaria en el lado este del castillo, que los Gemelos Weasley le habían mostrado, ideal para planear bromas porque..."Nadie viene por aquí"- había dicho Fred.

Se sentó en el viejo sofá que había y abrió el libro.

-"Solo el indicado puede usar este libro"- leyó.

"Sabiduría y magia se encuentran en mi

Responsabilidad y prudencia debe haber en ti

Para poder usar todo mi poder"

Esto último estaba escrito en lenguaje rúnico...Inmediatamente después de terminar de leer, una luz muy brillante salió del libro...Astra, asustada, soltó el libro, mientras de su llave surgía otra luz que la rodeo, protegiéndola....transformándose instantes después, en Kero y Yue.

-¡¡YUE, KERO!!!- gritó la chica, abrazandose a Yue- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé- dijo Yue- pero es poder muy grande

-Tranquila- dijo Kero en su forma original- te protegeremos

De la luz, surgió una figura femenina alada...semejante a un ángel...muy hermosa.

-Bienvenida al lugar de la Sabiduría, Astra Li- dijo con una bella voz, ante los sorprendidos Astra, Kero y Yue.


	16. El guardián del Libro Primera parte

Ahora si hice todo lo posible por no tardar tanto J Espero que les guste este episodio, que he dividido en dos partes, porque si no hubiese resultado excesivamente largo...La otra parte, aún no la termino de escribir...Pero prometo apurarme.

**SHAEKO.**

Gracias por todos los  halagos =^^=. Me encantó tu review...y si sigues considerando que merezco jalón de orejas...con toda confianza...En este episodio tampoco sale Roger, así que creo que, empezando por ahí, va a gustarte. En cuanto a Kero...Bueno, me temo que sí...habrá bastantes problemas con Harry y Roger...pero tiene buen corazón...Y también, tienes razón en algo...Mina y Draco empezarán antes una relación que nuestros despistados amigos...Guau...creo que debo tener más cuidado, o adivinarás toda la trama J

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**NABIKY:**

Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, que bueno que Harry ya se empieza a dar cuenta de lo que siente por Astra...y en cuanto a Cho...bueno, no puedo decir que sea odio o Asco...podrían ser los dos..¿no crees? Para que quedarnos cortos J.

Gracias por el review.

**GOCHI:**

Me da gusto verte por acá...Si, en cierta forma Cho tiene algo que ver en ese asunto. En cuanto a que tiene que ver Lily y James en esto...Bueno, espero que ustedes me lo digan.

Gracias por leer

Y, en serio, como le escribo a Gochi, lo que tienen que ver Lily y James en la historia dependerá de lo que ustedes piensen...La idea original es regresarlos...pero si les parece demasiado fantasioso o que la idea no va con la historia, puede modificarse, la última palabra la tienen ustedes...Piensen en todos los pros y los contras de esto...¡¡¡AYUDA!!!

Bueno, no sigo con más rollo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer

Ady

**Capítulo XVI**

**El Guardián del Libro**

**1ª. Parte. Conociéndonos**

-Alexia- murmuró Yue al ver a la mujer frente a ellos.

Ella sonrió, revelando unos dientes perfectos. De hecho, pareciera que era perfecta.

De apariencia etérica, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, el cabello, del color del trigo maduro, caía hasta sus tobillos, liso, sedoso y brillante. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, que recordaban el cielo de Tomoeda en un día de verano.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, muy blanco, de corte antiguo, parecido a los usados por los nobles en la edad media…Y un par de hermosas alas, similares a las de Yue.

-Vaya Yue…tanto tiempo sin vernos...Y mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí- añadió- al gran Kerberus…

Kero levantó la cabeza orgullosamente, aceptando el halago

-…Pero creo que has subido de peso- dijo, caminando alrededor del guardián, quien se había ruborizado levemente.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- dijo indignado- lo que ves en puro músculo.

-Perdón por interrumpir su interesante pelea pero…¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Astra saliendo de detrás de Yue- ¿y por qué saliste de mi libro?

-¡¡Oh, disculpa!!- dijo la mujer sonriendo- Pero hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía a estos dos viejos guardianes- añadió guiñando un ojo-Soy Alexia, la guardiana del libro…Tu guía a través de la magia antigua…Astra.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Alexia fue creada por Clow, al igual que nosotros- dijo Kero.

-A ver linda- dijo Alexia al ver la cara de perplejidad de la chica- Sentémonos- añadió conduciéndola al sofá y ocultando sus alas para poder sentarse- Creo que debes saber algo- le sonrió, atrayendo el libro de magia hacia ella-. ¿Me ayudas, Yue?

-Alexia, al igual que nosotros, fuimos creados por Clow, como dijo Kerberus- comenzó el guardián, sin expresión alguna- A nosotros, que fuimos los primeros, se nos encomendó el cuidado de las Clow cards- se volvió hacia la guardiana- Alexia fue creada en Tomoeda…Justo antes de su muerte…

-Yo fui creada- continuo la mujer- para resguardar este libro. Contiene poderosos hechizos, según la capacidad del mago…pero no es mi única función…Clow sabía que este libro pasaría a tus manos…

-¿Cómo?

-…Y que necesitarías una guía- terminó-. El como lo supo…bueno, pues de la misma forma en que supo que Sakura sería la dueña de las cartas- sonrió.

-¿Por qué el libro no pasó a Sakura primero, como en el caso de las cartas?- preguntó Kero.

-El poder de Sakura era débil- contestó Yue- El poder de Astra es mucho mayor que el de ella a esta edad…además de que está más conciente de su poder mágico y de su potencial.

-¿Ya dominas a fuego, Astra?- pregunto Kero.

-Si.

-Vaya, vaya, manejas la magia elemental- dijo Alexia- Esto será divertido, quiere decir que no solo habrá hechizos básicos.

-Bueno…¿Eso también te convierte en mi guardián?- preguntó la chica.

Yue, sorprendentemente, sonrió- Lleva su misión en el nombre…Alexia, en griego, significa la que defiende y ayuda.

-¡¡Genial!!- dijo la chica, un poco hastiada- ahora tengo tres guardianes…Si mi padre (Que no dudo que ya lo sepa), se entera de que sospechamos de un espía, me pondrá en el primer avión a Hong- Kong…o en su defecto…tendré aquí al Concilio.

-¿Espías? Preguntó Kero, alarmado, volviendo a su forma falsa.

-Lo mejor será que les cuente todo desde el principio- suspiro la chica

************************************************************

**HONG-KONG**

**CONCILIO DE HECHICEROS DE ORIENTE**

En la hermosa sala destinada a las reuniones del Concilio, se encontraba Shaoran Li, ataviado con el ropaje distintivo de la Familia Li, y observaba hacía el hermoso jardín de la casa que albergaba la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Después de la conversación con Dumbledore, había mandado llamar a la cabeza de las Familias Fong y Chen…Era necesario extremar las precauciones…No podía olvidar que ya había sucedido con Lily y James…No quería que volviera a repetirse, y menos en lo que más quería.

-Adelante- respondió al llamado de la puerta.

Shunji Fong y Shu- Cheng Chen entraron, realizando una respetuosa reverencia ante el Jefe del Concilio.

-Por favor, olvidemos las formalidades por hoy- dijo Shaoran- algo grave a ocurrido en Londres…Tomen asiento.

Ambos hombres se sentaron, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué ha pasado Shaoran?- pregunto Fong.

-Deben saber que el Lord Oscuro ha empezado a hacer preguntas demasiado específicas acerca de mi familia…No me pregunten como lo sé- añadió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ambos hombres.

-Eso no es raro, sabíamos que la presencia de Astra causaría expectación en la sociedad mágica de occidente- dijo Shu-Cheng.

-Si…pero ha preguntado no solo acerca de la presencia de Astra en Hogwarts…sino también de las Clow cards…y de la reencarnación de Clow Reed, temas que solo nosotros conocemos- añadió sombrío.

-¡¡¿Estás insinuando que nosotros somos traidores?!!!- Exclamo molesto Shunji Fong- Nuestras familias han sido amigas por generaciones, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-No estoy insinuando nada…ni estoy acusando a nadie- respondió el Jefe del Concilio- Yo no dudo de la honorabilidad de ustedes…pero tal vez alguien haya escuchado alguna conversación…o interceptado notas.

-Pasare por alto el insulto- dijo Shu-Chen- porque sé que estás preocupado por tu hija y tus sobrinos…además que la situación es muy grave…por mi parte, investigaré lo más posible…y si existe un traidor en mi casa, será presentado ante ti, para que dispongas de el.

-Chen tiene razón- dijo Shunji- lamento haber reaccionado así…también tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Shaoran se puso de pie, al igual que los otros hechiceros- Se los agradecerá infinitamente…y más si todo esto permanece en secreto.

-No te preocupes…ayudaremos lo más que podamos- dijo Fong.

Ambos magos hicieron la tradicional reverencia y salieron

-"Ojala que así sea"- pensó Shaoran, mientras salía al jardín tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos…en los que estaba tan absorto, que no a la sombra negra que se deslizaba por la habitación…además de una rata.

********************************************

-Y eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido- terminó Astra.

Los tres guardianes se miraron preocupados. El que se sospechara de un espía era bastante riesgoso…podría ser cualquiera.

-Bien, está decidido- dijo Yue, de pronto- permaneceremos a tu lado, para protegerte.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Kero y Alexia.

-Díganme, por favor, que se refieren a que todo seguirá como antes- dijo la chica, un poco preocupada- Yue y Kero en la llave….y tú en tu libro- le dijo a Alexia.

-Me temo que eso no será posible- dijo Kero- Si Voldemort está preguntando por las cartas, es más que obvio que estás en peligro, porque sabe algo.

-Kerberus tiene razón- dijo Alexia- Afortunadamente para todos, él no sabe de mi existencia o la del libro…eso nos da una ventaja.

-Pero no pueden- protestó la chica- Además, si sabe de los guardianes, debe saber que forma tienen, lo que nos pondría en peligro. Y, ¿Cómo podrían estar cerca de mí sin ser notados? No podemos usar un hechizo de invisibilidad, y no puedo darles una falsa identidad.

El silencio se hizo en la Sala.

-¡Ya sé!!- dijo Alexia. Todos la miraron- Yue puede regresar a la llave…siempre que le dieras libertad para manifestarse…sobre todo cuando sienta que corres peligro- Yue asintió- Y Kerberus permanecerá contigo….como siempre.

-¡Estupendo!!- apoyo Kero.

Alexia se acercó a Astra- Yo no puedo dejar el libro, pero, al haberlo activado, hemos establecido un vínculo muy especial…de tal manera que si me necesitas, acudiré a tu llamado- sonrió.

_"Rayos, esto solo complicará las cosas" – ¿Y si no acepto?- preguntó la chica._

Pues nos tendrás detrás de ti, todos los días- dijo Yue- sin importar lo que los demás piensen…o el riesgo que corramos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- cedió la chica, suspirando- ustedes ganan.

-Los guardianes siempre ganamos- dijo Alexia, guiñando un ojo- Ahora, ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver el libro?- preguntó, extendiéndoselo.

La chica comenzó a hojear el libro, sorprendida por la variedad de hechizos y pociones que había ahí.

-Y aumentarán conforme aumente tu poder- le sonrió la mujer.

De pronto, un hechizo llamó poderosamente la atención de Astra.

_-"Como traer a una persona del más allá, durante 24 horas"  - leyó la chica- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó aún incrédula._

-Si, lo es- dijo la guardiana- Mira, ese es, precisamente, el último hechizo…vaya- añadió sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yue.

-Este es un hechizo sumamente poderoso, lo que indica que tu capacidad mágica es asombrosa, además…¿Notan que el hechizo de la página siguiente se esta revelando?

Yue, Kero y Astra asintieron.

-Ese hechizo es aún más poderoso…Si no se lleva bien a cabo, y se tiene la suficiente energía, el que lo realiza puede morir…Lo cual es paradójico, pues este hechizo genera vida.

-¿Quieres decir que se puede traer a alguien de la muerte?- preguntó Astra muy asombrada- ¿No se supone que eso es magia negra?

-No, porque no estás usando…-la guardiana se interrumpió- Eso lo sabrás cuando el hechizo se revele…y no parece que vaya a tardar mucho, según veo- dijo pasando su mano por la página donde apenas se notaba el hechizo.

-¡¡Este libro es genial!!!- dijo la chica, emocionada- Esperen a que se lo muestre a Hermione.

-Me temo que eso no será posible- dijo Alexia, sería- Si no me equivoco, al recibir este libro Clow debió advertirte que nadie, **NADIE, debía saber que está en tu poder…puede ser peligroso.**

-Es cierto- recordó la chica- El tío Eriol lo dijo. Sin embargo, ¿Tendré clases extras para usar el libro?

La guardiana se rió- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! MI trabajo, como ya te dije, aparte de protegerte, es guiarte para que puedas realizar los hechizos.

-¿Existe algún tipo de prohibición?- preguntó Kero

-No- dijo Alexia, seria- Mi obligación es decirte las consecuencias del hechizo o poción que realizarás…si aún decides hacerlo, yo no podré impedírtelo. "Excepto, tal vez alguno que otro truco"- pensó.

Un rayo de sol se coló tímidamente por la ventana. Asta vio su reloj.

-Chispas, ya son las 7:00 am, debo regresar, antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy en la torre de Gryffindor- dijo un poco preocupada- Yue, ¿Podrías….?- empezó la chica.

El guardián asintió- NO olvides lo pactado.

Astra avanzó hasta el guardián y lo tomo de las manos- Te doy libertad de acción, Yue, juez de las cartas.

Un halo dorado paso de la chica al guardián.

-Estaré vigilando- dijo, antes de regresar a la llave de la chica.

Alexia sonrió- Llama si me necesitas, Astra…No te  preocupes- añadió al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro- tú sabrás como hacerlo, cuando sea necesario- añadió, desapareciendo en un haz de luz, dentro del libro, que la chica tomó de inmediato.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Astra- dijo Kero- pero aún tengo una duda….¿A qué hora desayunaremos?

-Nunca cambiaras Kero…siempre pensando con el estómago- sonrió- Me temo que el desayuno se sirve dentro de una hora- añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con Kero volando a su lado.

-¡¡¡UNA HORA!!!- se escandalizó el guardián- No aguantaré tanto.

-Mientras esperamos, puedes ayudarme a abrir mis regalos- sugirió la chica, saliendo de la habitación con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, con Kero.

-"Y ahora, ¿Cómo explicaré la presencia de Kero?"- pensaba la chica, mientras a su lado, el "Pequeño" guardián hablaba acerca de lo que quería desayunar.

***************************************

-Así que el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros tiene cerebro- dijo Irónicamente Voldemort.

Ante él se encontraban Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettegrew y un misterioso personaje, cubierto por una larga capa negra, con capucha, que le cubría parcialmente la cara, que había llegado de Oriente, junto con Peter- Sin embargo, eso me indica que alguno de ustedes esta, por decirlo de manera amable, haciendo mal su trabajo…¿Pueden decirme como diablos se han enterado de ciertas cosas?- preguntó amenazadoramente- ¿O he de suponer que alguno de ustedes está traicionándome?

-¡¡Jamás Mi Lord!!!- dijo Lucius, dando un paso al frente- Mi hijo y yo vivimos para servirlo- añadió con una reverencia.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Colagusano?- añadió fijando su mirada en el tembloroso Peter.

-Mi Señor, usted sabe que yo no he podido hacerlo- atinó a contestar el hombre- He estado acompañado por…

-Por mi- dijo el personaje misterioso, quitándose la capucha, dejando al descubierto una cabellera lacia, hasta los hombros, de color negro, azulado, de facciones finas y aristocráticas…pero lo que resaltaba de su ya de por si, bello rostro, eran los ojos…de un profundo color Verde-azulado…"Aguamarina"- solía decir su más querida amiga- Y no ha tenido contacto con nadie más- añadió firme-. Tal vez el hijo de Malfoy no ha tenido mucho tacto para preguntarle a Astra y ella haya sospechado algo y comentado con sus padres…o su espía femenino cometió una indiscreción…muy común el las de su sexo (¡¡¡Que pesado!!! El tipo, ¿No creen?).

-Tal vez- dijo Voldemort- porque nadie más que ustedes sabía de la …amable información que Nie Fong, nos ha brindado- dijo, mirándolo- Solo quiero recordarles lo que les pasaría si me traicionan…¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

**_-Defleccion_- dijo Nie Fong, parando el hechizo, mientras Lucius y Colagusano se retorcían de dolor **

Voldemor interrumpió el hechizo, mirando sorprendido al chico- Según tú, solo Astra Li puede realizar ese hechizo, lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar una maldición imperdonable, mi estimado Nie Fong.

-Es cierto- reconoció- pero Astra es buena maestra.

-Has sabido ser un fiel vasallo, y por ello, voy a cubrirte de honores- dijo Voldemort.

-Mi Señor- dijo Nie Fong, inclinándose ante él- Tú sabes lo único que mi corazón anhela.

Voldemor sonrió, siniestro- Y Ten por seguro que lo tendrás.

************************************************

Cuando los chicos bajaron a la sala común, encontraron a Astra abriendo paquetes, y charlando con algo que parecía ser un peluche con alas…Que Mina y Eriol reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¡¡¡KERO!!!- gritó Mina, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

-Mina!!!- exclamó el guardián, con alegría, mientras volaba hacia los brazos abiertos de la chica, ante el asombro de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Lavender.

-¡¡¡Vaya, Kero!!! Ahora si que estamos en problemas- dijo Eriol- Se acabará las reservas de comida de Hogwarts.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Eriol- dijo el guardián desde los brazos de Mina.

-¡¡¡Que maravilla de hechizo!!!- exclamo Hermione, viendo a Kero- ¿Tú padre hechizo ese peluche?

Astra, Eriol y Mina comenzaron a reírse, sobre todo por la expresión asesina del guardián, ante el asombro de los chicos.

-¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN PELUCHE, NIÑA!!!- gritó el guardián, volando hacía Herrmione- ¡¡YO SOY EL GRAN KERBERUS, GUARDIAN DE LAS CARTAS Y DE ASTRA!!!

-¿Tú eres el guardián de Astra?- preguntó Harry, extrañado- Pero eres muy pequeño

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Ron- ¿Seguro que no eres un peluche con algún hechizo?- añadió el pelirrojo, colocándose al lado de Harry.

-¡¿Ah si?!! Ahora verán- dijo el "pequeño" guardián, volando hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡KERO; NO!!!- gritó Astra, pero fue demasiado tarde, un halo de luz envolvió al guardián, cegando a los chicos por un momento…cuando recobraron la visibilidad, un enorme león alado estaba sobre  Ron y Harry.

-¿Ahora si les parezco lo suficientemente grande?-les preguntó.

-Kero, no seas salvaje, muévete, los estas asfixiando- dijo Mina.

Ruidos provenientes de la escalera alertaron a Eriol y Astra.

-¡¡Alguien viene!!!- dijo Eriol- debemos ocultarlo.

-Kero, vuelve a tu forma falsa…¡¡AHORA!!!- ordenó la chica- Y no te muevas.

Kero, rápidamente, volvió a ser el peluche naranja…en los brazos de Harry, que aún estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido…y tendido sobre la alfombra…Ron se había incorporado rápidamente.

-Harry, ¿No crees que ya estás grande para jugar con peluches?- dijo Fred, acercándose al chico y tomando a Kero por la cola, mientras este hacía esfuerzos por no moverse- Y uno bastante cursi, debo decir. Harry, incorporándose, solo atino a sonreír de manera nerviosa a Fred.

-¡¡Es mío!!- dijo prontamente Astra- Me lo envió mi hermano…ustedes saben, por mi cumpleaños.

-¡¡Ya abriste tus obsequios!!- exclamo George- ¡Qué cosas tan raras!!!- dijo, acercándose a una caja- ¿Qué son?

-Pues verás…-comezó la chica, tomando a Kero de las manos de Fred, y acercándose a George-. Es un equipo para sacar fotos…regalo de mi hermano…junto con el peluche- Astra sintió como Kero se ponía tenso.

-¿Qué más te enviaron?- preguntó Eriol

La chica dejó a Kero en uno de los sillones y les mostró los paquetes. Una cámara fotográfica con tripié, disparador automático y tres tamaños de fotos…La cámara, para disgusto de la chica, tenía grabado las palabras en chino "Mini- Mounstro", que no pudo eliminar con magia, para diversión de Eriol y Mina…

Sakura y Shaoran enviaron, en conjunción con el Concilio de Hechiceros, el traje tradicional de la Familia Li, muy hermoso…de seda verde.

-¡¡¡Es bellisimo!!- dijo Lavender, tocando con delicadeza el traje.

Tía Tomoyo había enviado una hermosa pieza de seda roja…"para que la ocupes como quieras"- decía la nota. El abuelo Fujitaka le había tejido una hermosa bufanda y guantes de color lila…y el Tio Touya y la Tía Kaho el habían enviado fotos recientes de la familia y un gran libro de primeros auxilios…que entusiasmo a Astra y Hermione.

Tío Eriol envió los documentos del Ministerio de Magia donde se autorizaba a Mina y Astra a tener a Red, el Kneazel que cuidaba Hagrid.

-Mira, hay un paquete más- dijo Hermione, dándole a la chica una caja pequeña, primorosamente envuelta…La chica leyó la tarjeta

-¡¡Es de Nie Fong!!!...Hace tanto que no me escribe- suspiró.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Harry molesto, tratando de contenerse…¿Qué se creía ese tipo mandándole regalos a SU Astra? …"Un momento…¿Desde cuando es mi  Astra?"- pensó

**_Mi muy querida amiga:_**

**_Espero que mi humilde presente sea de tu agrado._**

**_Aunque la belleza de tu cabello opacará el brillo de mi regalo_**

**_Con mucho afecto_**

**_Nie Fong_**

Astra abrió la caja…la cual contenía unos hermosos listones, del curioso color de sus ojos, bordados con su nombre, en Chino, en hilos de oro y plata.

-¡¡Que bellos!!- dijo la chica, sacando un listón, recogiéndose con el su largo cabello.

-Si que son cosas raras- dijo Fred- pero bueno, ¿No van a desayunar? Ya todo Gryffindor está en el gran comedor.

-¿Por qué no se adelantan?- dijo Ron- en un momento vamos…¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la cara de extrañeza de sus hermanos.

-¿Tú esperando a desayunar?- dijo George- ¿Seguro te sientes bien?.

-Por supuesto…Lo que pasa es que…-dijo Ron, un poco nervioso- Astra debe ponerse el uniforme- dijo de pronto- No puede ir así a desayunar

-¡Ah bueno!- dijo Fred- Ya nos habías preocupado- sonrió.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde- dijo George, mientras se dirigían al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Por un momento pensé que nos descubrirían- dijo Kero, volando desde el sillón hasta los brazos de Astra.

-Kero…quiero presentarte a mis nuevos amigos- dijo la chica

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lavender estrecharon la mano (¿o la pata?), del pequeño guardián.

-Y bien- dijo Harry, después de la presentación- Creo que nos merecemos una explicación…porque, por lo que vimos, Eriol y Mina ya sabían de la existencia de tu guardián.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero desayunar- dijo Ron, con un puchero.

-Yo apoyo al mocoso Weasley- dijo Kero.

-¿A quién le dices mocoso, peluche?- dijo Ron, amenazadoramente.

-No comiencen, por favor- pidió Mina- Desayunemos aquí, para darles la explicación que requieren.

Dicho esto, Mina sacó su varita y apareció una gran mesa con un montón de comida y postres…que hicieron que a Kero le brillaran los ojos…y que los chicos se asombraran.

-Es un hechizo común en Oriente- explico la chica pelirroja- y por fin pude hacerlo con varita.

Mientras todos desayunaban, Astra explicó- ¿Recuerdan la historia de las cartas Clow?- preguntó. Los chicos asintieron.

-Bien…junto a las cartas se crearon los guardianes…cuando las cartas Clow cambiaron a Sakura Cards, los guardianes pasaron a manos de mamá…

-Y ahora son tus guardianes…Porque las cartas son tuyas- dijo Hermione, pensativa.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Lavender- Si…-añadió ante la cara sorprendida de la chica- dijiste "Guardianes" y yo solo veo a uno- dijo señalando a Kero, que estaba devorando un pastel…compitiendo con Ron.

_"Yo y mi gran boca"_- pensó Astra- El otro guardián reside aquí- contestó la chica, mostrándoles su llave

-Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que siempre están contigo- dijo Harry- Pero. ¿Qué hizo que Kero se manifestara?

_"Rayos...no puedo decirle la verdad"_- pensó la chica- Ah...porque- comenzó Astra viendo a Eriol y Mina pidiendo apoyo...recibiéndolo de quien menos lo esperaba...

-Algo maligno está cayendo sobre Hogwarts- dijo Kero, acercándose con un gran pedazo de pastel- mi deber y el de Yue es proteger al trío calamidad...

-¡¡KERO!!- exclamo Mina, indignada.

-...Quiero decir a Astra, Eriol y Mina- se corrigió sonriendo.

-¿Corren peligro? –preguntó Harry, preocupado

-Mocoso, todos, ya sea en este castillo, en su casa o en otro lugar,  de una u otra forma corren peligro- dio una mordida al pastel- pero el mocoso mayor, es decir, el padre de Astra, es muy sobreprotector, al igual que Hien, su hermano, por eso estoy aquí- Se terminó el pastel de una gran mordida.

-Por favor, les pido que no digan nada respecto a Kero- dijo Astra- Y me ayuden a ocultarlo...lo mejor que se pueda.

-¿Ni a Draco?- preguntó Mina.

-Bueno, a Draco si, por supuesto- añadió- pero a nadie más...Aunque tendré que hablar con los profesores de esto.

-¿Por qué no fingimos que es un peluche encantado?- pregunto Ron.

-No seas tonto, Ron- dijo Hermione con todo de sabelotodo- Ningún peluche, por más encantado que este, come...o usa la computadora- añadió viendo a Kero prender la compu portátil de Astra.

-Además- razono Harry- si es un guardián, necesita que los demás no sepan, para que pueda realizar mejor su trabajo.

-¿Cuento con ustedes?- preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione.

-Mmmm...no soy buena guardando secretos....pero lo intentaré- dijo Lavender.

Harry paró detrás de Astra y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- No te preocupes- dijo- Todo estará bien...Confía en nosotros.

Kero volteo en ese momento y no pudo evitar ver algo muy familiar para él en la expresión de Harry...Lo había visto en la expresión de Shaoran Li cientos de veces...cuando veía a Sakura...Una férrea determinación...y algo más profundo, que molesto al pequeño guardián...En el sonrojado rostro de Astra, vio un poco de confusión, pero confianza y fuerza...

-"Ese mocoso...- pensó, enojado- pero si cree que voy a dejar que se lleve a Astra...está muy equivocado"

-Gracias, Harry- dijo la chica, colocando su  mano en la mano del muchacho.

-Bueno tortolitos- dijo Eriol, sonriendo divertido, al ver que ambos se sonrojaban y dejaban de tocarse- recuerden que tenemos taller de duelo.

-Cierto- dijo Lavender- Vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Escuchen chicos- dijo Astra, poniendo se de pie- yo no puedo asistir...por una muy poderosa razón...que está vinculada con lo que paso en clase de Pociones.

-Quieres decir cuando Snape tomo la ducha que tanta falta le hacía- dijo Ron.

La chica asintió- Creo que es momento de que ustedes sepan algo...Nos vemos después del taller en el lago...Es hora de que sepan la verdad..._"o, al menos, parte de ella"_


	17. El guardián del libro Segunda Parte

**Capítulo XVI**

**El guardián del libro**

**2ª. Parte. La verdad sobre Astra, Eriol y Mina.**

Mientras se dirigían al salón de DCAO, Mina y Eriol, aprovecharon la llegada de Draco, quien iba platicando alegremente con Hermione, Ron, Harry y Lavender, para hablar entre ellos, sin ser notados.

-¿Tú crees que Astra vaya a contarles la verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí?- dijo Eriol., mirando a los chicos.

-Claro hermanito- dijo Mina con cara de "¿Estas loco o qué?"- Les dirá "Chicos, la verdad es que estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry y a ustedes contra Voldemort, lo ví en un sueño, el cual le conté a Sirius Black y para controlar unos poderes extraños, que no dominan en Oriente"- añadió, imitando a su prima- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

-Bueno...no me refería a **TODA **la verdad, Minako- dijo Eriol, serio, por la broma de su hermana- Aunque me imagino que lo que si les contará será lo de los elementos...después de todo, ese fue un poderoso motivo por el cual estamos aquí...¿Sabes si ya logró controlar a Fuego?

Mina negó con un movimiento de cabeza- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas...y cuando pienso que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo...llega Roger Davies o tiene que ir con la Profra. McGonagall.

-De ese tonto ya no tendré que preocuparme- dijo Eriol, siniestramente- Kero nos será de mucha utilidad.

-¡¡¡Eriol!!- se quejo Mina, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- Se supone que debemos ocultarlo, no hacer que queme a alguien...o lo mate de un susto- añadió mientras entraban al salón.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que expondré a Kero- dijo malévolamente- Pero, después de todo, él sigue siendo el guardián de las cartas....las cartas también lo obedecen...Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer- sonrió.

-¡¡Ay Eriol!!- Exclamo Mina, mirando hacia el techo.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Remus Lupin, entrando al salón- Veamos que tanto han practicado.

-¿Notas algo raro Mina?- le preguntó su hermano

Mina observó atentamente al profesor-Hocicos no viene con él- contestó extrañada.

*************************************

--¿Porqué tengo que ir en tu mochila?- se quejaba Kero.

-Shhh, pueden oírte- dijo Astra mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la Profra. McGonagall.

-Adelante- contesto la profesora a los llamados de la puerta.

La chica entro en la oficina, donde no solo se encontraba Minerva McGonagall...también...

-¡¡Mamá, Papá!!!- Exclamo la chica, corriendo para abrazar a sus padres- ¡¡Tío Eriol!!! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó extrañada, entre los brazos de Sakura.

-Hemos venido por ti, cariño- dijo Sakura, acariciando el rostro de su hija.

-¡¡¡SAKURITA!!!- gritó Kero, saliendo de la mochila de la niña.

-¡¡Kero!!. ¡Qué gusto me da verte!!- dijo Sakura, ante el asombro de la profesora.

-Puedo explicarlo profesora...-empezó la chica, mientras Kero volaba hacia los brazos de su antigua dueña.

-No hay nada que explicar-dijo Shaoran- puesto que nos vamos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Por que estas corriendo un riesgo innecesario, cariño- explico Shaoran- Oriente no tiene la culpa de lo que esté pasando en Londres.

Eriol, curiosamente, permanecía impasible, junto a la Jefa de Gryffindor.

-Pero papá- dijo la chica, sin entender- yo creí que La Orden del Fénix y el Concilio de Hechiceros estaban trabajando juntos y...

-Y es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que debemos arriesgarte, anda, recoge tus cosas- dijo Sakura.

Astra dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su padre- No lo haré...yo me quedaré aquí.

-Si no vienes con nosotros por tu voluntad, sabes que como Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente puedo ordenártelo y tu deberás obedecer.

-Cariño, haz caso a tu padre- dijo Sakura, con un Kero desconcertado en sus brazos.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo- Ustedes no son mis padres.

-¡¡Por Dios Astra!! ¿Qué tontería es esa?- dijo Shaoran, exasperado- claro que somos nosotros.

-NO es verdad- dijo la chica, dando otro paso atrás y recibiendo a Kero que había volado hacia ella-Mis padres jamás abandonarían a sus amigos en problemas...ni me pedirían que yo lo hiciera...respetarían mi decisión de quedarme- cerró un momento los ojos- Además, su aura mágica es diferente...WINDY!!!- gritó la chica-sujeta a esos impostores...ARROW!!! Vigílalos y si hacen cualquier movimiento extraño...

La orden fue interrumpida por el sonido de aplausos...De Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore y el tío Eriol.

-Me da gusto ver que sabes reconocer a tus padres- dijo Dumbledore- Eriol, por favor.

El tío Eriol asintió y donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, sujetados por Windy, se encontraban Sirius Black y una mujer que Astra no había visto nunca.,- ¿Te importaría soltarlos?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

-Oh. Claro- dijo la chica, haciendo que Windy y Arroz regresaran a su forma de carta.

-¿Ya conocías a Arabella Fig.?- preguntó Sirius serio…algo muy raro en él…hasta se podría decir que parecía un poco nervioso.

-No, es un placer- dijo la chica, estrechando la mano de la mujer, que le sonreía.

-Me han hablado mucho de ti, Astra- sonrió- Vaya si has crecido, aunque…bueno, yo solo te vi una o dos veces cuando eras pequeña. Y tú eres Kerberus…si mal no recuerdo- añadió.

Arabella Fig. era una hermosa mujer, de la edad de Sirius y Remus. De cabello ondulado, castaño claro, y ojos azules…muy obscuros…casi violeta, de finas facciones y expresión pícara…No era muy alta, le llegaba a Sirius al hombro.

"Se nota que ha sido amiga de los merodeadores"- pensó la chica- ¿Alguien podría explicarme porque ha sido todo este teatro?- preguntó

-Lo siento, querida sobrina- dijo tío Eriol- pero después de lo que Dumbledore nos contó, hemos estado muy preocupados.

-Queríamos ver, si, dado el caso, podrías distinguir a algún impostor- dijo Severus Snape- y, aunque te tardaste un poco en reaccionar, veo que eres capaz.

-Sakura y Shaoran están muy preocupados por ti, Astra- dijo Sirius- Y están tratando de averiguar quién es el espía…

-Por ello, te piden que seas muy cuidadosa de lo que dices y a quien se lo dices- dijo Dumbledore- y te envían esto- añadió, dándole a la chica una carta con el sello de la familia Li.

-Gracias.

-Y…si nos gustaría saber porque está tu guardián en Hogwrts- dijo Minerva McGonagall

-Por lo visto…hoy no habrá clase- dijo la chica, suspirando.

****************************************

-Vamos Hermione, un poco más de concentración- le dijo Eriol, sonriendo, antes de arrojarle una almohada.

-**_Defleccion_****_!!!_**- gritó la chica, levantando la mano, logrando detener un poco el curso del proyectil, sin embargo, se impactó contra ella, de todas formas, aunque no con toda la fuerza inicial.

Ese día estaban repasando todos los hechizos aprendidos, en especial los de defensa…Eriol y Mina habían accedido a enseñarles el hechizo de _Defleccion__, aunque sabían que sería difícil que pudieran dominarlo, estando tan acostumbrados a las varitas…_

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Eriol.

-Si…solo un poco impaciente- le sonrió- ya debería dominar el hechizo.

-No te desanimes- dijo Eriol, abrazándola por los hombros- Es normal que sea un proceso lento…además, eres de los pocos que ha tenido algún avance.

-Gracias- dijo la chica, sin soltarse del abrazo- Lo que es una fortuna es que me hayas persuadido de no usar el hechizo _Colorus… si no, en este momento estaría como Draco- añadió, mirando hacia donde Mina y Draco practicaban._

Para practicar con el hechizo de protección, Remus les había pedido que utilizaran el "inofensivo" hechizo _Colorus_…_El cual creaba manchas de color…o arrojarse almohadas…La mayoría había optado por las almohadas…pero otros, como Draco, se hallaban manchados de todos colores…_

El chico rubio tenía el cabello, en parte rojo y en parte azul, y en el uniforme, había varias manchas de los colores más diversos.

-Vamos Mina, lánzalo de nuevo- pedía el chico.

-Pero estás todo manchado- sonrió Mina- ¿Seguro?

-Seguro…Haré el último intento…por el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo_…¡¡Colorus!!._

_-Defleccion!!!_

El rayo rojo que salió de la varita de Mina se hizo más lento que los anteriores…-¡¡Rayos!!!, no puedo sostenerlo más tiempo- dijo Draco, entonces saltó hacia un lado…y el hechizo salió disparado…justo hasta Cho Chang, quien se indignó porque parte de su cara había quedado morada y el uniforme amarillo y verde.

-¡¡Malfoy, eres un idiota!!!- grito enojada la chica.

-Upsss- dijo el aludido…aunque su sonrisa no ayudaba mucho.

-Vamos Cho, solo fue un accidente- trató de calmarla Harry- No lo hizo a propósito.

-¡¡Claro!!- dijo furiosa- defiéndelo. Ya me extrañaba que no lo hicieras- hizo un puchero- Esa Li te está manipulando y no te das cuenta.

-¡¡MI prima jamás a manipulada a alguien!!!- exclamó Eriol, molesto

-Además Chang- dijo Draco- El que ellos sean ahora mis amigos es su decisión…no de Astra, ella no los obligó a nada.

Mina, que había permanecido detrás de ella, murmuro unas palabras y, señalo discretamente a Cho…Eriol, que si se percató de sus movimientos, sonrió malévolo.

-¡¡Finite Incantatem!!- dijo Harry, apuntando a la chica con su varita, quedando perfectamente limpia- Listo, no hubo ningún daño.

-¡Vaya!! Así que esa niñas encontró una forma de manipularlos  todos- dijo irónica- Por lo visto es muy astuta…como un Zorro...o debería decir Zorra- sonrió, tratando de parecer inocente.

Antes de que Eriol, Harry oRon, que se había acercado para ver que pasaba, dijeran algo, indignados por lo que había dicho de su amiga…Cho se convirtió en un Zorro…ante el asombro de lo que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

Draco comezó a reirse, al igual que Eriol, y Ron, ya que la chica, que no había notado la transformación, seguía alegando…Sin embargo, las carcajadas de los chicos atrajeron la atención de Remus, quién trato de reprimir una sonrisa…Sobre todo, al ver la cara de inocencia de Mina.

-Ella los está manipulando…sobre todo a ti, corazón- seguía diciendo Cho a Harry- y tú ni siquiera lo notas. Harry la observaba atento…no tanto por lo que le estuviera diciendo, sino sorprendido de la transformación.

-Y ustedes ¿De que diablos se rien?- les preguntó a Draco, Eriol, Herrmione, Ron y Lavender.

-Linda- dijo Mina, solemne, acercándose a la chica con un espejo- Creo que no te viste al espejo esta mañana- añadió mostrándole su imagen, muy seria.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- El grito de la chica no hizo sino aumentar las carcajadas de los presentes…y de los curiosos que se habían percatado de la situación. Remus decidió que ya no podía ignorar la situación, así que se acerco a ellos.

-Tranquilícese, Señorita Chang- dijo Remus, tomando cartas en el asunto- ¡¡FINITE INCANTATEM!!! Para sorpresa de todos…el hechizo no desapareció…aún cuando el profesor lo intentó otras dos veces.

-¡¡Esto es terrible!!...¡¡¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!!!- dijo furiosa, pero al ver el poco caso que le hacían, salió corriendo.

-Muy bien chicos…¿Quién fue el gracioso?- la voz de Remus Lupin se oyó por encima de las risas…y obviamente, nadie se adjudico semejante acto.

-Saben muy bien que puedo averiguar el último hechizo que salió de sus varitas- añadió- Mina, Draco, Eriol, Harry, Hermione, ustedes se encontraban más cercanos, déjenme revisar sus varitas.

Remus realizó el hechizo _Prior Incantato_ sobre las varitas, pero de ninguna salió un hechizo transformador.

-Por esta ocasión…y en vista de que nadie confiesa, serán 10 puntos menos para cada casa…No protesten-dijo Lupin, sonriendo ante las expresiones de desacuerdo- podría bajar más puntos a su casa- añadió mirando a Mina, quien se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada…Lo que no paso desapercibido a los chicos, sobre todo, por la sonrisa de Eriol…

*********************************

-…Y por eso está aquí- terminó Astra.

Se había tenido que inventar que los guardianes habían percibido que estaba en peligro (Cosa que era parcialmente cierta) y que habían decidido que, al menos Kerberus, se quedará con ella…Y omitió el pequeño detalle de Alexia y el libro.

-Pero tu guardián no es más que un peluche con alas- dijo Severus Snape.

Sirius sonrió malévolo al ver la expresión del guardián.

-¡¡¡YO NO SOY NINGUN PELUCHE!!- Exclamo Kero, molesto- ¿Es qué acaso el coeficiente intelectual de las personas en Inglaterra a disminuido?.

Eso provocó la ligera risa de Remus y el ceño fruncido de Severus Snape.

-Kero, vuelve a tu forma real…Por favor- pidió la chica, antes de que Kero se decidiera a complicar las cosas.

Ante los profesores, apareció Kero en su forma normal…lo que le ocasionó una gran impresión a Arabella…que tomó la mano de Sirius, que se sonrojó ligeramente…Dumbledore sonrió ante la escena.

-¿Ya estás convencido de que no soy ningún peluche?- preguntó a Severus

-¿Quién sabe de su presencia?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

-Solo mis amigos…y prometieron que me ayudarían a mantenerlo en secreto.

-Y supongo que no se irá, ¿Verdad?- dijo Snape.

-No lo haría nunca- contestó el guardián- prometía al mocoso y a Sakurita que cuidaría de la chica…y en este momento corre peligro.

-¿Te das cuenta que esto te pone en una situación muy delicada?- preguntó el tío Eriol- Si llegan a descubrirlo…y si el espía está en Hogwarts…

-Y quiero agravar más la situación…ya entrados en gastos- sonrió levemente la chica.

-¿De qué forma?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Quiero que los chicos, a parte de Eriol y Mina, sepan la verdad…Claro, no toda- se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de los presentes- solo acerca de los elementos…para tranquilizar a Harry…

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Arabella- ¿Sucede algo con él? Añadió, preocupada.

-Cuando vio a Kero, se preocupó demasiado…pensó que estaba en peligro inminente,,,y conociéndolo, tal vez piense que es por su culpa- añadió, sonriendo levemente- Y creo que ya se ha culpado demasiado…Merece ser feliz….-Se ruborizó un poco, lo que causo la sonrisa de todos los presentes…excepto la de Kero.

-¿Eso incluye al señor Malfoy?- preguntó Snape.

-¡¡Por supuesto!!! Él también es mi amigo…Espero que no tengan ningún inconveniente.

-¿Estás segura que puedes confiar?- preguntó el tío Eriol. La chica asintió.

-Señorita Li, hay otra cosa que debe saber- añadió Minerva McGonagall- las clases de los sábados serán suspendidas…pero quiero que vaya analizando las características de Agua.

-¿Usted cree que estoy lista para tratar de invocar a Agua?- peguntó sorprendida.

La profesora asintió- Hemos visto que empieza a manifestarse en usted ese poder…por ello es necesario comenzar a desarrollarlo, antes de que se vincule a sus emociones, como sucedió con fuego…debo añadir que ha sido una excelente alumna- le sonrió.

-Aunque nos hubiera gustado que no se contagiará de Potter…para él, romper las reglas ya es como una adicción- añadió Severus Snape…¡¡Sonriendo!!!, lo que sorprendió a los presentes.

-Bien- dijo tío Eriol- debo irme, hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia en Londres…Por favor, Astra, no les digas a mis hijos que estuve aquí.- la chica asintió- Regresaré luego, para hablar con ellos, largo y tendido…Cuidense mucho…y dile a Eriol que no se meta en tantos problemas…

-Pensé que el mensaje debería ser que no se metiera en problemas, Eriol- dijo Dumbledore.

Tío Eriol suspiro- Aceptémoslo, Dumbledore…Siempre se meten en problemas…son como un gran imán de problemas- sonrió, resignado- Me conformo con que no se meta en problemas graves- los profesores sonrieron.-Los veré luego…en la próxima reunión.

Cuídate pequeña- añadió dando un abrazo y un beso a su sobrina y saliendo de la oficina.

-Yo también debo irme- añadió la chica- quedé de verme con los chicos en el lago…Kero…

El guardián volvió a su forma falsa- Tengo hambre- se quejó

-¡¡Pero acabamos de desayunar!!!- replicó la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la cocina?- dijo Arabella- Asó, cuando quieras, podrás ir…y no habrá problemas con los elfos…ellos guardarán el secreto- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Hay pastel?- preguntó Kero, volando hacia ella.

-¡¡Montones!! ¿Qué dices, Astra?- volteó a verla.

-Si no tienen miedo de que Kero se acabe las provisiones…De acuerdo- sonrió.

-Arabella…-llamó Sirius

-No…ahora no- dijo saliendo con Kero.

*******************************

-Es extraño que Astra no haya llegado aún- dijo Eriol- suele ser muy puntual.

-Tal vez haya tenido que dar más explicaciones acerca del guardián- dijo Draco, que ya estaba al tanto de todo…cortesía de Ron Weasley (Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas)

El chico se acercó a Mina, que se había sentado en la raíz de un árbol…y se encontraba inusualmente callada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico, sentándose a un lado de ella y tomando sus manos…detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Eriol…aunque no le molesto…demasiado…

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido- murmuró la chica, aunque Draco no pudo dejar de notar el brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es que yo…Bueno- sonrió- digamos que…me exalte un poco.

-¿Y?- Interrumpió Lavender.

-Yo sabía que la tonta de…Perdón- se interrumpió, mirando a Harry- quiero decir, Cho, compararía a mi prima con un animal…así que le lancé un hechizo condicional.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Harry

-Tú sabes que tengo un gran talento para la adivinación…así que lo único que hice fue realizar el hechizo…En realidad, su boca fue su medida…Lo siento Harry, pero me molestó mucho lo que dijo sobre Astra- se disculpó Mina.

Harry le dio la espalda a Mina…estaba mirando el lago, mientras la chica, nerviosa, esperaba una respuesta.

-Vamos San Potter...-empezó Draco, pero justo en ese instante, el chico de ojos verdes comenzó a reirse…primero suavemente…hasta que, de pronto, estaba riendo a carcajadas…contagiando a Ron, Lavender , Draco y Hermione…mientras Mina y Eriol los miraban extrañados.

-¿No están molestos?- preguntó Eriol.

-Digamos que han sido los diez puntos mejor empelados- dijo Hermione, entre risas.

Harry se acercó a Mina- Tendrás que enseñarme ese hechizo, Mina…No va a durar mucho, ¿o si?- preguntó, de pronto, preocupado.

-Solo treinta minutos- dijo Eriol- no valía la pena gastar más energía, ¿o no, Mina?

-¿Y tú como sabes?- dijo Lavender.

-Bueno- contestó el chico- es un hechizo parecido al que use con Pansy…si recuerdan…además, ví cuando Mina realizó el hechizo.

-¿Y porqué no la detuviste?- pregunto Draco, sonriendo.

-Porqué Mina se portó más generosa de lo que yo lo hubiera sido…yo la hubiera convertido en algo más repugnante…durante todo el fin de semana- añadió Eriol.

-De verdad, lo lamento, Harry- dijo Mina

Harry solo sonrió "Realmente, no importa mucho"- pensó

*********************************

Arabella y Astra caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts…la niña iba riendo de las anécdotas que la mujer le contaba…sobre todo de Sirius y James.

-Yo debo dar vuelta en ese pasillo, para ir a las cocinas- dijo al llegar al final del pasillo- Voy a hacerte una pregunta…por favor, contesta lo más francamente posible. 

Astra asintió.

-¿Tú quieres a Harry?- preguntó dulcemente Arabella, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-Por supuesto…Él e muy especial para mi…Es mi amigo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente- Yo creo que hay algo más que no has visto- dijo- pero note que, cuando hablas de él, tus ojos se iluminan y en tu rostro se ve una gran determinación por ayudarlo…Curioso…Cuando le pregunté a Lily si quería a James….Contestó justo lo mismo que tú…

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- se oyó una voz desde el bolso de Arabella.

-Si, ya pronto- dijo Bella a Kero- Piénsalo…Te veo luego.

Astra se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo…sin saber que responder.

**********************************

-¡¡¡Miren quien viene ahí!!!- exclamo Eriol- La señorita Astra "nunca se me hace tarde" Li

-Ya lo sé Eriol- dijo la chica- Es que la reunión se extendió un poco…lo siento.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que debes decirnos?- dijo Ron.

-Solo, antes de contarles, prométanme  que no van a enfadarse…demasiado- les pidió.

-¿Por qué habríamos de enfadarnos?- preguntó Draco- Después de todo, cada quién tiene sus secretos.

La chica se sentó sobre el pasto y Harry se sentó junto a ella- No te preocupes- dijo tomándole una mano- confía en nosotros.

Astra observó la mano de Harry cubriendo la suya…¿"Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Solo es mi amigo". Respiro profundamente, para aclarar sus pensamientos y sonrió.

-Verán, hace algún tiempo, descubrí que tenía poderes…digamos, especiales- comenzó la chica- No me extrañó, puesto que, de alguna forma, se maneja ese tipo de energía en Oriente.

-¿Te refieres a la magia elemental?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si…¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, desde que nos contaste acerca de las cartas, me interesó mucho saber que otro tipo de magia se usaba en Oriente- sonrió- Entonces no es tan raro.

-Me temo que si, Hermione- sonrió tristemente la chica, provocando que Harry le diera un amistoso apretón de mano, para confortarla- Cuando vas a hacer uso de los elementos, utilizas un ambuleto- explicó- que, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, te sirve para manejar la energía…en mi caso no es así…Yo- dudó un poco- Yo puedo transformarme en los elementos.

-Pero…He oído que solo los magos más experimentados pueden hacerlo…parcialmente- dijo Lavender, asombrada.

-Si, lo sé…esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, necesito adquirir control sobre mis poderes…Y como, en términos generales, se trata de una transformación, Si…Cierto amigo- se corrigió a tiempo la chica- de papá le comentó que una de las mejores maestras de Transformaciones se encontraba en Londres…específicamente, en Hogwarts…así que, después de mucho discutirlo, aceptó que yo viniera aquí.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que paso en clase de Pociones?- preguntó Ron.

La chica asintió- Según los Hechiceros de Oriente, estoy destinada a desarrollar los cuatro poderes básicos, Viento, Fuego, Agua y Tierra…no puedo desarrollar solo algunos, porque debo equilibrar las fuerzas…Desgraciadamente, Fuego estaba muy ligado a mis emociones, por ello, cuando me enojaba, se hacía presente.

-Entiendo- dijo Lavender- por eso Eriol y Mina trataban de controlarte.

-Y por eso tenías esas quemaduras en tu mano- dijo Harry, recorriendo la palma de la mano de la chica con un dedo.

-"Un amigo le habló sobre la profesora McGonagall"- pensaba Hermione- "Seguro que fue Sirius Black…tal vez Astra lo conoce"

-¿Qué elementos dominas?- preguntó Ron.

-Viento, y, gracias a la ayuda de la Profa. McGonagall y el Prof. Snape…y otra persona, Fuego- contestó.

-¿Quién es esa persona misteriosa?- preguntó Lavender.

-Yo- dijo Draco, después de un momento de Duda.

-Espera un momento- dijo Eriol- ¿Quieres decir que, antes de que hiciéramos las paces, Draco ya sabía de tus habilidades?

-No de todas- contestó el chico- Los profesores solo me dijeron que necesitaban mi ayuda para que Astra aprendiera a controlar su temperamento. Yo, hasta hoy, me entero completamente de lo que está pasando…Pero si consideran que, después de eso, no era digno de confianza, me retiró- se levantó- No quiero que tengan problemas- comenzó a retirarse.

-¡¡Malfoy, espera un minuto!!!- dijo Eriol. Draco se volvió hacia él.

-Si tú crees que te puedes ir así como así, estás muy equivocado- dijo Eriol, acercándose al chico- Después de todo, no cualquiera aguanta el genio de Astra…corriste el riesgo de que te quemara…y si ella confió en ti desde el principio, yo no tengo nada que decir…-extendió la mano- amigo.

Draco estrechó la mano de Eriol, sonriente.

-Dijimos que nunca más estarías solo- dijo Harry, levantándose, junto con Astra, sin soltarle la mano, y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos- después de todo, eso hacen los amigos, ¿o no?

-Te acompañan, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Ron.

-Confían en ti- dijo Hermione

-Son como tú familia- añadió Lavender.

-Y te quieren- dijo Mina, mirándolo intensamente.

-¿A pesar de todo?- preguntó Draco.

-A pesar de todo- confirmó Astra, sonriéndole, con su mano aún atrapada en la de Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de cosas cursis- dijo Ron- Y que Astra continué con su historia.

-Si- dijo Harry- sentémonos de nuevo- añadió, guiando a la chica hasta donde habían estado sentados.

-En realidad, eso es todo lo que quería contarles- les sonrió- Me alegra ver que no están molestos.

-Y por lo que veo…Mina y Eriol ya lo sabían- dijo Hermione.

-Solo hay algo que no me queda claro- dijo Lavender- ¿En qué instante ibas con la Profa. McGonagall si siempre estuviste con nosotros?

-Solo puedo decir que un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos…y que una linda Astra Card me ayudó- sonrió la chica.

-¡Oh, vamos!!! Linda señorita descendiente de Clow, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Descendiente de Clow?- preguntó Draco, más pálido de lo habitual- ¿Eres descendiente de Clow?

-En realidad, Astra, Mina y yo lo somos- dijo Eriol- aunque mi hermana y yo somos más directos.

-Nuestro Padre, Eriol Hiragizawa, es la reencarnación de Clow- dijo Mina- Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros…así que confío guardarás el secreto- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

-"Pobre Draco…se ha enterado de algo que hubiera preferido ignorar"- pensó Astra- Bien, ya que todo se ha arreglado, debo hacer todo lo que tengo pendiente- añadió, poniéndose de pie y soltando la mano de Harry- voy a la biblioteca.

-¿Y Kero?- preguntó Mina.

-Uhhh….me temo que encontró la cocina- suspiro- Gracias chicos.

-Espera, yo te acompaño- dijo Harry- también tengo cosas pendientes.

-¿No quieres ver a Cho? Seguro que ya se le paso el hechizo- dijo Mina.

-¿Hechizo?- peguntó Astra.

-Ya te lo contaremos de camino- dijo Eriol- Vamos.

-¿Mina?

-¿Si, Draco?- contestó la chica, recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos unos minutos? Debo hablar contigo.

-Claro.

-Ehh, ustedes dos- llamó Ron- ¿No vienen?

-En un momento- dijo Mina

**************************************

-¿Qué pasa Draco, por qué tanto misterio?

-Es que no sé como decirtelo…tal vez pierda tu confianza…y no quiero alejarme de ti.

La chica sonrió- Dame tu mano. Yo hablaré por ti.

Draco se sentó junto a Mina y le extendió su mano. La chica la tomo entre las suyas.

-Aquí dice- comenzó la chica, pasando un dedo por la palma de la mano del chico- que estas haciendo un trabajo muy peligroso…espía, me parece.

Draco asintió, sorprendido.

-Te preocupa mucho nuestra seguridad- siguió leyendo Mina- porque hay cosas que sabes…pero que no debes decirle…porque sabes que nos pondrías en peligro.

-¿A quién- preguntó el chico.

-A Voldemort- dijo Mina, sombríamente.

-¿Ustedes han oído hablar de Voldemort?

La chica asintió- Sabemos que es muy poderoso…ha matado a muchas personas…por ello, los magos de Oriente se han unido al profesor Dumbledore, con el fin de acabar con él…y regrese la paz…De pronto, Draco se encontró entre los brazos de Mina.- Tengo miedo de que algo te pase- le susurro al oído- Lo que haces es muy peligroso. Draco, a su vez, abrazó a Mina- ¿No tienes miedo de que los traicione, de que le cuente al señor oscuro lo que quiere saber?- le preguntó el chico.

Mina rompió el abrazo, tomó a Draco de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos- Nunca…sé que eso nunca pasará…y nunca perderé mi confianza en ti…Además, si hubieras querido hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho…Más bien temo en lo que podría pasarte por que no le dices lo que quiere saber…y por protegernos, te lastime.

-Estoy acostumbrado- dijo el chico, serio.

-Y nosotros te dijimos que no estás solo- volvió a abrazarlo- Si tienes que sufrir…lo haremos contigo.

-Yo preferiría que nadie más lo supiera- pidió Draco, rompiendo el abrazo, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella- solo Astra, tú y yo…tal vez, más adelante…pueda contarles a los demás.

-No te preocupes…será como tu quieras- Draco volvió a abrazar a Mina, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Mina podía oír el latir acompasado del corazón del chico…y se sintió segura…

-¿Mina?

-¿Si?

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja para el baile de Hallowen?

La chica levantó solo la cabeza, manteniendo el abrazo. Draco fijo su mirada en los labios de Mina…dudando un momento…La chica sonrió- discúlpame- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco.

-Por tomar la iniciativa.

Mina tomo a Draco, de nuevo, de las mejillas y lo besó…suavemente…sin prisas, con ternura…

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?- preguntó el chico, minutos después, un poco sonrojado.

-Ajá.

-Bueno, creo que soy un poco lento…¿Podrías repetirme la respuesta?- sonrió pícaro.

-Será un gran placer.

Nuevamente, ambos unieron sus labios…Sin notar que eran observados…

-"Vaya, creo que Mina tendrá mucho que explicar"- sonrió Astra, recogiendo un libro que Eriol había olvidado,  yéndose rápidamente, para que no la notarán


	18. Preludio de un baile

¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!! Muchisisisismas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi historia…¡¡Ya tengo más de 40 reviews!!! Cuando empecé a escribir nunca pensé que fuera a gustarles mi trabajo, sobre todo porque no soy muy dada a escribir…Es lo primero que escribo…De verdad que muchas gracias…

Por otra parte, lamento estar tardando tanto para actualizar, pero es que estoy en un punto crucial de mi tesis…que también tengo que escribir y redactar de la mejor manera…entonces, hay veces que estoy bloqueada, tanto para escribir la historia como mi tesis…o traigo las ideas revueltas…así que humildemente, les pido paciencia…y, a cambio, les ofrezco dar mi mayor esfuerzo…Lo prometo…

**SHAEKO:**

Muchas gracias por tu review…siempre es un placer recibirlos…y no te preocupes, claro que no me ofendo, al contrario, gracias por tus sugerencias, aunque he de confesar que ya había pensado que estaba muy visto que se declararan a las chicas en un baile, por lo que casi le atinaste…Por cierto, espero que este capítulo te quite las ganas de asesinarme T_____T.

Espero que te guste.

**JENNYFER:**

Me alegra que mi historia te este gustando…y tienes razón…se va a acabar la comida de la cocina…pero no dejo de pensar que los elfos domésticos son un poquito masoquistas…¡¡¡Les encanta trabajar!!! (A mi también…pero también me gusta descansar de vez en cuando J ) Espero que el resto de la historia también te guste…

Gracias por leer.

**AIKO-SHITERU**

Gracias. =^~=.Claro que voy a seguir la historia…Al menos, hasta que concluya…no me gustan las cosas inconclusas…Me tardo un poquitin, eso si.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**NABIKY POTTER:**

Siiii!!!, A mi también me emocionó el hecho de que Mina y Draco se besaran…Y trataré de no poner spoilers del quinto libro…Aunque déjame comentarte algo…Es cierto que Arabella sale en el quinto libro…Pero prefiero mil veces el papel que le dan en algunos fics (incluyendo el mío) que el que tiene en el libro…Ya lo verás cuando lo leas…

En cuanto a apurarme a actualizar…Trataré de hacerlo, lo prometo…pero con la tesis, ando como loca…pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo…

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Bueno chicos, no quiero extenderme más…Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…Lo dedico a todos, pero especialmente a Shaeko, que ha sido una de mis fieles lectoras…y con la esperanza de que no mate ^^U (¡¡Es broma!!!)

**Capitulo XVII**

**Preludio de un baile**

**(O como deshacerse de una pareja indeseable)**

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y pronto se encontraban a dos semanas del baile. Los profesores había reportado las calificaciones de Mina, Eriol y Astra a la Jefa de la casa de los leones, lo cual la alegró sobre manera, ya que eran igual de buenas que las de Hermione, lo que colocaba a la casa con más nominados para premio anual que ninguna otra en la historia de Hogwarts…Pero como bien había comentado el profesor Snape…No era momento de cantar victoria, puesto que aún faltaban exámenes de realizar…"En especial el de mi materia…que no será nada fácil".

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se habían hecho más frecuentes y pesados, sobre todo porque el partido tendría lugar el 3 de Noviembre, y sería contra Slytherin…Lo que había aumentado la molestia de Cho Chang y Roger Davies, porque Astra había adquirido la costumbre de observar los entrenamientos…y, después, tomados de la mano, Harry y Astra paseaban por el lago o visitaban a Hagrid…donde la chica mostró sus dotes culinarias al preparar unas galletas para el té…dado que los bocadillos de comadreja no eran muy digeribles que digamos…Hagrid no dejaba de sonreír en estas largas visitas, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y le aclarará siempre que tenía oportunidad "Solo somos amigos".

Además, el chisme de que uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, estaba saliendo en plan serio con Mina Hiragizawa, corrió rápidamente, aunado al escándalo…sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la legendaria rivalidad de ambas casas…Aunque el escándalo había estado apunto de hacerlo Eriol Hiragizawa…al encontrarlos besándose en las mazmorras, dos días después de el beso en el lago, justo antes de una clase de Pociones…Y lo único que había logrado contenerlo fue la perspectiva de pasar otra semana limpiando las mazmorras…

**************   FLASHBACK   **************

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué significa esto?!!!!- gritó Eriol, al ver la escena en donde Draco besaba a SU Hermanita menor…por dos minutos.

-Justo lo que estas viendo, Eriol- contesto Mina, sin romper el abrazo con Draco, que se veía ruborizado- ¿Acaso no has oído los rumores?

-¡¡Claro que sí!!! Pero me negaba a creerlo…Mi propia hermana no me dijo que tenía novio-dijo Eriol, cual tragedia griega.

-Bueno…yo no te pido cuentas sobre la relación que llevas con Hermione, ¿Verdad?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Touché- dijo Eriol, levemente sonrojado.

-Espero que no te opongas- dijo Draco- Suelo ser muy tenaz para obtener lo que quiero- añadió besando a Mina en la frente.

-¿Fue por tu voluntad?- preguntó Eriol, dramáticamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-¡¡Por Dios Eriol!!- se exaspero Draco- No le hice un Imperios…si eso quieres saber.

-Ni me dio un filtro amoroso- añadió Mina.

Eriol suspiro- Papá siempre dijo que esto pasaría algún día…supongo que él si estará preparado- sonrió- Pues…Bienvenido a la familia.- acepto a regañadientes.

**************   FIN DEL FLASHBACK   **************

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- terminó Draco

Los chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca…Eriol no se encontraba con ello en esos momentos…Estaba tratando de librarse de una detención con Hagrid…No porque Hagrid le desagradara, si no porque quería llegar vivo a Navidad…y no creía que las "indefensas" criaturas del profesor de CCM fuera una buena forma de lograrlo.

-Pues en realidad, se lo tomó muy bien- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Claro, porque estaba Mina presente- se quejó el chico- Pero en la primera oportunidad dejó muy en claro que si me atrevía a hacerle cualquier cosa a su hermana, las torturas del infierno serían una broma en comparación con lo que él me haría.

-Tienes suerte- dijo Colin Creevey- Mina solo tiene un hermano…Yo tuve que oír el mismo sermón tres veces…sin contar el vociferador que me envió Percy Weasley si me atrevía a hacerle algo a Ginny.

-Y te estaremos vigilando muy de cerca- dijo Fred, sentándose en otra mesa.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Colin, con gesto de desesperación- Me van a volver paranoico.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo Ron- Es nuestro deber como hermano mayor proteger a nuestros hermanas menores de cualquiera que quiera pasarse de listo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Eriol, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ron- ¿Lo libraste?

Eriol suspiró- Si, pero tuve que prometer que nada de bromas…al menos hasta Navidad- sonrió- pero tienen que reconocer que Roger Davies se veía mejor así, ¿No creen?

-Bueno…si consideras que convertir a alguien en un gusano durante 10 minutos mejora su apariencia…creo que he vivido engañado toda mi vida- dijo Draco, riendo suavemente.

-Lo hubiera convertido durante más tiempo- añadió- pero aún no domino bien ese hechizo…afortunadamente, la Profra. McGonagall no se enteró o no me hubiera librado tan fácilmente…No sé como Astra puede soportarlo.

-Pues de igual forma me pregunto como Harry soporta a Cho- dijo Draco, mientras el aludido levantaba la mirada del pergamino- Y eso que dices que no tienes madera de mártir, San Potter.

-Si…a veces yo también me lo pregunto- suspiró el chico de ojos verdes- No sé por que no me dí cuenta antes de lo…-trató de buscar una palabra adecuada-…mmmmhhh.

-¿Insulsa?- pregunto Draco.

-¿Egoísta?- dijo Ron.

-¿Chismosa?- sugirió Eriol.

-¿Superficial?- añadió Colin.

-¿Intrigosa?- dijo Fred.

-¿Cabeza hueca?- sonrió George.

-Sí- sonrió- todo eso…En la salida a Hogsmeade tuve que soportar todo un monólogo a cerca del color de la ropa y el estilo del disfraz…Me parece que ese día perdí algunas neuronas.

-¿Sólo ese día?- preguntó George, bromeando a Harry.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber Harry, es cuando le vas a decir a Astra que te gusta- dijo Eriol, de pronto.

-Yo no…

-¡¡Vamos San Potter!!!- dijo Draco- deberías saber que lo que pasa en este colegio no es un secreto para nadie…¿Tú crees que no sabemos de los paseos por el lago?

-¿O de las visitas a Hagrid?- preguntó Ron.

-¿O que se apresura a hacer sus deberes para ver los entrenamientos de Quidditch?- dijo Eriol- y no creo que lo haga por mi, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y no sabes del escándalo que se armo cuando se supo que esos paseos los realizan tomados de la mano?- preguntó Fred- Creo que si has perdido neuronas por estar con Cho.

A estas alturas, el rostro de Harry estaba tan rojo como la luz de un semáforo- Pero…

-Escucha Harry…es cierto que soy un poquitin sobre protector con Astra y Mina…

-¿Un poco?- interrumpió Draco.

-…Pero, para serte sincero…Podría tolerar que saliera contigo- añadió, mirando sus manos- claro…Kero no será tan fácil de convencer…tienes suerte que haya encontrado la cocina y que acostumbre a pasear de noche por Hogwarts.

-Deberías invitarla al baile- dijo Fred.

-Pero voy a ir con Cho- protestó- sería poco caballeroso terminar con una cita…además, no creo que Astra rompiera su cita con Davies.

-¿Te gusta Astra?- preguntó Draco, de pronto.

Harry miró a Eriol- Esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo el chico- por esta ocasión pasaré por alto que eres alguien que quiere quedarse con ella.

-Si…me gusta…pero hay algo más profundo- dijo sonriendo, tímidamente, con ojos soñadores- Es que es tan linda, comprensiva y…

-¡¡Para, para!!- dijo Fred- ¡Vaya que te dio fuerte!!. Harry se sonrojó.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes- dijo Draco.

-¡¡Por Dios, chicos!!!- dijo Harry, alzando la voz, haciendo que Madame Pince lo viera, ceñuda. Se puso de pie.- Necesito tiempo…por ahora…necesito paz- tomó sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca.

Eriol, Draco, Ron, Fred y George se vieron, malévolos.

-¿Cuánto apuestan a que Harry y Astra van juntos al baile?- preguntó Eriol, sonriendo tétricamente.

*****************************************

-Y así fue como ocurrió- suspiro Mina, sonriendo a sus amigas.

Las chicas se encontraban en el dormitorio, viendo el disfraz de Mina…y tratando de ver el de Astra, aunque no se los mostró.

-Pues Eriol se portó bastante razonable- dijo Astra.

-En realidad no- sonrió la chica- A solas le dijo que las torturas del infierno serían una broma a comparación de lo que le haría si  me lastimaba.

-¿Te lo dijo Draco?- peguntó Hermione.

-¡¡No!!...la verdad es que…Bueno, solo digamos que le pedía a Kero su colaboración- sonrió, pícara- aunque me costó un pastel de chocolate.

-¡Y aún me debes unas galletas!!- dijo el pequeño guardián, desde la computadora.

-No deberías darle nada- dijo Astra, sería- no se lo merece.

-¿Aún estas enojada conmigo?- preguntó Kero, volando hasta donde la chica se encontraba-Sí no fue para tanto.

-¿No fue para tanto?- repitió la chica- Casi descubres tu presencia…por querer quemar a Roger y a Cho.

-¡¡Ese individuo quiso propasarse contigo!!- se defendió Kero.

-Pero si solo me tomó de la mano- protesto la chica- además, es solo mi amigo.

-¿Sólo tu amigo?- le preguntó Hermione- ¿No te gusta? Después de todo, Roger es bastante guapo.

-Claro- dijo la aludida- y engreido, vanidoso, bueno, eso de vez en cuando, y…lo que me agrada de él es que es caballeroso y divertido…pero nada más.

-¿Por qué intentaste quemar a Cho, Kero?- peguntó Lavender.

-Es que estaba diciendo que Astra, Eriol y Mina eran unos lobos con piel de cordero…en especial Astra…y dijo otras cosas más, que no repito porque voy a enfadarme- dijo Kero- además, esa mocosa tiene un aura extraña…no me da mucha confianza.

Hermione suspiró- No me extraña, después de todo, que el interés de Harry se esté desviando hacia alguien más- sonrió mirando a Astra.

-Ni intentes negarlo- dijo Lavender, al ver que la chica quería replicar- ¿Tú crees que no sabemos de los paseos por el lago, tomados de la mano?

-¿O de las visitas a Hagrid?- dijo Mina

-¿O de tu repentino interés por el Quidditch?- añadió Hermione.

-¿Qué en está escuela no conocen lo que significa vida privada?- peguntó Astra con una media sonrisa.

-¡No!!- respondieron a coro las chicas, sonriendo.

-Ya me lo temía- se quejó Astra.

-Dime algo Kero…¿Cómo es que no has quemado a Harry? Él también toma de la mano a Astra- le preguntó Mina al guardián, que había regresado a su juego en la computadora.

-El mocoso me agrada- aceptó a regañadientes- Además, ¿De qué serviría tratar de separarlos? Están predestinados, Como Sakurita y el Mocoso…aunque ahora, más que mocoso, sería anciano, ¿no?

-¡¡KERO!!-lo reprendió Astra, mientras que el guardián se reía.

-A mi hermano le dará un infarto- se rió Mina- el contaba contigo para evitar que alguien se le acercara a Astra.

-¿Por qué dice Kero que están predestinados?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues…verás…Mamá, en cierta ocasión, cuando era niña, soñó con papá, antes de conocerlo…ahora, están casados…-explicó Astra, tratando de no entrar en detalles.

-¿Has soñado con Harry?- interrupió Lavender- Astra asintió- Pero solo es una coincidencia, nada del otro mundo…-dijo, tratando de restarle importancia.

-Harry y Astra, Astra y Harry, Harry y Astra- canturreo Mina.

Mientras Lavender reía y Astra trataba de callar a su prima, Hermione comenzó a hacer conjeturas. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que Sirius conocía a Shaoran Li…"Que casualidad- pensó-Astra sueña con Harry…y el símbolo de la caja de Harry…idéntico al de la Familia Li…y según Sirius, unos amigos le ayudaron con el hechizo…Creo que es hora de hacerle unas preguntas directas a Remus y Sirius"

-¿Te gusta Harry?- la pregunta le Lavender trajo a la tierra de nuevo a Hermione.

-¡¡¡Miren la hora!!! Es muy tarde- dijo la chica, eludiendo la pregunta- tengo clase con la Profa. McGonagall- añadió, recogiendo sus cosas- Vamos Kero- dijo al guardián, que, a regañadientes entró en la mochila…claro, con todo y computadora- la chic salió apresuradamente para evitar responder…

-¿Vieron eso?- dijo Mina- pero no se librara de nosotras tan fácilmente.

-Yo creo que Astra y Harry deberían ir juntos al baile- dijo Hermione- aunque a estas alturas sería casi imposible, cada uno tiene su pareja- añadió apesadumbrada.

Mina las miro maliciosa- Esos dos irán juntos al baile…o dejo de llamarme Minako Hiragizawa.

**************************************

Astra caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, hacia la oficina de la profesora, mientras la pregunta de Lavender sonaba aún en su cabeza "¿Te gusta Harry"?

-"Como no gustarme- pensó- Si es tan lindo, tan valiente..Me da la impresión de que necesita mucho cariño…Es como si sintiera que no es merecedor de cariño….¡¡Pero en que estás pensando, Astra, a él le gusta Cho Chang, ya baja de tu nube".

-¿Cuál es la respuesta Astra?- la llamó Kero desde la mochila, lo cual la hizo volver al presente.

-¿De qué?

-De la pregunta que te hizo Lavender…anda, sé sincera con tu guardián.

La chica suspiró- supongo que no tiene caso negarlo, ¿Verdad?- sonrió- Si, me gusta…y mucho.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-A él le gusta Cho Chang

-¡¡Por Dios!! ¿Tú crees que en realidad le gusta esa mocosa malcriada?- dijo Kero- Después de todo, no es con ella con la que Harry pasea por el lago o visita a Hagrid, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…si- aceptó la chica- pero eso no garantiza que…

-¡¡Vaya, Vaya!!! Miren a quién tenemos por aquí- dijo, precisamente, Cho Chang- A la señorita perfecta…¿Qué dirían tus amigos si se entran que vas por ahí, hablando con una mochila?- sonrió irónicamente, cerrándole el paso.

-Nada- contestó Astra- ya están acostumbrados a mis locuras…ahora, si no te importa, llevo prisa. Intentó pasar, pero Cho la tomó de un brazo

-Escúchame bien, niñita tonta, ¿Crees que no sé que tratas de quitarme a Harry?

-Suéltame- dijo Astra, forcejeando hasta quedar libre- Yo no trato de quitarte nada, en todo caso, no sabía que Harry fuera de tu propiedad…sería interesante ver que opina él- Astra vio detrás de la chica al Profesor Snape…pero Cho no se percató de su presencia.

-No trates de hacerte la lista conmigo Li- dijo Cho- Tal vez puedas engañar a la vieja tonta de McGonagall y al amargado de Snape…Incluso impresionar a la Sangre sucia sabelotodo, pero no a mi…y te advierto que…

Kero estaba a punto de salir de la mochila, cuando la voz del profesor Snape se oyó- Vaya, siempre es bueno saber lo que un alumno piensa de un profesor- dijo irónico.

-Pro…profesor Snape…yo- tartamudeo Cho, volteando a verlo, totalmente pálida.

-50 puntos menos, por ofender a una compañera y 50 puntos menos por ofender a los profesores- añadió- Y estoy seguro de que a la Profesora McGonagall le encantará saber lo que opina de ella…Quiero verla mañana, a las 8:00 am en mi oficina, ¿Entendió, Señorita Chang?

-Si profesor- dijo la aludida, alejándose rápidamente del lugar, pasando junto a Astra, quien se estremeció- "Kero tiene razón- pensó- hay algo oscuro en ella"

-¿Va a clase, Señorita Li?

-Si…claro.

-Si vuelve a tener problemas con la Srita Chang…

-Yo sé defenderme, no se preocupe- sonrió.

-Además, para eso estoy aquí- dijo Kero, desde la mochila de la chica.

-Debo darme prisa…-dijo la chica viendo el reloj.

El profesor sonrió y la vió alejarse casi corriendo hacia la oficina de Minerva.

-"A veces- pensó el profesor- Se parece tanto a…"

*******************************************

**LONDRES**

**Residencia del Embajador de Japón.**

Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragizawa se encontraban en el salón de la casa, junto con Sakura y Shaoran Li…Estos últimos riendo, cuando Tomoyo les contó del mensaje que su hijo había enviado hacía varias semanas, informando que su hermanita tenía novio, un chico llamado Draco Malfoy.

-Casi tuve que amarrarlo…quería ir en ese momento a Hogwarts- decía Tomoyo.

-Bueno…necesitaba hablar de ciertas cosas con ese joven- dijo Eriol, defendiéndose.

-Y eso que Eriol escribió en su nota que ya había tenido una…¿Cómo la llamó? –preguntó Tomoyo, mirando a su esposo.

-Charla Informativa-contesto.

-Cierto…Una charla informativa a cerca de lo que le ocurriría si osaba lastimar a Mina

-¡¡Vaya!!- dijo Shaoran sonriendo- Lo bueno es que siempre dijiste que estabas preparado para todos los novios que Mina pudiera tener- sonrió al ver la cara de abatimiento del embajador.

-Ya te tocará a ti…y entonces será mi turno para reírme de tus celos paternales- dijo Eriol, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ya le dijeron a Astra acerca de los planes para Navidad?

-Si- contestó Sakura- lo he hecho por medio de correo electrónico, hoy en la mañana…y para que Eriol esté tranquilo, le pedí que invitara a todos sus amigos a pasar la navidad con nosotros…Eso incluye a Draco Malfoy- añadió.

-¿Albus, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Bella, Los Weasley?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Invitados también- respondió Shaoran- fue una fortuna que encontráramos esa casa en Hogsmeade…creo que, hasta cierto punto, estaremos más seguros aquí…Aunque Dumbledore insiste en que  nos quedemos en Hogwarts.

-¿Alguien sabe que te pasaras la Navidad en Londres?- preguntó Eriol.

-Nadie. El Concilio piensa que iremos a Australia de vacaciones- contesto Sakura- Ni a Astra le hemos dicho donde pasaremos las fiestas…solo le escribí que haría frío…y que no contestara ninguna pregunta a cerca de donde estaremos.

-Aún no saben nada del espía, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.

-No…pero no te preocupes…Todo estará bien…Lo encontraremos antes de que traten de dañar a los chicos- dijo Eriol, con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

De pronto, Rigel, la lechuza de Astra, entró hasta el salón, con una nota para él…Comenzó a leer…y mientras más leía, su sonrisa se hacía más amplia..

-¿De quién es la carta?- peguntó Sakura, curiosa.

-De mis hijos- contestó Eriol- Me piden ciertos ingredientes…qué, según ellos, no los pueden obtener de las clases regulares de Pociones…porque están haciendo una investigación a cerca de las propiedades de ciertos ingredientes orientales en las pociones, para puntos extras en el exámen…¡¡Vaya!!! A aumentado la sofisticación de sus argumentos para hacer travesuras…No cabe duda…Mis niños están creciendo- sonrió, orgulloso, pasándoles la nota a Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡¡ERIOL!!- lo reprendió Tomoyo

-Soy solo yo o me parece que quieren hacer una muy potente poción de sueño…además de una de "Fuera inhibiciones"- preguntó Shaoran, mientras leía los ingredientes que los chicos pedían, y Sakura sonreía

-Y eso que les pediste que no se metieran en líos- se quejo Tomoyo.

-Pero no has visto lo que ponen…"Es, además, por una buena causa"- leyó Eriol-No puedes negar que son muy buenos amigos…¿Cómo puedo negarme ante tal argumento?-añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

**********************************************

-Muy bien, Señorita Li, controle la energía- decía Minerva McGonagall.

Kero había dejado, incluso, de usar la computadora, para ver como Astra comenzaba a controlar los flujos de energía para las transformaciones. Se encontraba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, invocando el aura de cada uno de los elementos. La que correspondía a Viento se veía plateada, la de fuego, entre dorada y roja…Y en ese momento, estaba equilibrando ambas. Ya tenía algunos minutos en perfecto balance…cuando se creo un disturbio en la energía y un aura azul comenzó a aparecer, junto a las otras…Astra tenía una sensación fresca…pero también sentía que perdía el equilibro entre las energías….

-¡¡Es la manifestación de Agua!!!- exclamo Kero.

-Trate de equilibrarlo también, Señorita Li- pidió la profesora.

Pese a los esfuerzos de la chica, el aura azul la envolvió…y la profesora, junto con Kero, observó que la imagen de la chica se hacía difusa…como si fuera un reflejo en el agua…Que solo duró unos pocos minutos…y se esfumo, toda la energía…La chica abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó extrañada.

-¡¡Agua empieza a manifestarse!!- dijo Kero emocionado.

-¿Ya pensó en las características de Agua que son de su agrado?- preguntó la profesora.

La chica asintió- La principal es que me tranquiliza…Me hace sentir bien…La otra característica que me agrada es que se amolda a cualquier recipiente…lo que me da una sensación de adaptabilidad a cualquier situación…También me agrada el hecho de que puede parecer muy tranquila…pero es capaz de partir una roca…o de causar destrucción…A pesar que da y está llena de vida, lo que me parece un contraste interesante.

-Yo creo que es como usted, Señorita Li…llena de contrastes- dijo Minerva McGonagall- Ahora, dejemos esto aquí o se le hará tarde.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno…eh oído por ahí que se ha vuelto aficionada al Quidditch- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver el sonrojo de la chica- Y no alcanzará a ver el entrenamiento del equipo…yo creo que ….su primo se sentirá un poco decepcionado si no la ve.

-Eh…si, creo que tiene razón…¿Vienes Kero?

-¡¡Si!! Aire libre- dijo el guardián.

-Por cierto, es muy importante que revise su…su…bueno, los mensajes que le envían por medio de esa cosa muggle…y que estén atentos al anuncio que se hará en la cena.

**********************************************************

-¡¡Muy bien equipo!!-dijo Angelina, cuanto todos bajaron a Tierra- Slytherin no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotros.

Ese día había sido un entrenamiento bastante duro…Incluso las reservas se habían superado ese día y había entrenado tan duro como el equipo titular.

Al poner los pies en la tierra, Harry miró inmediatamente hacia las gradas…Y ahí, como todos los días, se encontraba Astra…aunque con alguien poco agradable…Roger Davies. 

Kero, en lugar de dar su acostumbrado paseo, había decidido quedarse…Por si la chica, llegaba a necesitarlo…lo bueno es que tenía un gran paquete de dulces y de galletas en la mochila.

-Lo mejor aún falta- decía Angelina- debemos dominar perfectamente la estrategia planeada por Harry.

-¡¡Si!!- dijo Fred- los haremos trizas.

-Pure- confirmo George.

-Los haremos lo que sea…pero después de cenar ¿Si?- dijo Dennos

-¡¡Apoyo la moción!!- dijo Ron.

-Bien, yo creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo Harry- a cenar. Harry tenía una expresión distraída…de la cual Eriol se dio cuenta, ya que vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas por ella- dijo Eriol- yo prometí que nada de bromas…y que no lo volvería a convertir en algo…y no quiero ponerme cerca de la tentación…Nos vemos en la cena- añadió dando un golpecito al chico de ojos verdes en la espalda.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a las gradas…aún con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano…Mientras se iba acercando, podía oír las alegres carcajadas de la chica.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡Qué bueno que ya terminaste de entrenar!!- dijo la chica, alegre- Le decía a Roger que me ayudarías a entrenar DCAO, ¿Verdad?- añadió con una sonrisa…y un pequeño destello de ansiedad en los ojos.

Por su parte, Roger había dejado de sonreir…y se veía evidentemente molesto…Él también había oído todo los rumores…incluso, los había visto caminar por la orilla del lago.

-Mhhh…¡Ah si!!- dijo Harry, entendiendo la expresión de la chica y tomando las cosas de Astra- y será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

-¡Te veo luego, Roger!!- se despidió la chica alegremente, comenzando a seguir a Harry…sin embargo, Roger la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

-Astra…¿Aún iras conmigo al baile?

-Claro que si- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy esperando con ansía ese día- dijo el chico besándole la mano…Lo que le provoco una gran molestia a Harry.

-Vamos.-..o no alcanzaremos a estudiar- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, tomando su otra mano.

-Nos vemos- se volvió a despedir la chica, siguiendo la guía de la mano de Harry.

-"Esto no me gusta nada"- pensó Roger mientras se dirigía al castillo, viendo alejarse a los chicos hacía los vestidores.

**********************************************

-….Y así logramos que ambos vayan juntos al baile- explicaba Eriol, con un pizarrón mágico a Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco y los Gemelos Weasley.

-O.K…Pero, ¿Para qué realizar esa poción de "fuera inhibiciones"- preguntó Fred.

-Bueno…eso será un bono extra- sonrió Mina- Imagina a los profesores.

-¿No será peligroso?- preguntó Lavender.

-¡Para nada! Es una poción muy simple…y es de corta duración- explicó Eriol- Y no tiene efectos secundarios…salvo los actos, claro.

-¡¡Pero estamos rompiendo las reglas!!- dijo Hermione.

Eriol se acercó a ella- Cariño, por eso es divertido-le sonrió- Además, busqué en el reglamento de Hogwarts…En ninguna parte dice que está prohibido hacer pociones…menos si tienen tanto…digamos…potencial educativo…Además nadie sabe que nosotros sabemos preparar esta poción.

-¡¡Vamos Herms!!- la animó Ron- será muy divertido.

-Mhhh…-reflexionó la chica- De acuerdo.

-¡¡Esa es mi chica!!- exclamo Eriol, abrazándola. Cosa que a los chicos no pasó desapercibida…¿Qué era eso de mi chica?...pero ya tendrían oportunidad de preguntar.

-¿Y cómo hacemos con Cho y Roger?- alguien debe darles la poción- preguntó Ron.

-No te preocupes- dijo Mina- Lo tenemos todo fríamente calculado.

-Sería más fácil con un hechizo, ¿No?- pregunto Lavender.

-Tal vez- dijo Draco- pero un hechizo no durará mucho…y eso no nos traerá problemas…y por otra parte…No creo que esos dos sospechen de un elfo doméstico…¿Verdad?- añadió picaradamente.

******************************************

Harry se había bañado y cambiado y ahora estaban junto al lago, con Astra…y Kero…aunque Kero había ido a "Estirar la alas"…claro, después de advertir a un muy sonrojado Harry que  se cuidara de querer propasarse con la chica.

Ambos chicos se hallaban sentados en una banca, con la vista hacia el lago…y platicando…pero en algún momento Harry había abrazado por la cintura a Astra…y ella había recargado la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

La chica suspiro…¿Sabes? Me encanta estar aquí…En especial contigo.."Siento que no hay problemas"- pensó la chica.

Harry recargó su cabeza en la de la chica y sonrió- ¿En serio? A mi también "El mundo es como debiera ser.."- pensó el chico.

-"Deberías decirle que te gusta". Las palabras de Eriol resonaban en su mente.

-¿Astra? "Es ahora o nunca"- pensó Harry. Después de todo, Gryffindor era la casa donde moraban los valientes…¿O no?

-¿Si?- contestó, levantando su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos…con el brazo de Harry aún rodeando su cintura.

-Verás- dijo el chico, nervioso, sin saber por donde comenzar- Bueno…yo…No quiero decirte algo que ya te hayan dicho- sonrió, recuperando el aplomo- Pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de decirte…Lo importante que eres para mi…

-Tú también eres muy importante para mi- lo interrumpió Astra, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry…El corazón de ambos chicos latía rápidamente.

-…He aprendido a sonreír, de nuevo, estando a tu lado, es, tal vez te suene tonto, después de todo, hace poco que nos conocemos- añadió- contigo me siento…

-Yo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo la chica- Es como si hubiera encontrado mi otra mitad…contigo estoy…

-Completo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo…y sonrieron.

Astra estaba levemente sonrojada…y cerró los ojos…Harry sonrió levemente, reconociendo la silenciosa invitación…sus labios estaban a milímetros…podían sentir la respiración del otro en las mejillas…cuando de pronto…

-¡¡ASTRA!!!, ¿Ya chocaste tu correo? Recuerda lo que dijo la profesora- dijo Kero, riendo internamente al ver a ambos chicos sentados en extremos opuestos y muy MUY ruborizados.

-"Agradece que me caes bien mocoso- pensó el guardián- o ya te hubiera quemado".

Astra, aún ruborizada y nerviosa, sacó la computadora portátil de su mochila, para checar su correo…Tímidamente, Harry se sentó de nuevo junto a ella y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, para ver lo que hacía…la chica sonrió ante el gesto.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Kero cuando la niña dijo que había un mensaje de sus padres y fingiendo que la situación no le importaba

-Bueno…lo normal…Te envían saludos- le dijo al guardián y…te leo lo que dice:

_"Cariño, es necesario que para navidad, pidas quedarte en Hogwarts…No te preocupes ni te entristezcas, si pasaremos la navidad juntos._

_Pero, por el momento y las circunstancias consideramos que es más conveniente que permanezcas en Londres. Debes seguir las indicaciones del profesor Dumbledore, él está enterado de todo y te explicará al respecto._

_También nos encantaría conocer mejor a tus amigos, porque la vez que nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon fue muy breve, así que ¿Por qué no los invitas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros? Estamos seguros de que les gustará la idea._

_Y, como ya te habíamos comentado, para evitar preguntas y situaciones incómodas, si alguien te pregunta donde pasaras las fiestas, responde que no sabes…y que tus padres no te han dicho hada, excepto que es una sorpresa…Y pide a tus amigos que actúen como si fueran a pasar la navidad en sus casas…No te preocupes, pronto se les explicará el porque de todas estas medidas._

_Cariño, sé prudente y trata de no meterte en tantos lios…Y dile a Eriol y Mina que también va para ellos._

_Cuídate mucho y Recibe todo el amor de tus padres:_

_Sakura__ y Sharoran"_

-¡¡Genial!! Pasaremos la Navidad en Londres…y con mis amigos, Porque  Pasarás la Navidad con nosotros ¿Verdad Harry?

-Por supuesto…Gracias por la invitación…Pero, ¿Por qué no quieren tus padres que se sepa a donde pasarán las fiestas?

-Es obvio mocoso- dijo Kero, salvando a la chica- La familia Li es muy conocida… Si se enteran de donde irán, habrá un mar de personas preguntando cosas…Y siempre nos ha gustado tener una Navidad tranquila…Ahora, vayamos a cenar…¡¡¡ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!!!

-Si…vamos- dijo la chica, guardando sus cosas.

-Yo me adelanto- dijo el guardián- Los veo en el Roble…para entrar juntos al castillo- dijo volando hacia el gran árbol.

-Astra yo…-dijo Harry, después de un incómodo silencio- Lo siento.

-¿En serio?...Pues yo no- dijo la chica, decidida, parándose frente a él- Discúlpame con Cho.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico extrañado.

-Por esto. La chica se acercó más a Harry…se puso de puntitas y le dio un breve beso en los labios…Harry estaba sorprendido…¡¡¡Lo había besado!!!

-Te veo en la cena- dijo la chica, mientras corría hacia el castillo.

Harry se quedó aturdido unos momentos…¡La chica de la que se había enamorado lo había besado!!- "Asi es, amigo- se dijo a sí mismo- No tiene caso negarlo…Estás irremediablemente enamorado de Astra" Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus verdes ojos brillaron, intensos…

De pronto, la noche se hizo más bella…Y Voldemort le pareció muy lejano…

-"¡¡Rayos!, la cena…debo alcanzarla…debo decirle"- pensó y salio corriendo tras la chica.

*************************************************

Para cuando Harry llego al Gran Comedor, Astra estaba sentada entre Hermione y Lavender, y charlaban animadamente…Al verlo entrar, se ruborizó…pero le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. Harry también le sonrió…y se sentó en el lugar que los chicos le habían guardado, frente a Astra…curiosamente.

Mina y Draco cenaban juntos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero en un mundo muy aparte de todos…

-Astra, necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry, de pronto a la chica…Todos en la mesa clavaron su mirada en ella, para ver su reacción.

-Lo sé…más tarde, ¿Si?- añadió, poniendo su mano sobre la de el chico, quién sonrió como respuesta.

-ATENCIÓN JOVENES!!!!- pidió Dumbledore- Hay un anunció muy importante que hacer.

Con motivo de las Fiestas Navideñas, este año, se ha decidido que nadie podrá quedarse en el castillo…Esta vez, también los profesores aprovecharemos el periodo vacacional para arreglar asuntos familiares, por lo que será imposible que permanezcan aquí…Ya se han enviado lechuzas notificando a sus padres de está situación…Bien, eso es todo…continúen con su cena…y buenas noches.

-¡¡Vaya y yo que quería quedarme!!- se quejó Eriol.

-¿No les parece raro?- dijo Lavender- Creo que es la primera vez que esto sucede.

-No en realidad- dijo Hermione- Si lees la historia de Hogwarts, verás que ya se habían dado casos como estos…Claro…hace varios siglos

-Si…Bueno…De hecho, debemos hablar…Todos- dijo Astra- Hay algo de lo que deben enterarse.

-¿Sala común?- preguntó Ron.

-Torre Este…en quince minutos- añadió levantándose- Mina, te dejo a Kero…seguro que querrá postre.

-Claro- dijo la chica, bajando de su nube, abriendo su mochila para que el guardián entrará.

-Los espero- les dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Eh…Los veo después- dijo Harry, siguiendo a la chica.

-¡¡Harry!!- llamó Cho, acercándose rápidamente a él- Eres malo- le dijo haciendo un puchero- No me has buscado y…

-¡¡Ahora no, por favor!!- exclamo Harry- después hablamos- le dijo, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

-¿Vieron eso?- preguntó Mina.

-Esto no me gustan nada- se quejó Eriol- Tiene cara decidida- añadió, mientras Ron asentía.

-Y apuesto que a Cho tampoco le gustó nada- añadió Hermione viendo la cara de molestia de la chica mientras regresaba a su mesa.

***************************************************

Cuando Harry llego a la Torre  Este, Astra estaba viendo a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda…Él se acercó hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Lo siento Harry- musitó- creo que fui demasiado impulsiva…Yo sé que a ti te gusta Cho…No volverá a suceder- prometió.

-¿En serio?- contestó el chico, haciendo que Astra quedara frente a él- Pues si que es una verdadera lástima- le dijo sonriendo al ver que las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.

-Es cierto que Cho me agrada-la chica desvió la mirada- Pero- tomó a la niña de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo- Es solo algo agradable a la vista…porque si le miras más de cerca, ves que es solo la fachada…No hay nada dentro que valga la pena…En cambio, tú, debajo de esta hermosa carita- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Astra- y esos ojos tan expresivos hay un alma hermosa…Tan hermosa como la envoltura…Eres la única persona que he conocido que me da paz con solo mirarla- La abrazó- Te quiero- le susurro al oído.

Astra estaba inmóvil, atrapada en el abrazo de Harry…Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Le había dicho que la quería…Él, a quien su triste infancia le había obligado a callar muchas veces lo que sentía…que temía por la seguridad de ellos, apenas conocerlos…Correspondió al abrazo del chico.

Harry estaba más que nervioso…Nunca había expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos a nadie…hasta que había conocido a Astra…Tal vez el exceso de problemas que siempre lo acompañaban la había asustado…Pero él la protegería siempre…iba a hacerlo, iba a decírselo…Justo cuando en ese momento la chica correspondió a su abrazo y susurro..-Yo también te quiero Harry.

El chico, no creyendo lo que había oído, se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos…que en ese instante se veían completamente verdes…y encontró ahí su respuesta…

Feliz, la levanto en brazos, girando con ella…mientras oía sus quejas de que la bajara, mezclada con risas…

-¿De verdad me quieres?- preguntó el chico, repentinamente tímido- ¿Cuánto?

-Si…te quiero- dijo Astra, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Harry, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura- Y te querría muy poquito…si pudiera medirlo y decirte cuanto te quiero.

Harry atrajo más hacia si a la chica y bajo su cabeza…uniendo sus labios a los de esa chica que había cambiado por completo su vida…La beso de forma tierna…por largo tiempo…

Alguien tosió…lo que los obligó a separarse (Además de que sin aire la vida es algo así como imposible)…dándose cuenta que todos se encontraban ya en la torre.

-Eh…Perdón por interrumpir su tan agradable actividad- dijo Draco, con una gran sonrisa al ver tan abochornados a sus amigos, lo que le valió un codazo de Mina- Pero creo que Astra tiene algo que contarnos…Y me gustaría enterarme…antes de que Eriol los haga tiriras- añadió, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la expresión asesina de su cuñado.


	19. El baile

He regresado…Ya sé que siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ahora si tarde bastante y me temo que así será en los siguientes capítulos…es que ahora si estoy en proceso de revisión de mi tesis…y casi no tendré tiempo para escribir…les pido de todo corazón, paciencia, no pienso dejar inconclusa la historia, solo me iré un poco más lento…Para tratar de compensarlos, este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…Espero que sea de su agrado.

**SHAEKO:**

Me quitas un gran peso de encima…Y como dices, faltan un montón de cosas para que termine la historia…Y me has hecho ruborizar de nuevo…Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me agrada que mi historia te emocione…Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Saludos

**SOFIA:**

Gracias. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que la trama se vaya desenredando un poco más cada vez más.

Gracias, de nuevo, por leer.

**NABIKY:**

Gracias, Gracias…Y si, tienes razón, tengo una manía con eso de que las chicas den el primer paso…Creo que deberíamos liberarnos más y darnos cuenta que también para los chicos es difícil declarársele a quien quieren…o al menos yo, que siempre había opinado que para los chicos siempre es más fácil…De lo de Kero…bueno…el que Harry le caiga bien no quiere decir que le hará las cosas fáciles, ¿Verdad?...y si, en cuanto a Cho, tienes toda la razón…pero no se lo digas a nadie (Guardemos el secreto)…La poción…bueno…verás en este capítulo para que les sirvió.

Espero sea de tu agrado.

**AIKO-SHITERU**

Gracias a ti también…yo también me reí al estar escribiendo…y creo que si Draco pierde un poco de su vena sarcástica, dejaría de ser Draco, ¿no crees? En cuanto a que Eriol es muy celoso…yo creo que todos los hermanos lo son, (Bueno, unos más que otros) no importa la edad…mi hermano es menos que yo y me cela peor que Eriol a Mina y Astra juntas T____T.

Espero, de todo corazón, que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que te diviertas con las locuras de los chicos…

Saludos.

**JENNYFER S. LLENERI.**

Si…y eso que dice que Hien es más celoso…¡¡Imagínate lo que pasará cuando el hermano de Astra se entere de la relación entre su hermanita y Harry!!...Y con la navidad, vendrá la elección del regalo…el de Harry será algo muy especial…pero costará mucho…porque será una broma del destino…Y ya no digo más, porque se pierde el suspenso…

Gracias por desearme suerte…de verdad que la necesito, porque eso de tratar de dar gusto a todos los sinodales, está difícil…

Saludos.

Bien, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo…Y sin más rollo, los dejo con la historia…¡¡Ah!!! FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD…aunque sea atrasado ^^U

Saludos

Ady

**Cap********tulo XVIII**

**EL BAILE**

Los chicos recibieron las noticias bastante entusiasmados…Todo prometía ser algo excelente, puesto que Kero les había hablado sobre las grandes fiestas que realizaban los Li en Navidad.

Draco se encontraba muy preocupado, puesto que su posición era bastante delicada…Él tenía muchos deseos de pasar la navidad al lado de Mina y sus amigos, pero sabía bien que podría ponerlos en una situación muy delicada, al saber donde estarían celebrando las fiestas o el ir con ellos…y no podría decir que se quedaría en Hogwarts, ya que a esas alturas, sus padres debían saber que no habría nadie en el castillo…

-No te preocupes amor- le dijo Mina- estoy segura que encontraremos la forma de estar juntos.

-Pero Mina…Mi padre sabe que estamos saliendo juntos- dijo el chico apesadumbrado- eso me coloca en un punto clave, puesto que me presionará para conseguir información…o peor aún, me podría pedir que les dijera donde estamos y atacar por sorpresa.

-Mira…enviaré una nota a mi padre, él sabrá que hacer- beso al chico- ánimo, todo saldrá bien…Nadie sabe de nuestros planes, seguro hay una solución.

Eriol había reprimido sus instintos asesinos lo suficiente para escuchar a Astra…quien no soltó la mano de Harry mientras les contaba las noticias…Pero una vez que la chica terminó de hablar, se acercó a ellos…

-¡¡Oyeme Potter!!!- dijo enojado- Yo solo dije que le dijeras que te gustaba…No que fueras más lejos.

-Bueno…se lo dije- se defendió el chico-¿No te has puesto ha pensar que tú tienes parte de culpa por animarme?

-Creo que viéndolo desde ese punto de vista…-sonrió y repentinamente abrazó a ambos- Me alegran que estén juntos.

-¿Quieres decir que no habrá sermón esta vez?- dijo Astra asombrada.

-No- sonrió malévolo- Porque será más divertido ver lo que dice Hien…Tio Shaoran puede ser un poco más razonable- reflexionó- pero Hien es, al menos, cien veces más sobre protector que yo.

-¡¡ERIOL!!- lo reprendió Mina al ver la cara pálida de Harry- No asustes a Harry…además Hien puede ser también razonable…Aunque muy en el fondo, debo reconocer.

-Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el- dijo Harry, un poco nervioso.

-El problema ahora será su pareja para el baile- dijo Lavender.

-Yo iré con Astra, por supuesto- dijo Harry, como no fuera lo más obvio.

-Yo creo que no- contestó la chica- Creo que no sería adecuado…Roger me pidió ser su pareja desde hace mucho…y tú también se lo pediste a Cho desde hace tiempo- explicó ante la perplejidad de todos- Estamos a escasas dos semanas del baile.

-¡¡Pero Astra!!- protesto Harry- ellos pueden ir juntos al baile…

-Pues si van juntos…pobre Roger- interrumpió Fred.

-…No creo que se pierda mucho- completo el chico.

-Por favor- dijo la chica, con su mejor sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-¡¡Rayos!! Nadie resiste esa mirada- murmuro Eriol a Hermione, que veía la escena divertida…ni ella, ni Ron habían podido nunca convencer a Harry de hacer algo.

-De acuerdo- acepto el chico a regañadientes- Pero con una condición.

-Dime- dijo la chica, recarcargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Les diremos la verdad…juntos…Que somos una pareja- se sonrojó levemente al notar la mirada ceñuda de Eriol- y que solo por esta vez seremos su pareja…Y Kero irá contigo en todo momento.

-Pero no…- empezó a protestar la chica.

-Ya planearemos una forma de que no lo descubran- Harry notó que Eriol, Draco y Mina se secreteaban algo…

-Astra- dijo Mina acercándose- perdón por separarlos un momento- sonrió- pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿si?

-Claro- contestó la chica. Le dio un suave beso a Harry en los labios- Te veo luego-volvió a sonreír y salió con Mina.

-¡¡Esperen!!- dijo Kero- se me antojaron unas galletas…de esas que hace Dobby…Déjenme cerca de la cocina ¿si? Les dijo mientras salían.

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Eriol- si irás con Astra al baile.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Tú la acabas de oír…

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotros- dijo Ron- ¿Verdad?

Lavender, Eriol, Draco y Los Gemelos asintieron.

-No van a hacer algo ilegal ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry.

-San Potter…como que ser prefecto te ha quitado todo sentido de la aventura, quien lo diría- sonrió burlón Draco.

-Ahora entiendo porque no encontramos a nadie infringiendo las reglas- reflexionó Hermione- No podemos detenernos o bajarnos puntos a nosotros mismos…Vaya, bastante ingenioso.

-Así que somos prefectos para no ser parte de los problemas- dijo Ron- Pero no te preocupes, no estamos infringiendo la ley…al menos, no la ley Mágica.

-Tal vez una o dos reglas- dijo Fred.

-Y eso que lo normal es infringir al menos una docena- dijo George- nos estamos abaratando

-No será una locura, ¿Verdad?- sonrió resignado el chico de ojos verdes.

-Seremos tus padrinos- dijo Fred.

-¿Padrinos?- preguntó Lavender, extrañada.

-Si…como en el cuento muggle que nos estaba contando Mina…La cenicienta- dijo George.

-Ahhh!!! Pero sería Hado padrino- corrió la aludida.

-Pues eso- dijo Fred- después de todo, también se trata de un baile, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.- dijo Eriol.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Harry, resignado.

***************************************

Dos días después, antes del desayuno, Harry y Astra se encontraban en la sala común, nerviosos. Habían quedado de verse con Roger y Cho, para explicarles…o más bien, confirmarles la noticia…después de todo, en Hogwarts no existía la palabra intimidad y ya todos sabían o sospechaban de una relación entre los chicos…sobre todo cuando vas besándote por los pasillos….

*******  FLASBACK  *******

-¡¡Hermione, haz algo!!- dijo Eriol, exasperado.

La chica volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Astra y Harry, mientras regresaban de la clase de CCM…La chica iba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry y Harry tenía sujeta a la chica por la cintura…y de vez en cuando se detenía para darse besitos…

La prefecta sonrió- ¿Sobre qué?

-Observa eso, destilan miel…y ellos también- añadió, señalando a Draco, que había ido a buscar a Mina para ir juntos a la siguiente clase y que estaban en la misma situación que la otra pareja…solo que no se besaban…observaban divertidos la reacción de Eriol- Bájales puntos…¡¡O que se yo!!...Ron lo hizo con Colin…¡¡Tú también eres prefecta!!!

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más amplia- Si, pero recuerda que el reglamento no dice que…¿Cómo la llamaste, Ron?

-Demostración pública de afecto- contestó el chico, de la mano de Lavender.

-Eso, las demostraciones públicas de afecto estén prohibidas- añadió.

-Lo bueno es que quieren mantenerlo en secreto, hasta hablar con Roger y Cho- dijo Lavender, sonriendo.

-A estas alturas…¿Tú crees que no lo sepan?- dijo Draco divertido.

-Yo lo siento por Harry- dijo Ron- Roger se ve más comprensivo…pero Cho no…y menos después del castigo.

-No quisiera estar en el lugar de Harry- dijo Eriol.

*******  FIN DEL FLASBACK  *******

-¿Estás lista?- sonrió Harry.

-Ehhh…no, en realidad no- dijo nerviosa.

-Vamos Astra, todo estará bien, estaremos juntos…además Cho y Roger son personas adultas, seguro entenderan.

-Ajá- dijo la chica escéptica- sobre todo Cho…Con eso de que ha dicho a todo el mundo que yo soy la culpable, según ella, de que tenga que limpiar y ordenar la Biblioteca todos los días, claro que será comprensiva.

Harry abrazó a la chica- Todo estará bien- repitió- Anda, vamos- dijo tomando sus cosas- ¿Kero no viene con nosotros?

-Prefiero que no…las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles y Kero tratar de remediar la situación- contestó mientras salían por el retrato.

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó Eriol, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio, seguido de Ron…mientras Mina, Hermione, Lavender y Kero salían del dormitorio de chicas, y los gemelos del dormitorio de chicos de séptimo.

-Si- confirmó Hermione.

-Kero…ahora todo depende de ti- dijo Mina al guardián, quien estaba equipado con una diadema con auricular y micrófono y con un radio transmisor.

-Si señora- dijo Kero, haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡¡Lo olvidaba!!- dijo Eriol, regresando corriendo al interior del dormitorio y regresando con una capa diminuta.

-¿Qué es eso Eriol?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mhhhh…Bueno…digamos que es un pequeño préstamo no autorizado…pero Harry ni se dará cuenta.

-¡¡Es la capa de invisibilidad de Harry!!- dijo Ron, reconociendola.

-Sip…pero la volveré a la normalidad, no se preocupen- dijo el chico, cubriendo a Kero con la capa- Harry ni se enterará…y yo si quiero saber que pasará con esos dos- sonrió.

***********************************************

-Davies, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo mismo digo, Chang- respondió el chico, mientras se acercaba al campo de Quidditch.

-Harry me citó aquí- contestó, acomodándose el cabello- Seguro quiere disculparse por lo que ha pasado…Mira que cambiarme por esa tonta.

-¡¡Astra no es ninguna tonta!!- dijo Roger, y suspiro- aunque no me agrada el hecho de que nos hayan citado aquí a los dos juntos…

-Tal vez quiere aclararle las cosas a Li- sugirió Cho- puede que se haya hecho ilusiones con Harry.

-De verdad que a veces me pregunto como es que estas en Ravenclaw- dijo el chico, exasperado-. Es más que obvio que a los que nos van a aclarar las cosas es a nosotros- sonrió, un poco triste- ¿Qué acaso no has oído los rumores?...Lo único malo será encontrar una pareja para el baile…y ni loco iría contigo.

-Yo jamás iría con un perdedor como tú, Davies…además, ¿Tú crees que esa niña tonta podría competir conmigo?

-Pues yo creo que esa niña tonta, como tú la llamas con una total falta de respeto por el rango que ostenta, ha robado el corazón de Harry- dijo Roger mirando a la pareja, que, como era muy común verlos, tomados de la mano, se acercaban a ellos. Kero iba tras ellos…solo que no lo habían detectado.

El pequeño guardián se acercó lo más que pudo y encendió el transmisor.- ¿Me oyen?- susurro.

-Perfectamente- se oyó la voz de Mina a través del auricular de la diadema. En la torre este se encontraban Eriol, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Mina, Draco y los Gemelos sentados alrededor del transmisor.

-Buenos Días- saludaron Astra y Harry, saludo solo Roger regresó.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el ambiente.

***********************************

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Mina.

-No se oye nada- dijo Fred.

-Shhh- dijo Eriol- no han dicho nada aún

*************************************

-Verán- comenzó Harry- los citamos aquí porque necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

-Lo sabía- dijo Cho, rompiendo la unión de las manos de los chicos y colgándose del brazo de Harry- Todos esos rumores no son más que inventos, ¿No es así?

Astra. Molesta por la actitud de la chica…y con los ojos completamente verdes por el enojo, contesto:- Pues en realidad no son rumores…Harry y yo somos novios- el chico sonrió…Él pensaba decirlo más sutil…pero le gustaba como se veía Astra, celosa.

-Vamos Li- dijo la buscadora- ¡No estoy de humor para bromas!...sobre todo después del castigo que por tú culpa me dieron…¡Se me han maltratado las manos!!!

-Bueno, en realidad, la única culpable es tu gran boca, Chang- contestó Roger- En realidad…esperaba esto- sonrió- Felicidades Harry…sinceramente- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, deshaciéndose de Cho y estrechando la mano del chico.

-Espera un minuto…Entonces, es verdad…Tú y esa…niñita están saliendo.}

***********************************

-Chispas, ahora sí…que tenga cuidado de Astra- exclamo Mina.

-Shhhh- dijo Ron- se está poniendo interesante.

-¡¡Como se atreve a decirle niñita!!- dijo Eriol, enojado.

SHHHHHHHHH- exclamaron todos.

************************************

-En primer lugar- dijo Astra- yo no soy una niñita- sonrió tensa- y no solo estamos saliendo…pensé que había dejado eso bien claro.

-Harry, cielo…dijo Cho, haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros- Tú sabes que no me gustan las bromas…

-No es ninguna broma- dijo Harry, acercándose a Astra y abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que Roger desviaba la mirada.

-¡¡Así que al fin mostraste las uñas!!!- dijo Cho, irónica- NO solo les has hecho creer a los profesores que eres una buena persona…Si no que me has quitado a mi chico…

-Disculpa Cho- interrumpió Roger- pero que yo sepa, solo te invitó a ir al baile…tú fuiste la que empezó a pensar otras cosas.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!!- exclamo furiosa- Además, por culpa de esta niñita- recalcó- ya no tendré pareja para el baile…porque ni pienses que iré contigo.

-Ni yo te lo hubiera pedido-dijo Roger- también pensé que eso había quedado muy claro.

************************************

-¡Vaya!!- se ha puesto demasiado ruda- dijo Eriol.

-¡¡Cómo me gustaría convertirla en algo desagradable!!- dijo Mina

-Cariño- dijo Draco- creo que eso sería imposible. Chang ya es desagradable, de por si.

-Shhhh- dijo George- dejen oír.

*************************************

Harry no podía creer la actitud de Cho…con él siempre había sido una chica dulce y considerada…nunca la vio levantarle la voz a nadie, ni mucho menos, hacer menos a las personas, como lo estaba haciendo con su chica…Se preguntó si su efímero enamoramiento por ella le había ocultado todas estas facetas de su personalidad… 

-De hecho- dijo Harry, saliendo de sus pensamientos- solo en está ocasión, iremos con ustedes al baile, como ya estaba previsto.

*******************************************

-¡¡Ja!! Eso es lo que tú crees, Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Shhhhhhhhhh

*********************************************

-¡¡Por su puesto que no Harry!!!- protesto Roger- No podríamos…es decir, no podría- se corrigió al ver la expresión de Cho- separarlos.

-Pero no sería justo dejarlos sin pareja- argumento Astra- Después que lo planeamos con tanta anticipación.

-Astra tiene razón- dijo Harry- No sería adecuado hacer algo así. Pero, por eso queríamos que supieran de nuestra relación…porque esto no volverá a suceder- añadió, acercando más hacia él a su novio y mirando a Roger con una advertencia velada.

**********************************************

-¡¡Vaya!! Harry esta siendo muy posesivo- dijo Hermione- ¡¡Esta celoso!!- exclamo.

-Corazón, los hombres no somos celosos- dijo Eriol.

-Solo dejamos bien en claro las cosas-añadió Ron- para que no haya malentendidos.

-Ahhh- dijo Mina- ¿Y eso incluye fulminar con la mirada a quienes nos miran o nos dirigen la palabra?

Ron se ruborizó al recordar el incidente…mientras los Gemelos se Reían.

-Por supuesto que no!!!- dijo Eriol, escandalizado- solo les indicábamos, amablemente, que no las debía mirar de ese modo.

-Claro…Y McGonagall dará adivinación el próximo curso- dijo Lavender.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Fred- eso era una sorpresa- añadió siguiendo la broma.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

***************************************************

-¿Están seguros que no habrá problema?- preguntó Roger.

-Si…Harry y yo lo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo con eso…claro, si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente-añadió la chica.

-Por mi parte, ninguno- dijo Roger- Estaré encantado de asistir contigo al baile- dijo besándole la mano a Astra, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry, que lo miró ceñudo- Si no tiene otra cosa que decirnos…me retiro- se despidió- los veo en el gran comedor.

-¿Y tú Cho?- pregunto Harry.

La chica se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso muy MUY cerca de los labios- por supuesto cariño…Probablemente pueda hacer que cambies de opinión respecto a…esto-añadió mirando a Astra…que estaba que echaba chispas…pero aún así sonreía.

-Nunca- dijo el chico, firmemente.

-Eso espero, cariño…Hasta luego- se despidió la buscadora, alejándose.

-¡¡¡ESA TIPA!!!!- exclamo Astra cuando Cho se perdió de vista- ¡¡¡NO LA SOPORTO!!!....Y dejaste que te besara…

Harry solo sonreía, mientras la chica se refería a Cho en términos nada agradables- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó enfadada.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando estás celosa- le dijo el chico.

-¡¡¡YO NO SOY CELOSA!!! EL CELOSO ES ERIOL Y….-Astra sonrió al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su novio- Bueno…solo un poco.

-No tienes porque…Tú eres la única chica que quiero- añadió besándola.

*************************************

-¿Quién lo diría? Astra es igualita a Hien en lo celosa- exclamo Mina.

-No se oye nada…seguro que están con su, ahora muy común, espectáculo de succión facial- se quejó Eriol.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Lavender.

-Si…que deben estar besándose- explico Fred.

-¡¡¡¿Espectáculo de succión facial?!!!- preguntó Hermione, riendo- ¿De donde sacaste eso?.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

********************************************

-Vayamos a desayunar-dijo Harry, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia y guiándola hacia el Castillo.

-Van para allá- dijo Kero- apresúrense a ir al Gran comedor.

-Voy por ti, Kero, para que entres en mi mochila- dijo Mina.

-Traigo la capa…los veo en el Gran comedor.

-Si…pero traes todo lo demás…¿Qué tal que se te cae algo? Mejor voy por ti…-DOOR- oyó Kero…y en un instante Mina estaba ahí.

-¿Kero?- susurro.

-Aquí- contestó el guardián, quitándose la capa.

-Vamos- dijo Mina abriendo su mochila para que Kero entrara y utilizando a DOOR, fue al Gran comedor.

*********************************************

Cuando Astra y Harry llegaron al Gran Comedor, los chicos ya estaban ahí, charlando animadamente…sin embargo, cuando los chicos se acercaron a la mesa, guardaron un sospechoso silencio…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Mina, sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry- Todo quedo arreglado, de una forma muy madura, como nosotros.

Ron, que en ese momento estaba tomado jugo de calabaza y si Lavender hubiese estado más cerca, hubiera terminado bañada…

-¡¡RON!!- exclamo la chica, limpiando lo poco que le había caído.

-Lo siento- le dijo, sacando la varita y ayudándola a limpiarse, sin dejar de reír- pero…no creo que los celos sean una conducta madura, ¿Verdad?

Astra lo vio con desconfianza- No…¿Porqué la pregunta?

-No…por nada- dijo Ron, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry miro detenidamente a sus amigos, al igual que Astra…y notó que todos evitaban mirarlos…

-Muy bien…-dijo Astra- poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿Qué tanto saben?

-Tanto como saber…-dijo Eriol…-Bueno….¿Las palabras "Lo sabemos todo" te dicen algo?.

-¡¡¡ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!!- dijo Astra- ¿OTRA VEZ ESTABAS ESPIANDO?

-Que palabra tan fea- se quejó el chico-. En realidad prefiero "Nos estábamos informando"

-¿Nos?- preguntó Harry.

-Este…bueno…nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Fred, mientras Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Mina y George se levantaban de la mesa.

-¡¡Un momento!!!- exigió Astra- yo…

Justo en ese momento, entró Rigel, con un paquete para Eriol, y una nota…el chico, sorprendido, y aliviado por la momentánea distracción, tomo la nota…

-Es de papá- exclamo, abriéndola y leyendo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara:

_ERIOL Y MINA:_

_Es muy loable de su parte el hecho de querer llevar sus conocimientos más allá del aula y, más aún, el querer ayudar a un amigo…Así que les envió las cosas que me pidieron…recordándoles que una poción de sueño surte más efecto en las cosas dulces…y que la otra poción es ideal para mezclar en las bebidas, porque no deja sabores raros ni cambia la apariencia…Tal vez deberían ponerla ahí antes de…lo que sea que vayan a hacer…_

_Espero que no vayan a meterse en lios (más de los acostumbrados) y si los descubren y les preguntan algo…ustedes no me conocen…(Es broma…pero no le digan a su mamá…o los tres tendremos problemas)_

**_Saludos_**

**_Eriol_****_ Hiragizawa_**

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Astra, extrañada.

-Ahhh…nada, cosas que olvidé en casa y necesitaba…nada importante-añadió encogiéndose de hombros, pasando la nota a Mina, quién comenzó a reírse.

-¡¡Hey!! No se olviden de mí- dijo una voz desde la mochila de Mina. Kero salió de la mochila brevemente- ¿Ya sirvieron los postres?

-¡¡Kero!!- dijo Astra- te descubrirán- añadió, metiendo de nuevo a Kero a la mochila…el guardián volvió a asomar la cabeza- Con este barullo, no creo que alguien haya notado mi presencia.

Lo que el pequeño guardián no sabía es que una persona de otra mesa, que seguía al detalle los movimientos de Astra, si lo había visto…sonriendo siniestramente, salió hacia la lechucería.

********************************************************

Los días previos al baile transcurrieron rápidamente para todos…excepto para Cho Chang, quien terminaría su castigo hasta el día del baile, y a quien Eriol le había tomado manía…y, argumentando que tenía una maldición de Mala suerte, por romper el espejo de bolsillo de su hermana, siempre tenía "accidentes" en la biblioteca…Se le derramaba la tinta, se caían los libros de los estantes, manchaba los pergaminos y tenía que empezar en otro, generando una gran cantidad de basura…o dejaba, con ayuda de Hermione torres inmensas de libros…Inclusive, Madame Pince se había vuelto muy amable con tan "Educado y Dedicado joven a los estudios"…La última vez, había congelado el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca…así que cuando Cho salió, no solo se resbaló, sino que se vio obligada a limpiarlo todo…de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Cho comezaba a mostrarse amable con Astra…lo cual preocupaba a Kero y procuraba estar más tiempo con la chica…cosa que a Harry no le agradó mucho, porque el pequeño guardián se hacía notar en los momentos menos oportunos…para beneplácito de Eriol…Tampoco a Mina le agradaba el cambio repentino de la buscadora…así que decidió estar más alerta de sus acciones.

Eriol, Mina, Lavender, Draco y los Gemelos habían comenzado la fase uno del plan…preparar las pociones en la Torre Este…su "cuarte general", como decía Eriol. Utilizando a Door, podían salir de la Torre de Gryffindor de madrugada, pasar por Draco a la sala común de Slytherin… (Eso solo lo hacía Mina…ya que a Eriol se le habían ocurrido algunas bromas para los de la casa de la serpiente…y no podía correr riesgos por la promesa que había hecho a Hagrid), y todo sin ser vistos, pero la falta de sueño, comenzaba a hacer estragos…Draco se veía más pálido de lo normal y los Gemelos habían empezado a quedarse dormidos incluso en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, causando el enojo de Angelina…Hermione y Ron, como prefectos y cómplices, trataron de ayudar a sus amigos, sobre todo, impidiendo el paso hacia la torre en cuestión, y, a las preguntas de los profesores y Astra, decían que estaban estudiando Pociones (Casi era cierto) con un poco de ayuda de Draco, para el examen de Diciembre, que estaba muy próximo…

El día del baile, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban en la oficina del director, decidiendo que hacer…Hermione había empezado a hacer preguntas muy directas acerca de la relación de Sirius con la familia Li…incluso, había notado Severus, le había preguntado a la misma Astra…aunque la chica negó todo...pero de todas formas, la curiosidad de Hermione no disminuyo…

-¡Se los dije!- exclamó Sirius- ella sospecha…y no tardará en darse cuenta de todo.

-Y la Señorita Granger es endemoniadamente inteligente- acepto Severus- ¿Qué?- preguntó los hombres, que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Tú admitiendo que un estudiante es inteligente…y además uno de Gryffindor?-preguntó Sirius- te estas ablandando, demasiado, diría yo- añadió con desconfianza.

-¡¡Ya basta!!! No quiero que esto termine en discusión- dijo Dumbledore, impidiendo que Severus respondiera- pero Sirius tiene razón.

El aludido suspiro- ¿No se han preguntado acaso si no me canso de representar este papel? El ser un profesor de Pociones amargado a sido una buena pantalla para ser espía- explicó- además de mantener a raya a los estudiantes…Sin embargo…ya no me gusta…aunque no podría cambiar tanto…los pequeños mounstros me perderían el respeto- sonrió irónico

-No es necesario infundir miedo para ganar respeto, Severus- dijo Remus- pero debemos volver al problema…¿Qué le diremos a Hermione? No podemos seguir mintiendo.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle la verdad- dijo Sirius- Ustedes mismos han dicho que es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts…además de que es muy madura…ella entenderá la situación…

-¿Planeas decirle a la mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley lo que pasa y pretender que guarde el secreto?- preguntó irónico Severus- mejor se lo decimos directamente a ellos…o mejor, llamamos a Rita Skeeter que lo publique en el profeta.

-No seas tonto, Snivelus- respondió el animago- Le omitiríamos algunos detalles…En las palabras de Astra, omitir algunos detalles, no necesariamente es mentir…solo lo haremos por seguridad.

Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas, mientras sonreía internamente al ver la expresión del profesor de Pociones ante su antiguo sobrenombre- Bien…eso haremos…después del baile y de consultar con los demás de la orden…en especial con Shaoran y Sakura Li…

-¿Han sabido algo sobre el espía?- peguntó Remus.

-Nada…El Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente sigue manejando el caso con la mayor de las cautelas…de todas formas, Kerberus y Yue están alerta ante cualquier cosa- contesto Severus.

-Bien- dijo Remus, lo mejor será irme a preparar para el baile y ver que no pase nada…He oído rumores acerca de una broma- sonrió- Y me temo que será una grande…

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Sirius, feliz, porque Dumbledore le había permitido estar en el baile, siempre y cuando usara una máscara como parte de su disfraz.

-Si…vayan- dijo Dumbledore- hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Severus.

Los dos magos miraron con curiosidad al director y al profesor de pociones, pero, una vez que Sirius volvió a su forma canina, salieron de la oficina.

-Y bien, Severus…¿Ella vendrá?

- No lo sé…después de que le dije que era una niña, infantil e inmadura…lo dudo mucho, además, no creo que quiera que alguien la reconozca.- admitió, un poco desanimado- Quién lo hubiera imaginado- suspiro- Yo, uno de los mayores defensores de la pureza de sangre y todas esas locuras acerca de los muggles…interesado en una muggle.

-Bueno, no es una muggle…viene de una familia distinguida de magos…de una muy larga tradición…aunque no tenga magia- le recordó Dumbledore.

-Pero Albus…me desconcierta tanto…a veces parece tan infantil…otras tan fuerte, tan entusiasta- se quejó el profesor- No tiene lógica.

-Mi estimado Severus- sonrió Dumbledore, poniendose de pie y poniendo una mano sobre el abatido maestro de pociones- el corazón tiene razones que la razón no conoce…No trates de entenderlo…solo vívelo

********************************************

-¿De verdad nos harías ese gran favor, Dobby?- preguntó Mina.

-Por supuesto Señorita…será todo un placer ayudarla- dijo el elfo doméstico- además, es muy amable de su parte enviarle un postre a la señorita Chang, que está cumpliendo con su castigo.

-Si…así soy yo- rió nerviosa la chica- pero no le vayas a decir que es de mi parte…dile que son de parte de Harry Potter…claro, solo si te pregunta…es que está un poco molesta conmigo y no quiero que rechace las galletas…después de todo lo que ha trabajado, la pobre- añadió, mientras Eriol hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa.

Mina, Eriol y Ron, este último, aprovechando la hora de invisibilidad que le brindaba el talismán que le había obsequiado Sirius, se encontraban en la cocinas, ya le habían pedido a Dobby que le llevara a Roger una panque de plátano y chocolate…el favorito del chico, según les había dicho Astra, argumentado que la lechuza se los había entregado por error a ellos…y no querían que el chico se privara de tan delicioso postre…y también había aceptado llevarle unas galletas a Cho…ambos postres aderezados con la poción que habían terminado de hacer apenas hacía unas horas…

Mina sintió un tirón en su túnica- Bueno Dobby, debemos retirarnos, no queremos interrumpir su trabajo- añadió al ver a todos los elfos esforzándose para la cena…por favor…recuerda que no queremos que se sepa que nosotros enviamos las galletas y que recibimos el postre de Roger…ese será un secreto entre nosotros ¿si?

-Dobby estará feliz de guardarle sus secretos, señorita- dijo con una reverencia.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos chicos, mientras salían por el cuadro del frutero…

-Ya aparece, Ron- susurro Eriol, no hay nadie a la vista.

-Quiero ser de nuevo visible, por favor- se oyó la voz de Ron. Justo cuando terminó de decirlo, apareció ante los chicos.

-¿Lo lograste?- preguntó Mina ansiosa.

-Sip..¡Vaya que es útil esta cosa!!!.-contestó sonriendo- lo agregue a la cerveza de mantequilla y a la Hidromiel…así que hay que tener cuidado de no beber nada que nos sirvan esta noche.

-Esta será la mejor broma que Hogwarts haya sufrido- sonrió Eriol.

-Será mejor irnos a preparar para el baile…después de todo, tengo una gran curiosidad por ver el disfraz de Astra…y no queremos hacerlos esperar, caballeros.

-Adelante, mis valientes- dijo Eriol, ofreciendo su brazo a su hermana y, entre risas, dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

*****************************************

-Bien, señorita Chang, cuando termine de ordenar esos libros, podrá retirarse- dijo Madame Pince- Estaré en mi oficina, ordenando algunas cosas, avíseme cuando termine.

-Por supuesto, Madame- contestó dulcemente la chica…aunque la expresión de dulzura cambió a una de enojo y fastidio en cuanto la bibliotecaria le dio la espalda…

-"Maldita Li". Pensaba mientras acomodaba los libros- "por su culpa estoy haciendo esto en el día del baile…y todavía piensa que puede quedarse con Harry…que ilusa…Afortunadamente, alguien ya está tomando cartas en el asunto"- sonrió siniestramente- "Y, apuesto a que ese peluche es la clave de muchas cosas".

-Señorita…

Cho volteó y se encontró con el elfo domestico.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó brusca- ¿Acaso vienes a relevarme?- preguntó esperanzada.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo el elfo apenado- pero, como escuche que no había ido a desayunar, pensé que le gustarían estas galletas de avena- añadió, descubriendo el plato que llevaba dejando ver unas deliciosas galletas.

-Déjalas sobre la mesa…y retírate- contestó altanera.

Con una reverencia, el elfo desapareció, haciendo lo que la chica le había dicho. Al principio, siguió apresurada con su tarea, pero el aroma de las galletas era demasiado tentador…así que, acercándose a la mesa, tomo una galleta, probándola con desconfianza…al comprobar que tenían un sabor tan bueno como lo presagiaba el aroma, siguió comiendo las galletas…

*********************************

-Señor Davies…

Roger se volvió al oír que lo llamaban…ante él se encontraba Dobby, con un panque de Chocolate y plátano…su favorito. Al chico, que había estado entrenando, se le hizo agua la boca…

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento…pero la lechuza que traía este para usted sufrió un pequeño contratiempo…pero Dobby, se dio cuenta Señor, y por eso le entrega su paquete.

-Muchas Gracias Dobby.

El elfo, con una sonrisa, se retiro a sus deberes.

"Es curioso que mamá enviara un panque pequeño"- penso el chico- "Ella sabe que suelo compartirlo con mis amigos…En fin"- .Arrancó un pedazo y comenzó a comérselo.

-¡¡Eh Davies!! Date prisa, no pensarás dejar esperando a Astra, ¿Verdad?- le grito Terry Boot.

-No, ya voy- contestó, dirigiéndose a su sala común…comiendo panqué….

***********************************

-¿De verdad me veo bien?- preguntó Hermione

-¡¡Por Dios, Hermione!!!, por supuesto…ya es la tercera vez que nos preguntas…te ves hermosa…Eriol no podrá resistirse- contestó Mina.

La chica de ojos ámbar sonrió, mirándose al espejo. El vestido, de un hermoso corte español de la colonia se ceñía a su cuerpo…El escote, bajo, revelaba el inicio de su pecho…y para tan gran escote, Eriol le había comprado una hermosa gargantilla, de un sol y una luna, eclipsados…de un diseño especial…El cabello había sido recogido en un elegante moño alto, del cual caían pequeños mechones rizados…Eriol iría disfrazado del Zorro.

-De verdad que muchas gracias por su ayuda…ustedes también se ven espectaculares.

Mina iba disfrazada..más bien iba vestida como una fiesta normal…Para Draco, si resultaba un disfraz vestirse de muggle, así que Mina lucía un hermoso vestido de corte oriental, de color rojo, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, de satén, brillante…su cabello, recogido con unos palillos forrados de la misma tela, sobresalían de su sedoso cabello…también lucía unas hermosas sandalias rojas…Lavender, por su parte, había optado por un sencillo disfraz de Ángel…claro que mágico, así que la aureola se mantenía en su lugar si necesidad de un sujetador…y las alas se movían a la voluntad de la chica…Solo que no era el clásico disfraz de túnica larga…era un vestido de corte asimétrico, es decir, solo de un lado tenía manga larga, y del otro su hombro quedaba al descubierto, la falda, caía con gracia hacía sus tobillos en múltiples capas de delicada seda…Para contrastar, habían decidido que Ron se disfrazara de diablo…pero al chico no le había gustado la idea…sin embargo, Eriol lo convenció diciéndole que no era necesario que se vistiera de Rojo, así que, asesorado por Draco y Eriol, Ron se había vestido con un elegante traje negro…al más puro estilo del conde Drácula…

-Astra, llevas una eternidad ahí…¿vas a salir o no?

-Lo siento, contestó la chica desde el baño- ya voy. Cuando salió…la chicas la miraron asombradas…

-¡¡Cielos!!!- dijo Mina

-¡¡Eres Cleopatra!!!- exclamo Hermione

-¿No se ve demasiado exagerado?- preguntó viéndose por última vez al espejo. Lucía un hermoso vestido, estilo egipcio, de lino fino, blanco, con un hermoso brazalete en el antebrazo derecho, su largo cabello negro había sido modificado con un hechizo, para que luciera a la altura de sus hombros, lacio…y sobre su cabeza lucía el tocado de la hermosa reina egipcia…Había delineado sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más grandes, y pintado sus labios de color rojo…completando el disfraz, traía un hermoso abanico de plumas de avestruz…claro que, Roger, sabiendo lo friolenta que era la chica, había incluido una hermosa capa de color azul pálido…que se veía delgada, pero era muy cálida…

-¡¡Se ve genial!!!- dijo Mina- Espera…voy por mi cámara- añadió, corriendo hacía su baúl.

-Y no se ve nada exagerado- dijo Hermione, admirada- me sorprende lo que hiciste con tu cabello…

-Bueno, en realidad fue el Profesor Flitwick el que me indico como hacerlo- sonrió.

-¿Roger de que irá disfrazado?- preguntó Lavender

-De Marco Antonio, por su puesto- contestó Mina, regresando con la cámara- listo.

-Bajemos…no querrán hacer esperar a los chicos...¿o si?

-No les hará daño esperar- dijo Astra- y podemos tomarnos una foto, añadió, tomando la cámara que le había regalado su hermano, y colocándola en el triple, programándola para que tomará la foto- Eso es- dijo tomando su lugar junto a las chicas- ahora todas digan Whisky…

**************************************

-¡¡Vamos Harry!!! Ya es hora- lo apresuró Ron, caminando hacia su amigo, mientras la larga capa ondeaba a su paso.

-Ya voy- dijo el chico, mirándose por última vez al espejo. Su disfraz era de uno de los mosqueteros…porque Cho iría disfrazada de la Reina de Francia (no recuerdo el nombre en la novela de Dumas)

-¿No te resulta incómodo ese disfraz?- preguntó Eriol, acomodándose la máscara y el sombrero, mientras miraba la pluma del sombrero de Harry.

-No…pero se me hace extremadamente…

-¿Tonto?-ayudo Neville

-¿Romántico?- dijo Eriol

-¿Estorbozo?- añadió Ron, mirando la espada del disfraz…

-Si…creo que un poco de todo- suspiro…bien…vamos…

-Los veremos en la fiesta- dijo Eriol, despidiéndose de los demás chicos con los que compartía el dormitorio

**********************************************

-¡¡Vamos Cho!! Levántate- dijo Marieta- dijiste que era la cita de tu vida

Cho Chang, la famosa buscadora de Ravenclaw, y pareja de Harry Potter, se hallaba dormida profundamente…con el disfraz puesto.

-No me molesten- dijo la chica, entre sueños- estoy muy cansada.

-¡¡Pero la fiesta!!!- replicó su amiga

-No importa ahora…solo quiero descansar- dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿Tú crees que este bien?- preguntó Marieta a Ann, su otra amiga.

La chica toco el rostro de Cho- Si…no tiene fiebre…solo debe estar cansada, déjala dormir…seguro que más tarde se levanta…ahora, vayamos o nos perderemos la fiesta.

**********************************************

-Roger, Roger- dijo Terry Boot- vamos, no querrás dejar esperando a tú chica, ¿Verdad?

-Mhhh- dijo el chico- Estoy cansado…déjenme descansar un poco, añadió, dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Peter.

-Por supuesto, solo cansado…añadió, cerrando los ojos.

-Como siempre, se sobre paso entrenando- se quejó Peter.

-Si no nos vamos ahora, las chicas se enojarán- indicó Terry.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará con Roger?

-Seguro que en un rato baja al baile, no te preocupes- contesto Terry Boot, presuroso, vamonos

-De acuerdo

*********************************************

Cuando Ron, Eriol y Harry bajaron a la sala común, las chicas ya los estaban esperando…se quedaron sumamente asombrados al ver la belleza de las chicas…aún cuando habían elegido juntos sus disfraces…Eriol podría haber hecho burla a Ron y Harry por la expresión de su rostro…pero el mismo se encontraba en la misma condición al ver a Hermione…

-Creo que es necesario hacer una llamada al cielo- dijo Eriol, quitándose el sombrero y besando galantemente la mano de su dama

-¿al cielo?- preguntó la chica

-Claro…para avisar que los ángeles se están escapando- sonrió el chico…

-Minako Hiragizawa…Astra Sakura Li…¿Pueden explicarme porque están vestidas de esa manera tan…tan…atrevida?- pregunto…aun un poco aturdido por la hermosa visión de Hermione, quien se ruborizó al sentir la mirada insistente del chico.

-Vamos hermanito- dijo Mina- solo voy vestida para una fiesta…es lo normal.

-¿Con una falda tan corta?

-Bueno…como ya dijo la Tía Mei Ling…si tienes lindas piernas, hay que lucirlas…Bien, yo los dejo, debo ir por Draco, nos vemos en el Gran comedor.

-Y tú Astra, ¿Qué excusa darás?

-Ninguna…pero me encanta- dijo dando una vuelta, para que pudieran apreciar mejor el disfraz

Harry se había acercado a Astra, incrédulo…Esa no era su chica…era una reina muy bella de oriente…capaz de seducir a todos los hombres.

-¿Te gusta el disfraz?- le pregunto la chica, tímidamente, al notar la intensidad de la mirada del chico.

-Te verías hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas- le dijo galantemente- pero hoy te ves todavía más hermosa- añadió, dándole un beso leve.

-Y tú eres todo un caballero de la corte francesa…y muy apuesto, debo agregar…

-¡¡Guau!!- dijo Ron- seré el chico más envidiado de la fiesta…¿Quién puede presumir que tiene un hermoso ángel a su lado?

Lavender se ruborizo- Gracias…tu tampoco estas mal…ahora entiendo porque dicen que el mal te seduce- bromeo, haciendo que Ron también se ruborizara.

-Bueno- dijo Harry, los vemos en el Gran Comedor…Astra y yo debemos ir a buscar a nuestras parejas…Los veremos luego…añadió el chico, tomando de la mano a su novia y saliendo por el retrato…

**************************************************

-¡¡¡Que jovencita tan hermosa!!!-escuchó Mina a su espalda- ¿Está esperando a alguien?

Al dar la vuelta, quedo frente a Draco…que iba elegantemente vestido, de color azul profundo…pero sin peinarse el cabello hacía atrás, el cual le caía en mechones, que lo hacían verse más guapo aún…

-Estoy esperando a mi novio…y a él no le gustará ver que me esta molestado- contesto Mina, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues si que su novio es un hombre muy afortunado…permítame decirle que se ve usted muy hermosa- dijo besando galantemente la mano de la chica…pasando a sus labios, en un beso breve, pero intenso.

-Te ves hermosisima, amor- dijo el chico de ojos grises, separándose un momento de ella, para poder contemplarla bien- guau!!! ¡¡Vaya vestido!!- exclamo haciendo que la chica se ruborizada levemente- ¿Nos vamos?

La chica asintió- Y recuerda…

-No beber nada de lo que nos sirvan- repitieron ambos chicos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

**********************************************************

Harry y Astra se encontraban esperando a sus parejas en el Hall del castillo...ya habían saludado a varias parejas…y habían elogiado el disfraz de Astra…pero no había ni rastro de Roger y Cho…NI siquiera los chicos de Ravenclaw que pasaban por ahí rumbo al Gran Comedor los habían visto…

-Tal parece que no vendrán- dijo Harry, mirando el reloj que le había regalado Hagrid- tenemos media hora esperando…creo que nos han dejado plantados.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Astra- se supone que habíamos hecho un trato.

Harry sonrió- Bueno, en vista de que ni tú ni yo tenemos pareja para el baile…¿Te gustaría asistir conmigo?

-Me encantaría, Harry- sonrió la chica sinceramente.

-¿No te importa que nuestros disfraces no coordinen?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! Después de todo, de eso se trata una fiesta de disfraces- sonrió, tomando el brazo que Harry le ofrecía y dirigiéndose al gran comedor

*************************************************

Astra y Harry entraron al Gran Comedor, siendo inmediatamente blanco de las miradas de los presentes…

La chica estaba asombrada…las enormes calabazas que Hagrid tenía a un lado de su cabaña decoraban el techo, de una forma muy bella y original…Aunque no era raro para el chico de ojos verdes.

-¡¡Nunca había visto algo así!!!-exclamo la niña, mirando asombrada el techo- Se ve muy original.

-Mira…allá están los chicos- dijo Harry, señalando a Eriol y Ron, que les hacían señas de que se unieran con ellos.

-¿Dónde están sus parejas?- preguntó Eriol, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No llegaron…eso me inquieta- dijo Astra.

-Pero si les hubiera pasado algo, ya nos hubiéramos enterado- razono Mina, dirigiendo una sonrisa cómplice a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen más de lo necesario- dijo Lavender, sacando su varita y apareciendo dos sillas más- ya llegarán los demás, mientras, disfruten la noche.

****************************************************

La cena fue servida a las 9:00 pm…Una gran cantidad de deliciosos platillos llenaron las mesas, que ahora, en lugar de ser las tradicionales, eran cuadradas, de diferente tamaño, que permitía más intimidad a las parejas…o a los grupos de amigos. Eriol y Mina, atentos a las bebidas, no permitieron que tomaran del jugo de calabaza que apareció en su mesa, argumentando que lo mejor era tomar algo diferente…así que, siendo fanáticos del famoso refresco de cola (ponga aquí su marca preferida), aparecieron una gran cantidad de esta bebida fría…que compartieron únicamente con los gemelos y sus parejas…

Las famosas brujas de Mcbeth amenizaron la noche, incluso Harry, que no era muy dado a bailar, bailó casi todo el tiempo con Astra, aunque

-Disculpa, ¿Me permitirías bailar con tu chica?- Un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y penetrantes ojos azules, que iba disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera.

-Yo creo que..-comenzó a responder Harry, cuando el extraño, dándole la espalda a la chica, se movió un poco la máscara, para que el chico pudiese ver rápidamente su rostro y luego le guiño el ojo- Sirius- murmuró el chico feliz.

-¿Todo esta bien?- preguntó la chica

-Claro…Astra, te presento A…-dijo Harry, quedándose de repente sin saber que decir.

-El fantasma de la ópera a su servicio, su majestad- dijo Sirius, haciendo una reverencia ante la chica, y también guiñándole un ojo- "Sirius"- pensó Astra sonriendo- Y quisiera tener el honor de bailar con la reina más hermosa de toda la historia.

La chica miró a Harry, quien sonrió- Claro…yo te espero en la mesa…cuídamela mucho.

-Será todo un honor

**************************************************

-¿Cuándo empezará a hacer efecto la poción?- preguntó Ron a Hermione

-Según mis cálculos, es cosa de unos minutos- susurro la chica, sonriendo. Solo ellos se encontraban en mesa, Draco  y Mina estaban bailando, mientras que Lavender había ido al tocador…y Eriol estaba con los Gemelos, llevándoles otra botella de refresco.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí, Dónde esta Astra?- preguntó Ron, sorprendido, al ver acercarse a su amigo a la mesa.

-Esta bailando con Sirius

-¡¡¡¿QUË?!!!- exclamo Hermione, haciendo que varios voltearan a verla- Lo siento- dijo bajando la voz- Como que con Sirius.

Harry señalo a una pareja, que bailaba animadamente, al igual que charlaban…aunque en momentos, la expresión de Astra se ensombrecía…detalle que no paso por alto a Hermione.

-Bueno, tal vez después nos cuente que pasó- dijo Ron, viendo que Lavender se acercaba a la mesa, al igual que Eriol.

-¿Qué les parece que después de esta canción, salimos a pasear por los jardines?- propuso el recién llegado…La noche es muy bella y sería una completa lástima estar aquí encerrados.

*************************************************************

-De acuerdo Sirius- dijo Astra- ¿Pero quién hablará con ella?

-El profesor Dumbledore, Moony, la Profesora McGonagall, pretenden que Eriol o tu padre, o ambos…y yo.

-Pero, ¿No será exponernos demasiado? ¿Qué tal que las cosas cambian después de esa charla?

-Hermione es muy madura, recuérdalo…Sé que entenderá…No estoy diciendo que será fácil…pero guardará el secreto y nos ayudará, yo lo sé- dijo Sirius convencido.

-Pero tal vez se sienta traicionada, porque, de alguna forma, omitir la verdad es, por mucho que quiera minimizarlo, una forma de mentir- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Escucha pequeña- Sirius levanto su rostro poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón- ni tú ni Eriol o Mina tendrán la culpa…de lo único que son culpables es de ayudarnos a proteger a los que amamos…que si no me equivoco…también ustedes ¿O no?- preguntó Sirius, sonriendo, ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-Solo espero que tu padre Hien lo tomen con filosofía- sonrió mientras terminaba la pieza y la acompañaba a la mesa.

-¡¡Vaya!! Es la mesa con las chicas más hermosas que he visto- dijo, cuando llegaron, haciendo reverencia, provocando la sonrisa de las chicas- Gracias, su majestad.

-Todo un placer- sonrió- los veré luego, chicos- añadió alejándose.

-Vayamos pues- dijo Draco- ayudando a Mina a ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Astra, extrañada, mientras Harry la abrazaba por los hombros.

-A los jardines, cielo- contestó- es una bella noche- sonrió.

Eriol le hizo una señal a los gemelos, quienes asintieron y también salieron a los jardines del castillo…por otra puerta, claro, no querían parecer sospechosos

***************************************************

Y realmente, fue una suerte que los chicos hubiesen salido en ese momento, ya que un momento después, fue la locura…según la cantidad de jugo de calabaza o hidromiel que habían bebido era la locura que estaban cometiendo…

El profesor Snape y La Profesora McGonagall estaban en el escenario, cantando, nada mal, según las opiniones de Dumbledore, que no bebió ni una gota del jugo o hidromiel y está divertidísimo viendo a los profesores.

Hagrid estaba bailando Tango con Profesora Vector, de Aritmancia, ambos muy contentos y haciéndolo con una gran soltura y gracia…como todos unos profesionales…Sirius no había bebido mucho, así que su locura fue estar pregonando que era el hombre más guapo de Hogwarts…y Remus tuvo que intervenir cuando Millicent Bulstrod, de Slytherin trató de hacer un Streptease a sus acompañantes…y Pansy Parkinson, quien se sentía ganadora de un premio de belleza….Nada grave.

-"Lo bueno es que ya se acabo ese jugo de calabaza"- pensó Dumbledore, riendo a carcajadas al ver a sus profesores cometiendo locuras- "Bueno, un momento más…y si las cosas se salen de control…un contra hechizo efectivo y todo solucionado"…sus carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras al ver que ahora era Minerva McGonagall la que bailaba con Sirius…una parte del Lago de los Cisnes…con tutú y todo

-"¡Vaya que estos niños son unos genios".

***********************************************

Afortunadamente para todos, Mina había dejado su cámara en un muro del Gran Comedor, así podrían ver todas las locuras que habían pasado, mientras ellos paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines…

Hermione, sentada junto a Eriol, veía a su amigo Harry. Le agradaba verlo tan feliz, se lo merecía, después de la horrible vida que había llevado con los Dursley…esperaba que pronto atraparan a la rata, para que su felicidad fuera completa. Suspiro.

-¿Por qué suspiras con tanto sentimiento, mi hermosa dama?- preguntó Eriol.

-Por Harry…pero no por lo que tú crees- añadió rápidamente- Me da mucho gusto verlo tan feliz…al igual que Ron- añadió desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su pelirrojo amigo- y Draco.

-Bueno- pues a mi no me hace tanta gracia- dijo el chico fingiendo un puchero, que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Harry moriría antes de dejar que lastimen a Astra….yo lo sé…porque con nosotros siempre ha sido así..

-Tal vez…¿Y Draco?

La chica sonrió- Me da la impresión que nunca ha sido feliz…y ahora que lo es, la protegerá con todo- añadió, mirando hacia donde Draco y Mina estaban sentados, a la orilla del lago, charlando abrazados- no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

-Y tú Hermione, ¿Tú estarás bien?- preguntó Eriol, suavemente, tomando la mano de la chica.

-Mientras mis amigos estén bien, yo seré muy feliz- dijo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol, para huir de su mirada.

-¿Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto el chico, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara- Porque aún no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice hace un mes y…

-Dije que te respondería la noche del baile- completo la chica, poniéndose de pie y alejandose algunos pasos de el chico.

¿Y?

-Bueno…yo, tuve que pensarlo mucho- confeso la chica- al principio pensé que solo lo hacías para no quedarte solo…Es que se me hace increíble creer que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos tú me hayas dicho que soy bella y que…

-¿Qué te quiero? Pero Hermione, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo bella que eres? NO solo por fuera, sino por dentro- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y alcanzando a la chica- Yo no sé que les pasa a los hombres de esta escuela…pero yo no te quiero solo porque eres bella físicamente, cariño- le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia él, te quiero por como te preocupas y cuidas de los demás, como nos regañas cuando estamos planeando alguna travesura- la chica sonrió y Eriol la tomo de las manos- Solo te pido que me dejes cuidar y preocuparme por ti- Le puso una de sus manos en su corazón- ¿Sientes eso? Late por ti…y cada vez que me miras y me sonríes, salta lleno de emoción y…

-Te quiero- dijo Hermione de pronto

-…Aquí estoy, como un tonto, expresándote mis sentimientos y…….¿Me quieres?- pregunto cuando por fin la voz de la chica interrumpió el flujo de ideas.

La chica asintió, emocionada y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico…Eriol abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione, como si tuviera miedo que la chica desapareciera…

Rompió un poco el abrazo…y guió la cabeza de Hermione hacia arriba mientras el bajaba la suya…

La chica de los ojos ámbar se sentía en las nubes…era su primer beso…y con el chico que la quería y aceptaba tal como era…

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- murmuro el chico, entre besos

-¿Qué?- respondió a penas la chica, perdida en el mar de sus emociones.

-¡¡Qué no tienes hermanos mayores celosos!!- añadió riendo

-¡¡ERIOL!!- lo golpeo Hermione en el hombro, riendo también


	20. En busca de un regalo especial

Hola a todos…Perdón por la increíble tardanza…pero he tenido muchos problemas con la tesis, y me deprimí un poco…además de que las musas como que me  han abandonado…pero ya regrese, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, así que aquí está este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado

**SHAEKO:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y muchas gracias por los ánimos…Me imagino que ya terminaste de leer el quinto libro…¿Qué te pareció?.

Lo de que Harry y Astra le dijeran juntos de su relación a Cho y Roger, ya lo había pensado, pero me tarde un poco en cuadrar la idea…¡¡Casi descubres la trama!!! Y, como te darás cuenta al leer este capítulo, nos vamos acercando cada vez más a una de las partes importantes de la historia.

Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Saludos cordiales

**SOFIA:**

Gracias =^^= Me haces ruborizar…Espero que este capítulo también te agrade…y Gracias por la paciencia:

Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría que me dejaran su mail en sus reviews, así podría avisarles, claro, si ustedes quieren, en el momento en que actualice al historia, para que no haya problemas, ¿Qué les parece?

Saludos a todos

Ady

**Capitulo XIX**

**En busca de un regalo especial.**

-¡¡Mira la expresión de Snape!!- Exclamo Ron asombrado, señalando la pantalla, mientras que Fred, George, Eriol, Mina, Hermione, Lavender Draco y Harry reían a carcajadas.

Se encontraban en la torre este, viendo lo que había pasado en el baile…Eriol, usando un hechizo especial, había agrandado el monitor de la computadora portátil de Astra, de tal forma que todos pudieran ver cómodamente lo que había grabado la cámara.

-¡No sabía que la profesora McGonagall cantara tan bien!!- Exclamo Lavender.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Hagrid?- preguntó Fred, mientras George estaba muerto de la risa- Baila estupendamente bien…y con una gran gracia y estilo…para alguien de su tamaño.

-"Por supuesto, el placer será todo tuyo al bailar conmigo…el hombre más apuesto de este lugar"- decía un hombre disfrazado como el fantasma de la ópera, que los chicos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) reconocieron como Sirius.

-"En tus sueños, amigo"- Había contestado la mujer de cabello ondulado y ojos violetas, que nadie había reconocido, pero que a Harry, no sabía porque, le parecía familiar…sobre todo por los ojos.

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que hicieron- comentó, sorprendido, el chico de ojos verdes- Y me lo hubiera esperado de todos…excepto de ti, Hermione.- añadió con un rostro medio serio, producto del resultado del partido de Quidditch del día anterior.

La aludida sonrió.-Yo también…pero fue una broma inocente- suspiro y amplió su sonrisa- Agradece que no dejamos que ni Astra tomaran algo de eso…o nos estaríamos riendo de ustedes también- "Y eso que no saben lo que hicimos con sus parejas"- pensó la chica.

-Vamos San Potter, alégrate...Después de todo, aún faltan partidos… ¿Qué más de que les hallamos ganado?- dijo Draco, adivinando el motivo del gesto tan serio del chico, mientras Eriol ponía pausa a la grabación, mientras hablaban.

-Si Harry…Angie se preocupó, pero no es para tanto, aún podemos ganar la copa, Slytherin solo nos gano por casualidad- sonrió Fred.

-Y solo perdimos por una ventaja de 10 puntos-añadió Ron.

-Nos ganaron solo porque Draco atrapó la Snitch- comentó George- En realidad, no son tan buen equipo…sin ofender-añadió mirando al rubio.

-Es que les falta algo muy importante, que ustedes sí tienen- dijo Hermione- Unidad y trabajo en equipo…No te ofendas, Draco.

El chico solo sonrió- Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió con Davies y Chang, Harry?- preguntó Draco, tratando de desviar un poco el tema (Naaaaaaaa, la verdad es que le gusta el chisme J )

-Bueno, pues ambos nos pidieron una disculpa- explicó- lo que me sorprende fue la actitud de Cho- añadió pensativo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mina, interesada.

-Mientras Davies admitió que se había quedado dormido, después del entrenamiento, Cho dijo que había recapacitado y que no le había parecido justo que Astra y yo no fuéramos juntos al baile- añadió- por lo que decidió quedarse en la Torre de Ravenclaw…para no causarnos problemas.

-¡¡Ah, que detalle tan encantador de su parte!!- dijo Lavender, tratando de no reír, al igual que los demás.

-De hecho- continuó Harry- le pidió una disculpa a Astra y le dijo que le encantaría ser su amiga.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Eriol, extrañado.

-Si- confirmo- pero Astra le dijo que era muy pronto para decidir algo así…y que ya el tiempo se encargaría de todo…Es extraño, es como si pudiera ver o sentir algo en Cho- añadió Harry, recordando- Porque cuando estrecho su mano podría jurar que-…dudó- seguro fue mi imaginación.

-¿Qué viste, Harry?- preguntó Mina, intrigada.

-Bien…pues me pareció ver que Astra hacía un gesto de desagrado…Que no me hubiera preocupado si Kero no hubiese mencionado que hay algo extraño en Cho.

-¿Kero notó algo raro en Cho?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, pero cuando le pedí a Kero que me explicará a que se refería, Astra dijo que tenía clase con la Profesora McGonagall…y se llevó a Kero.

Eriol miro brevemente a Mina, como entendiendo algo- No te preocupes, más bien entiéndela…Si a mí me hubieran llamado niñita, tampoco me agradaría- sonrió el chico.

-Astra tiene esa habilidad, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Hermione- Si…la de sentir o ver el aura de las personas que la rodean- explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes.

-En realidad, puede sentirla- dijo Mina- otros pueden sentirla y verla, pero eso depende de quién te enseño magia- explico- Es algo muy común en Oriente.

-Y no se considera algo extraordinario, puesto que todos pueden hacerlo- completo Eriol- Es por ello que es difícil suplantar a una persona, porque, aunque físicamente se parezcan o sean idénticas, el aura mágica es diferente, esa no cambia.

-¿Ustedes también pueden hacer eso?- dijo Draco. Mina asintió como respuesta

-¡¡Guau!!- exclamo Fred- creo que debemos tener más cuidado con ustedes- sonrió- después van a saber hasta el color de nuestra ropa interior.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Terminemos de ver el video antes de ir a cenar- sugirió George.

-Moción aceptada- dijo Eriol, dejándose caer en un gran cojín, dando "play" de nuevo a la cámara…y apareciendo palomitas de maíz.

****************************************************

-Esto es excelente- dijo Voldemort- así que los guardianes si están con la Señorita Li…y uno de ellos es un peluche bastante peculiar.

-Es Kerberus, mi señor- dijo Nie Fong

-Pues vaya forma ridícula para un guardián- comentó Lucius Malfoy- No creo que pueda protegerla mucho.

-Es solo su forma falsa- siguió explicando el chico oriental- pero aún falta el otro guardián…Yue.

-Lo que me extraña, Lucius, es que tu hijo no haya sido el que nos dio la noticia del peluche- dijo Voldemort, con suspicacia.

-Usted sabe, mi señor, que mi hijo es completamente fiel-añadió, haciendo una reverencia- Debe fingir que es amigo de esos tontos…más aún ahora que sale con Minako Hiragizawa, la prima de Astra Li, tal vez ahora nos tenga más información…Lo veré por la noche.

-Pues espero que la información valga la pena- dijo despectivamente- Nie Fong, ¿Sabes algo acerca de los nuevos poderes de la Señorita Li?

-Me temo que no, mi señor, con la sospecha del espía, mi padre se ha vuelto muy cauteloso y no confía los asuntos del concilio a nadie…Ni siquiera a mi…Y, por otra parte, aunque he mantenido estrecho contacto con Astra, ella no me ha comentado nada…seguro advertida por sus padres.

-¿Qué sabes del otro guardián?- preguntó Lucius a Nie Fong.

-No mucho…como ya dije, se que se llama Yue, y está en control de los poderes influenciados por la Luna y, según Astra, siempre está con ella…Pero nunca he sentido alguna presencia…tal vez también tenga una apariencia falsa…A menos que…

-¿Qué?-apremió el señor oscuro.

-Astra siempre lleva consigo la llave de las cartas- dijo el hechicero- tal vez Yue esté dentro de ella…y es así, será muy difícil tratar de acercarnos, porque, según los comentarios de la familia Li, es un guardián muy poderoso.

-Pues aquí entra tu hijo, Lucius, parece que ahora tendrá que redoblar esfuerzos- Malfoy asintió- De todas formas, tú enviaste un obsequio a la chica que nos permitiría dominarla, ¿No es así, Nie Fong?

-Si, mi señor- añadió con una reverencia…"Pero no fui capaz de realizar el hechizo"- pensó el chico- "Debe ser por su voluntad".

-Bien…tal vez vaya siendo hora de que la Distinguida Señorita Li nos honre con su presencia- anunció sin percatarse de la expresión de Nie Fong- es hora de hacer nuestro primer movimiento- sonrió, siniestramente.

***********************************************************

Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Sirius Black, junto con Kero, se encontraban observando la clase especial de Astra…o más bien, solo Remus y Kero prestaban atención a los avances de la chica, ya que Bella y Sirius se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos…tomados de la mano, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Minerva y Remus…

*******FLASHBACK*******

Bella caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, muy temprano, esa mañana. Dumbledore había decidido que debía regresar a Londres, junto con Mundungus y el resto de los aurores para vigilar a los mortífagos…hacía tiempo que no había actividad, lo que les parecía muy sospechoso a la orden del Fénix…Pero antes de partir, había decidido revelarle su identidad a Harry, cosa ala que Albus estuvo dispuesto…

Venía tan ensimismada, que no se percató de que un hombre alto, de ojos azules salía del despacho de Dumbledore y chocó con él, perdiendo el equilibrio…Sirius sujeto a Bella…pero de todas formas, ambos cayeron al piso…claro, Sirius debajo de la mujer, como todo un caballero.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella, ruborizada, sobre Sirius- No me fije por donde iba- añadió, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius, también poniéndose de pie- ¿No te lastimaste?

-No…Gracias- dijo, caminado hacia la gárgola.

-¡¡Espera!!- exclamo Sirius, tomándola por el brazo, haciendo que lo viera de frente- ¿Aún somos amigos?- sonri

Arabella le devolvió la sonrisa, triste- YO pensé que si…Todos estos años pensé que si bien tú no me habías querido en tu vida, al menos seguíamos siendo amigos…creí que me buscarías cuando escapaste de Azkaban…

-No quería involucrarte- la interrumpió Sirius, tomándola por los hombros- además solo quería vengarme de esa maldita rata…pasaron tantas cosas…y, al final, tuve que ocultarme con los Li. Lo lamento, no quería preocuparte… ¿Y quién te dijo esa tontería de que no te quería en mi vida, Bella?

-Bueno…yo…

Sirius sacó de entre sus ropas un hermoso anillo, colgado de una cadena de oro…se trataba de un hermoso diamante rodado de zafiros…tan oscuros como los ojos de la mujer…Se quitó la cadena y se la extendió- Es tuyo- explicó, mirándola a los ojos- Lo he tenido conmigo todos estos años. Iba a dártelo, justo cuando James y Lily murieron…todo paso tan rápido y ya no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo…Sé perfectamente bien que pertenezco a un pasado que tal vez, ya no quieres recordar, pero toma esto como un regalo de un buen amigo…por los buenos tiempos-añadió poniendo el anillo y la cadena en la mano de la mujer y caminando hacia la oficina de Remus.

Arabella miró el anillo en su mano…y corrió a alcanzar a Sirius.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!!- exclamó- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería de que tú formas parte de mi pasado?- añadió abrazándole…El animago respondió a su abrazo, sorprendido y feliz.

-Quiero que formes parte de mi presente y mi futuro- añadió viéndolo a los ojos.

Sirius estaba más que feliz- Será todo un placer, mi queridísima Bella- contestó el hombre, besándola apasionadamente…ante la mirada complacida del Albus Dumbledore.

*******FIN DEL FLASBACK***********

-¡Muy bien Astra! La voz de Kero regreso a Sirius y Arabella al presente.

La chica estaba rodeada por un halo azul, que delataba la presencia de agua.

-Recuerda que el agua te hace sentir relajada- dijo Remus a la chica. A la mente de la niña vino el recuerdo de lo bien que se sentía cuando Harry la abrazaba…Un gran sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad la inundó…Y entonces, ocurrió…El cuerpo del a chica se volvió completamente líquido…

-¡Eso es asombroso!- exclamo Arabella, poniéndose de pie.

La transformación duro unos cuantos minutos, y después regreso a su forma normal.

-¿Lo logré?- pregunto, cansada.

-¡Si!- exclamo Kero, volando hacia ella- Agua ha comenzado a manifestarse en ti.

-Y creo que será hora de ir pensando en Tierra, ¿no?- dijo Sirius, poniéndose también de pie, sin soltar la mano de Arabella.

-Aún es muy pronto- dijo Minerva- pero no estaría de más hacerlo…hay que estar preparados…Por el momento, es un gran avance Señorita Li…Recuerde que ya vienen los exámenes de validación de Pociones, Transformaciones y CCM y que en mi materia evaluaremos los poderes elementales.

-Si profesora, no lo he olvidado- sonrió, viendo con interés a Sirius y Bella, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara levemente.

-¡¡ ¿Ya podemos irnos a cenar?!!- preguntó Kero esperanzado- ¡¡Tengo hambre!!

-¡¡KERO!! Acabas de comerte tu solo, un pastel- dijo Bella, asombrada.

-Si…pero eso solo era un aperitivo…ya tengo hambre- se quejó el pequeño guardián.

-De acuerdo- dijo la Profa. McGonagall- dejemos esto por hoy, Señorita Li, vaya a cenar.

-¡Yupi, comida!- dijo Kero feliz- pero, por favor, por hoy, no me metas en la mochila, llevame en tus brazos…actuaré como un peluche, ni parpadeare, lo prometo.

-Esta bien- aceptó la chica, mientras Kero volaba hacia sus brazos-  Pero no olvides que lo has prometido- Astra se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yo jamás lo olvido- dijo Kero- eres tú la que vas hablando conmigo…y ni modo de dejarte hablando sola, ¿verdad? Sería de mala educación.

La chica rió, levemente- Claro y tú…-Se detuvo sorpresivamente, volteando hacía los profesores.

-¿Sucede algo, Astra?- preguntó Remus

La aludida cerró los ojos…y dejó de percibir esa energía tan familiar- Me pareció sentir…seguro no fue nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también lo sentí- dijo Kero- parecía la energía de Clow, pero fue muy rápido.

-Lo mejor será ir a cenar- dijo la chica- ya estamos alucinando…con permiso- añadió, saliendo por fin del despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te pareció eso Eriol?- preguntó Sirius.

Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragizawa se hicieron visibles cerca de la chimenea- ¡¡Fantástico!! Ha progresado bastante.

-Cierto- concedió Tomoyo- y casi nos descubre…aunque no se para que tanto misterio, si de todas formas nos verán en la cena…en unos diez minutos- añadió mirando su reloj.

-Bueno cariño, lo misterioso siempre es divertido- sonrió Eriol.

-Con las prisas, ya no pudieron explicarnos bien el motivo de su visita- dijo Minerva.

-Venimos a resolver un pequeño problema de Mina y…Draco- dijo Eriol, suspirando resignado, lo que causo la risa de Sirius y Remus.

**************************************************

-¡¡Te lo dije, no era nuestra imaginación!!- exclamo Kero.

-Shhh!- contestó la chica, pegada a la puerta- o nos descubrirán y tendremos problemas.

-Ya tiene problemas, Señorita Li- se oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Profesor Snape!- exclamo, sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Me podría explicar que es lo que esta haciendo pegada a la puerta?- dijo Snape, tratando de no sonreír ante la expresión de la chica.

-Comprobando que no estoy loca- contestó, nerviosa- Creí sentir la energía del tío Eriol…

-Creímos sentir- interrumpió Kero.

-…Eso, creímos sentir la energía…pero fue algo muy breve…Necesitábamos comprobarlo.

-Bien…agradezca que me siento indulgente…cinco puntos menos, por escuchar detrás de las puertas.

-Pero…

-Señorita, no creo que quiera perder más puntos o ganarse un castigo discutiendo conmigo, ¿Verdad? Su sonrisa se hizo muy amplia al ver desaparecer a Astra y Kero por los pasillos, como si alguien los persiguiera- Eso pensé.

**************************************

-¿Te sucede algo, Draco?- preguntó Mina, mientras se dirigían de la mano hacia el gran comedor.

A pesar de verse tan alegre y haber reído a carcajadas, Mina sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo le preocupaba…Había algo en sus ojos que se lo decía…No en vano era hija de Tomoyo Hiragizawa…solía ser tan observadora como su madre.

-¡Claro que no! ¿A que viene la pregunta?- respondió el chico, sonriendo, para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Te noto extraño…triste- añadió- Por favor, confía en mi…recuerda que no estás solo.

-Mina yo…

-Lo sé- lo besó- Pero entre dos la carga es más ligera.

-¿Y cómo compartir que tienes que dar información a Voldemort?- preguntó cortante- ¿Cómo le explicas a la persona que más quieres que temes por su vida…y que tal vez sea la última vez que puedan estar juntos?

-Shhh- dijo la chica, abrazando a Draco- Debes ver a tú padre, ¿No es así?

-No quiero hacerlo Mina- contestó Draco, aún abrazado a la chica- No quiero verme obligado a contestar preguntas que puedan perjudicarlos.

-Pero tu padre sospechará si no lo haces-dijo Mina, rompiendo el abrazo para verlo a los ojos- Escúchame…en esta guerra todos jugamos un papel determinante, que puede hacer la diferencia…debemos asumir con valor ese papel y hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo- puso una mano en la mejilla del chico, que trataba de evitar la mirada azul de Mina- Y no debemos avergonzarnos por sentir miedo…Yo tengo miedo…pero trato de controlarlo y seguir adelante…hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien…ánimo amor…yo siempre estaré contigo. Es una promesa.

-¿A pesar de lo que soy?- preguntó, sombrío.

-Con todo lo que eres- corrigió Mina- Dejarías de ser el Draco que amo si dejaras de ser arrogante, Decirle San Potter a Harry  y molestar a Ron- el chico sonrió- sobreprotegerme y hacerle bromas a medio mundo, a la par de los gemelos…

-Te amo Mina- dijo el chico, besándola.

-¡¡Ehhh, tortolitos!!!- gritó Ron- Los estamos esperando…luego no se quejen si se quedan sin cena.

-Siempre tan oportuno, Weasley-dijo Draco, abrazando aún a Mina.

-Vamos- se quejó el pelirrojo- ya tengo suficiente con ver a  mi hermana y Colin, además de a Astra y Harry derramando miel por los pasillos.

-Bueno…podrías declarártele a Lavender, y unirte al club de los melosos y realizar digamos….actividades más agradables y recreativas- dijo Mina.

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas- ¿De verdad es una actividad agradable?

-Bastante agradable, Ron- dijo Draco, sonriendo, besando brevemente a Mina- MUY agradable.

****************************************

Cuando Astra y Kero llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya todos se encontraban ahí…Harry le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado… Se acercó, aún con Kero en brazos, saludando a su paso a Cho, que respondió efusiva el saludo (Bueno…lo cortes no quita lo valiente).

-¿Por qué traes a Kero de esa forma?- pregunto Eriol, no bien se sentó junto a su novio.

-Para que le dé aire al pobre…hola amor-añadió dando un breve beso a Harry- Lo siento Kero, pero ahora si tendré que meterte a la mochila- añadió mientras lo hacía.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- le pregunto Lavender.

-Muy bien- contestó- pero descubrí que…

-Eriol…papá y mamá están aquí!!!- exclamo Mina asombrada.

Los chicos voltearon hacia la mesa de los profesores y vieron a los Hiragizawa, charlando animadamente con Remus y una mujer que no conocían (Que Astra identifico como Bella), pero que habían visto en el video…era la misma que hablaba con Sirius…

Tomoyo y Tío Eriol les hicieron un breve saludo con la mano, dando a entender también que ya hablarían después de la cena.

-Eso fue lo que descubrí- sonrió Astra, sirviéndose un poco de todo.

********************************************

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma. Al terminar, Bella se acerco a los chicos…

-Señores Hiragizawa…la profesora McGonagall desea verlos en su oficina.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron hacia allá, seguidos de Draco, quien había sido informado por el profesor Snape.

La mujer se volvió y abrazó fuertemente a Harry…quién se quedo asombrado ante esa actitud.

-¿No me reconoces, Harry?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

-No, disculpe, ¿Debería conocerla?

Arabella soltó a Harry y se apuntó con su varita…envejeciendo, al menos, unos treinta años.

-¡¡Señora Fig.!!- exclamo Harry, muy sorprendido.

*******************************************************

-Mamá, papá- Mina corrió a abrazar a sus padres- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Si, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- peguntó Eriol, también abrazando a sus padres.

-A parte de saber si se han metido en líos recientemente- Mina y Eriol se sonrojaron- Hay alguien a quien queremos conocer…y ayudar- dijo Tomoyo.

Draco, un poco nervioso, se acerco a Tomoyo- Mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano a Tomoyo- Soy Draco Malfoy.

Tomoyo estrechó la mano del chico- Así que tú eres el novio de Mina- el chico asintió, con una sonrisa- También es un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tío Eriol, extendiendo la mano al muchacho, que se apresuró a estrechar la mano del padre de Mina, que lo miraba con interés- No te preocupes…ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más adelante- le dijo a Draco- pero como padre preocupado es mi deber amenazarte con todas las torturas del infierno si le haces algo a mi pequeña- añadió, sonriendo amable.

-¡¡Eriol!!- exclamo Tomoyo, mientras su hijo reía, al igual que Remus, Dumbledore y Minerva.

Draco sonrió- ¿Ves?- dijo tío Eriol a Tomoyo- tiene sentido del humor…sabe que estoy bromeando.

-Tomemos todos asiento- dijo Minerva McGonagall- para que los Señores Hiragizawaga nos expliquen mejor el motivo de su visita.

Hocicos, en un hecho que sorprendió a todos, se hecho a los pies de Draco, quien, sorprendido por el reciente cambio de actitud del perro, comenzó a rascarle las orejas.

-Como todos ustedes saben, mi lindo pariente, Shaoran Li, nos ha invitado a todos a pasar la navidad con su familia- todos asintieron- Mi hija Mina, me escribió expresando su preocupación por el joven Malfoy, porque, digamos que su padre…bueno, hay problemas con eso- añadió con tacto- y ya tengo la solución, de hecho, fue tan sencillo que no se como no se les ocurrió a ustedes, niños.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Draco podrá venir con nosotros sin problemas?- Eriol asinti

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- peguntó Draco.

-Para empezar, dirás a tú familia que pasarás la navidad con ellos, ya que los Li y los Hiragizawa solo festejamos la navidad con los miembros de nuestra familia…y, como todavía no se te considera como tal, por ello no fuiste invitado.

-Ya no entiendo- dijo Remus- ¿Qué no se supone que Draco pasará la navidad con nosotros? NO puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto que si es posible- dijo tío Eriol, simplemente.

*****************************************

Astra y Harry se encontraban sentados a orillas del lago, en su sitio favorito. Arabella acababa de irse y Harry estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que la mujer le había dicho.

Le había contado que ella había sido la mejor amiga de su madre y que había intentado obtener su custodia, pero la petición había sido negada, debido a que era una bruja soltera, por ello, había optado por fingir ser una anciana y que no le agradaba el chico, para poder estar siempre pendiente de él.

-Lamento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad Harry-había comentado Arabella- pero si los Dursley se hubiesen enterado de la verdad, no me hubieran dejado acercarme a ti.

-¿En qué piensas, Harry?- La voz de Astra lo hizo volver a la  Tierra.

-En que, en realidad, nunca estuve tan solo como yo creía- dio un breve beso a la chica- Me parece insólito que la Sra. Figg….Arabella…haya sacrificado su tiempo por mi…el hijo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y que mejor forma de corresponder a la amistad de tus padres que cuidando lo que ellos más amaban?- le dijo la chica y sonrió- Harry, pronto será navidad y yo…

-¿Si?- la animo el chico.

-Bueno…me gustaría saber si te gustaría recibir algún regalo en especial…sé que se supone que yo debería elegirlo, pero quiero que sea algo que te agrade y que sea muy especial para ti.

Harry sonrió- Tú eres mi mejor regalo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Y no necesito nada más que estar contigo- añadió, besándole la mano.

-Pero debe haber algo que tu corazón desee- insistió la chica- anda, dímelo- sonrió.

Harry recordó la vez que encontró el espejo de Oesed- Supongo que…me gustaría mucho conocer a mis padres- confesó el chico, después de un momento de duda- Es decir, verlos en persona, preguntarles tantas cosas…pero sé que eso no es posible…nadie regresa de la muerte y la magia no sirve para ese propósito.

Astra abrazo a Harry- Tal vez puedas conocerlos…todo puede pasar cariño- añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos brillantes.

**************************************************************

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Astra marcaba la 1:00 AM. Miro hacia las otras camas y comprobó que todas sus compañeras estaban profundamente dormidas, incluyendo a Kero.

Mina aún tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Draco podría pasar con ellos la navidad sin levantar sospechas, gracias a que el tío Eriol haría un hechizo de espejo, haciendo que, temporalmente, existieran dos Draco Malfoy.

-"Será divertido estar todos juntos"- pensó, mientras con un hechizo se ponía ropa abrigada, puesto que pronto caería la primera nevada y hacía ya mucho frío.

-Kero- susurró- Kero, ya es hora.

El pequeño guardián abrió los ojos- cinco minutos más- y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

La chica sonrió- Anda, tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo incorporándose, mientras Astra tomaba su libro de magia antigua- ¿A dónde vamos?

*******************************************************

Después de verificar que no había nadie, Astra regreso a su forma normal, junto con Kero y el libro de magia, en la torre este.

-Es fantástico ver como ya dominas a Viento a la perfección- coment

La chica solo sonrió- Necesitamos un lugar solo para nosotros…CREATE!!!- llamó.

Un hermoso libro apareció ante la chica, que comenzó a escribir:

"En la torre este, había una misteriosa puerta, protegida por un hechizo condicional, que permitía que solo las personas que sabían de su existencia podrían verla y pasar a través de ella.

Al abrir la puerta, se entraba a una acogedora sala alfombrada, con chimenea, en donde arde un fuego cálido y se encuentran unos cómodos sillones. Un atril, donde se colocaba el libro mágico, se encontraba junto a la ventana, desde la cual podía verse el lago y parte del bosque prohibido"

Una vez que la chica terminó de escribir y Create regresó a su forma de carta, una puerta apareció ante ella, en la puerta, hecha de una madera muy fina, se encontraba el símbolo de Astra.

-¡¡Genial!!- exclamo Kero.

Astra, seguida por Kero, se acercó y abrió la puerta…La sala era tal como la había descrito y un cálido fuego ardía en la chimenea.

Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y acercándose al atril, colocó el libro de magia, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el libro.

-Alexia, guardiana del libro, necesito de tu ayuda!!

Una luz dorada envolvió la habitación…cuando hubo cesado, apareció Alexia.

-Astra, es bueno verte…¿Ya tan pronto vas a usar el libro? Espero que no sea para hacer travesuras- sonri

-En realidad, es para hacerle un regalo a Harry.

-Y me imagino que ese Harry es especial ¿no?- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-El mocoso es su novio- dijo Kero.

-Ahhh!!! Ya salió el guardián celoso- dijo Alexia, ampliando su sonrisa y caminando hacia el libro- Y bien, ¿Qué regalo quieres darle? ¿Un fénix mágico? ¿Un copiador de objetos? ¿Un espejo de la verdad?- preguntaba la guardiana mientras pasaba las hojas del libro.

-Quiero traer de vuelta a sus padres- dijo Astra.

-…¿Aumentar su poder mágico? O tal vez…¿Traer a sus padres de vuelta? ¿Están de viaje?

-Más bien están muertos- dijo Kero. Los ojos de Alexia se abrieron como platos- ¿Están muertos?- preguntó.

Astra asintió- Voldemort los mató cuando Harry apenas tenía un año…Y quiero que, de regalo de navidad, pueda hablar con ellos "Y con Sirius, Remus y Arabella"- pensó.

-Pero tu poder…-empezó Kero.

-A aumentado- dijo acercándose a Alexia y hojeando el libro hasta encontrar el hechizo que buscaba- y prueba de ello es que el hechizo para traer a alguien a la vida ya está completo, junto con otros hechizos que empiezan a aparecer…además, no quiero regresarlos a la vida…siendo honesta, no creo que pudiera hacerlo…pero si podría traerlos por 24 horas, al menos…¿Me ayudaras, Alexia?

-Bueno…yo…

De la llave de Astra, surgió el imponente Yue.

-Yo creo que no podemos permitir que te arriesgues tanto Astra- dijo Yue, saludando con una breve inclinación de cabeza a Alexia y Kero.

-Yue tiene razón- dijo Kero- puede ser riesgoso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es un hechizo muy simple-añadió mirando la hoja- por favor.

-¡¡Rayos!!- exclamo Alexia- De acuerdo…yo te ayudaré.

-Pero Alexia- se quejo Kero- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No…pero es más seguro que le ayudemos, tengo la impresión de que si nos negamos de todas formas lo hará, ¿no es así?

La chica sonrió a manera de respuesta- Bien…lo primero a considerar es que debes multiplicar por dos todos los ingredientes…puesto que traeremos a dos personas.

-No creo que podamos conseguir todos estos ingredientes aquí…lo mejor será hacer una lista y enviarla al tío Eriol.

-Clow sospechará- dijo Yue- tal vez podrías crearlos usando a Create- sugirió.

-Me temo que no- contesto Alexia- no puedes usar ingredientes creados con magia      para este caso…

-Yo no creo que Clow  sospeche- dijo Kero- sabe muchos hechizos, pero no creo que se sepa los de este libro…¿o si, Alexia?

-No…pero sabe las propiedades de los ingredientes, tal vez si podría sospechar- contestó.

-Bueno…podemos ir al callejón Diagon- sugirió Astra- comprar lo que necesitemos y lo más raro pedírselo al tío Eriol.

--¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo saldremos de Hogwarts?- preguntó Kero.

-Usando a Door, desde Hogsmeade- contesto la chica- pero si conseguimos aquí todo eso, tal vez no sea necesario, pero es bueno contar con el plan B. 

Yue puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- ¿Estas segura de esto? Es más difícil que hacer una travesura…y también más arriesgado.

-Estoy conciente de todo lo que implica y estoy más que segura Yue, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…lo que sí he de pedirles es que no le digan a nadie…quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¿No les dirás ni a Eriol y Mina?- preguntó Kero, sorprendido.

-Por el momento no- admitió la chica- si se lo digo a Eriol, pondrá el grito en el cielo…

-Bien, ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo- dijo Alexia- ahora, debes regresar a dormir, o no te levantarás mañana.

-Entonces, ¿Cuento con su ayuda?

-Si- respondieron los tres guardianes, resignados.

-GRACIAS!!!- exclamo Astra abrazando a los tres- vamos Kero, Yue.

-Nosotros debemos quedarnos a hablar unas cosas con Alexia- dijo Kero- después te alcanzamos.

-¿Piensas dejar el libro aquí?- preguntó Alexia.

-No te preocupes, es una sala mágica, protegida con un hechizo condicional, estarás bien…nadie más que nosotros sabemos de su existencia.

-Anda…a dormir, ya- dijo Yue, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo…Y gracias de nuevo- sonrió la chica, convirtiéndose en Viento y yendo a su dormitorio.

Kero regreso a su forma original- ¿Estás segura de ayudar a Astra en esta locura?- preguntó una vez que sintió que la presencia de la chica ya no se encontraba cerca.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alexia- pero no es mi labor impedir que lo haga…y si va a hacerlo, lo mejor es que cuente con ayuda, como ya dije.

-Pero tal vez puedas convencerla de que no lo haga- dijo Yue.

-Ustedes la conocen mejor que yo…y saben que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario- dijo Alexia, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones.

-De acuerdo…en fin- dijo Kero- Como dice Clow, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…por algo está pasando esto.

-Tienes mucha razón, Kerberus- dijo una voz

Los tres guardianes voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a una persona adulta mayor, de barba blanca, pero de cara bondadosa, vestido con una larga túnica blanca.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Alexia- sonrió.

-Destino- murmuro la guardiana, sorprendida.


	21. Preparativos

Hola a todos!!! Siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, así que esta vez no será la excepción.

De verdad que lamento mucho no estar actualizando tan seguido, pero parece que las musas comienzan a abandonarme…de hecho, escribí tres veces este capítulo antes de quedar convencida de que debía subirlo…y aún así, no me agrado mucho…prometo mejorar en los siguientes…solo pido un poquito de paciencia, sobre todo, porque han pasado cosas bastante estresantes y deprimentes en mi vida, en estos momentos. Entonces como que de repente no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero sus amables mensajes hacen que vuelva a tomar el lápiz y seguir escribiendo…muchas gracias por su apoyo a mi historia

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo….En especial a:

**SHAEKO:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la tardanza  ^____^…Si, ya terminé de leer el quinto libro…En particular, no me gustó mucho el final, al igual que tú…como que quiso compensar el que Sirius ya no estuviera…pero no salio tan bien que digamos…aunque me imagino que todo tiene una razón de ser…

En cuanto a lo de regresar a Nadeshiko…Tienes razón, no lo había pensado…pero eso es algo que Sakura deberá decidir más adelante…ya verás porque.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**ANGLIK DJILAH**

Gracias por tus palabras, lamento no estar actualizando tan pronto…pero, como ya dije una vez, si terminare la historia…solo paciencia.

**LORD SHAGY BLACK**

¡¡¡Me encanto tu Review!, y como te dije, no importa que sea largo…y lo leí todito, sin saltarme nada. Me halaga mucho que mi historia te haya tenido leyendo…Espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho…y que siga siendo de tu agrado…En particular, gracias por las ideas, de verdad que mi cerebro ya estaba como que en las últimas, y ahora ya más o menos, he estructurado más la trama de lo que pasará más adelante …espero tener pronto los siguientes capítulos…aunque no prometo nada.

De verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes, me levantaron mucho el ánimo.

Gracias.

**NABIKY POTTER**

Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado…para serte sincera, siento que no fue uno de los mejores, pero igual, lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Verás, el motivo, creo yo, de que se ponga a Arabella Figg con Sirius tiene mucho que ver con lo que Dumbledore dice al final del Cáliz de Fuego a Sirius. A él le pide que le avise al antiguo grupo, por lo que me imagino que la mayoría, yo incluida, pensamos que había sido amiga de los merodeadores, y que había conocido a los papás de Harry, y era la mejor amiga de Lily….Te imaginarás la decepción al leer el quinto libro y ver que era todo lo contrario…Una squib, por eso dije que era mejor como la ponían en los fics, siendo parte activa de la Orden, y pareja de Sirius…

Bueno, niños lindos, sin más trámite, espero que les guste este capítulo…muchas gracias, de nuevo, por darse su tiempo para leer esto.

Besos a todos

Ady

**CAPITULO XX PREPARATIVOS**

-Alexia, ¿Conoces a este tipo?- preguntó Kero.

-Si- suspiro la guardiana- nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones….representa al destino.

-¿Por qué está aquí?- pregunto Yue, impasiblemente.

-Solo vengo a cumplir con mi trabajo- sonrió bondadosamente.

-¿Y ahora a quién vas a meter en líos?- pregunto Alexia.

-¿Yo?- pregunto inocentemente- Alexia, me ofendes…solo he venido a dar un pequeño giro a la vida de Harry y Astra.

-Espero que no vayas a tratar de separarlos o algo así- dijo Kero- porque no te lo voy a permitir…¿No crees que ya te has excedido lo suficiente con ella?

-Y con Harry- añadió Yue.

-Calma, calma- dijo Destino, sentándose junto a Alexia- No he venido a separarlos…y lo que ha pasado en la vida de ambos ha sido necesario, para su crecimiento…¿Qué clase de vida sería la vida, valga la redundancia, sin problemas?- pregunto

-Algo más fácil…sobre todo lo hubiera sido para Harry- se quejo Alexia.

-Y para Astra- añadió Yue.

-Deben entender que el destino también depende de las acciones de los demás. Cuando una persona nace, ya se tiene un plan trazado- dijo Destino- Sin embargo, todos los humanos cuentan con una virtud muy importante- sonrió- El libre albedrío. Así que, por mucho que deseemos que la vida de la personas, y más de las que amamos, sea perfecta, no lo es…porque son las decisiones y acciones las que, al final de cuentas, trazan nuestro camino…pero, no es tan fácil- suspiró- lo sé…los caminos de todos, de una u otra forma se entre cruzan y, a veces, nos afectan sus decisiones…y a veces todos nos equivocamos…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué las personas se empeñan en saber su destino y su fortuna?- preguntó Kero.

-No lo sé, Kerberus…pero debo confesar que es muy divertido-dijo Bonachonamente- En fin- añadió, poniéndose de pie- Me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes, pero hay trabajo que hacer- comentó acercándose al libro abierto en la página del hecho que Astra quería realizar y sonrió. Puso ambas manos sobre el libro y una luz brillante los envolvió, impidiendo que los guardianes vieran lo que pasaba…Los hechizos estaban intercambiándose- Listo- dijo Destino, cuando la luz se extinguió- He terminado

Alexia se acercó al libro…y, en seguida notó la diferencia- ¡¡Ha intercambiado los hechizos!!!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Yue, acercándose al libro, al igual que Kero, constatando que había un cambio, el hechizo que servía para traer a alguien a la vida durante 24 horas se encontraba en la hoja donde debía encontrarse el hechizo para regresar a una persona a la vida…y viceversa.

-¡¡Espera un momento!!- exclamo Kero, molesto- No tienes derecho a arriesgar a Astra de esta forma…por muy Destino que seas.

-Peluches tiene razón- dijo Alexia, refiriéndose a Kero- ¿Con qué objeto haces todo esto?

-Eh…solo quiero recordarte algo…ricitos- dijo el guardián, interrumpiendo-¡¡NO SOY PELUCHES!!!...Alexia rió, nerviosa.

Destino rió, divertido por la situación- Ya se los dije- explicó- los caminos de todos, de una u otra forma se entrecruzan…Y, en este caso, el destino de Astra y los Potter están muy relacionados…demasiado, me atrevería a decir yo.

-Astra no tiene el poder para hacerlo- dijo Yue- tú mencionaste que, a veces, se cometen errores, no pretenderás que ella remedie sus errores trayendo a los Potter a la vida…no tiene el poder para hacerlo…

Alexia y Kero estaban en shock…¿Reparar errores y traer a los Potter?

-Bien…vayamos por partes…Esto no es enmendar un error…Bueno, en realidad si, y es una compensación, en parte, para Harry…el destino de los Potter no era ese…el que cambió el plan fue Peter Pettegrew…Y, tienes razón, Tal vez Astra no tiene el suficiente poder…pero ella no está sola, sé que llegado el momento, ustedes sabrán que hacer…Al igual que Remus, Sirius y Arabella. Escuchen- añadió al ver la expresión de los guardianes- Lo que voy a hacer, de todas formas iba a pasar- les informó- tarde o temprano…y es mejor ahora cuando más lo necesitan…antes de que el mal y la obscuridad se hagan más fuertes, además, ellos lo necesitan…necesitan un perdón que se niegan a darse.

-¿Y no se supone que Destino es imparcial?- preguntó suavemente Alexia- Con lo que estás haciendo la balanza se inclinará hacia nuestro lado.

-En realidad, solo estoy equilibrando un poco las cosas…como fue el deseo de Harry…y ese deseo fue tan fuerte que pudo activar el poder de The Libra.

-Espera un segundo- interrumpio Yue- ¿Harry fue capaz de activar una Astra Card?

Destino asintió- Están subestimando el poder de Harry…Fue tan fuerte que él solo lo consiguió…Mi presencia aquí se debe a eso.

-Es increíble que ese mocoso hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo…una vez que las cartas cambian de dueño, solo el dueño activa las cartas- dijo Kero, pensativo.

-Pero aún así…con todo y el bonito discurso, es muy peligroso lo que pretendes que Astra haga…y me niego a exponerla- dijo Yue, serio.

-Yo estoy con Yue, no puedo arriesgar lo más valioso de Sakura y el mocoso mayor- dijo Kero- prometí protegerla y pienso cumplirlo…¿Alexia?- preguntó Kero.

-Yo no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a la descendiente de Clow- dijo solemnemente- pero si algo he aprendido con el paso del tiempo, es que no siempre se puede ir en contra del destino…Así que apoyaré a Astra…en lo que decida y en lo que venga.

-Genial…ahora estás de parte del anciano- se quejó Kero.

-No soy ningún anciano…peluches- sonrió Destino- Así que haré un favor a los tres…Esta información y la plática que tuvimos se borrara de su memoria…y volverá hasta que sea necesario…

El silencio se hizo en aquella habitación mágica…

-Destino…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Alexia, extrañada, después de unos momentos…Kero y Yue también se sentían un poco aturdidos.

-Nada…estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo…y ya que estaba cerca y sentí sus energías pase a saludarlos…y conocer, en persona, a los otros guardianes creados por Clow, ¿recuerdan?- sonrió bondadosamente- creo que ya les está afectando la falta de sueño, niños.

-Si, tienes razón…creo que necesitamos dormir un poco más- aceptó Kero…aún sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Bien, debo irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender- sonrió más- un placer conocerles…Alexia…

-Ya nos veremos luego- contestó la aludida, mientras Destino desaparecía.

-Es extraño- dijo la guardiana, acercándose al libro- Hacía tiempo que no lo veía…y generalmente no hace visitas sociales…pero…bueno, Destino solo hace su trabajo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo mejor será regresar con Astra, a la llave- dijo Yue- no quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo- añadió, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a la guardiana, que, aún viendo el libro, un poco extrañada, respondió con gesto distraído, mientras Yue desaparecía.

-¿Qué sucede, Alexia?- preguntó Kero.

-Es que…no recuerdo que la Sangre de Unicornio fuera un ingrediente del hechizo que Astra quiere hacer…es curioso…porque yo conozco a la perfección los hechizos de este libro.

-Seguro que estás un poco confundida, ricitos- dijo Kero- como dijo el anciano, creo que necesitamos descansar.

-Si…tienes razón- sonrió la guardiana- "Y sin embargo, algo me dice que la visita de Destino no fue tan fortuita como intentó hacernos creer"- pensó.

*************************************************

-¡¡Vaya, ya era hora!!!- dijo Lucius Malfoy a su hijo, apenas lo vio llegar.

-Y yo ya te dije que cada vez es más difícil salir del castillo…sin contar que el bosque prohibido no es de mi agrado- añadió, notando a la chica misteriosa con su padre.

-¿Y bien?- peguntó- ¿Qué has averiguado? Porqué, aquí la dama ha resultado ser mejor espía que tú, que, supuestamente, integras el grupo de sus amigos.

-¿En serio? – Sonrió Irónico- ¿Y porqué no la usas mejor a ella para hacer tu trabajo sucio? Ya me estoy cansando de esto y…Draco cayo al sentir la mano de su padre estrellarse en su rostro, dándole una fuerte bofetada…

-¡¡Calla, insensato!!- regaño Lucius, mientras Draco, a duras penas, se contenía para no regresarle el golpe a su padre- bien sabes que servir al Señor Oscuro es un honor…No me vas a decir que quieres cambia de bando…¿O si, querido Hijo?

-Por su puesto que no- dijo Draco, fingiendo estar escandalizado- pero no entiendo el papel que juego yo si la…señorita es mejor espía que yo…a propósito, ¿puede saberse que fue lo que ella averiguo?- añadió, mordaz

-Bueno, para empezar…nos dijo que Harry Potter es novio de Astra Li…y que la Señorita tiene un peluche bastante peculiar…que es uno de los guardianes, según fuentes fidedignas…¿Y que tienes tú?

"Y ahora, ¿qué le dijo?"-pensó Draco…"Sigue tu corazón…el te guiará por el camino correcto" La voz de Mina, en su mente, le devolvió la confianza.- Eso ya lo sabía- dijo con aire de suficiencia- sin embargo, estaba investigando a cerca del otro guardián…Astra lo ha mencionado en varias ocasiones…y, aunque no entra en detalles, ha dejado entre ver que siempre está con ella.

-Ya veo- dijo Lucius, mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, quien se encogió de hombros- ¿Sabes si ella trae un dije o una llave al cuello?

-Bueno…no sé si sea una llave…pero siempre lleva con ella una cadena…pero nunca nos ha mostrado que es.

-Interesante- dijo Lucius. "Así que Nie Fong tiene razón"- pensó.

-Yue…-menciono Draco, haciendo que Lucius le prestara atención.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella lo ha mencionado…El otro guardián se llama Yue.

La mujer susurro algo al oído de Lucius, que hizo que el mortífago sonriera- Asi es, mi querida niña- sonrió- Me ha recordado algo importante…¿Sabes algo de Clow o las cartas?

Draco, con cada pregunta que su padre le hacía, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido, con temor a revelar información de más- Cada vez que intento preguntar o lanzo indirectas a cerca del tema, cambia la conversación…y no quiero tentar a la suerte y empiece a sospechar por tanta pregunta…aunque, con mi, digamos, sana curiosidad, se despertó la de los demás, y ella confesó que las cartas Clow ya no existen.

-¿Qué?- preguntó  Lucius asombrado.

-Eso lo aseguro ella…y sobre sus poderes…Bien, Mina mencionó algo acerca de premoniciones- añadió, sintiéndose mal, pues esto, en parte, era cierto- que no puede controlar.

-¡¡Vaya, vaya!!, Así que era cierto- sonrió siniestro, nuestro contacto tiene razón.

-¿Y quién es ese famoso contacto?- pregunto Draco, como que no quiere la cosa.

-Alguien cercano a Shaoran Li…Por lo menos a habido algo bueno…intentamos sabotear la cooperación del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente con el Ministerio de Magia- añadió, visiblemente molesto- pero los malditos lograron convencer al inútil del Ministro que eran acusaciones infundadas…Tal vez puedas averiguar algo…por nosotros, ahora en vacaciones.

-Me temo que eso no será posible padre-dijo Draco- Mina dijo que la Navidad era algo que la familia celebraba muy íntimamente, así que la familia Li y la familia Hiragizawa no invitan a extraños a las celebraciones familiares- mintió.

-¿Ni siquiera a Potter?

-Ni a él…y el tonto está triste por la idea de ir con los muggles.

-Bueno, por el momento, no importa, teniendo a Li, tendremos a Potter…y necesito que busques pruebas o que Li comente si Sirius Black estuvo viviendo con ellos, en Hong-Kong.

-¿Sirius Black?- pregunto Draco, asombrado

-Nuestro contacto dijo que todo el Concilio lo sabía, pero al interrogarlos todos lo negaron y se mostraron indignados por, según ellos, la falta de confianza…así que el inútil de Fudge se retracto y pidió una disculpa…Así que nuestra querida Señorita Li o su familia deben saber que pasa con Black…tengo ganas de verle la cara…me debe algunas cosas…

-Tú sabes que mi deber es servir al Lord Oscuro…seguiré investigando y los mantendré informados- dijo Draco- ahora debo regresar, o se darán cuenta que no estoy- añadió despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza de ambos.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy  a la mujer.

-Mmmmh…lo noté algo nervioso…Sin embargo, lo que te dijo es cierto…a mi me lo dijo una niña boquifloja de Gryffindor.

-Lo que me extraña es que esa niñita te haya quitado a Potter.

La chica se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un largo cabello negro y unos bellos ojos rasgados- ¡¡Bah!!- hizo un gesto con la mano, para quitarle importancia- me dio lastima y le dí oportunidad…de todas formas, no sabe lo que le espera…sobre todo conociendo lo confiada que puede llegar a ser… no tardará en confiar en alguien arrepentido.

-¿Has sabido algo de Snape? Lord Voldemort tiene serias dudas acerca de su lealtad.

-No…es muy difícil saber acerca de un profesor…solo es muy evidente que defiende a esa tonta.

-Razón de más para estar más atento…mi queridísima Cho- contestó el mortífago.

**************************************************

-¡¡Eres una tonta!!- Gritó Voldemort con voz espeluznante- Si crees que con ese hechizo me detendrás- El mago oscuro comenzó a recuperar el movimiento- ahora verán ambos.

Harry, lastimado de la pierna, solo atino a abrazar a Astra y protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Avada Kedabra!!!- un haz de luz verde salió de la varita del mago- ¡¡Pero que Demonios!!- exclamo sorprendido y enojado…El hechizo había rebotado…Harry abrió los ojos…Ambos estaban rodeados de un escudo de energía.

-No te será tan fácil, Voldemort- se oyó una voz masculina, mientras una conocida mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes corría hacía donde estaban los chicos.

-¡¡James Potter!!- Exclamo asustado y sorprendido- No es posible…yo acabe contigo…

Sakura despertó sobresaltada…Había visto el mismo sueño de Astra…Volteo hacia la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las 5:00 am, a su lado, Shaoran dormía tranquilamente…la vista de su esposo, respirando acompasadamente la hizo sonreír...Ya tenía bastante tiempo con ese sueño…y, generalmente, se tranquilizaba y trataba de volver a dormir…pero sabía perfectamente que esa ocasión no sería tan fácil.

Lentamente se incorporó de la cama, para evitar molestar a su esposo. Se puso la bata y salió de la habitación, rumbo a los jardines de la enorme casa. Con calma, dirigió sus pasos hacia un gran árbol de cerezos, que bordeaba el lago y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de este.

Aún se veía oscuro y el aire era un poco frío, pero parecía no sentirlo…

"No es posible que James y Lily aparezcan en mi sueño"- pensaba Sakura- "Ellos ya no son de este mundo…y por mucho que quisiera ayudar, el espíritu de James no sería capaz de realizar ese hechizo tan poderoso…a menos que estuviera vivo, lo cual es ridículo…aunque, en el mundo mágico, ya no se sabe"-sonrió triste.

-¿Qué haces aquí, a estas horas?- oyó la voz de su esposo, mientras la abrazaba, por la espalda, colocando la cabeza de Sakura en su pecho.

-Solo…pensaba.

-No me digas…¿Otro sueño? 

Sakura asintió. Shaoran se sentó junto a su esposa, quien recargo su cabeza en el hombro- ¿Lo mismo?

-En esencia- contesto- pero…-dudo un poco- Veo como James salva la vida de Harry y Astra.

-¿James Potter?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno…es el único James que conocemos…pero lo más curioso, es que hace un poderoso hechizo de barrera, para protegerlos y…

-Un espíritu no es capaz de hacer algo así- termino Shaoran por ella.

-Shaoran- Sakura levantó su cabeza y miro a su esposo a los ojos- No se porqué…No he tenido una premonición acerca de esto…llámalo, más bien, una corazonada.

-Un presentimiento- corrigió Shaoran, abrazándola

-Eso…El caso es que…debemos ir a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible…hoy o mañana.

-¿Astra esta en problemas?- pregunto alarmado.

-No…pero es como si las cosas fueran a acomodarse lentamente…y es algo que tú y yo debemos ver, necesitamos estar ahí, y ayudar en lo que se pueda.

-Amor, sabes que en este momento no es posible para mi ir a Londres…No había tenido tiempo de comentarte…pero alguien le revelo a Fudge que Sirius había estado viviendo con nosotros..

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sakura, alarmada.

-Si…debe ser el mismo espía que estamos buscando…Claro, yo negué todo, y el Concilio me apoyo…y claro, nos mostramos enojados por "la enorme ofensa" que nos estaban haciendo…incluso, insinuamos retirar la ayuda al Ministerio de Magia…Después de todo, no se puede trabajar con alguien en quien no confías- sonrió- Después de mucho discutir con los miembros del Concilio, el Ministro se convenció de nuestra sinceridad y nos ofreció una disculpa, argumentando que la información le había parecido cierta, pues venía de una fuente fidedigna, y que lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido…aunque Lucius Malfoy no se veía muy complacido que digamos.

-¿Lucius Malfoy estuvo aquí?

Shaoran asintió- Y es bastante desagradable…se ve que es un mortífago, su aura es horriblemente oscura.

-Pero ya todo esta bien, ¿verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes más por ello…todo ha pasado y el Concilio y el Ministerio han quedado tan amigos como siempre…o al menos, tan conocidos

-Pobre Draco- suspiró Sakura- Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para él estar en medio de dos bandos…

-Igual que Severus- dijo Shaoran.

-Claro…pero Draco solo tiene 15 años…solo debería preocuparse por ser feliz…por vivir su adolescencia como todo chico normal- suspiro- Espero que algún día, no muy lejano, las cosas sean diferentes para todos…pero, dime ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Londres?.

-Señora Li, siempre tan insistente- sonrió- pero como ya te había dicho, por el momento no me es posible ir a Londres, si vamos a pasar la navidad con los chicos, no puedo dejar nada pendiente, en especial , las especulaciones de adonde iremos…pero, ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

-¿De verdad?

-Si…así puedes ir preparando todo para la fiesta de navidad y estar más tiempo con Tomoyo…y con Astra…Hien y yo te alcanzaremos después.

-¡¡Eres un encanto!!- exclamo Sakura, abrazando y besando a su esposo, efusivamente- Le diré a Mei- Ling que venga conmigo…estoy segura que también querrá ver a Astra y Tomoyo.

-Le hará bien…desde que Jian Hu murió, no quiso volver a saber nada…y ahora, parece que vuelve a tener esa alegría que tanto la caracteriza- Shaoran sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su esposa- ¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayan contando?

-Bueno…el tiempo lo dirá, amor…- contestó Sakura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, mientras ambos, miraban el amanecer- ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien, Shaoran? Tengo miedo…miedo de perder de nuevo a personas importantes…miedo por Astra, Eriol y Mina…y por nosotros.

-Yo también tengo miedo-confeso Shaoran- pero, amor, debemos ser fuertes y enfrentarnos a nuestros temores…Sé que podemos perder mucho…pero mientras tengamos confianza en que todo saldrá bien y nos apoyemos unos a otros, estaremos más cerca de vivir en paz…

*******************************************

-¡¡Date prisa o llegaras tarde a Clase!!!- exclamo Kero- recuerda que el profesor Snape no es muy tolerante.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala mágica que Astra había creado para el libro…antes de ir a su clase, se había disculpado con los chicos, diciendo que debía regresar a la Torre, por algo que había dejado.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contesto Astra, anotando los ingredientes de la poción- ¡¡Rayos!!!, ¿Dónde diablos voy a conseguir Sangre de Unicornio? Lo demás no se ve tan difícil de conseguir…¿Tú crees que tío Eriol sospeche Algo si le envío la lista tal como la estoy copiando, Alexia?

-Noo, que va…si lo único que falta es que le pongas el título de la poción- dijo el guardían, sonriendo…yo te recomendaría que fueses pidiendo las cosas una por una…empezando por la sangre de Unicornio y los cristales, que será lo más difícil de conseguir.

-Lo demás podríamos conseguirlo en una escapada a el callejón Diagon- sugirió Kero- podemos usar a Door, en una salida a Hogsmeade, no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-No sé, Kero, me parece arriesgado…después de todo, aún no sabemos nada del espía…y no quisiera complicar más las cosas…

-Pero no irías sola- interrumpió el guardián- nos tienes a Yue y a mi…

-Ejem…

-¡¡Ah, claro!!, también a Alexia- añadió el guardián, sonriendo.

-De cualquier forma, ya tendré tiempo de saber que pasa- dijo la chica- listo…ya termine- tomo sus cosas, incluyendo la bufanda, la túnica y un suéter adicional que llevaba…el invierno estaba por llegar a Hogwarts y Astra era demasiado friolenta…aunque tenía sus ventajas…Harry la abrazaba más frecuentemente, so pretexto de que el viejo Castillo estaba lleno de corrientes de aire y que no quería que la chica se enfermara…así que Astra "olvidaba" más seguido los suéteres que solía llevar.

-Te veo luego Alexia- dijo la chica, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

 "Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde"- pensaba la chica, mientras corría por los pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras...hasta que termino en el suelo…viendo estrellitas…

-Auch!!!-se quejó la chicha, en el suelo- eso me dolió. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry…que la veía un poco extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico, ofreciéndole su mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si…claro, que si- le sonrió la chica, agradecida- pero ¿No deberías estar ya rumbo a clase, o en clase?

-Si- contestó, mientras caminaban apresurados a las mazmorras- pero, al ver que tardabas, decidí buscarte en la torre de Gryffindor…Y no estabas- le dijo, serio- ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-Potter, Li…pensé que esto era clase de pociones, no de relaciones humanas- dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos, mientras los de Slytherin se reían ante la reprimenda, excepto, claro, Draco

-Profesor Snape- murmuro la chica

-Tal vez debería decirle a Potter algo que tranquilice su espíritu, Señorita Li…pero no en mi clase ni en mi tiempo- sonrió siniestro- siéntense y descontaré cinco puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno, por llegar tarde a mi clase…ahora, comenzaremos a ver pociones curativas.

Harry y Astra tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás del salón- Lo siento Harry…después de clase, te explicaré donde estaba- susurro la chica. Harry sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Las pociones curativas- explicaba Snape- se dividen en dos…

***************************************************************

-…¿No es verdad Harry?- preguntó Ron, en los vestidores de Gryffindor, después del entrenamiento.

-Ah…si, claro- respondió el chico, sin saber que le preguntaban, haciendo que los miembros del equipo se rieran y Ron lo mirara como si viniera de otro planeta.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-Creeme- dijo Eriol, aún riendo- no querrás saberlo…pero tiene que ver con cierto incidente en clase de pociones… 

Harry se ruborizó un poco- Debemos darnos prisa para la cena.

-Oh..claro…la cena- dijo Fred, maliciosamente- por ahí oímos que habría una apasionada reconciliación- añadió teatralmente.

Harry se ruborizó aun más- Para empezar, para haber reconciliación, necesariamente, se necesita que hubiera habido algún problema…y nosotros no tuvimos ninguno.

-Vamos Harry- dijo Colin- Pansy Parkinson va diciendo por ahí que Astra te oculta las cosas…

-…Y que el mismo Snape le pidió te diera una explicación- interrumpió Angelina

-¡¡Claro que no!!- contestó el chico, un poco incómodo- Lo que pasa es que…Bueno, en realidad, no lo sé…aún- suspiró- A veces es como si me ocultará algo…

-Amigo mío- dijo George- nadie entiende a las mujeres…apuesto que ni ellas mismas- una lluvia de túnicas escarlatas femeninas cayó sobre el chico- ¿Ves lo que te digo?- añadió cuando pudo salir de debajo de todas las túnicas.

-El que tú tengas la sensibilidad de un pepino no quiere decir que Harry sea igual que tú- dijo Alicia

-Bueno, pues yo no recuerdo que mi sensibilidad de pepino te haya molestado alguna vez- dijo George, pícaramente, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

-Harry, todos necesitamos un espacio- dijo Angelina, sentándose al lado del chico-¿No has pensado qué para ella es difícil estar separada de su familia? Claro, te tiene a ti y a sus primos- añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Eriol y él querían interrumpir- pero, según tengo entendido, en Oriente dan mucha importancia a la familia…es lógico que a veces, se sienta sobre pasada y necesite un tiempo…pero bueno, no seguiré hablando, o las chicas de Hogwarts caerán sobre mi.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dennis- siempre es bueno entenderlas y saber que quieren

-Claro, pero eso debe ser un misterio- dijo Katie- y ustedes, caballeros, deben descubrir.

-Pues sigo pensando que las niñas son muy complicadas- se quejó George, mientras Alicia le enseñaba la lengua.

**************************************************************

Harry y Astra se escabullían por los pasillos hacía la torre este…El chico había pedido a Ron y Hermione que lo dejaran faltar a las rondas de ese día y había usado el poder de invisibilidad que le daba el regalo de Sirius, mientras que a la chica le había dejado su capa de invisibilidad…y Kero, muy amablemente, había decidido dejarlos solos…no sin amenazar a Harry sobre lo que le pasaría se sobrepasaba con la niña…y, sin pelear tanto, gracias a los pastelillos que Mina había traído de las cocinas.

-Quiero volver a ser visible, por favor- dijo Harry al entrar a la torre, mientras que Astra se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-Y bien- sonrió Harry a la chica- ya estamos aquí…¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme?

-Es que…necesitaba un espacio, así que cree una habitación especial para…para mi…y hoy en la tarde, cuando dije que debía regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, regrese aquí por algo que había olvidado…una lista que debía enviar a casa.

-Ehhh…cariño…yo no veo nada- dijo el chico, un poco extrañado

-Frente a ti se ve la puerta-dijo Astra- es un hechizo condicional…como ahora estas enterado de su existencia, no tardarás en verla.

Justo cuando la chica terminó de explicar esto, Harry se percató de la existencia de la puerta… con la insignia de la familia Li, que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Puedes verla ahora?- preguntó la niña, tomando a Harry del brazo, mientras asentía en respuesta-Vamos.

Astra guió a Harry a través de la puerta. El chico se quedo sorprendido al ver la acogedora sala a la que había entrado…el fuego ardía en la chimenea y  una mesa estaba dispuesta con un juego de Té y pastelillos, esperando a los chicos….Pero había algo que a la chica se le había pasado…junto a la ventana, estaba el atril, que contenía el libro mágico….

-¡¡Esto es fantástico!!-Exclamo Harry, viendo la habitación- Es hermoso.

La chica sonrió, satisfecha- Me alegra que te guste…pero esto será un secreto entre ambos…nuestro lugar secreto…¿Si?

Harry se acercó a Astra y la atrajo hacía si por la cintura-¿Secretos tan pronto?-preguntó mientras recargaba su frente en la frente de su novia- yo pensé que no le ocultabas nada a Eriol y Mina.

Astra estaba ruborizada al estar tan cerca de Harry….sentía que se perdía en esos ojos tan verdes- Si…bien, en general, no les oculto nada…pero, a veces, creo que necesito…necesitamos- corrigió- un espacio.

-¿En serio?- dijo Harry- Muy bien, Señorita Li…¿Y que beneficios recibiré a cambio de guardarle el secreto?

-Mhhhh…¿Qué te parece muchos besos?- propuso, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

-Suena tentador…y aceptaré el trato si le incluye muchos abrazos- dijo el chico pícaramente.

-Trato hecho- dijo la chica, mientras Harry bajaba su cabeza y se apoderaba de sus labios…primero suavemente…y poco a poco, la caricia fue subiendo de intensidad…hasta que tuvieron que separarse…para tomar un poco de aire…La chica, ruborizada, recargo su frente en el pecho el chico, quien, sonrió ante el repentino gesto de timidez de su novia…y entonces fue cuando se percato del atril, con un gran libro en él, de apariencia antigua…

-No había notado que tenías un libro aquí- le dijo suavemente, besando la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Mhhhh?- exclamo la chica, aún un poco aturdida, y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Y debe ser muy especial…porque es el único que tienes- sonrió- ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó encaminándose al atril.

-¡¡¡NO, ESPERA!!!- exclamo la chica, muy nerviosa, mientras veía como su novio se acercaba al atril.

-No pensé que te gustará la poesía-dijo el chico, abriendo el libro.

-¿La poesía?- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al libro y veía que, efectivamente, lo que Harry estaba viendo era un libro de poesía- Ah…claro, es el libro favorito de papá y mío.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si…"que no sea del libro, que no sea del libro"-pensaba la chica

-¿Por qué escogiste este lugar para tener esta habitación?- pregunto, guiando a la chica hacia el sofá.

-Por esto. Astra saco de debajo del libro una tabla con signos raros…La misma que Shaoran usaba para detectar a las cartas Clow  se sentó de nuevo al lado de Harry

-Se llama Rashinban- dijo contestando a la muda pregunta que el chico le hacía- Esta tabla detecta la energía de las personas o los lugares…Mi padre la uso, hace mucho tiempo, para detectar las cartas Clow- En ese momento, la tabla comenzó a brillar, intensamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos está indicando que estamos en una habitación que esta ubicada en uno de los lugares donde se concentra más la magia…lo cual favorece el equilibrio de las fuerzas… que es muy importante para mi…necesito controlar a los elementos.

-¿Cómo van tus clases extraordinarias con la Profa. McGonagall?

La chica suspiró- Supongo que bien, pero aún no logro transformarme en agua…Kero y Remus dicen que han visto la manifestación del poder en mi…pero, por algún motivo, no logro controlarlo…Y me preocupa, porque eso vendrá contenido en mi examen…pero bueno…eso no importa ahora- sonrió recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Astra- la llamó Harry

-¿Si?

-No te preocupes…todo va a salir bien…"Incluso eso que te inquieta y no me has querido decir"- pensó el chico.

-Cuando estoy contigo, Harry, nada puede salir mal- dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

*****************************************************************

AEROPUERTO DE HEATROW, LONDRES, TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS.

-¡¡¡Mira ahí está!!!- dijo Sakura, emocionada- ¡¡Tomoyo!!!

La aludida volteo al oír su nombre y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver a la acompañante de su prima.

-¡¡Sakura!!- exclamo, emocionada abrazando a su prima- ¡¡Mei Ling!!!- añadió, abrazando fuertemente a la otra chica- es fantástico que hayas venido…estás tan bella como siempre…los años no pasan por ti.

-No, que va…se quedan todos- Sonrió la mujer, correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo de Tomoyo.

Y, ciertamente, Mei-Ling Li, no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo una figura envidiable, debido a las artes marciales, que era notada por los caballeros al pasar. Su expresión seguía siendo muy alegre, aunque podría advertirse un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos castaños…Sus cabellos, muy largos y negros, seguían recogidos, luciendo el mismo peinado de cuando niña…lo que le traía a Tomoyo muy gratos recuerdos.

-Vayamos por su equipaje…y salgamos de aquí, antes de que el tráfico se ponga imposible- dijo Tomoyo, acompañando a las mujeres a recoger su equipaje y pasar por los tediosos trámites de la aduana, aunque, la presencia de la esposa de Su excelencia, Eriol Hiragizawa, agilizó un poco más los trámites. Una vez instaladas en el auto de la embajada, Tomoyo y Sakura conversaban animadamente sobre las actividades que tendrían que organizar, el arreglo de la casa de Hogsmeade, los muebles, los chicos…mientras Mei-Ling, con una sonrisa, fingía escucharlas, pero, en realidad, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí…en el día que conoció a cierta persona….

********** FLASHBACK**************

Mei-Ling se encontraba en la casa de su primo Shaoran…sabía que dentro de unos momentos se llevaría a cabo una reunión de la famosa Orden del Fénix…Llevaba con ella una charola con diferentes bocadillos…"Después de tanto discutir, les dará hambre…y es una pena que nunca se queden a cenar con nosotros"- pensaba la mujer. Había entrado a la estancia del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no vio al mago, de toga negra, tan negra como su cabello, que se había aparecido en la sala…resultado…ambos llenos de crema chantilly…y un grito que se oyó en toda la residencia Li….

-Calmese, por favor- decía Snape- lamento haber aparecido así…¿Se encuentra bien?

Mei-ling, llena de crema, que creaba un gracioso contraste en su cabello, miro recelosa la mano que se extendía para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Y quién me dice que usted no es uno de los tipos malos?- pregunto ella, poniéndose de pie y adoptando una pose de defensa de artes marciales…"Aunque si es un mago, poco me servirá"- pensaba la mujer, nerviosa- "pero no será fácil terminar conmigo, de eso estoy segura".

-Por favor, calmese- dijo Snape, sintiendo la hostilidad en el aire- No fue mi intención asustarla…Mi nombre es Severus Snape…y soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Y tiene alguna identificación que lo demuestre?- pegunto Mei-ling.

-¿Identificación?- preguntó Snape, sin saber a lo que se refería su interlocutora.

-Si…una licencia de conducir, pasaporte, credencial del lugar donde trabaja…algo que demuestre que usted es quien dice ser…

-Bueno…en el mundo mágico no usamos esas cosas….

-¡¡Esta mintiendo!!!- interrumpio Meil-Ling, nosotros también pertenecemos al mundo mágico, y Shaoran siempre trae consigo una identificación, o algo…Así que déme una buena razón para no darle su merecido por entrar a una casa donde no fue llamado.

-¡¡¡Mei-Ling, ¡Estas bien!!!?- Preguntó en ese momento Shaoran Li, entrando rápidamente a la estancia, junto con Sakura…..parándose ambos en seco al ver la escena…ambos llenos de comida, y la mujer lista para atacar al mago.

-Tranquilízate, Mei-Ling, solo es Severus- dijo Shaoran, conciliadoramente, acercándose a su prima, mientras Sakura hacia esfuerzos para no reírse.

-Eso ya me lo dijo- contestó- pero le pedí algo que lo identificara y tuvo el descaro de decirme que en el mundo mágico no se usan las identificaciones- contesto, sin bajar la guardia.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Sakura- en Occidente, el mundo mágico es más oculto que aquí…y no se estila llevar identificaciones…además, ¿Tú crees que si fuera un enemigo, hubiera podido atravesar tan fácilmente las protecciones que rodean la casa?

-¿Estás segura, Sakura?- dijo Mei-Ling, bajando lentamente la guardía

-Totalmente…y si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Eriol, cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo- la mujer avanzó hacia Severus Snape e hizo una reverencia, muy común en oriente- lamento haber sido poco hospitalaria…sea bienvenido a Hong-Kong…pero ni crea que lo perderé de vista ¿eh?. Shaoran solo volteó los ojos, mientras Sakura seguía sonriendo.

-Supongo que, después de esto, ya conoces a mi prima-dijo Shaoran.

El profesor de Pociones sonrió- Mucho gusto en conocerla, Mei-Ling.

***********FIN DEL FLASHBACK************

-"Aún entonces, mi nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios"- pensaba la mujer- "¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que estoy en su país?"

-Mei-Ling….¡¡¡MEI-LING!!!- llamó fuerte Tomoyo, sobresaltándola

-¿Qué pasa? Casí me matas del susto- se quej

-Pues, por tu expresión, parecía que estabas en la luna- replico Tomoyo- Le decía a Sakura que podríamos ir mañana a Hogsmeade, a que vea la casa y le haga los cambios pertinentes…y ya estando ahí, podemos pasar a visitar a los chicos al colegio.

-¿A Hogwarts?- preguntó, tontamente, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba

-A Hogwarts- Confirmo Tomoyo, sonriendo…"Será divertido jugar a ser cupido de nuevo"- pensó…después de todo, no en vano era la más observadora de las tres…

**********************************************

RESIDENCIA HIRAGIZAWA.

-Su Excelencia- llamó el mayordomo.

-Si James- contestó tío Eriol, sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba chocando en ese momento.

-Señor….bueno- dijo James, sin saber explicarse- desde hace rato notamos que hay una lechuza blanca en la ventana…muy parecida a la de su sobrina Astra- tío Eriol levanto la mirada…y, efectivamente, en la ventana de la oficina, se encontraba Rigel, dando golpecitos al vidrio, tratando de llamar la atención del embajador.

-Yo creo que debe haberse extraviado y recordó como llegar hasta aquí- explico el mayordomo.

-Si, si claro- contestó, notando el mensaje que traía- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella, ahora, James, por favor, déjame solo- El mayordomo asintió- Y cuando llegue mi esposa y mi prima, por favor, que pasen inmediatamente a mi despacho.

-Así se hará, su excelencia- contesto el mayordomo, saliendo de la oficina, un poco extrañado.

Eriol se levantó de su escritorio, y abrió la ventana…inmediatamente, Rigel entro y se posó en el escritorio…

-Hola bonita...Otro mensaje ¿eh? ¿Será que tu ama seguirá los pasos de sus primos?- sonrió mientras le quitaba el mensaje y aparecía comida y agua para la lechuza, que ululo agradecida por el gesto.

Conforme tío Eriol leía la carta, su semblante se hacía más serio…se sentó frente a su escritorio, para terminar de leer la carta de su sobrina…

-Bien- murmuro al terminar de leer- el verdadero juego a empezado….Solo espero que esta vez sea lo correcto…


	22. Secretos revelados

HOLA A TODOS!!!!! Eh...bueno, me presento...soy el hermano de Ady...verán, ella tuvo un pequeño accidente y termino en el hospital, con una costilla y el brazo rotos, además de diversos golpes...Estaba muy angustiada porque no había podido actualizar...así que me pidió que yo lo hiciera...por eso nos tardamos más...no puede escribir, y yo escribo muy lento...así que, ambos lamentamos la tardanza... Y una gran disculpa por no contestar los Reviews, pero mi hermana los imprime y los guarda, no los he encontrado, por más que me explica donde los tiene...ella sale esta semana del hospital, así que yo creo se pondrá en contacto con ustedes, por lo pronto, ella espera que disfruten este episodio...y promete más acción para el próximo...Donde veremos como regresan los Potter.  
  
Yo envié también el correo a todos ustedes para avisarles que ya habíamos actualizado.... Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia de mi hermana...  
  
Fue un placer. Jorge Esteban.  
  
Capítulo XXI  
  
Secretos revelados.  
  
-La casa es asombrosa- exclamo Sakura, al ingresar a la casa de la familia Li en Hogsmeade. La casa, tan grande como la Mansión de Hong-Kong, se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo y contaba con hechizos protectores que no permitían que nadie observara al interior...Especialmente, protegía a las personas que se encontraban en el jardín de las miradas indiscretas. Las tres mujeres estaban en el amplio salón de la casa, inspeccionando los últimos detalles. Aunque Tomoyo insistía en que podía cambiar lo que no le agradará, Sakura no lo hizo, alabando el buen gusto de su prima.  
  
-¡¡Vaya Tomoyo!! Sigues obsesionada con las chimeneas- sonrió Meiling, mientras se acercaba a la gran chimenea que dominaba la estancia. La aludida se sonrojo- Bueno...es que son tan...Románticas- añadió con un suspiro, además, con lo grande del salón, será bastante frío conforme se acerque el invierno...y en el mundo mágico, no se estila tener un sistema de calefacción. El mismo problema hay con las habitaciones, por ello, hay chimeneas mágicas casi toda la casa. -Yo más bien creo que tiene que ver con que Eriol se te declaró frente a una chimenea- sonrió, Sakura mientras se acercaba a las mujeres. Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco más- Nunca te había visto sonrojada- dijo Mei- Ling divertida. -Nuestras cosas ya están en orden- contesto Tomoyo, cambiando de tema, mientras Mei-Ling reía quedamente- Los elfos domésticos son bastante eficientes. -Si...aunque no dejan de parecerme extraños- Mei-Ling- Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para que nadie descubra que estamos aquí? Alguien podría reconocernos. -Eso es poco probable- dijo Sakura- tú sabes que el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es bastante cerrado, tal vez los únicos que nos reconocerían serían los del Ministerio de Magia, pero es poco probable que sepan que estamos aquí. -Es cierto- afirmo Tomoyo- ellos piensan que la Familia Li tomará unas vacaciones paradisíacas en Australia. Y de todas formas, se creará una puerta Mágica que nos permita llegar de Hogwarts hasta aquí y viceversa, sin ser vistos. -Eso lo haré yo con ayuda del prof. Dumbledore-dijo Sakura, mientras las tres mujeres tomaban asiento. -Aún falta un mes para navidad- dijo Mei-Ling, mirando a través de la ventana...la primera nevada de la temporada caía silenciosamente- ¿Qué haremos mientras?- peguntó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al máximo, al pensar que estaban tan cerca... -Primero, visitar a los chicos- dijo Sakura- tengo muchas ganas de verlos. -Pero será hasta la hora de la cena- se quejó Mei-Ling- yo quería verlos de inmediato. -No querrás que falten a sus clases, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo y suspiró- Me conformó con que mis hijos no hayan hecho más de las suyas. Mei-Ling sonrió...y luego rió- Eso sería pedirle peras al Olmo.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Eriol a Mina, cuando llego al comedor y se dejó caer junto a su hermano. -Castigada durante toda la semana...y por poco me suspende la última salida a Hogsmeade, suspiró, mientras se servía. -¿Cuál fue el castigo?- preguntó Lavender. Mina se sonrojó- La profesora McGonagall consideró que, siendo que mi hermano y yo tenemos la misma tendencia a hacer bromas o a...tener accidentes con los compañeros boquflojos, pensó que tal vez tenemos el mismo talento para la limpieza...y siendo que el realizó un gran trabajo limpiando las mazmorras, yo debo seguir su ejemplo. -Pero Mina, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió convertir a Pansy en una...bueno, en eso?- pregunto Astra. -Fue lo primero que me paso por la mente...y, Hermione, lo siento, además, descontó 50 puntos a Gryffindor. -¡¡¿Pero por qué?!!!- exclamo Ron. -Es que- sonrió- el hechizo que le lance solo dura media hora y... -No me digas- dijo Eriol, comenzando a reír- ¿Hechizo condicional? Mina asintió. -Que, obviamente, no les advertiste- dijo Astra. -¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolos confundida. -Cuando estoy muy, pero MUY enojada...cerquita de furiosa- sonrió- las transformaciones quedan condicionales, es decir, el efecto pasará en media hora...excepto que alguien trate de deshacerlo...el tiempo de duración aumentará según los intentos... -Upss-dijo Harry, comprendiendo- y alguien... -El profesor Flitwick-asintió la chica- La linda niña será una vaca durante tres días- suspiro- Lo siento chicos, prometo recuperar los puntos. -En mi humilde opinión- sonrió la chica- creo que se verá mejor así- los chicos la miraron asombrados- pero eso queda entre nosotros...solo les pido más control-añadió mirando a Astra, quien la semana pasada había sido castigada por Snape, Eriol y Mina. -Lo intentaré...pero no te lo prometo-dijo Mina- ahora, si ella promete no coquetearle a MI novio...tal vez lo consideraría más en serio. -Mhhh...me encantan las chicas salvajes- dijo Draco, llegando sorpresivamente y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien se ruborizó- lo que causo la risa de sus amigos.  
  
-Muy bien, quiero que sepan que no permitiré ningún tipo de altercado en mi clase- dijo el profesor Snape- La jefa de Gryffindor ya tomo medidas, así que no quiero que haya provocaciones de ningún tipo. -No se preocupe profesor- dijo Millicent Bulstrod- No nos rebajaremos al nivel de ciertas personas- dijo irónicamente, mirando a Mina, quien, avergonzada (pero muy poquito) bajo la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de convertirla en algo más agradable...como una cucaracha. -¿En serio?- dijo Seamos, irónico- pues nos da Muuuucho gusto oír eso. Los Gryffindors comenzaron a reírse (Draco trataba, sin mucho éxito, de controlar la risa), mientras Millicent se enfurecía. -¡¡BASTA!!- gritó el profesor, haciendo que el orden volviera a la clase- cinco puntos menos para cada casa. -Pero, profesor...- se quejo la chica. -Pero nada...y si no le importa, me pagan por dar clases- añadió, dando por terminada la discusión. -Ahora será una situación más tensa que de costumbre- se quejo Hermione con Ron, quien asintió.  
  
Después del regaño del Profesor Snape, nadie en la clase osó hacer otro comentario, sobretodo a los de Slytherin les quedo bastante claro que el profesor ya no sería parcial....simplemente por que, después de algo así, le hubiera bajado, al menos, 20 puntos a la casa rival y a Mina le hubiera dado una detención de por vida...eso si no la hubieran expulsado primero. Así que mientras Eriol, Astra y Hermione iban a su clase de Aritmancia, Mina iba con Filch para cumplir su castigo...Ron, Draco y Harry habían decidido no meterse en problemas, así que, por decisión unánime, fueron a la biblioteca para adelantar la gran cantidad de deberes de Pociones. -Entonces, ¿Acompañarás a Astra a su clase especial?- preguntó Ron a Harry.. El chico asintió. -Es realmente asombroso- afirmó Draco- Aunque ahora no correras el riesgo de que te queme- añadió en voz baja. -Fue lo mismo que dijo ella- sonrió Harry- y para ser sincero, quiero saber que se siente convertirse en Viento. -Debe ser bastante curioso. ¿No, Draco?- pregunto Ron. -Si- "Es ahora o nunca"-pensó. Harry, ¿Recuerdas en tercer curso, la fuga de Sirius Black?- Harry asintió- Bien, todos dicen que él desapareció de Hogwarts, siendo que nadie puede hacerlo...Necesito que me digas si tuvieron algo que ver con eso...aunque no dudo que así fuera. Harry y Ron se miraron- De acuerdo- dijo Harry- te contaremos, pero... -Guardare el secreto...lo juro- dijo el chico, solemnemente- Espera- añadió- IMPERTURBATE!!!!- exclamo, varita en mano- Ahora si. -Bien pensado Draco- dijo Ron- Nunca se sabe cuando hay alguien escuchando. Harry contó a Draco lo que había pasado el tercer curso...lo de que Sirius Black era su padrino y como lo habían ayudado a escapar, y como habían mantenido el contacto durante todo ese tiempo. -Eso quiere decir que el perro de Lupin...-dijo Draco. -Asi es- afirmó Ron. Draco recordó la actitud del gran perro negro, al principio bastante receloso...después, como si quisiera darle ánimos...como si supiera que lo necesitaba- Dime Harry, ¿Sabes donde fue después de que tú y Hermione lo ayudaron a escapar?- preguntó. -Pues, a mi también me gustaría saberlo- contesto el chico- pero siempre evade la pregunta...aunque- dijo, recordando- cuando Hermione le preguntó, le dijo que con unos amigos...y algo sobre clima tropical. "Hong-Kong tiene clima tropical"-pensó el rubio- ¿Tú crees que sería posible que él conociera a los Li?- preguntó fingiendo poco interés. -Conoce a Shaoran Li- dijo Harry, ante el asombro de ambos chicos- El padre de Astra forma parte de la Orden del Fénix, me dijo que se habían visto en algunas ocasiones. -Entonces, ¿Es posible que ya conociera a Astra?- preguntó Ron, adelantándose a Draco. -No lo sé...es algo que no había pensado- dijo Harry, pensativo. -¡¡Finite Incantatem!!!- dijo Hermione. -¡¡Vaya niños tan discretos!!!- dijo Eriol. Burlón- no querían molestar a los demás y se aplicaron un hechizo silenciador...¿O acaso estaban contando chismes? -¿Estás listo Harry?- debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- le sonrió Astra a su novio. -Si...vamos- del chico se levantó, aún meditando la plática. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica mientras salía de la biblioteca. -Nada, nada...no te preocupes- sonrió, aunque su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Kero a la Profesora McGonagall, desde su bolso cuando entro a su oficina. -Por qué estoy segura que te agradará la sorpresa...puedes salir- le indicó la profesora. -¡¡SAKURITA!!!- exclamo el guardián, al salir- ¡¡¡MOCOSA; TOMOYO!!!- añadió, mientras volaba a los brazos de su antigua dueña. -¡¡Kero, me alegra verte!!!- exclamo la mujer- ¿Cómo ha estado Astra? -Claro...y conmigo cuidándola, no hay nada que temer- añadió orgulloso. -¿De los enemigos o de que haga travesuras?- Le pregunto Mei-Ling -Lamentamos venir más temprano, pero queríamos dejar lista la puerta lo más pronto posible- explico Tomoyo, mientras Kero y Mei-Ling discutían, como siempre- Y estamos ansiosas por ver a los chicos. -Lo entiendo- sonrió Minerva- y han llegado en el momento justo para ver su clase especial...es asombroso ver todo lo que a avanzado. --¿Si?- preguntó Minerva McGonagal ante el llamado a la puerta. -Soy yo profesora- se oyó la voz de Astra- ¿Puedo pasar? -Adelante. -Espero que no le moleste profesora-dijo Astra, ante la mirada sorprendida de Minerva McGonagall, sobre todo, al verlos tomados de la mano- pero Harry insistió....¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- exclamo sorprendida al ver a Sakura en la habitación...aunque se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia su madre, que la abrazó fuertemente. -Te ves hermosa con el uniforme, corazón- dijo Mei-Ling, acercándose a Sakura y Astra. -Tía Mei-Ling- dijo Astra, abrazándola. -¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?- dijo Tomoyo, a manera de saludo -Por supuesto que sí- dijo la chica, abrazándola también- Me alegro mucho de verlas aquí- dijo, cuando soltó a la tía Tomoyo y regresó al lado de Harry. -A Harry ya lo conocían, ¿Verdad?. Sakura y Tomoyo sonriéron a modo de respuesta al chico...y en un momento, recibió un gran abrazo y un beso de parte de las dos mujeres... -Tía Mei...Te presento a Harry Potter- dijo un poco ruborizada-..... -Un placer conocerte- dijo Meiling, haciendo una reverencia al chico. -....Mi novio- añadió la chica, aún más ruborizada, causando la sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo -¿Es tu novio? –Preguntó Meiling- pues vaya que tienes muy buen gusto, es muy apuesto- dijo pícaramente. Harry se puso tan rojo como un rábano.   
  
Draco se dirigía a la oficina de Lupin...era necesario que esos dos le aclararan ciertas cosas. So pretexto de preguntar algo al Profesor Snape, había dejadoa sus amigos en la biblioteca. Tenía muchas preguntas rondando su mente...Si ya conocían a los Li, ¿Por qué fingir que no era así? ¿Tendría que ver con Harry o la Orden? Ya no sabía que pensar....ni que sentir, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Sirius Black formaba parte de su familia. Sonrió irónico ante tal pensamiento...Lucius y su madre nunca habían sido una gran familia para él...su madre, amenazada por Lucius y él, obligado a seguir sus pasos...tal vez, cuando el nombre de Sirius estuviera limpio..."¿Pero que estás pensando"- se dijo así mismo- "Eso no ocurrirá, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones". -Adelante- se oyó la voz de Remus en el interior. Draco entro a la oficina del profesor...y de inmediato, un enorme perro negro salió para recibirlo...el chico le rasco detrás de las orejas, con afecto. -¡¡Detente Hocicos!! Estoy seguro de que Draco ya se dio cuenta que te da gusto verlo- dijo Remus acercándose- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco?- preguntó, amablemente, guiándolo hacia una silla.- ¿Sucede algo?. -Yo...-titubeo un poco- necesito hacerles unas preguntas- dijo el chico. -¿Hacernos?- pregunto Lupin, extrañado- El único que puede responder preguntas soy yo...Hocicos es muy inteligente...pero no habla- sonrió mientras preparaba té. -Por favor- pidió el chico- necesito respuestas...y sé que Hocicos puede dármelas...o mejor dicho...Sirius Black. Remus dejó caer una taza...¿Cómo se había enterado Draco?- ¡¡Que cosas se te ocurren, Draco!!- sonrió, nervioso- Hocicos solo es un perro y... En ese momento, el gran perro negro se convirtió en una persona de cabello negro y ojos azules. -No tiene caso, Moony, ya lo ha descubierto- dijo Sirius, mientras Draco lo miraba asombrado.- De acuerdo, hablaremos...pero antes- el animago saco su varita y apunto a la puerta-¡¡FERMAPORTUS!!!! -Antes de que tú preguntes- dijo sentándose frente a Draco- Dime, ¿Cómo te enteraste? -Bueno...Harry me lo contó...yo pregunté por ti y él me lo dijo...aunque nunca espere que ese enorme perro negro fueras tú. -¿Y porqué querías saber acerca de Sirius, Draco?- pregunto Remus. -Porque mi pad...Lucius, me dijo que alguien muy cercano a Shaoran Li había dicho al Ministro de Magia que tú habías estado en su casa... -¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Exclamaron ambos adultos, poniéndose de pie. -Tranquilos- dijo el chico- No sé que fue lo que ocurrió, pero al parecer todo se arreglo y Lucius estaba muy molesto por eso. -¿Dumbledore lo sabe?- preguntó Sirius. -Les repito que no lo sé...aunque todo esto me ha llevado a una duda razonable...Ustedes ya conocían a Astra, antes de que ella viniera a Hogwarts, ¿No es así? Sirius miro a Remus, y caminó hacia la chimenea, mirando las llamas un momento- Retiro lo dicho- murmuro. -¿Qué?- preguntó Remus, extrañado. -Que retiro lo dicho- repitió- Hermione no es la única astuta en este lugar- añadió, sonriéndole a Malfoy- Muy bien, contestaré a tus preguntas.   
  
Después del shock que causó la revelación de Astra y la confirmación de esta noticia por Harry, Sakura lo abrazó de nuevo y le dio la bienvenida a la familia, mientras escuchaba a Astra disculparse por no haberles contado nada. -No te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo Sakura- es molesto tener que dar cuenta de todo lo que haces, cariño- le dijo a su hija, sonriendo. -Aunque me temo que no será tan fácil con Hien o con Shaoran- dijo Mei- Ling, son demasiado protectores con Astra. -Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en algo- dijo la chica- Pero, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -Estamos preparando todo para Navidad, cariño- dijo Tomoyo -Sakura asintió- No solo la casa donde estaremos, si no que debemos hablar con todos- añadió, mirando a Harry- Creo que es hora que sepan algunas cosas. -Bueno, pensé que esta es la clase especial de Astra- dijo Mei-Ling- ¿Podremos ver sus avances? -Por supuesto- dijo Minerva McGonagall, sonriendo- y ya que el Señor Potter se encuentra con nosotros, puede ayudarnos a hacer un breve repaso. -¿Repaso?- preguntó Astra extrañada, hacía tiempo que solo se dedicaban a tratar de manifestar el poder de Agua. -Si...No hay que olvidarnos de las demás habilidades- Explico la profesora.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué fingen que no se conocen?- preguntó Draco. Sirius y Remus habían contado a Draco como era que ellos conocían a la familia Li desde hacia tiempo...y que después de escapar, Sirius había ido a Hong-Kong acompañado de Dumbledore...y que ahí había encontrado una familia...era más que obvio que conocían a Astra. -Buena pregunta- dijo Remus- Verás, Sirius sigue siendo un fugitivo...si hay cualquier indicio de que estuvo con los Li, les traerá problemas con Harry...a él no le gusta que le oculten las cosas-dijo Draco. -Igual que Lily- sonrió Sirius- de todas formas, tendremos que hablar y decirles lo que acabamos de contarles...principalmente a Hermione, que me trae vuelto loco con sus preguntas- se quejo Sirius. -Suele ser bastante insistente, ¿verdad?- sonrió Draco. -¿Y como está Narcisa?- preguntó Sirius, repentinamente, sorprendiendo tanto a Remus como al chico. -Pues, tratando de soportar a Lucius de la mejor forma-dijo Draco, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius soltó una palabrota- Lo siento- se excuso- creo que aprendí demasiadas en Azkaban- Escucha Draco, cuando mi nombre quede limpio...si tú y tu madre necesitan un ligar al cual ir, serán bien recibidos en mi casa...claro, cuando la tenga, por supuesto. ¿Porqué ponen esa cara?- les preguntó- Eres mi sobrino Draco- añadió mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba una mano en el hombro del chico- cuenta conmigo....para lo que necesites. Remus no supo que lo sorprendía más, si la actitud de su a migo...o al primogénito de Lucius Malfoy, tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
  
-¡¡Vaya, eso fue asombroso!!!- exclamo el chico de los ojos verdes, al aparecer, de nuevo, en un extremo de la habitación. Ya había visto el dominio de Fuego, y había recorrido parte de la oficina convertido en viento, junto con Astra, quien no se veía en absoluto cansada, más bien, sonreía por estar compartiendo esa experiencia con él. -Realmente ha avanzado bastante- susurro Tomoyo a Sakura, sorprendida. El avance era notable, Sirius había tenido razón sobre que necesitaba ir a Hogwarts. -Realmente asombroso, ¿No es así, Potter?- dijo la profesora al chico, sonriéndole a lo que Harry asintió. -Excelente, señorita Li- la felicitó- ahora, intentémoslo con Agua. La chica suspiro- De acuerdo. Astra cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía y una aura azul-plateada la cubrió. -Bien Astra, concéntrate- decía Kero- recuerda que debes sentir en ti las características de Agua. En ese momento, el cuerpo de la chica se hizo completamente difuso...como si estuviera formado por agua...Astra abrió los ojos...Agua- murmuró. Es ese momento, en la oficina de la Profesora se sintió una ligera llovizna... -¡¡Lo logro!!-volaba Kero, emocionado. Harry estaba sorprendido...realmente, el poder de los elementos era bastante poderoso...y podía ver el esfuerzo de la chica para manifestar Agua. El aura de la chica se estaba haciendo cada vez más tenue...hasta que despareció completamente...a la chica se le doblaron las rodillas, pero Harry alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. -¿Estás bien Astra?- le preguntó el chico, preocupado, mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei-Ling se arrodillaban a su lado. -Si...tranquilos...esto se debió, sin duda a que por fin pude traer a Agua a mi...y aún no controlo bien la energía- les sonrió apoyando una mano en la mejilla de su novio, mientras Sakura sonreía conmovida, por la escena- pero...Gracias- les sonrió. Una ligera tos, de la profesora, los trajo de vuelta al mundo real, ruborizados- Excelente, tiene razón...es cuestión de poco que controle ese nuevo elemento- les dijo mientras Harry ayudaba a Astra sentarse y la chica cerraba los ojos, un poco cansada. Harry tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo...y justo cuando Sakura se acercaba para curarle...una luz dorada envolvió a los chicos, renovando las energías de Astra. -¡¡Healthy!!-exclamó Kero, asombrado, al ver aparecer ante ellos la Astra Card. -¿Qué no se supone que esta carta no puede ser usada por Astra para sanarse así misma?- preguntó Mei-Ling, asombrada. -Es que no ha sido Astra quien la activo-dijo Sakura, asombrada también- ..."¿Acaso Harry...?- pensó -Gracias Harry-dijo la chica aún con los ojos cerrados- No sé que es lo que hayas hecho, pero me siento muy bien- Abrió los ojos- ¡¡Healthy!!!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras la carta desaparecía y una linda mujer vestida de enfermera tomó su lugar. -Solo mi trabajo, mi señora- contestó con una reverencia y un guipo de ojos a Harry y regreso a su forma de carta, yendo donde las demás Astra Cards. -¡¡Que extraño!! No recuerdo haberla llamado- dijo la chica extrañada. -Las cartas te estiman, linda- dijo Sakura- tal vez por ello vino en tu ayuda sin ser llamada. -Si...tal vez- dijo la chica, sin darle la debida importancia.  
  
La cena en el gran comedor, transcurría, como siempre, de manera bulliciosa...así que, conociendo también la tendencia de los nuevos alumnos junto con Hermione, Laveder, Ron y Harry, de meterse en problemas, no dieron importancia a la ausencia de los chicos a la cena...Ni siquiera les extrañó la falta de Draco Malfoy...ni siquiera a los de su propia casa, quienes opinaban que se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara... Tampoco notaron la ausencia del Director, ni del profesor de DCAO...después de todo, cada quien tiene sus asuntos, ¿no? Así que, mientras todos se contaban los últimos chismes de la tarde, se pasaban tareas y demás, Eriol y Mina saludaban a su madre y presentaban a la Tía Mei-Ling a sus amigos, y se sentaban a cenar con ellos, en compañía de Remus, Hocicos estaba presente, y Dumbledore. En gran mesa, había un lugar desocupado, justo junto a Harry y Astra... -Bien- sonrió Sakura, cuando todos habían tomado su lugar- Me da mucho gusto conocerlos...y, como pueden notar, hay un lugar vacío en la mesa- añadió- Y es para alguien especial...es hora de empezar a dejar atrás los secretos...Sirius, por favor...acompáñanos. Para el total asombro de los chicos, quien no sabían que Sirius conocía a la familia Li, a excepción de Draco...y Hermione, por supuesto, que ya lo sospechaba, el gran perro negro, se transformó en el apuesto mago de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que todos conocían... -¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!- exclamo Lavender, asustada -Tranquila- dijo Ron, tomándola de la mano- es inocente...ya te contaré después- añadió sonriendo, logrando tranquilizarla. Para el asombro de Harry, Astra se levanto de su lugar y le dio un gran abrazo al hombre. -Es más que obvio que Sirius nos conoce, también Remus- dijo Sakura, mientras Sirius tomaba su lugar, al lado de Harry y Astra- y nos conocemos desde hace tiempo...cuando conocí a tus padres Harry-añadió Sakura, mirando al chico- Y sé también, que, al igual que Lily, no te gusta que se te oculten las cosas...Por favor, no te enfades....Lo hicimos para protegerte y protegernos nosotros. -Tiene razón- dijo Harry- No entiendo el hecho de que me ocultaran...me ocultaras algo así- añadió mirando a Astra. -Lo siento Harry, pero si el Ministerio se hubiera enterado, hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas, no solo yo, sino también los Li.- dijo Sirius. -Aunque creo que no fueron lo suficientemente astutos- sonrió Hermione- puesto que yo ya lo sospechaba -¿A que se refiere, Señorita Granger?- pregunto Dumbledore, amablemente a la chica. -Bueno, solo seguí las pistas...el símbolo de la familia Li se encuentra grabada en la caja de Harry...y Sirius admitió que conocía al padre de Astra...y que había estado en un lugar con clima tropical...era obvio -Creo que debemos tener cuidado de ti, Hermione, cada vez que querramos ocultarte algo- le sonrió Tomoyo -Entonces, ¿Estas aquí por Sirius?- preguntó Lavender. -Si...pero solo por lo que ya les dije...comenzó la chica a explicar -Entiendo...¿Él fue el amigo que le recomendó a tu padre que vinieras a Hogwarts para controlar tus poderes?- preguntó Ron, atando cabos Asta asintió-Lo lamento, Harry....yo... -No tengo nada que perdonar- dijo el chico extrañado- es cierto que me molesta que me oculten las cosas...pero más bien, debo estar agradecido por que protegieron a Sirius, a pesar de todo, y lo seguiste haciendo...Gracias Astra, Gracias señora- añadió mirando a Sakura, quien sonrió "¿Por qué me da la impresión de que hay algo más en todo esto?"- pensó Hermione...."La explicación fue muy simple...Debe haber otro motivo" -Bueno, en vista de que todos estamos felices- dijo Mei-Ling, si no les importa, me gustaría cenar...y empezar con los planes navideños....después de todo, hay muchas cosas en las que debemos ponernos de acuerdo.... -Me encanta la moción- dijo Dumbledore, mientras, con un movimiento de mano, hacía que una deliciosa cena apareciera en la mesa  
  
Astra se encontraba en la habitación mágica. No era raro encontrarla ahí, ya que la siguiente semana serían los exámenes faltantes...afortunadamente, también sería el inicio de las vacaciones. Harry había estado un poco serio con ella y Sirius, pero pronto paso esta etapa, debido, en gran parte, a la alegre presencia de Mailing. Todos los días, con autorización de Dumbledore, comía con ellos, a la orilla del lago...aunque también era muy común encontrarla hablando con la Profesora Sproud o con Hagrid...Lo que era más notable era el carácter del profesor Snape, que se había vuelto más irritable que de costumbre, sobre todo, habían notado los chicos, cuando la veía con ellos riendo y haciendo bromas. -Tal vez sea porque no le agradan mucho los muggles- había sugerido Hermione.  
  
-¿Ya tienes todo?- le preguntó Kero -Veamos- dijo Astra- los cristales, la sangre de unicornio, la sal de grano, las velas, las hojas de acebo...solo falta el hilo de plata- sonrió la chica, mientras iba tachando los ingredientes de su lista. -¿Cómo conseguirás el hilo?- le preguntó el guardián- No creo que lo encontremos en Hogsmeade. -Ya había pensado en ello- dijo la chica, mientras metía todos los ingredientes en una cesta y la reducía hasta que pudo guardarla en su bolso- Se lo pedí al tío Eriol, le dije que estaba haciendo un regalo muy especial, y lo necesitaba...hoy lo traera. -¡¡¡Aquí estas!!!- exclamo Harry, al entrar en la habitación, sobresaltando a Astra- Te he estado buscando por todas partes...ya casi es hora de irnos...¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirando su pálido rostro...en respuesta, recibió un cojinazo en plena cara- ¡¡oye!!- se rió Harry. -¡Me asustaste!- exclamo la chica- Si, es hora de irnos, confirmo, viendo su reloj, vamos Kero. Debido a que todos los estudiantes habían salido ya al pueblo, Kero pudo darse el lujo de volar al lado de los chicos, que caminaban de la mano hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, donde los esperaban Sakura y Tomoyo. En el camino se encontraron con Draco, Mina, Eriol, Hermione, Ron y Lavender, quienes se dirigían al mismo lugar. Esa sería la última salida a Hogsmeade, y la aprovecharían, en parte, para conocer la casa y comprar los últimos obsequios navideños. Eriol llegaría esa tarde, con Shaoran y Hien...estos últimos, una semana antes de lo proyectado, para darles a las chicas una sorpresa. -Me da mucho gusto verlos- dijo Sakura, sonriéndoles- ¿Están listos? Todos asintieron. -Diviertanse y no causen problemas- dijo la profesora McGonagall. -Eso sería ir en contra de la naturaleza, Minerva- rio Dumbledore- pero si les pido que sean prudentes- añadió abriendo una puerta, que comunicaba a un hermoso salón con la chimenea prendida y Mei-Ling saludándolos. -Despreocupate, Albus- dijo una voz- Yo me encargaré de que no se metan en líos. -Me alegra que se haya animado a acompañarnos- dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole al profesor Snape...mientras notaba que las mejillas de Mei-Ling se sonrojaban levemente. -¡¡Vamonos ya!!!- exclamo Eriol, impaciente- al paso que vamos, no nos quedará tiempo para comprar las últimas cosas. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no los detengo más- dijo el director- diviértanse. Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de los profesores con una inclinación de cabeza y pasaron a través de la puerta, seguido de los demás.  
  
AEROPUERTO DE HEATROW, LONDRES  
  
-No entiendo esa manía suya de viajar de esta forma- se quejaba Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras ayudaba a Shaoran y Hien Li con su equipaje- Sería mucho más fácil si decidieran aparecerse...simple, sencillo y tradicional para un mago. -Tal vez- dijo Shaoran- pero hubiera sido más fácil rastrear la magia y se supone que estamos en Australia...además, nadie esperaba que vinieramos de esta forma. -Listo- dijo Hien, acercándose- terminaron los trámites. -¿Y cómo harán para que piensen que están allá realmente?- les preguntó Eriol, mientras se dirigían al auto. -Fácil- explicó Hien- usamos el mismo hechizo que usaremos con los amigos de Astra- si alguien se acerca y se va porque nadie responde...pensarán que han hablado con nosotros y que han estado en nuestra casa-sonrió- simple, pero efectivo. -Excepto para Draco Malfoy- dijo Eriol- no quiero levantar sospechas, así que haré un hechizo espejo para que realmente vaya a su casa- sonrió-De hecho, debemos hacerlos con todos, para que los demás los vean en el tren. -Apresuremonos- dijo Shaoran- estoy impaciente por ver a Astra. -Si- afirmó Hien- hace tiempo que no veo al mounstro. -Está muy cambiada- dijo Eriol- Se le ve muy feliz, a logrado controlar sus poderes...pero, sobre todo, creo que es debido a que es novia de Harry...según Tomoyo, se ven muy tiernos juntos y... Shaoran y Hien se detuvieron de pronto- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! -¿Ustedes no sabían que...?-comenzó Eriol -¿Cómo que novia del ahijado de Sirius?- pregunto Hien- si no nos ha dicho nada -Upssss- dijo Eriol- creo que he metido las cuatro- sonrió, divertido, al ver la expresión asesina de los dos hombres. -Ese mocoso va a oirme muy seriamente- dijo Hien- Nadie sale con mi hermanita y... -Oye, calma- dijo Eriol, riendo- ¿y preguntas por que no les dijo? Son demasiado protectores y celosos de... -¿¿¿¿QUIEN ES CELOSO????- preguntó Hien, levantando la voz- démonos prisa- añadió, tomando el carrito del equipaje y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la salida, seguido de Shaoran. -No quisiera estar en el lugar de Harry- pensó Eriol, mientras los seguía, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-No tarden demasiado- pidió Sakura- esperamos poder cenar con ustedes antes que regresen al colegio. -Si, no te preocupes tía, solo daremos una vuelta por ahí-dijo Mina- no es como si fuéramos a meternos en problemas. -Lo que no me extrañaría- dijo Tomoyo- No sé como los soportan los profesores, con esa manía que tienen de hacer travesuras. -Pero mamá- se quejo Eriol- Llegamos a la conclusión de que los maestros disfrutan tanto castigarnos por nuestras travesuras, que sería egoísta de nuestra parte quitarles su diversión, ¿No crees? Tomoyo, Sakura y el Profesor Snape se quedaron sorprendidos un momento...para después comenzar a reír...Los chicos estaban asombrados...¡¡Snape Riendo!!! Ahora si lo habían visto todo. -¡¡Vaya, Señor Hiragizawa!!- dijo Snape, aún sonriendo- Agradezco su amabilidad. -Vamonos, o no volveremos a tiempo- dijo Mina. Los chicos se despidieron y salieron con rumbo a Hogsmeade...Sin Kero, al cual, Sakura le había traído su juego de video y se encontraba divirtiéndose un poco, con una gran cantidad de dulces. -Bien- dijo Sakura- sin los niños presentes- empecemos a trazar el plan. Los adultos se dirigieron a la amplia biblioteca de la casa, y tomaron asiento en la amplia mesa de juntas. -No sé porque debo quedarme- dijo Meiling- yo no tengo magia...no sé en que podría ayudarles. -Estas equivocada, Mei-dijo Tomoyo- todos somos importantes. Tú y yo debemos estar informadas de lo que va a pasar, para ver en que podemos ser útiles- le sonrió -Es una actitud muy infantil de su parte pensar que como no tienes magia no puedes ayudarnos- dijo Severus Snape- tal vez le tienes miedo a la responsabilidad. -¡¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada!!!- exclamo molesta la mujer, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo los miraban, divertidas- Pero es bueno que tengan en cuenta mis debilidades...que yo sé admitir...no como otros. -El admitir las debilidades enfrente de otros es exponerse demasiado- contesto el profesor- Y no voy a correr el riesgo. -El confiar en los demás es importante para trabajar en equipo, ¿Sabias eso, señor profesor amargado? ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con otros si no confías en ellos? -YO no...-comenzó Snape. -Por favor- dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo- después terminan su...interesante discusión, ahora, debemos ver como llevaremos a cabo los hechizos.- les dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. -Lo siento- dijeron Mei-ling y Snape al mismo tiempo -Ahora, debemos tener en cuenta...-comenzó Sakura -¿Planeando sin nosotros? Eso no es nada grato, señora Li- dijo una voz -Shaoran- murmuró Sakura, mientras se volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ya tienes todo, Harry?- le pregunto Ron, mientras las chicas habían ido al tocador. (¿Es qué no pueden ir solas?- había preguntado el pelirrojo, mientras Harry y Eriol se habían encogido de hombros...Tal vez es algo que nunca sabremos, había contestado Draco). Se encontraban en las tres escobas, luego de las chicas, literalmente, los habían arrastrado por todas las tiendas disponibles, argumentado que debían escoger perfectamente los obsequios. -Si- suspiro- No entiendo...Nos hicieron recorrer todas las tiendas...ver miles de objetos...para que acabaran comprando lo primero que habían visto en la primera tienda- se quejó -Y eso no es nada- dijo Eriol- Yo he acompañado a mi hermana durante 5 horas...en un centro comercial...y después de todo lo que hemos visto, decide que no hay nada de su gusto...¡¡¡mujeres!!! -¿Nosotras qué?- preguntó Astra, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry. -Ah...nada- dijo Draco, prontamente- solo que son muy lindas y... -No sabes decir mentiras- dijo Mina, tomándole la mano -Además, ¿De qué más hablan los hombres cuando no están las chicas si no es de lo mucho que nos tardamos comprando cosas?- dijo Lavender, astutamente, mientras Hermione, Astra y Mina asentían. -¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!- dijo Ron- De hecho, comentábamos lo mucho que nos gusta acompañarlas de compras. Lavender sonrió- Eres peor mentiroso que Draco...pero gracias...Y les gustará saber que ya terminamos las compras. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron, aliviados. -Como son exagerados- dijo Astra- solo porque las últimas cinco horas las hemos pasado de tienda en tienda. -No tienen sentido de la aventura- dijo Mina, sonriéndoles -Bien, vamonos, antes de que alguien no grato venga a arruinarnos el día- dijo Eriol, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry como Cho Chang se acercaba. Draco, captando la mirada del chico, se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar la gran cantidad de paquetes que tenían con ellos, ante el asombro de todos. -¿Ya se van?- preguntó la chica. -¿Qué no es obvio, Chang?- preguntó Draco. -Pensé que tal vez querrían tomar algo caliente con nosotros y tal vez...charlar, no tienes porque ser tan grosero, Malfoy.- dijo Cho. -Gracias Cho, pero será en otra ocasión- dijo Astra, tomando sus cosas y siguiendo a los chicos. -¿Astra? -Si- contestó -¿Podríamos hablar?-pidió la chica oriental. -Claro, pero después, ¿Sí?- contesto Harry por ella- debemos seguir comprando cosas...adios!!!- añadió tomando de la mano a la chica y jalándola a la salida. -En el colegio- le grito Astra, mientras se despedía de ella con una mano. Cho correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa...que se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado cuando salieron y no podían verla. -"Pronto estarás en mis manos Li...."- pensó, mientras una sonrisa maléfica se formaba en su rostro.  
  
-No tenían porque mostrarse tan groseros- se quejo Astra, mientras se dirigían a la mansión Li. -Cariño, tú eres muy amable con todos- dijo Harry- incluso con las malas personas. -Se disculpo- argumento ella. -Tal vez- dijo Mina- pero no confió en ella y deberías tener cuidado. -¡¡¡Vaya!!! Parece que hay una fiesta en tu casa- dijo Ron, cuando traspasaron la barrera mágica del jardín. La mansión estaba toda iluminada y se oía mucho movimiento. -Seguro que mamá y tía Sakura están decorando la casa con los adornos Navideños- sugirió Eriol. -Pues entremos, es la única forma de saberlo- dijo Draco. -¿Astra?- llamó Harry cuando estaba a punto de entrar. -¿Si?- preguntó la chica, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba su novio. -¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero?-le preguntó mientras la abrazaba. -Mmmm...pues al menos una docena de veces...menos que ayer- añadió la chica con un puchero. -¿Y que puedo hacer para compensarte?- le dijo el chico pícaramente? -Pues...no sé, sorpréndeme- le dijo la chica, acercando su rostro al de Harry. Harry besó tiernamente a Astra, mientras la apretaba más hacia si.... Estaban tan ensimismados uno en el otro, que no oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, ni una leve tos que se oyo.... Astra pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry, haciendo más intensa la caricia.... -Creo que hay lugares más apropiados para hacer ese tipo de cosas- se oyó una voz, muy seria, que hizo que Astra y Harry se separaran. Harry, lo primero que vió, fue a sus amigos, sonriendo, bastante divertidos, detrás de ... -Papá- murmuró Astra 


	23. Felices fiestas

Capítulo XXII Felices Vacaciones  
  
Astra no supo si decir "Papá, puedo explicarlo todo" o "¿Ya sabías que Harry es mi novio?": Por su parte, Harry también estaba nervioso...por todo lo que le habían dicho, no sería fácil que Shaoran Li aceptara su relación con su pequeña.  
  
-Quiero saber porque no fui informado de esto- dijo severamente Shaoran, acercándose a los jóvenes.  
  
-Eh...si, claro, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, papá- dijo Astra, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el hombre.  
  
-Ven aquí, pequeña- dijo Shaoran, abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hija- Te extrañe mucho- le susurro al oido.  
  
-Yo también, papá- sonrió Astra entre sus brazos- Por favor, no seas tan duro con nosotros- dijo mientras rompía el abrazo.  
  
-Es un placer verte, Harry-dijo Shaoran, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.  
  
-Gracias- contestó Harry, un poco sonrojado, estrechando la mano de su suegro.  
  
-Muy bien jóvenes, quiero una explicación de lo que acabo de ver...-comezó Shaoran.  
  
-Pensé que era más que evidente-susurro la chica, sonriendo apenada, no solo por la actitud de su padre, sino porque todos sus amigos parecían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la situación. -...Y del porque no se me aviso antes...ahora entiendo porque dejaste de escribir tan seguido...ni siquiera utilizabas el e-mail...Nie- Fong incluso estaba preocupado.  
  
-Bueno, toda esa explicación puede esperar- dijo Sakura, que había observado toda la escena desde la puerta, muy divertida, junto con Mei- Ling, Tomoyo y Hien, que se encontraba detrás de ellas- Ellos regresarán al colegio y quiero que cenemos todos juntos y discutamos los planes. Además- añadió, sonriendo- Hay alguien más que quiere saludar a Astra.  
  
Detrás de las mujeres, salió un joven alto y apuesto.  
  
-¡¡Hien!!!- grito la chica, mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, quien la abrazó  
  
-Yo también te extrañe, pequeño mounstro- le dijo el chico, cariñosamente.  
  
-Estoy tan contenta de verte, que haré a un lado el hecho de que volviste a llamarme como no me gusta- dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Ya conoces a mis amigos?- Le preguntó cuando rompieron el abrazo  
  
Astra le presentó a Ron, Draco, Hermione y Lavender, quien, para disgusto de los chicos, se ruborizaron cuando Hien les sonrio y las saludo con la tradicional reverencia.  
  
-Y él, creo que no necesita más presentación...Es Harry Potter, el ahijado de Sirius...y mi novio- dijo Astra, presentando a ambos chicos, un poco temerosa de la reacción de su hermano.  
  
-Así que tú eres el famoso "niño que vivió"- dijo Hien, observándolo atentamente. -El mismo- contesto Harry, mirándolo de la misma forma- Un placer conocerte- dijo extendiéndole la mano.  
  
El chico miró la mano extendida de Harry, por un momento, antes de estrecharla- Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo...Mi hermana siempre ha tenido mal gusto para los chicos- añadió soltando su mano, casi inmediatamente.  
  
-¡¡Hien!!- dijeron Astra y Sakura al mismo tiempo, mientras Shaoran sonreía divertido. -Lo siento mamá, pero, ¿No me has enseñado que no debo mentir?- preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si mejor cenamos?- preguntó Mei- Ling, un poco nerviosa, por la situación- todo está dispuesto.  
  
Así, mientras todos cenaban animadamente, Shaoran y Eriol les explicaban a los chicos lo que harían para disimular su ausencia, Hien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Harry...y con mayor razón, al ver que, durante la cena, se tomaban de las manos disimuladamente, o se sonreían.  
  
No le caía mal el chico, de hecho, Sirius hablaba tanto de él, que sentía que lo conocía, lo que no quería, de ningún modo, era que su hermana sufriera. Después de todo, él era su hermano mayor y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.  
  
Lo que si admitía, aunque a regañadientes, era que su hermanita se veía completamente feliz al lado del chico...sonreía con más frecuencia y, según Mina, había regresado a su habito de cantar.  
  
-Vamos Hien, ya cambia esa cara, parece que estás apunto de matar a alguien- le dijo Tío Eriol.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo- respondió- Si al menos fuera hijo de alguna de las familias del Concilio...  
  
-Sería lo mismo- contestó tío Eriol, riendo.  
  
-Por supuesto que no- se quejó Hien- Si fuero hijo de alguna de las Familias del Concilio, si le hiciera algo a MI mini- mounstro, tardaría menos en encargarme del asunto...pero Hong- Kong está lejos de Londres y, por el momento, no es seguro aparecerse- añadió con una mueca.  
  
-Sin contar que seguirían viviendo en la misma ciudad, ¿No es cierto? Si Harry y Astra se casan, yo creo que se quedarían a vivir en Lon...-comenzó el tío Eriol.  
  
-¡¡¡ESO NO VOY A PERMITIRLO NUNCA!!!!!- dijo el chico, elevando la voz, haciendo que todos lo miraran.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Hien?- preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Nada, nada- dijo Hien, un poco ruborizado- Yo solo...  
  
-Le contaba sobre los elfos domésticos- improviso Tío Eriol- por eso se exaltó un poco. -¿Te interesan los derechos de los elfos?- preguntó Hermione, con ojos brillantes.  
  
-¡Oh no!- exclamo Ron- aquí vamos de nuevo- añadió, cuando la chica de cabellos castaños le contaba, muy animada, acerca de P.E.D.D.O, a un resignado Hien.  
  
Después de la cena, todos regresaron a Hogwats. Mina, Eriol y Astra estaban un poco nerviosos ya que, al día siguiente comenzarían sus exámenes, y el primero sería pociones. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba muy pensativa...Hien le había hecho ver que estaba enfocando mal su lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.  
  
-"A ellos les gusta lo que hacen"- le había dicho el chico- "Es como si a ti te prohibieran estudiar, lo que si hay que hacer es crear conciencia a las personas sobre como tratan a los elfos, ¿no crees?  
  
Hermione tuvo que darle la razón...  
  
Todos se despidieron amigablemente de Harry, aún Shaoran Li aunque Hien se limito a arquear una ceja y decir un seco "hasta luego", Mientras Eriol y Mina se reían de la actitud de su primo.  
  
Habían decidido dejar sus compras en las habitaciones destinadas para ellos, después de todo, tendrían, en vacaciones, tiempo de sobra para organizar los obsequios.  
  
Kero había decidido que, al menos por esa semana, se quedaría con Sakura...como su guardían. Después de todo, sabía que Astra estaba bien protegido por Yue y Alexia, y él necesitaba estar sin esconderse, estirar las alas...y estar en la cocina, sin contar que Sakura le había llevado sus video juegos favoritos.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció la familia?- le pregunto Eriol a Harry, mientras los observaba a él y a Ron jugar ajedrez. Las chicas habían decidido retirarse a dormir temprano y Eriol quería controlar sus nervios.  
  
-Pues...como cualquier familia- dijo Harry, tratando de concentrarse, y ordenado a la torre que se moviera.  
  
-Vamos- rió Eriol- No me mientas, estoy seguro de que, al menos, alguien no te cayó bien.  
  
-Jaque- dijo Ron, sonriendo mientras movía su caballo.  
  
-¡¡Maldición!! No me distraigas Eriol- contestó Harry evasivamente.  
  
-Aún cuando Eriol no te distrajera, sabes que no puedes ganarme, Harry- dijo Ron, presuntuosamente, recibiendo por respuesta un cojín en plena cara- ¡¡Hey!!- se quejó, riendo- Como hay gente sensible en este lugar.  
  
Tres minutos más tarde...  
  
-¡¡Jaque mate!!!- declaró Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡Rayos!!!- se quejó el chico de ojos verdes- Estaba seguro que ganaría- se quejó, mientras Eriol se reía de su expresión y Ron recogía las piezas.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Eriol de nuevo- Voy a hacerlo más directo- ¿Qué opinas de Hien?  
  
Harry meditó un momento la pregunta.- No puedo dar una buena opinión, lo acabo de conocer y....de acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo al ver la expresión de Ron y Eriol- Me parece que es una persona sumamente confiable...aunque demasiado posesivo en lo que se refiere a Astra...y eso de llamarle mini- mounstro...  
  
Eriol rió-Pero si es la típica conducta de Ron con Ginny...aunque Ron no le dice así a su hermana. -¿Estas insinuando que soy celoso?- preguntó Ron, indignado.  
  
-Noo, claro que no- dijo Harry, irónicamente- Entonces, ¿Por qué le pediste a Kero que siguiera a Colin y Ginny en su cita?  
  
-Solo es una sana preocupación de hermano mayor- se defendió el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tal que es un pervertido en potencia? Además, solo hice lo que Fred y George hubieran hecho...claro, que sin bromas, por supuesto...si ellos hubieran intervenido, tal vez a estas alturas ya no serían novios...¡¡¡Que tonto soy!!!- dijo con expresión afligida mientras Eriol y Harry se reían.  
  
-¡¡Vaya excusa!!- dijo Eriol, aún entre risas- Pero si debo decirte Harry, que, si conozco bien a Hien, su preocupación de hermano mayor será más que solo ponerte mala cara, así que ten mucho cuidado y no vayas a hacer una locura...por muy tentadora que parezca.  
  
-Lo dices como si fuera a retar a duelo a Harry- dijo Ron  
  
Eriol solo sonrió.  
  
-Muy bien, terminamos el examen escrito- declaró la profesora McGonagall- vayan a comer y seguiremos con el examen práctico.  
  
Escenas como esas se habían repetido el lunes y el martes, en el examen de Pociones y de CCM.  
  
El examen de Pociones había sido excepcionalmente difícil, y tal vez lo hubiera sido más si Hermione y Draco no los hubieran ayudado a estudiar. CCC no había sido tan complicado, pero si había sido extremadamente largo...y peligroso, teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Hagrid.  
  
Ese día, Miércoles, habían realizado la primera parte del examen de Transformaciones, pero estaban exhaustos...Entre los exámenes y recuperar las notas de las clases perdidas, no habían dormido lo suficiente, así que llegaron al gran comedor en calidad de bulto.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Hermione, cuando los chicos tomaron sus lugares.  
  
-Creo que no tengo fuerzas suficientes para contestar- dijo Mina, sonriendo cansada, mientras Eriol trataba de mantenerse despierto y Astra recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este pasaba su mano por la cintura de la chica.  
  
-Han sido los exámenes más agotadores que he hecho- contesto Astra- Y todavía falta la parte práctica de Transformaciones.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Mina?- le preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a la chica- ¿Les fue bien?  
  
-Espero que sí- contesto Eriol, corriéndose un poco para dejarle espacio a Draco junto a su Hermana, gesto que el rubio agradeció con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo único alentador es que el viernes es nuestro último día- dijo Ron.  
  
-Y que, por primera vez, no habrá tarea de vacaciones- añadió Lavender.  
  
-Espero llegar viva- dijo Astra, levantando la cabeza y sirviéndose un poco de comida.  
  
-Solo un pequeño esfuerzo más- dijo Lavender- Estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien. -Por cierto- dijo Draco- ¿Sabían que sus padres estarán presentes en el examen de Transformaciones?  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUE!!?- Exclamaron los tres chicos.  
  
-Si...me lo dijo la tía Mei-Ling- dijo Draco- pensé que lo sabían.  
  
-¡¡Genial!! Cuando pensé que nada podía ser más estresante- dijo Astra, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry extrañado- No has terminado de comer.  
  
-Necesito estudiar más- dijo Astra, cansada, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle, "Te veo en nuestro lugar especial una hora antes de cenar"- ¿Vienen?- les preguntó a Eriol y Mina.  
  
-Prefiero descansar un poco- dijo Mina, mientras Eriol asentía y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, quien se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello.  
  
-Bien...Los veo en treinta minutos- les sonrió la chica.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Harry, tomando su mano.  
  
-Gracias...pero necesito tranquilizarme y estar equilibrada...No te molesta, ¿Verdad?  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Los veré en la cena- les sonrió y salió del Gran comedor.  
  
-¿No la han notado un poco rara?- preguntó Lavender- ¿Cómo si algo la preocupara? No sé...  
  
-¡¡Claro que hay algo que le preocupa!!- exclamo Ron- Tiene un examen muy difícil...creí que eso era obvio.  
  
-Ron- murmuro Hermione. A veces, esos dos peleaban con mucha facilidad. Hermione creía que era debido a que "Solo eran amigos" o al menos, eso era lo que siempre contestaban cuando alguien preguntaba si eran novios o salían juntos...Pero un amigo no se enoja si sales con alguien más ¿O sí? Y ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.  
  
-Sé que tiene un examen difícil y largo, Ronald- dijo Lavender- Pero si vieras más allá de tus narices, te darías cuenta de que....¡¡Diablos!!! ¿Para qué pierdo el tiempo explicándote?- tomo sus cosas y se fue, con grandes zancadas.  
  
-Uhhh, creo que se enojo, Ronnie- dijo Fred.  
  
-Tal vez si le dijeras lo que sientes- sugirió George.  
  
-¡¡Solo somos amigos!! ¿Cuándo van a entender eso?- les dijo Ron  
  
-Claro, por eso te molestaste cuando Terry Boot le ayudo a cargar sus libros- dijo Harry.  
  
-O cuando Justin se ofreció a estudiar con ella Herbología- dijo Draco.  
  
-Pudo haberlo hecho con Neville- se defendió Ron- y es de su misma casa.  
  
-Y cuando se puso aquella minifalda que le prestó Mina...Realmente se veía bien...Tiene unas lindas piernas y... -¡¡¡ERIOL!!!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás reían.  
  
-No te pongas celosa, Herms- dijo el chico, besándole la mano- tú eres muy, pero muy hermosa- le dijo mientras la chica se sonrojaba- Es que mi calendario indica que es el día Internacional de Molestar a Ron Weasley.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry.  
  
Eriol asintió, solemne- Es una gran festividad.  
  
-¿Podrían dejar de molestar?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Colin, incluyéndose al oír esa conversación- Menos cuando hay tantos refuerzos para hacerlo.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
Ron les dirigió una sonrisa tensa y una mirada de advertencia, mientras jugaba con su comida....  
  
Astra se dirigía a la oficina de la Profa. McGonagall. Los últimos 30 minutos los había pasado meditando, tratando de equilibrar su energía y de relajarse, aunque el recordar que sus padres estarían presentes no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Suspiro resignada, mientras alumnos de otras casas la veían pasar. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con la Jefa de su casa a cerca del poder que le faltaba por desarrollar...Tierra. Últimamente, había tenido que esforzarse más para controlar y equilibrar a los elementos, sabía que estaba cerca de que el último se manifestara, pero presentía que ese sería el más difícil de controlar.  
  
-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Eriol, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.  
  
-Estoy nerviosa- confeso  
  
-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura- dijo Mina.  
  
Justo en ese instante, la puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Bien Jóvenes, adelante.  
  
Mina, Astra y Eriol pasaron al interior, seguidos por la profesora. Al llegar, se sorprendieron al ver que había sido modificada. Había res mesas con diversos objetos que debían transformar, así como aves y otros animales. Y en lugar del escritorio y los acogedores sillones; había un gran escritorio, ubicado en una tarima, frente a ellos, en donde se encontraban Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Arabella, quien saludó a los chicos con una inclinación de cabeza, Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragizawa y Shaoran y Sakura Li.  
  
-Bien...haremos el examen simultáneamente, el profesor Dumbledore evaluara al señor Hiragizawa, y el Prof. Snape evaluara a la señorita Hiragizawa y yo evaluare a la señorita Li. Empecemos  
  
Todos tomaron sus lugares.  
  
-El primer ejercicio consiste en.............  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Marieta a Cho, quien se encontraba envolviendo primorosamente una caja.  
  
-Es un regalo para Astra- contestó.  
  
-No sabía que eran amigas- sonrió la chica, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.  
  
-No lo somos...pero necesito...necesito que perdone todos mis desplantes- mintió Cho.  
  
-Estoy segura de que ya lo ha hecho- aseguró Marieta, mientras Cho seguía envolviendo el regalo- Es una niña muy linda.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Cho- y por eso quiero darle un obsequio, por ser tan buena persona.  
  
-Me alegro que recapacitaras con respecto a ella- sonrió su amiga y se levanto- Te veo en la cena.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Cho terminó de envolver el obsequio y sonrió satisfecha "Esto te pondrá directamente donde el Lord quiere"- pensó- "Lograré lo que el inútil de Nie Fong no se atrevió a hacer".  
  
-Muy bien, hemos terminado- anunció la profesora McGonagall, con expresión satisfecha- Sin embargo, aún falta que a la Señorita Li se le evalúen ciertos aspectos.  
  
Astra asintió- Estoy lista.  
  
-¿Podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Eriol.  
  
La jefa de Gryffindor los miró pensativa unos instantes- De acuerdo- accedió, mientras aparecía dos sillas más junto a Eriol y Tomoyo- Tomen asiento.  
  
Dumbledore y Snape también volvieron a su lugar, ansiosos por ver los avances de la chica.  
  
-Empecemos por fuego, señorita Li- pidió la profesora.  
  
-¡¡Es asombroso todo lo que ha progresado!!- comento Eriol a Shaoran al ver con que facilidad dominaba Astra a Fuego y pasaba a Viento sin ningún problema.  
  
Shaoran asintió- Tenías razón, Sirius, fue muy bueno que viniera a Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius sonrió, al igual que Arabella.  
  
-¡¡Es increíble la facilidad con que lo hace!!- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Eso es debido, en gran parte, a que la Señorita Li se ha esforzado mucho- dijo Snape, medio sonriendo- Pensé que Mei-Ling vendría con ustedes- comentó como si no le importara.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió- Se quedó con Hien, haciendo las últimas compras...Es extraño que preguntes por ella...pensé que no se llevaban bien.  
  
Snape se sonrojó levemente- Bueno...es que como siempre viene con ustedes, se me hizo raro no verla- se justifico.  
  
Tomoyo amplió más su sonrisa- Claro.  
  
Sakura no prestaba atención a los comentarios, al igual que Eriol y Mina, estaba completamente absorta en le examen de Astra. Se le hacía casi imposible que alguien tan pequeño pudiera tener ese poder...y la responsabilidad de controlarlo.  
  
Además, no dejaba de inquietarle el hecho de que sentía que la chica le ocultaba algo...y sobre todo, por su repentino interés en los papás de Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡Excelente Señorita Li!!!- la voz de Minerva la trajo a la realidad- ahora quiero ver su control sobre Agua..  
  
La chica asintió y concentró de nuevo su energía, haciendo que un aura azul- plateada la rodeara y los presentes comenzaran a sentir una ligera llovizna.  
  
Su cuerpo se hizo traslúcido...y de pronto, desapareció, lo que alarmo a la profesora.  
  
-¿Dónde está, señorita Li?- pregunto Minerva  
  
-En el agua- se oyó la voz de la chica- ahora formo parte de ella. De pronto volvió a su forma original, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Pues sí que me ha sorprendido. Que yo recuerde, aún no podía hacer eso- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
-He tenido que practicar bastante para esto, ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo Astra  
  
Eriol y Mina sonrieron y asintieron.  
  
-Solo queda manifestar un poder- dijo Minerva McGonagall- Tierra, y no será fácil, es el más complejo de todos.  
  
-¿Por qué razón?- preguntó Shaoran Li, acercándose al grupo, junto con Sakura.  
  
-Por todo lo que implica...La principal característica se basa en el dar y ser generoso...Quiero que tenga muy en cuenta eso, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
La chica asintió.  
  
-Bien, hemos terminado con la evaluación...Muy bien hecho, a los tres- dijo McGonagall.  
  
-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Eriol, ansioso  
  
-Si- sonrió Sirius- pero recuerden que el viernes deben estar en el despacho de Dumbledore antes del desayuno.  
  
Los tres asintieron.  
  
Shaoran Li abrazó fuertemente a su hija- Realmente eres sorprendente, pequeña...Así que siempre ten en mente que un Gran poder...  
  
-...Trae consigo una gran responsabilidad- terminó Astra por él- Lo sé, papá, no te preocupes tanto...El que de repente me meta en líos no quiere decir que no tengo sentido común.  
  
-Si, querido pariente, no te preocupes demasiado- apoyo Tío Eriol- Astra sabe lo que hace. Por cierto, había olvidado darte esto- añadió, extendiendo un paquete que la chica abrió con mucha curiosidad.  
  
-¡El hilo de plata!- exclamo la chica emocionada- Pensé que lo habías olvidado y ya estaba planeando la forma de conseguirlo.  
  
-Espero que eso no incluyera romper más reglas, Señorita Li- dijo Severus Snape.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, profesor, usted sabe que soy sumamente respetuosa de las reglas- dijo Astra con una expresión tal de inocencia, que el tío Eriol se rió.  
  
-¿Para qué necesitas ese hilo, cariño?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Es que...estoy bordando algo muy especial...y lo necesitaba- contestó, un poco nerviosa.  
  
-¿Ya podemos irnos? Después nos muestran su preocupación paternal...ahora, necesitamos relajarnos...si no les importa- dijo Mina.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Tío Eriol- pero recuerden la cita y no se metan en más problemas de los absolutamente necesarios.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que si podemos meternos en problemas?- preguntó Eriol, repentinamente interesado en ese punto  
  
-¡¡ERIOL!!- le dijo Tomoyo  
  
Después de varios abrazos, los chicos salieron de la Oficina de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Cuando Harry llego a la sala mágica, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, encontró a la chica completamente dormida. Astra había regresado con los chicos a la Torre de Gryffindor, y, aprovecho para guardar el hilo que le había dado el Tío Eriol, y declino la invitación de sus amigos de ir a celebrar por ahí el fin de los exámenes. Pero apenas salieron, ella hizo lo propio y se dirigió al lugar pactado con su novio.  
  
Ya no tenía que preocuparse por el libro, lo había dejado en la casa, para evitar problemas...y mientras esperaba, el cansancio acumulado de los últimos tres días la venció, quedándose completamente dormida...y así la encontró el chico...Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo que Harry tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona...Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados...Tenía un largo cabello color plata.  
  
Harry tomó su varita y se acerco decidido.  
  
-¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí?- le dio , apuntándole con la varita.  
  
Yue abrió los ojos y lo miro impasiblemente- Soy Yue, el guardián de Astra.  
  
-¿Guardían?- preguntó el chico- ¿No se supone que Kero es su guardián?  
  
Yue se levanto, revelando su imponente estatura- Kerberus es uno de los guardianes, y no tienes ningún derecho de cuestionarme por protegerla.  
  
-¿Protegerla?- preguntó Harry preocupado, mirando a la chica, que, ajena a todo, seguía dormida.- ¿Está en peligro? ¿Es por mi?- preguntó suavemente bajando la mirada.  
  
-No, no es por ti- dijo Yue- pero la oscuridad está rodeándola...Y a ti también. Deben tener mucho cuidado.  
  
Harry asintió- Lo sé, yo la protegeré a cualquier precio.  
  
Yue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Ese es mi trabajo...pero no estará de más tener un poco de ayuda...Y ten en cuenta que ella va a protegerte a ti, contra todo y todos...apóyala y protégela lo más que puedas, Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- preguntó el chico, pero el guardián había regresado a la llave de Astra.  
  
-"¿Ella me protegerá?"- pensó el chico- "¿A que se referirá Yue?" Tomó asiento aún lado de la chica y le tomo una mano, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-Despierta bella durmiente- susurro a la chica, quien se sobresalto al sentir el beso, pero sonrió al reconocer su voz.  
  
-Harry- musito, aún adormilada, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo nuevamente.  
  
-¿Qué tal te fue?- le preguntó- le preguntó el chico, cuando se separaron.  
  
-Creo que bien- le sonrió, aún con sueño.  
  
Harry se sentó completamente en el sillón y la chica recargo su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras Harry jugaba con su largo cabello. Después de un breve momento de cómodo silencio, Harry se animó a preguntar- ¿Quién es Yue?  
  
Astra, más adormilada por las dulces caricias de Harry en sus cabellos, respondió con la verdad- Yo había comentado alguna vez que es uno de mis guardianes...uno que no has visto...y así como Kero representa al sol, Yue representa a la luna...¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo, mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo.  
  
-Por nada- mintió Harry, sonriendo- vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre.  
  
La chica rió- Pensé que el que siempre pensaba en comida era Ron  
  
-Bueno...con cinco años de conocerlo, algo debía aprender de él, ¿no crees?  
  
Los días siguientes se fueron como un suspiro...cuando menos se lo pensaron, ya era jueves por la noche y se encontraban empacando...sin embargo, Eriol no quería irse sin jugarle una broma a los de Slytherin.  
  
"Lo están pidiendo a gritos"- argumentó el chico, después de que Hermione impidiera que le hiciera algo a Pansy, después de que la había insultado.  
  
-Prometiste que no lo harías- le recordó la prefecta.  
  
-Si...pero nunca prometí que no incitaría a otros a hacerlo, ¿Verdad?  
  
El resultado había sido que los Gemelos decidieron probar unas "Bombas navideñas", que hacían que nevara en el lugar donde detonaran...reforzadas por un muy útil hechizo de clima que Harry encontró...Así que las lindas serpientes despertarían en medio de un iglú...y donde estuvieran, cualquiera de los integrantes, comenzaría a nevar.  
  
-Listo- dijo Fred, cuando terminaron de embrujar las bombas- Nunca imaginé que diría esto algún día, pero, ¿Le avisaron a Draco?  
  
-Si- dijo Eriol- Mina le hizo un hechizo leve para que enfermara y ahora está con Madame Pomfrey...es muy útil para cuando no quieres ir a la escuela...o saltarte algunas clases.  
  
-Se oye bastante bien- dijo George- Tendrán que enseñárnoslo.  
  
-Lo único que quisiera saber es como las llevaremos a la sala común de Slytherin preguntó Ron.  
  
-Con esto- contestó Eriol, sacando a Door- Esperaremos a que estén dormidos y entonces...  
  
-Se arriesgarán demasiado- dijo Astra, acercándose junto con Hermione, de un extremo de la sala común donde se encontraban- Harry y Ron son prefectos y tú prometiste que no habría más bromas- añadió la chica mirando a su primo- y los gemelos...bueno, sería muy obvio.  
  
-Tiene razón-dijo Lavender- sería arriesgarnos demasiado.  
  
-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Astra. Al oírla, los chicos la miraron asombrados- ¿Qué? Igual ya estoy harta de ellos y sus bromas estúpidas...y yo no he prometido nada, ni soy prefecta...y saben que nadie me verá- añadió mirándolos.  
  
-¿Qué propones?- pregunto Fred, muy interesado  
  
Astra solo rió.  
  
Mientras todos estaban particularmente ruidosos en la sala común, festejando que era el último día, y charlaban acerca de las vacaciones, Astra se disculpó y subió al dormitorio de las chicas, argumentado estar cansada. Nadie vió cuando conjuro a Miror, quien tomó su lugar, por si las dudas, ni cuando bombas en mano, se transformó en Viento y salió de la Sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Tardó un poco en dar con la sala común de Slytherin, a pesar del mapa que Harry, Ron y Draco le habían hecho, pero una vez que llego, y sin volver a su forma normal, colocó las bombas en lugares estratégicos y las activo.  
  
"Esto será muy divertido"- pensó mientras regresaba a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Al día siguiente, mientras los alumnos de las demás casas despertaban calientitos en sus dormitorios, los Slytherin se despertaron por el frío...una gran nevada caía en su sala común y en las habitaciones...Sin contar a los pingüinos y las focas que paseaban por ahí, causando destrozos. El suelo estaba totalmente congelado, así que era como una gran pista de patinaje, lo que hizo que muchos terminaran en el piso, lastimados.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!!!!- Alcanzó a preguntar del profesor Snape, antes de resbalar y caer junto a un sillón...con mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto a Blaise Zabini, mientras observaba como un enorme muñeco de nieve perseguía a unos chicos de tercero, lanzándoles bolas de nieve.  
  
-No lo sabemos profesor...cuando despertamos, esto ya estaba así...  
  
Pansy Parkinson peleaba con una foca, que le había quitado su túnica de invierno.  
  
Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de la Serpiente, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts sonrió...primero tímidamente...después más evidente...hasta que terminó en carcajada abierta...La situación era ridícula...y solo podía haber un responsable...o más bien, varios.  
  
Saco su varita e intentó con varios hechizos...y, aunque, en algún momento logró quitar la nieve, fue una victoria parcial...inmediatamente regreso la nieve.  
  
-¡Salgan todos!!. Ordenó Snape- vayan al gran comedor...ya nos encargaremos de esto después.  
  
Eso no había sido tan conveniente...Por donde quiera que pasaba un alumno de Slytherin caía una nevada...o un muñeco de nieve loco, lanzando bolas a diestra y siniestra.  
  
-Ahora si fueron demasiado lejos- murmuro Snape, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
  
-¡¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día!!- se quejaba Ron, no entiendo porque debemos ir antes de desayunar.  
  
-Tal vez la tía Sakura quiera sorprendernos con algo especial- dijo Eriol, mientras se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Siempre pensando con el estómago, Ron- lo amonesto Ginny.  
  
-¡¡Cuidado!!- los alertó Fred  
  
Un enorme muñeco de nieve, lanzador de bolas de nieve, perseguía a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron perplejos...y después comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Creo que nos pasamos un poco-dijo Astra.  
  
-¡¡Claro que no!!- dijo Mina, alegre, al ver a Pansy, cubierta de nieve y con el maquillaje corrido- Hubiera sido más divertido si fueran dragones, lanzando fuego- suspiro- Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.  
  
La profesora McGonagall los esperaba a la entrada de la gárgola.  
  
-Sorbete de Limón- murmuró, y la gárgola se apartó, dejándolos pasar.  
  
En la oficina ya se encontraban Eriol y Shaoran, listos para hacer el hechizo, y también, Draco, un poco más pálido, pero sonriente.  
  
-Buenos días, chicos- saludo Eriol – Espero que estén listos.  
  
-¿Traen sus cosas?- pregunto Shaoran, después de saludarlos.  
  
-Si- contestaron.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Eriol- Al crear a su doble, se creará un doble de su equipaje, que aparecerá en su habitación, donde su reflejo ira después.  
  
-Harry, Draco, Lavender y Hermione, debido a que su hechizo será de más larga duración, lo realizaré yo, en persona- añadió Será como si estuvieran en casa y nadie notará la diferencia.  
  
-Los demás, vengan conmigo- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Esto será interesante, Albus- Susurro Minerva McGonagall.  
  
En ese momento, Remus, lleno de nieve, entró apresuradamente a la oficina,  
  
-Minerva, Albus, los necesitamos con urgencia en el Gran Comedor- les dijo- Hay una emergencia- se sorprendió al ver a Draco- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no cae nieve?- le preguntó.  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo el chico- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocentemente. Los demás tenían cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Después les digo...¡Vamos ahora!!- dijo Remus, sin creerse ni por un momento la cara de inocencia de los chicos.  
  
-¡Que raro!!- dijo Harry, pensativo- Es la primera vez que veo al profesor Lupin tan alterado.  
  
-Tienes razón, parecía como si hubiera una revolución en el gran comedor- dijo Fred, mientras George trataba de contener la risa.  
  
-Y me imagino que ustedes no tienen nada que ver, ¿Cierto?- dijo Tío Eriol  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!- dijo Mina, fingiendo enojo-Nos ofendes papá. No hemos hecho nada.  
  
Tío Eriol los vio con sospecha y luego rió- Claro, claro, si son unas inocentes palomitas, pero, en fin, comencemos.  
  
Tío Eriol y Shaoran descubrieron dos enormes espejos. Uno por uno, hicieron que los chicos se vieran en él, y realizando un hechizo en un extraño idioma, del espejo, surgía la imagen de los chicos.  
  
En el caso de Hermione, Harry, Lavender y Draco, el proceso fue un poco más tardado, debido a que el hechizo debía durar todas las vacaciones.  
  
Los chicos estaban asombrados. Junto a ellos se encontraba una "persona" idéntica a ellos.  
  
-Bien- dijo Shaoran- Ellos tienen sus mismos recuerdos y sentimientos, actuarán igual que ustedes...así que no habrá ningún riesgo.  
  
-Pero, ¿para que hacer una copia de los Weasley's o Astra, Mina y Eriol?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Necesitamos simular que todos irán a casa- contestó Tío Eriol- Así que estas copias se irán en el expreso con los demás...y nosotros los iremos a recibir, para no levantar sospechas...aunque desaparecerán apenas estemos lejos de ojos curiosos.  
  
-¿Nuestros padres también estarán en King Cross?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Así es- afirmó Shaoran- Por el momento solo se quedarán con Sakura, Mailing y Hien. Nosotros regresaremos más tarde. Ahora, todos los reales, crucen por la puerta, el desayuno está esperándolos.  
  
Al oír la palabra desayuno, Ron fue uno de los primeros en cruzar la puerta hacia la mansión Li, seguido de Fred y George, Lavender, Draco, Mina, Hermione, Eriol, Harry, Astra y Ginny.  
  
-Muy bien, hagan su trabajo lo mejor posible- pidió Eriol a las imágenes, una vez que todos cruzaron.  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina del director, rumbo al Gran Comedor...que era donde se suponía que debían estar a esa hora.  
  
-¿Y nosotros que hacemos, esperar a Dumbledore?- preguntó Shaoran mientras veía a Eriol escribir una nota.  
  
-No, lo mejor será irnos, en la nota le explico a Dumbledore la situación. Además- sonrió- presiento que se va a tardar mucho.  
  
Cuando Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore llegaron al Gran Comedor, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, el sitio donde se suponía debía estar la mesa de Slytherin estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve.  
  
Los muñecos de nieve seguían haciendo de las suyas, al igual que unas simpáticas focas...pero lo que les pareció más raro fue que solo les sucedía a los alumnos de esa casa.  
  
-¡¡Qué bueno que llegaron!!- exclamó el Profesor Flitwick, acercándose a ellos- NO hemos podido deshacer el hechizo...Ha disminuido la intensidad, pero no logramos que desaparezca por completo.  
  
Minerva y Albus, junto con los demás profesores, trataron de deshacer el embrujo, aunque a lo más que llegaron fue a desaparecer los muñecos de nieve, y los animalitos, dejando solo una ligera nevada...  
  
Justo en ese instante entraron "los chicos" charlando animadamente, pero pusieron cara de asombro al ver el estado del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡¡Potter, Hiragizawa, Weasly, LI!!!- exclamó Snape- ¿Qué tienen que ver con todo esto? Los chicos lo miraron extrañados.  
  
-Ustedes rompen reglas como romper pergaminos- dijo la Profesora McGonagall- ¿Saben algo?  
  
Todos negaron.  
  
-Estuvimos toda la tarde en la sala común, nuestros compañeros pueden confirmarlo.  
  
-Entonces, Supongo que no saben la forma de deshacer el hechizo por completo, ¿O si?- dijo Dumbledore divertido, ante la cara de inocencia de los chicos, mientras Draco hacía esfuerzos por no reírse al ver el desastroso estado de sus compañeros.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Mina, mientras los demás también negaban saber algo.  
  
Justo en ese momento...el efecto de las bombas termino, y dejo de nevar, sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
-Bien, siendo que el problema terminó y no tuvimos nada que ver, ¿Podemos desayunar?- preguntó Ron, esperanzado.  
  
-Por supuesto, Señor Weasley- sonrió Dumbledore- Por supuesto.  
  
Mientras en Hogwarts todo, aparentemente volvía a la normalidad...Bueno, si volver a la normalidad era estar patinando por los pasillos, debido a que quedaron congelados y el hielo no se deshacía, en la casa de los Li, los chicos habían disfrutado de un gran desayuno, preparado integramente por Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei-Ling (Para total horror de los elfos domésticos)  
  
Les habían mostrado sus habitaciones y habían salido al jardín, que era muy seguro y nadie podría verlos...  
  
Harry se sentía abrumado...era como tener tres madres...y recordó cuando Ron lo había rescatado de la casa de los Dursley y había pasado el resto del verano en su casa...parecía que ahí todos lo querían.  
  
Y, mientras Sakura se divertía con los chicos en una guerra de comida...utilizando pistolas cargadas con crema chantilly y chocolate y Hien trataba fríamente a Harry...los demás alumnos tomaban el expreso de Hogwarts, y Cho Chan entregaba el regalo a Astra.  
  
Tal como lo dijo Shaoran y Eriol, estuvieron para recogerlos en el anden 9 ¾ y cada quien se fue con sus padres y cuando se alejaron de las miradas curiosas, las copias desaparecieron y los Weasley, Eriol y Shaoran decidieron ir a Hogsmeade, para pasar las vacaciones.  
  
El extraño paquete que Cho Chang le había dado a Astra se quedó en el auto de la embajada...sin que nadie se percatara de él... ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Perdón por la tardanza...ahora si soy yo...con yeso y todo, por eso me he tardado tanto. Espero que aún sigan leyendo nn Se que prometí que en este capítulo vendría lo del regreso de los Potter, y si lo incluí en el borrador, pero, de por si este capítulo quedó más largo de lo usual, así que decidí dejarlo en el siguiente, que estoy escribiendo, a paso de tortuga, debo agregar, porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada, y es un poco difícil para mí escribir con la mano izquierda, siendo yo diestra (Hay que ver los garabatos que hago)  
  
LORD SHAGY:  
  
Muchisisimas gracias por la paciencia...y tienes toda la razón, mi hermano y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, pero como él salió de vacaciones, ahora tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de pasar y escribir yo misma. En cuanto a lo del duelo, si habrá, en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. Todo por querer avanzar más rápido...es que se fundió una lámpara del laboratorio, el techo está muy alto y yo estoy muy chaparra, entonces fui por una escalera fija para subirme, y si, cambié la lámpara, pero, al ir bajando se me atoro el pie en uno de los escalones y me caí sobre mi brazo, que se rompió, inmediatamente lo sentí...y después la escalera me cayó encima...resultado, la costillas rotas, solo dos, pero como es molesto. Ni modo...Pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente, prácticamente tengo la mitad y mi hermano ya estará aquí, así que yo creo que él será el encargado, nuevamente.  
  
SYRINGEN:  
  
Gracias, ya estoy un poco mejor...Te agradezco tus buenos deseos y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia, me alegra que te guste y espero que los próximos episodios sean de tu agrado.  
  
Háganme feliz...y dejen un Review...¡¡¡POR FIS!!! 


End file.
